


ZWANG

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Der Tränkemeister verärgert unabsichtlich Lucius Malfoy, indem er dessen Sohn Draco ziemlich grob zurechtweist. Die Bestrafung erfolgt prompt und verschleppt Snape in eine bizarre Welt. °°° Wer weiß schon genau, was in einem selbst steckt? Manchmal braucht es den strengen Blick grauer Augen, einen festen Griff und rohe Gewalt, um zu erkennen, welches Tier im Inneren lauert. Manchmal brauchte es aber auch nur eine Blume, um dieses Biest zu zähmen. °°° BD/SM °°° Lucius Malfoy (dom)/ Severus Snape (sub) °°° Triggerwarnung





	1. Eine vermieste Mittagspause

Auf dem Gang vor seinem Büro, der bisher in angenehm mittäglicher Ruhe gelegen hatte, erklang ein schriller Kriegsschrei und ließ Severus Snape erschrocken zusammenzucken.  
Die angriffslustigen Worte: „Da hinten ist er!“, folgten.  
Diese verdammten Scheißkinder. Das Leben als Lehrer könnte so schön sein, wenn es keine Kinder gäbe. Wenn dieser verfluchte Dumbledore ihn damals nicht überredet hätte, müsste er nun nicht aufstehen und nachsehen. Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis zu den Sommerferien und niemals vorher hatte er diese Pause so sehr herbeigesehnt, wie in jenem Jahr. Im Grunde gab es immer widerliche Arschlochkinder, die er hassen konnte, in diesem Jahr jedoch, gab es einen ganz besonderen Jungen, den er aus tiefster Seele verabscheute. Harry Potter. Allerdings gab es auch einen anderen Jungen, den er nicht mochte, ihm das aber nicht so zeigen durfte, weil er ein Slytherin war. Draco Malfoy. Wenn ihn nun nicht alles täuschte, hatte er eben Draco Malfoys Stimme vernommen, der mit seinen zwei dummen Freunden vermutlich wieder Jagd auf ein anderes ekelhaftes Kind machte. Im Grunde wäre es ihm egal, wenn er nicht Lehrer wäre und damit eine entsprechende Verantwortung hätte.  
Seufzend stand er auf. Dabei merkte er, dass er eben vor Schreck sein Tintenfass umgestoßen hatte und die Tinte nun über seinen Tisch lief und alle Unterlagen durchtränkte, die in der Nähe lagen. Er fluchte laut und unterdrückte seinen aufsteigenden Zorn nicht, als er mit wehendem Haar und Umhang aus seinem Zimmer rauschte, um sich diese dämlichen Kinder vorzunehmen.

Er fand den infantilen Kampfplatz im nächsten Gang. Dort hockte der blonde Junge auf einem anderen Kind und spuckte ihm gerade ins Gesicht. Daneben standen Goyle und Crabbe und spendeten Applaus und Geheul. Ohne zu Zögern schritt Severus auf die Jungs zu, packte Malfoy am Umhang im Nacken und zerrte ihn unsanft von dem Jungen runter, der unter ihm gelegen hatte. Man hörte deutlich ein Reißen des Stoffes und als er Draco losließ, hatte er ein Stück Stoff seines Umhanges in der Hand. Er schleuderte es in Malfoys Richtung, den er hinter sich geworfen hatte. Draco war auf dem Hinterteil gelandet und heulte los. Der blonde Junge kreischte dabei lauter als der dickliche Junge am Boden. Es war ein Schüler aus dem Huffelpuff-Haus, sah Snape und verwünschte Malfoy. Wenn, denn sollte er sich wenigstens diesen Potter vornehmen, dachte er empört und fuhr ihn an.  
„Was soll das?!“  
Draco rappelte sich auf, starrte ihn nun wütend an und untersuchte seinen kaputten Umhang.  
„Sie haben meinen …“  
„Weshalb, Malfoy?“, schnitt Snape ihm scharf das Wort ab.  
„Weil er einen bescheuerten Namen hat!“, sagte Goyle anstelle von Draco, der wieder in Tränen ausbrach, als er seinen zerrissenen Umhang genauer begutachtete.  
„Genau, er heißt Waldemar von Stein! Wie kann man nur so dämlich …“  
„Halt die Klappe, Fettwanst!“, fuhr er Crabbe an, der auch etwas beisteuern wollte, jetzt aber unter seinem zornigen Blick tomatenrot anlief und hysterisch nach Luft schnappte.  
„Es ist mir egal, wie er heißt und wer er ist. Es ist Mittagspause und damit ist hier eine Ruhepflicht!“, zischte er zu Draco. Dessen Augen waren verheult rot, wie seine Wangen und doch runzelten sich nun seine Augenbrauen störrisch. Unwillkürlich erinnerte das Severus an Lucius Malfoy, den Vater des Jungen und brachte ihn dazu verdutzt zu blinzeln.  
„Mein Vater wird davon erfahren!“, schrie der blonde Junge jetzt schrill und hielt ihm anklagend den Umhang entgegen.  
„Na, das hoffe ich doch“, erwiderte er kalt und starrte Draco weiterhin an.  
„Er wird sie … dafür bestrafen!“, brüllte Draco respektlos mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Snape gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. Ihm kam nun unweigerlich die eine Begebenheit in den Sinn, wo er als kleiner Scheißer in Dracos Alter überhaupt jemals etwas mit Lucius Malfoy zu tun gehabt hatte.  
„Da bin ich ja sehr neugierig. Entschuldige dich jetzt bei dem Jungen!“, forderte er, weil er nun einen boshaften Spaß empfand den kleinen Draco noch ein wenig zu quälen. Er war ein respektloser, gemeiner und unsozialer Junge, der es auf Schwächere abgesehen hatte, um sich überlegen zu fühlen.  
„Mache ich nicht!“ Bockig verschränkte der Junge die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn trotzig an. Snape fuhr schnell zu Goyle und Crabbe herum, die erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurückwichen.   
„Verpisst euch!“, zischte er sie an und sie rissen die Augen auf. Beide drehten sich synchron um und rannten weg. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Severus, wie sich der dickliche Junge Waldemar von Stein aufrappelte, um sich auch davon zu schleichen.  
„Du bleibst hier!“, sagte er zu ihm und Waldemar begann augenblicklich wieder zu weinen. Er verengte die Augen und verwünschte ein weiteres Mal alle schrecklichen Bälger dieser Welt.  
„Ich mache dir ein Angebot, Malfoy. Willst du es hören? Weißt du überhaupt, was ein Angebot ist?“  
„Klar, mein Vater …“, begann der Junge nun vorlaut.  
„Scheiß auf deinen Vater. Mein Angebot sieht so aus: Beschränke deine kindischen Bedürfnisse dich prügeln zu müssen auf Harry Potter und lasse die anderen Kinder in Ruhe. Vor allem, lass dich nie wieder in der Mittagspause vor meinem Büro blicken!“  
Verständnislos sah Draco ihn an und runzelte dabei nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Ich soll … diesen Potter …“  
„Ja. Kapierst du, was ich von dir will, oder soll ich dir einen Zeichnung anfertigen?“  
Dracos Nasenwurzel runzelte sich abschätzig, dann nickte er deutlich zustimmend und wollte sich umdrehen, um zu gehen, doch Snapes Hand schoss nach vorn, riss ihm den Rest des kaputten Umgangs ab und herrschte den blonden Jungen an:  
„Du entschuldigst dich trotzdem bei … dem hier!“ Er deute neben sich, wo Waldemar wieder aufwimmerte, als hätte er ihm selbst eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst (und er war wirklich kurz davor, bei diesem fürchterlichen Geheule).  
Draco wirkte extrem unwillig, besah sich wieder seinen Umhang, der ein einziger Fetzen war und murmelte:  
„Das werde ich meinem Vater sagen!“  
„Tu das! Die Entschuldigung, Malfoy oder du putzt mit deiner Zunge meinen Büroboden“, fügte Severus falsch-liebenswürdig an und der Junge riss nun endlich schockiert die Augen auf, weil er sich ganz und gar nicht sicher war, ob der Professor, vor dem alle Kinder Angst hatten, das nicht doch ernst meinte. Bisher waren sie nicht aneinander geraten, doch es gab immer ein erstes Mal. Es war immer besser, gleich im ersten Jahr die Kinder einzunorden, dann verliefen die restlichen Jahre so einigermaßen entspannt. Widerwillig trat Draco nun einen Schritt auf Waldemar zu und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Als er das tat, legte Severus erstaunt den Kopf schief, denn etwas an der Haltung Malfoys weckte wieder diese eigenartige Erinnerung, von der er bis heute nicht wusste, dass er sie überhaupt archiviert hatte.  
„Gib ihm deine verdammte Hand!“, zischte er nun Waldemar von Stein an, der zusammenzuckte und wieder wimmerte. Aber immerhin streckte er zittrig Draco seine Hand hin. Der blonde Junge ergriff sie, drückte sie kurz und murmelte ein unaufrichtiges „Tut mir leid!“. Mehr konnte man wirklich nicht erwarten. Snape seufzte demonstrativ und sagte zu Waldemar:  
„Verschwinde!“ Der dicke Junge ging, erst zögerlich und als er sich außer Reichweite glaubte, rannte er heulend los. Severus verdreht die Augen und wandte sich Draco zu.  
„Du kannst auch gehen und Malfoy …?“ Dracos graue Augen waren abweisend, wie die seines Vaters.  
„Vergiss nicht deinem Vater zu petzen, was ich getan habe. Er soll mir einfach die Rechnung schicken.“  
Draco grummelte und murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstand und dann ging er langsam weg. Noch ein paar Momente sah er ihm nach und ging dann zurück in sein Büro, um die Tintensauerei zu beseitigen. Die Mittagspause hätte so schön und entspannt sein können, wenn ihn Draco Malfoy nicht gestört hätte. Aber das war vermutlich dieses beschissene Karma, was ihm heute hinterrücks einen Dolch zwischen die Schultern gestoßen hatte, um Rache zu üben. 

 

So wie er damals Lucius‘ Pause gestört hatte, so hatte sich das heute wiederholt. Als er die Tinte wegwischte und seinen Tisch magisch säuberte, erinnerte er sich an diesen sonderbaren Moment, an den er bisher nicht ein Mal gedacht hatte.   
Es war auch sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen und er war so glücklich, dass er die Schule zusammen mit Lily Evans besuchen durfte. Dass sie in unterschiedliche Häuser kamen, war der erste Dämpfer seiner Freude gewesen. Dabei blieb es nicht. Im Laufe des Schuljahres, entfernte sich Lily immer mehr von ihm und war lieber mit ihren Mitschülern aus Gryffindor zusammen. Umschwärmt wurde sie dabei besonderes von James Potter. Das allein hätte Severus‘ Selbstbewusstsein nicht angekratzt, denn Lily sprach nach wie vor mit ihm. Als Potter und seine Freunde das bemerkten, begannen sie ihn zu tyrannisieren, weil sie der Meinung waren, dass Schüler aus Slytherin potenziell böse und schlecht waren. Potter und seine Freunde versuchten ihn von Lily wegzuhalten und nutzten dazu alle Mittel. An diesem Tag hatten sie ihn mit Dreck und Steinen beworfen. Ein Stein hatte seine Stirn getroffen und er hatte die Flucht angetreten. Dabei war er planlos durch die Gänge gelaufen, weil er seine Tränen einfach nicht zurückhalten konnte. Unbewusst war er dabei eine Treppe nach unten gegangen, die er noch nie genommen hatte. Deshalb war er ungewollt in einem der untersten Gänge gelandet, die Zugang zur Außenmauer hatten, die kein Schüler jemals betreten durfte. Das hatte Dumbledore allen Erstklässlern eindringlich klar gemacht und eine massive Strafe angedeutet, die er nicht weiter ausführen wollte, was Severus sagte, dass es sowieso kein Schüler wagte, das zu tun. Er jedoch, trat nun durch eine winzige und erstaunlicherweise unverschlossene Tür, weil er das dringende Bedürfnis hatte im eisigen Wind des Tages zu stehen, in der Hoffnung seine beschämenden Tränen würden auf seinem Gesicht einfrieren. Vielleicht fror auch sein Herz ein und er müsste nie wieder diese Sehnsucht und diese Demütigung fühlen.

 

Leider war Severus nicht allein auf der Außenmauer. Die Tür war gerade hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, als er schon hart gegen die Wand geschubst wurde. Erst schrie er auf, doch dann erkannte er Lucius Malfoy, der zu jener Zeit Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin war. Er war schon 17 Jahre alt und Severus hatte bisher kein Problem mit diesem Jungen gehabt. Jetzt aber sah ihn Lucius mit gerunzelter Stirn an und fauchte:  
„Schnüffelst du hier herum, Snape?“   
Noch immer liefen Severus die Tränen des Zornes und jetzt auch des Schreckens über seine Wangen, als er stammelte:  
„Nein. Ich … wollte allein sein, … um …“ Er schluchzte haltlos auf, weil ihn Malfoys graue Augen drohend und ungeduldig musterten.  
„Um was? Um zu heulen, wie ein Weib?“ Severus konnte nicht antworten, denn Malfoys Verachtung, mit der er ihn fixierte, brachte die ganze Erniedrigung des heutigen Tages wieder nach oben. Unkontrolliert weinte er, bedeckte mit seinen Händen sein Gesicht und schrie dann erschrocken auf, als Lucius seine Handgelenke packte und ihn grob zu sich heranzog.  
„Hör auf zu flennen, Snape! Wir sind Slytherin und wir heulen nicht! Hörst du!“ Lucius‘ Stimme war extrem ungehalten und er schien echt verärgert über seinen Zusammenbruch zu sein. Halbherzig versuchte sich Severus aus seinem harten Griff zu befreien, doch Malfoy hielt ihn so fest, dass es weh tat, was nur noch mehr Tränen verursachte.  
„Sieh mich an! Los! Sofort!“, herrschte ihn der Blonde an, dessen Haare ihm nun ins Gesicht wehten. Mühsam hob Severus seinen Blick. Er war tränenverschwommen und sein Leib bebte vor Kälte. Vielleicht aber auch vor Angst, denn im Gesicht des älteren Schülers sah er so viel Angriffslust, dass er erstarrte.  
„Was auch immer geschehen ist, Jungs wie wir, weinen nicht! Verstanden? Sag es!“ Lucius Stimme war hart, eindringlich wie seine Augen und trotzdem leise. Severus blinzelte nervös. Seine Zähne klapperten, als er stammelnd sagte:  
„Ich weine nicht!“  
„Gut. Jetzt mit mehr Nachdruck und höre sofort auf zu heulen oder ich schmeiße dich über die Mauer in den Abgrund wie meine Zigarette eben!“  
Severus verstand. Er hatte Malfoy beim Rauchen gestört, was in Hogwarts strengstens verboten war. Tief und zittrig holte er jetzt Luft und versuchte mit aller Macht seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Noch immer hielt der Ältere seine Handgelenke sehr fest und er stand so nahe an Lucius, dass er seinen warmen Körper fühlte. In jenen Momenten hatte Severus eine unglaubliche Furcht vor ihm, weil er nicht wusste, zu was dieser Kerl in der Lage wäre. Vielleicht würde er ihn wirklich über die Mauer schmeißen. Gleichzeitig aber, verspürte er in seiner übermächtigen Nähe, wie diese Stärke auf ihn abfärbte. Es gelang ihm erstaunlicherweise die Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
„Ich weine nicht mehr!“, sagte er, schon um einiges ruhiger und fester. Malfoy schien zufrieden, sah ihn einen Moment lang undurchdringlich an und sagte dann:  
„Und ich werde nie wieder weinen! Sag es!“  
„Ich … werde nie wieder weinen!“, wiederholte Severus gehorsam und endlich ließ Malfoy ihn los. Seine Handgelenke schmerzten an den Stellen, an denen seine Hände gewesen waren. Er trat einen Schritt von ihm weg und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel. Severus Augen weiteten sich wieder vor Entsetzen und Lucius kurzes Lächeln machte den Augenblick nur noch furchterregender.  
„Ich …“, piepste Severus, doch der ältere Junge unterbrach ihn schnell.  
„Sei still!“, befahl er und sprach einen kleinen Heilzauber, der die Wunde an Severus‘ Stirn verschloss, die der Stein verursacht hatte. Ungläubig griff er sich an die Stirn und spürte nichts als glatte Haut.  
„Jetzt verschwinde und wehe du verrätst jemand, dass ich hier rauche, denn dann werfe ich dich doch noch über die Mauer, Severus.“ Er schüttelte panisch den Kopf, nickte dann und lief rückwärts. Malfoy kannte seinen Vornamen? Das verwirrte ihn sehr. Er hatte sich doch nicht verhört und überhaupt … was war gerade geschehen?   
„Danke“, murmelte er mit wackliger Stimme, doch Malfoy hatte sich schon von ihm abgewandt und sich eine weitere Zigarette angezündet.

Erst viel später fragte sich Severus, ob das ein merkwürdiger Traum gewesen war. Allerdings waren seine Handgelenke am nächsten Tag mit unübersehbaren blauen Flecken verziert, die ihm sagten, dass alles wahr gewesen war. Weil Malfoy Hogwarts kurz danach verließ, hatte er nie wieder über diese sonderbare Begegnung nachgedacht, hatte aber unbewusst seinen Befehl befolgt, nie wieder zu weinen. Nur ein einziges Mal, hatte er sich wiedersetzt. Damals, als Lily ermordet wurde. Da hatte er geweint, und zwar die Tränen eines ganzen Lebens, wie er sich damals sehr sicher war.  
Sein kindliches Ich hatte nie verstanden, was Malfoy forderte. Er hatte nur so viel Angst vor ihm, um alles zu tun, was der Vertrauensschüler, der als eiskalter Engel galt, in jenem Augenblick wollte.

 

Inzwischen saß Severus wieder an seinem sauberen Schreibtisch und starrte auf das leere Papier. Unwillkürlich hatte er begonnen seine Handgelenke zu reiben und ertappte sich nun dabei. Erst heute verstand er, dass Malfoy ihm damals eine wichtige Lektion erteilt hatte. Zu weinen und sich zu verstecken, brachte nichts. Was paradox war, denn Lucius selbst, hatte sich versteckt, um ungestört einem Laster frönen zu können, so wie er sich verstecken wollte, um niemand seine Schwäche sehen zu lassen. Aber Malfoy hatte recht. Slytherin weinten nicht, denn Tränen waren etwas für emotionale Menschen, für Menschen, die mit dem Herzen dachten und nicht mit dem Verstand, wie Slytherin es taten. Tränen waren ein Zeichen für emotionale Weichheit und Anfälligkeit und kein Slytherin war so. Malfoy wusste das damals schon und er jetzt auch. Snape schmunzelte, als er daran dachte. Vielleicht müsste er nachträglich böse auf Malfoy sein, doch das war er nicht. Letztlich hatte er ihn sogar mit einem kleinen Heilzauber geholfen, was er hätte nicht tun müsste. Vielleicht hatte er versucht seine harsche Vorgehensweise damit abzumildern oder konnte es nicht sehen, wenn jemand verletzt war, denn auch das war eine Schwäche.  
Die Frage war nur, warum hatte Malfoy so einen schrecklichen Sohn. Lucius war vielleicht hart und energisch in seiner Art, doch so wie Draco hätte er sich nie benommen, weil er es nie nötig hatte, sich auf Kosten von Schwächeren zu profilieren. Das war eher so James Potters Bereich, dachte Severus, immer noch mit viel Hass im Herzen.  
„Gut …“, murmelte er, als er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Im Gang wurden die Stimmen lauter, was bedeutete, dass der Nachmittagsunterricht anbrach. Verstimmt räumte er seine leeren Papiere weg. Kein Wort hatte er geschrieben und das gefiel ihm nicht besonders gut. Er seufzte tief und bevor er den Raum verließ, dachte er kurz amüsiert, ob er von Lucius Malfoy wohl tatsächlich eine Rechnung bekommen würde.

 

Er bekam sie, doch anders, als er es sich in den dunkelsten Träumen vorgestellt hätte.


	2. Das außergewöhnliche Alltägliche

Die Ferien hatten begonnen, ohne, dass Severus weiter über Draco und seinen kaputten Umhang nachdachte. Erst jetzt, als er in seiner kleinen Londoner Wohnung saß, die er während der Sommerferien bewohnte, grübelte er, ob Draco wohl wider Erwarten gegenüber seinem Vater seinen Mund gehalten hatte. Beinah unvorstellbar.  
Im Grunde hätte er Hogwarts bleiben können. Einige Lehrer wohnten da und verließen diese magische Zuflucht so gut wie nie. Er aber, musste da raus und hin und wieder ein anderes Leben führen. Ein Leben, in dem er nicht ständig an Lily erinnert wurde. In diesem Leben, in einem von Muggeln bewohnten London, ging er nun einkaufen, um seinen Kühlschrank zu füllen. Obwohl er alles hätte mit Magie machen können, wollte Severus das nicht, weil er nicht vergessen wollte, dass es auch eine andere Welt gab. Eine Welt, in der es keine vordergründige Bedrohung wie den Dunklen Lord gab, eine Welt, in der seine geliebte Lily nicht mit einem Fluch ermordet werden konnte, eine Welt, in der er einfach nur ein Mann sein konnte, der sich Abends mit einem Glas Wein und einem guten Buch in den Sessel setzen konnte. Eine Welt, in der er sich für ein paar Wochen einreden konnte, dass nicht alles verloren war und auch er ein Recht auf Zufriedenheit und Glück hatte. Irgendwann. Vermutlich im übernächsten Leben, dachte er sarkastisch.

Unter seinem schwarzen Umhang war ihm warm. Als er das herrlich kühle Geschäft verließ und in die sommerliche, stickige Hitze der Großstadt trat, beschloss er, die nächsten Tage keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür zu setzen. Eigentlich hatte Severus in diesen Wochen des Jahres immer eine gehässige Schadenfreude daran sich selbst mit den mühevollen Alltäglichkeiten des Muggellebens zu quälen. Alltäglichkeiten, wie nun den Einkauf per Hand nach Hause zu schleppen, zum Beispiel. Er selbst hatte sich diesem Zwang unterworfen, der es ihm verbot Magie zu nutzen. Es gab selbstverständlich Ausnahmen, die es ihm erlauben würden Magie zu benutzen, doch diese Umstände waren bisher nie eingetreten. Auch heute schleppte er in dieser abartigen Hitze seine schweren Einkäufe nach Hause, um sich bewusst zu machen, dass es Muggel gab. Um nicht zu vergessen, dass Hogwarts nicht die ganze Welt war. Als er in der U-Bahn keinen Sitzplatz ergatterte, verschlechterte sich seine Laune rapide. Als ihm ein kleiner, hässlicher Junge absichtlich (garantiert!) auf den Fuß trat, knurrte er so ungehalten, dass das Kind sofort zu weinen begann. Als er die U-Bahnstation verließ und er den Donner hörte, lief er schneller, wobei er unglücklich mit dem Fuß an seiner einen Einkaufstüte hängen blieb, sodass sie ein wenig aufriss. Weintrauben verteilten sich über dem Gehweg und Severus war kurz davor Magie zu nutzen. Mühsam widerstand er, dankte sich, dass er anstatt nur einer doch drei Flaschen Rotwein gekauft hatte und lief schwitzend weiter. Als er sein Haus betrat, setzte der erste Regen ein. Na, immerhin dachte er erleichtert und in der perfiden Hoffnung, dem Schlimmsten entkommen zu sein.   
Aber das Karma war unerbittlich. Es hieß in diesem Augenblick Lucius Malfoy und starrte ihm schon unergründlich vom obersten Treppenabsatz entgegen.

 

„Verdammt …“, murrte Severus, als er den blonden Mann entdeckte.  
„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Malfoy dunkel und keineswegs freundlich nach. Er wollte es schon wiederholen, überlegt es sich aber anders, als ein heftiger Donner erscholl, der sowieso jedes Wort von ihm vernichtet hätte.  
„Du bist wegen dem Umhang deines Jungen hier, nehme ich an. Wie viel bekommst du von mir?“, sagte er stattdessen nur ausdruckslos, ging an Malfoy vorbei und schloss sein Tür mit einem Schlüssel auf. Dabei begegnete er Malfoys irritiertem Blick, dachte aber nicht daran sich ihm zu erklären.  
Severus dachte auch nicht daran, den anderen Mann in seine Wohnung zu bitten, doch das musste er gar nicht, denn Lucius lief eiskalt hinter ihm her und warf sogar die Tür recht unsanft ins Schloss. Irgendwann waren sie sich mal im Rahmen eines Todessertreffens begegnet, hatten allerdings nicht zusammen gesprochen. Vielleicht hatten sie sich nicht mal angesehen, denn Severus konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass Malfoy jemals seinen forschenden Blick erwidert hätte.  
„Nun, wie viel?“, fragte er nun nochmal über seine Schulter, denn er wollte Malfoy losbekommen. Dessen seltsame Präsenz in seinem Rücken missfiel ihm. Er hätte jetzt gern geduscht, dann nach dem Regen die Fenster aufgerissen, um sich schließlich mit seinem Glas Wein und dem Buch in den Sessel zu setzen. Stattdessen stand nun Malfoy ungebeten in seiner Wohnung.  
„Geld ist nicht immer alles, Snape. Ich weiß, du denkst, dass es so sein muss, erst recht im Zusammenhang mit meinem Status und meinem Namen, und das gerade ich das sage, kommt dir vielleicht witzig vor, doch du … hast meinen Sohn …“  
„WAS?“, fuhr er herum und starrte Lucius finster an. Dass Malfoy nicht einen Millimeter zurückwich, ärgerte ihn ganz überraschend. Die allermeisten seiner Mitmenschen wären aus einer untrüglichen, lebensverlängernden Intuition heraus, vor ihm zurückgewichen. Der blonde Mann starrte ihn nur herablassend an.  
„Du hast Draco verunsichert, Snape.“  
„Und?“  
„Und?! Das sollten Lehrer nicht tun.“  
„Ach, scheiß doch drauf!“, knurrte Severus mürrisch und öffnete sich spontan seinen Wein und goss sich ein Glas voll. Mit diesem hochnäsigen, blasierten Typ zu diskutieren, war gerade das Allerletzte, nachdem ihm war. Wieder donnerte es und helle Blitze erleuchteten seine Küche. Er hatte sich an seine Anrichte gelehnt, einen Arm vor dem Bauch verschränkt und sah Malfoy herausfordernd an. Da war seine Rechnung sogar höchstpersönlich bei ihm aufgetaucht. Womit hatte er nur diese Ehre verdient, dachte er zynisch und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sein Herz aus mysteriösen Gründen schneller schlug, dabei hatte der ehemalige Slytherin nicht mal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Lucius stützte sich nur nachlässig auf sein albernes Altmänner-Accessoire und sah ihn undurchschaubar an. Dass Malfoy wusste, wo er ihn finden konnte, war nicht verwunderlich. Das war kein Geheimnis und schnell zu erfahren. Dass er nun aber absurde Dinge von sich gab, war schon besorgniserregender.  
„Ich gebe mir wirklich viel Mühe in der Erziehung von Draco und dann kommt so ein dahergelaufener Möchtegern-Lehrer und zerstört alles. Das kann ich nicht dulden. Räche dich von mir aus an einem Gryffindorbalg, doch tritt meinem Sohn nie wieder auf diese Art näher!“, sagte Lucius nun. Seine Stimme war kühl und ruhig, wie seine Augen, die unablässig auf seinem Gesicht lagen. Severus nahm einen großen Schluck Wein, schmeckte ihn jedoch kaum, weil ihn Malfoys überraschende Anwesenheit ziemlich aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.  
„Wie erziehst du Draco denn? Sagst du ihm auch, dass er nicht heulen darf? Hat er aber. Lauter, als der Junge, den er verprügelt hat“, erwiderte Severus mit unverhohlener Schadenfreude im Ton und sah eine erstaunliche Veränderung in Lucius‘ Gesicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich unmerklich und seine Lippen gingen ein wenig auseinander. Vielleicht wäre es einem anderen nicht aufgefallen, doch Severus hatte einen scharfen Blick für alles, vor allem für die Schwächen seines Gegenübers. Er selbst war in der Technik der Okklumentik recht gut und es brauchte schon einen ausgesprochen scharfen Blick und oder die Legilimentik, um zu erfahren, was seine Gedanken war. Unmut und Widerwille ließen sich jedoch immer äußern, auch wenn sie nicht immer der Wahrheit entsprachen.  
„Du empfindest also Schadenfreude und es sei dir gegönnt. Fröne von mir aus deiner perversen Neigung, Snape, doch sei gewarnt …“  
„Sage mir einfach, wie viel Geld du von mir bekommst und dann verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung!“, erwiderte er scharf und wandte sich demonstrativ seufzend ab, um sich mehr Wein ins Glas zu gießen. Dabei sah er seinen Zauberstab, denn er absichtlich gut sichtbar auf die Anrichte gelegt hatte, denn er würde sicher nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen, sich magisch mit einem ehemaligen Slytherin aus nichtigen Gründen zu bekämpfen.

 

Er hörte Lucius zwar noch kommen, doch war nicht mehr in der Lage zu reagieren. Plötzlich hatte er seinen Gehstock vor der Kehle und damit drückte er ihn so fest und schmerzhaft an sich, dass Severus nach Luft japste. Wie damals Malfoys Hände, versuchte er auch heute instinktiv den Stock von seinem Hals wegzubekommen, doch es war nicht möglich. Lucius, der eng hinter ihm stand, hatte ihm ein Knie zwischen die Schenkel geschoben, um seine Standfestigkeit zu schwächen. Es wirkte, verdammt nochmal, dachte Severus, halb verärgert, halb amüsiert, über seine eigene Dämlichkeit, dem Mistkerl so überheblich den Rücken zuzudrehen.   
„Du willst also ein kleines Spielchen mit mir spielen, Snape?“ Malfoys Stimme war fest und kein bisschen lauter.  
„Keine Ahnung, von was du sprichst …“, presste er atemlos hervor.  
„Doch, du weißt es!“, beharrte der Blonde leise und hielt ihn sehr fest.

„Schon gut …“, krächzte er nach einer Weile und hörte auf, sich gegen Lucius zu wehren. Der andere Mann war in derartigen gewalttätigen Gebräuchen offenbar weitaus geübter, als er selbst. Irgendwie war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass Magie die erste Wahl eines magisch begabten Menschen war, doch Malfoy hatte ihn gerade eine weitere Lektion erteilt. Er ließ ihn auch nicht los, sondern lockerte nur den Druck seines Stockes so weit, dass Severus Luft holen konnte, was er peinlich hysterisch tat. An seinem Rücken merkte er Malfoys kräftigen und gewaltbereiten Körper und sein Herzschlag war unnatürlich schnell. Das Blut rauschte in Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch seinen Körper und er würde seine beschämende Reaktion am liebsten auf das Adrenalin schieben. Es wäre eine halbe Lüge, denn einem Teil seines Ichs gefiel es, wie Lucius ihn brutal festhielt, ohne eine Chance auf ein Entkommen. Wieder erinnerte er sich an den festen Griff seiner Hände, um seine damals so zerbrechlichen Handgelenke. Der ältere Junge hätte sie ihm mit Leichtigkeit zerbrechen können, doch er hatte sie mit genau so viel Druck festgehalten, dass es höllisch weh tat, doch nichts kaputtmachte.  
„Ich will nie wieder mit dir über die Erziehungsmethoden meines Sohnes diskutieren müssen, hast du das verstanden, Snape?“, zischte Malfoy ihm nun scharf ins Ohr. Severus wusste nicht, was geschah und wie es sein konnte, doch sein Geschlechtsteil schwoll bei dieser Warnung augenblicklich an. Fest und hart pulsierte sein Penis, während er nach Luft schnappte. Er müsste jetzt nur gehorsam nicken und Lucius signalisieren, dass er verstanden hatte und sie nie wieder deshalb aneinander gerieten, doch etwas in ihm weigerte sich. Die unerwartete Lust machte ihn ganz kribblig und seine angespannten Armmuskeln, mit denen er immer noch versuchte Malfoys Stock von seinem Hals wegzubekommen, gaben urplötzlich nach. Alles an ihm wurde weich, bis auf einen Teil, der hart und verlangend war. Da er niemals in den Genuss einer geteilten Liebe gekommen war, hatte er nun keine Erklärung für das alles. Severus war ganz durcheinander über die Reaktion seines Körpers und dann war da noch Malfoys erste Lektion: Jungs wie wir, weinen nicht!  
Nein, nach weinen war ihm nicht zumute. Doch Snape verstand, dass es bei der Lektion nicht allein um Tränen ging, sondern darum zu widerstehen. Als kleiner Junge hatte er von Lucius gelernt, nicht aufzugeben und zu widerstehen, koste es, was es wolle.  
„Sonst was …?!“, sagte er, ebenso rau, wie Malfoy eben.   
„Sonst werde ich dich zwingen …“, flüsterte Lucius sofort zurück. Er hatte seine Gegenwehr erwartet, begriff Severus verwundert.  
„Wie willst du das anstellen, Malfoy? Willst du es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen?“ Grundgütiger, was sagte er hier? Wollte er das komplette Todesserpack im Nacken haben? Aber Malfoy gab nur ein verächtliches Lachen von sich, was Severus ein inneres Zittern verursachte. Das Zittern war ein Ergebnis einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Schreck, das er nicht verstand.  
„Das wirst du dann schon herausfinden. Willst du das, Snape? Willst du Teil des Spiels sein? Dann sag es!“, forderte Lucius erbarmungslos wie damals im Wind auf der Mauer. Der Mann war verrückt, dachte Severus, untypisch aufgewühlt. Noch immer hatte er eine perverse Erektion, über die er ausgiebig nachdenken musste, wenn Malfoy endlich weg war. Wenn er ihn denn losbekam. Wollte er das? Malfoys bizarres Angebot klang verlockend und furchterregend zur selben Zeit. Von welchem verdammten Spiel sprach der Mann bloß? Wieder blitzte es und gleich darauf donnerte es laut und unheilvoll, während der Blonde den Druck auf seinen Hals wieder verstärkte. Severus stöhnte bestürzt auf und krächzte dann ein undeutliches:  
„Ja, ich lege es darauf an!“ Lucius nahm den Druck ein wenig weg.  
„Ich hoffe, du bist dir sicher, Severus. Aber gut … ich hebe den Federhandschuh hiermit auf, den du mir hingeworfen hast. Du warst schon immer ein kluger, wissbegieriger und starrköpfiger Junge. Wenn Draco nur ein wenig wäre, wie du damals …“  
Bei seinen letzten Worten, klang Lucius gar nicht so kaltblütig und abwertend, nur ein wenig bedauernd.   
„Dann fangen wir sofort an. Ich lasse dich gleich los, doch du bleibst genauso stehen, wie jetzt gerade. Tust du das nicht, werde ich dir ein paar magische und ausgesprochen schmerzhafte Energiebälle zukommen lassen. Wirst du tun, was ich will?“  
Severus zauderte kurz, nickte dann jedoch und sagte nach einer Weile, in der er sich fragte, ob er nun den Verstand verlor, laut und deutlich: „Ja, ich werde tun, was du forderst!“ Er spürte, wie sich Lucius Körper entspannte und dann nahm der andere Mann den Gehstock langsam weg, zog allerdings gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab aus dessen Inneren heraus.   
Garantiert zielt er damit auf ihn, während er langsam rückwärts zur Tür lief. Severus blieb so stehen, wie er es versprochen hatte, rieb sich dabei über seinen schmerzenden Hals und zitterte ein wenig unkontrolliert. Er wartete auf Abschiedsworte oder irgendeine mysteriöse Ankündigung von Malfoy, doch es geschah nichts. Alles, was passierte, war das Zuklappen der Tür. Schritte im Treppenhaus hörte man nicht, was hieße, dass sich Malfoy direkt disappariert hatte.   
Hysterisch holte Severus Luft, füllte sich bebend sein Glas, wobei er eine Menge Wein verkleckerte und rettete sich dann in den Sessel, um zur Besinnung zu kommen. Was zum Teufel war hier gerade geschehen?

 

Etwa zwei Stunden lang trank er Wein und starrte auf die hässliche, gräuliche Tapete mit einem altmodischen Blumenmuster. Seine Erektion war weg, seine Verwirrung blieb. Er bekam einfach nicht zu fassen, was eben geschehen war und wie es zu dieser abwegigen Reaktion seines Körpers kommen konnte. Allzu viel Mühe hatte er nie in seine Körperlichkeit investiert, denn es gab immer nur Lily. Lily, die niemals in seinen Armen lag und das auch nie mehr würde, wenn er nicht der Nekromantie frönen wollte. Wozu sollte er also über diese Art Intimität nachdenken? Lieber kompensierte er diese Bedürfnis mit der heimlichen Ausübung von Schwarzer Magie, die ihn gewisser Weise ebenso befriedigend und berauschend sein konnte, wie Sex (hatte er sich zumindest sagen lassen). Fakt war, bisher war sein System perfektioniert. Und dann kam Lucius Malfoy mit seiner lächerlich aggressiven, herrischen Art und seinen dubiosen Androhungen und brachte ihn völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht, in dem er ihn rätselhafte Verheißungen ins Ohr flüsterte. Lucius, der mit der wunderschönen Narcissa verheiratet war, war also ein Sadist? So wirklich überraschte ihn diese Erkenntnis nicht. Dass Malfoy es auf einen Machtvergleich mit ihm anlegte, allerdings schon. Denn, wenn er wirklich körperlich auf diese Art Erniedrigung mit Erregung reagierte (wobei der Beweis noch zu erbringen wäre), reagierte Lucius auch so auf die Ausübung seiner Dominanz? Malfoy hatte von einem Spiel gesprochen und er fragte sich nun, ob es bei diesem Spiel etwas für beide Seiten zu gewinnen gab.  
Severus verstand alles nicht wirklich, weil es etwas mit zwischenmenschlicher Interaktion zu tun hatte, der er normalerweise aus guten Gründen aus dem Weg ging. Und er schob es auf die zwei Flaschen Wein, die er sich gegönnt hatte. Das halbvolle Glas Wein warf er nun mit einem selbstkreierten Feuerzauber an die hässliche Tapete. Ein kleiner Flammenkreis erschien und zeigte für ein paar Minuten die Stelle, an die der Rotwein und das zerbrechende Glas seine zerstörerischen Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Dann erloschen die Flammen und zurück blieben ein geschwärzter Rußkreis und ein unschöner Weinfleck.

 

Lucius Malfoy hatte sich, anstatt in sein Haus, in den hausnahen Sommerpavillon appariert. Dieser Pavillon war im Grunde ein kleines Haus, was hauptsächlich für Feste benutzt wurde. Früher. Seit er im Malfoy Manor wohnte, war das ein Ort der Vernachlässigung, denn er war nicht so der Typ, der gern Feste und Partys feierte, zum Verdruss seiner Frau.  
Jetzt stand er auf der Holzveranda des Pavillons, sah in Richtung des Anwesens, von dem er nur die Turmspitzen durch die Bäume sah und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.  
Als ihm Draco den Vorfall mit Professor Snape berichtet hatte und dabei wieder in Tränen der Wut ausgebrochen war, war ihm selbst übel vor Abscheu gewesen. Die Schwäche seines Sohnes widerte ihn so an, das er nur kalt zu ihm sagte, er werde sich darum kümmern.  
Geld. Natürlich interessierte ihn das nicht. Die Anschaffung eines neuen Umhangs, kosteten ihn Peanuts. Er wollte Genugtuung. Dass sein Opfer dabei Severus Snape war, war eine komplizierte Sache. Dass sich Snape auch noch an diese Begebenheit in Hogwarts auf der Außenmauer erinnern konnte und es noch dazu wagte, sie ihm unter die Nase zu reiben und damit zu provozieren, hatte ihn tatsächlich ins Wanken gebracht. Wieder schoss das Verlangen wie Feuer durch seine Venen, als die sinnlichen Eindrücke von eben mit voller Wucht zurückkamen. Snape, ein ernstzunehmender Magier mit undurchschaubaren Fähigkeiten. Er war schon als Junge ein reizvoller, begabter Scheißer gewesen. Umso mehr hatte es ihn damals geärgert Severus weinen zu sehen. Auch heute hatte er sich wieder hinreißen lassen, seinem Verlangen ihn zu dominieren, nachzugeben. Das brachte ihn dermaßen durcheinander, dass er nun ein paar Minuten brauchte, bevor er auf seine übliche Weise mit Narcissa und dem Hauspersonal sprechen konnte.  
Zwar kannte seine Frau sein dunkles Verlangen nach Dominanz und Gewalt und hatte ihm sogar angeboten, es an ihr und mit ihr zu erfüllen, doch er hatte abgelehnt. Narcissa war ein guter Mensch, trotz ihrer Abstammung. Sie war eine gute Mutter und gute Ehefrau. Sie war jedoch niemand, der genau das brauchte, was er zu geben hatte. War Severus jemand, der wollte, was er anzubieten hatte? Hatte Snape nicht viel zu schnell eingewilligt sein perverses Spiel mitzuspielen? Oder verfolgte der schwarzhaarige Mann ganz eigene Strategien, die er (noch) nicht durchschaute? Wieder spürte er dessen Körper an sich. Snape war anfangs angespannt und überrascht gewesen, aber dann hatte es einen Punkt gegeben, an dem er kapituliert hatte. Ob bewusst oder nicht, es war so gut spürbar gewesen, dass es ihn dieser Sieg in helle Begeisterung versetzt hatte. Das Entzücken holte ihn mit voller Wucht ein. Sein Penis versteifte sich. Lucius stöhnte unwillig und ging ins Haus. Überall war Staub auf den Möbeln, die nur teilweise abgedeckt waren. Er müsste dringend sein Personal zum Saubermachen her schicken, nahm er sich vor. Die gedankliche Ablenkung funktionierte nicht besonders gut, denn nebenher generierte er schon zig Situationen, in denen er Snape unter Zwang setzte. Nur, damit er seinen Willen brechen konnte und nur, damit er ihn anschließend auffangen konnte und ihm begreiflich machen konnte, wer er war und wer Snape war.  
War das nicht widerlich? Fragte er sich selbst und warf sich auf eines dieser barocken Chaiselongues.

Seine dominanten Bedürfnisse unterdrückte er normalerweise bis auf ein Mal im Jahr, mithilfe der Okklumentik und anderen magischen Techniken, doch ihm war immer bewusste, dass sie weiterhin existierten. Als er den kleinen Severus Snape damals so hart herangenommen hatte, hatte er eine Ahnung von seinem eigenen Wesen bekommen. Es hatte aber nur funktioniert, weil er in Snapes Augen diesen Gehorsam und diese Fügsamkeit entdecken konnte, die aus seinem egoistischen Verlangen eine Dualität formte, die nur zweiseitig wirkte und vor allem nur so befriedigt werden konnte.  
Heute hatte er sich erneut hinreißen lassen, seine Maske fallen zu lassen. Er würde es bereuen, dass begriff er in dieser Sekunde, in der er seine Hose öffnete. Lucius wusste, dass es ein Fehler war dieses gefährliche Spiel mit einem Mann wie Snape zu beginnen, als er seine kalten Finger um seine heiße Erektion schloss. Eigentlich ahnte er schon in dem Moment, in dem Severus überheblich zugab sich erinnern zu können, dass es nicht gut enden würde, wenn er sich darauf einließ. Die Versuchung war jedoch so massiv, wie seine Lust, die er nun mit festem Griff rieb, um diese verdammte Anspannung wegzubekommen, die der Schwarzhaarige mit seiner verlockenden Reaktion in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
Es war völlig unerheblich, dass sich Lucius im Grunde nicht zu Männern hingezogen fühlte, wie vielleicht Snape auch nicht. Hier ging es um etwas anderes. Um etwas Existenzielles. Um Macht. Um ein pures Glücksgefühl beim Ausüben von Gewalt und Autorität und wenn er an seinen Gegenpart dachte, am bewussten, demütigen Empfangen von Befehlen und die Unterwerfung unter eine externe Kontrolle.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich ihm, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Als Lucius die Augen öffnete, sich die Sauerei auf seinen Klamotten ansah, wusste er, dass er die Chance auf ein Zurück gerade verschenkt hatte. Er musste Severus haben. Er musste diesen Kerl unbedingt besitzen, koste es, was es wolle. Severus musste ihm gehören, bis in die letzte Konsequenz!


	3. Das Öffnen verschlossener Türen

Drei Tage später hatte Severus Snape seine alte, mürrische Gelassenheit fast wiedergefunden. Inzwischen schob er die eigenartige Angelegenheit, durchdrungen von Aggression und Provokation, auf diesen Tag. Das Gewitter war gewaltig gewesen und die elektrische Spannung, die einer magischen Energie sehr ähnlich war, hatte landesweit für atmosphärische Störungen gesorgt. Severus, der sehr belesen war, wusste, dass alles mit allem zusammenhing. So vielleicht auch Lucius Angriffslust und seine rätselhaft Androhung, ebenso sein eigenes skurriles Bedürfnis dieses abartige Spiel mitzuspielen, in dem es um nichts anderes als Erniedrigung ging. Von Demütigungen aller Art hatte er in seinem Leben jedoch schon genug gehabt. Was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, diese Herausforderung Malfoy gegenüber auszusprechen und einzufordern, war ihm selbst schleierhaft. Wie es aussah, hatte Malfoy sie offenbar auch nicht ernst genommen, zumindest hörte er nichts von ihm. Die Enttäuschung darüber war erträglich, solange Wein im Haus war. Schon zum fünften Mal hatte er mit seinem Buch angefangen, schaffte es aber nicht seine Konzentration über mehr als drei Seiten aufrechtzuerhalten. Seine Gedanken glitten danach unweigerlich ab. Inzwischen stellte sich Severus ganz aufrichtig die Frage, ob er nicht doch irgendwie dieses Verlangen in sich trug, sich zu unterwerfen. Natürlich nur einer höheren Macht und einer, die seine Unterwerfung wert war. War Lucius das? Soweit er Malfoy kannte, hatte er ihn immer respektiert und als einen mächtigen und skrupellosen Magier geachtet und sogar manchmal bewundert. Eine nähere Definition für seine Verehrung hatte er allerdings nicht. Dafür war er viel zu gern für sich allein, um sich diesem kindischen Todesserclub anzuschließen, die sich hin und wieder zu widerlichen orgienähnlichen Sauf- und Fickgelagen trafen, wie er gehört hatte.  
Severus ertappte sich dabei, wie er wieder auf den schwarzen Kreis an der Tapete starrte, der inzwischen ein Symbol für seine Unwissenheit über sich selbst geworden war. Seine Gedanken schwankten zwischen dem Wunsch, Malfoy mögen hier auftauchen, damit er endlich wusste, woran er war und der vollkommenen Ignoranz aller Tatsachen, inklusive seiner verdammten Erektion, die sich immer wieder heimlich anschlich und ihn daran erinnerte, dass auch er körperliche Bedürfnisse hatte, die immer vordergründiger wurden, umso intensiver er über alles nachgrübelte.

Es war schon tief in der Nacht, als es hart an der Tür klopfte. Severus saß noch immer in seinem Sessel und zuckte zusammen. Sofort schlug sein Herz wild und schmerzhaft, als er aufstand, um die Tür zu öffnen. Nach dem Klang des Klopfgeräusches, konnte es nur Malfoy sein, der den Schlangenkopf seines Gehstocks gegen das Holz der Tür geschlagen hatte.

 

Wortlos trat Lucius in die Wohnung. Sein Blick ging sofort zur beschädigten Wand.  
„Hast du umdekoriert, Snape? Das war das letzte Mal doch noch nicht da …“, sagte er trocken und deutete mit seinem Gehstock auf das Brandmal an der Wand.  
„War nur ein kleiner Kontrollverlust …“, sagte Snape ebenso herablassend wie der andere Mann sich verhielt. Innerlich musste Lucius breit lächeln, denn er hätte vermutlich genauso reagiert. Dank der Okklumentik, die Severus ebenso gut beherrschte wie er selbst, sah man ihm seine Erheiterung natürlich nicht an.  
„Darf ich dir etwas anbieten, Malfoy? Meine Freundschaft vielleicht?“  
„Nein, danke. Ich nehme kandierte Datteln.“ Severus‘ Irritation war köstlich und endlich gestattete es sich Lucius ihn ganz direkt anzusehen. Eigentlich war es ein paradoxer Fluch. Magiern war es zwar möglich durch die Okklumentik ihre Mimik und Gestik so ausdruckslos erscheinen zu lassen, dass Nichteingeweihte kaum durchschauten, was ihr Gegenüber dachte oder fühlte, für Eingeweihte jedoch, war es im Grunde beinah eine Herausforderung, trotzdem und genau deshalb die andere Person zu deuten. Natürlich gab es noch die Legilimentik, doch das war noch mal eine ganz andere Methodik. Ohne die Einwilligung in die Gedanken eines anderen Menschen einzudringen, war geradezu eine Kampfansage und ums Kämpfen ging es zwischen ihm und Snape nicht. Noch nicht. Noch war es ein Spiel um die Macht. Ein Spiel, was erregend war, wenn beide es richtig spielten und was Spaß machen sollte.   
Nun sah Severus ihn düster aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
„Wo bitte soll ich jetzt, um diese Zeit ohne Magie Datteln herbekommen?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Besorge mir welche.“  
„Sonst was …?“, sagte Snape so schnell, dass selbst Lucius kurz seine Mimik vergaß und die Augenbrauen hob.  
„Hm. Es gibt mehrere Optionen. Eine wäre, du strengst dich an und besorgst mir, was ich will. Die andere ist, du weigerst dich und ich bestrafe dich dafür …“ Lucius trat so nahe an Severus heran, dass ihre Körper sich leicht berührten. Der Schwarzhaarige blieb stur stehen, versuchte aber seinen Atem zu unterdrücken. 

 

„Das …“ Severus‘ Stimme war so rau, dass er den Satz nochmal beginnen musste. Dass Malfoy tatsächlich wieder hier auftauchte, in der eindeutigen Absicht ihn zu demütigen, hatte ihn dann doch fassungslos gemacht. Es war also nicht nur Einbildung gewesen, sondern die Realität. Malfoy, ein bekennender Sadist, hatte geglaubt, etwas in ihm zu erkennen, was er sich nun unterwerfen und zu eigen machen wollte. Seine Person. Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn nun total durcheinander, sodass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Malfoys absurder Wunsch nach Datteln war da nur eine Ecke des Eisberges. Es war nur der Grund, um ihn zu beschämen. Hatte er wirklich diesem verrückten Tun zugestimmt? Intensiv sahen ihn Malfoys graue Augen an. Nichts von seiner Absicht war darin zu erkennen und doch glaubte er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrzunehmen, wie angespannt der andere Mann war. Lucius war wie ein gezogenes Schwert, welches gerade mit einem scharfen Geräusch aus der Schwertscheide glitt und nun lauernd in der Luft hing. Wieder schwappte eine lustvolle Erregung durch Severus‘ Leib, die ihn in tiefe Furcht versetzte. Warum, verdammt nochmal, reagierte er mit körperlichem Verlangen auf Malfoys herrschaftliches Getue, was er noch kein bisschen rechtfertigen konnte? Da ein gewisser Widerstand in Severus angelegt war (sonst hätte er nicht bis heute überlebt), sagte er leise und langsam:  
„Dann bestraf mich doch!“   
Eine ganze Weile sah Lucius ihm direkt in die Augen. Dabei huschten heiße Schauer durch ihn hindurch, die er nur mit großer Anstrengung und Disziplin unsichtbar für Malfoy machen konnte.   
„Gut …“ Malfoys Stimme war unerwartet weich und nachgiebig. Er trat einen Schritt von ihm weg und fast schnappte er beschämend heftig nach Luft. Seine fehlende Nähe brachte eine Kühle zurück, die ihm bisher gar nicht aufgefallen war. Nach dem heftigen Gewitter war es zwar um einiges abgekühlt, doch, dass es so kalt war, hatte er nicht in Erinnerung.  
Dann tat Lucius etwas, was ihn völlig aus der Bahn war. Malfoy ließ ganz absichtlich und gut sichtbar für ihn seine Maske der Okklumentik fallen. Man sah nun ein dezentes Bedauern in seinen Augen. Auf seinen perfekten Lippen lag ein Hauch eines wehmütigen Lächelns und seine Worte waren warm aber erbarmungslos.  
„Du wählst die Bestrafung. Sie sei dir gewährt.“ Mit diesen nüchternen Worten, drehte sich Lucius von ihm weg und disapparierte vor seinen Augen.  
„Was … aber … warte!“, rief Severus noch, bestürzt und ein wenig erschrocken, doch Malfoy war weg und kam auch nicht wieder.

„Was zum … Teufel …“, fluchte Severus ungehalten in den leeren Raum.  
Mit zitternden Beinen, schleppte er sich zu seinem Sessel und versuchte mal wieder zu verstehen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Wie groß seine innere Anspannung war, merkte er erst jetzt, als er niemanden mehr etwas vorspielen musste. Sein Leib bebte leicht aber beständig und die Enttäuschung über die nicht erfüllten Erwartungen war schmerzvoller, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Lucius‘ Bestrafung war seine Abwesenheit, begriff er bald und musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich gut gewählt war. Erst hatte er ihn neugierig und begierig gemacht und dann einfach fallengelassen. Enttäuschte Erwartungen waren eine fiese Sache, wie er seit seiner Freundschaft mit Lily wusste. Auch das hatte so vielversprechend begonnen und endete in einer Tragik, an die er jetzt besser nicht denken sollte. Ohne, dass sie es aussprechen mussten, hatte ihm Malfoy etwas angeboten, zu dem er Ja gesagt hatte, ohne recht zu begreifen, um was es ging. Nein, er verstand noch gar nicht, wie groß das ES überhaupt war. Es schien grenzenlos und verführerisch zu sein, wie eine schöne, willige Frau.  
Dass er sich wirklich unterwerfen wollte, begriff er erst in dem Moment, als sich ihm seine Chance entzogen hatte es tatsächlich zu tun. Severus stand auf, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und begann einen Brief für Lucius aufzusetzen. Diese Art Kommunikation war für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit eine weitere Chance zu erbeten. Weder könnte er einfach bei ihm auftauchen, noch ihn zwingen. Er konnte ihn nur bitten.

 

„Lucius …  
Ich verstehe es jetzt. Ich begreife, welche Möglichkeit du mir damals in Hogwarts aufgezeigt hast und ich verstehe, dass du mir erneut eine Chance geboten hast, etwas über mich zu erfahren und über mich hinauszuwachsen. Im Alter wird man weiser, dachte ich immer. Aber man wird nur starrsinniger und blinder. Nicht so blind, um nicht zu erkennen, was und wer du bist. Wusste ich das schon damals? Hat mich das 1971 gehorsam deine Worte wiederholen lassen? Hat mich das zu dem gemacht? Hast du mich zu dem gemacht, der ich bin, Lucius?

Du hast recht, Geld ist nichts; Macht ist alles. Wenn du geneigt wärest, mir noch eine weitere Chance zu geben, werde ich versuchen mein Bestes zu tun, um deine Bedürfnisse in jeder Hinsicht zu befriedigen. Es ist merkwürdig für mich diese kriecherischen, bettelnden Worte zu Papier zu bringen und doch sind sie ein wahres Bedürfnis im gedanklichen Zusammenhang mit deinem Namen.  
Das war der Teil meines beschämenden Bettelns um deine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Nun kommt der Teil meines anderen Ichs, welches dir sagt: Beweise mir erst einmal deine Dominanz und zeige mir, dass deine Macht meine bedingungslose Kapitulation überhaupt wert ist.  
Anbei: Das Geld für den Umhang deines Sohnes. Nicht, dass du denkst, ich möchte dir unbedingt etwas schuldig sein.  
wartend …   
-SS“

 

Wieder und wieder las er diese Zeilen, die mehr über ihn sagten, als alles, was er jemals laut geäußert hatte. Malfoy hatte ihn zu einem Blick nach innen gezwungen und was er dort sah, war ihm bekannt, doch erst in jenen Momenten begann er die Wahrheit zu realisieren und zu akzeptieren.  
Die Beschämung über diese flehenden Worte ließen seine Wangen glühen und doch war tief in ihm eine seltsame Zufriedenheit, die ihn ganz ruhig machte. Der eiskalte Lucius Malfoy wollte seine Unterwerfung und er wollte sie ihm geben. War das nicht witzig?!  
Nach einigen Stunden des Grübelns, es war schon ein wenig hell, schickte er den Brief letztlich magisch zu Malfoy. Severus tat es aus zwei Gründen. Einmal würde er nie wieder die Chance bekommen, zu erfahren, wer er selbst war, wenn nicht Lucius ihm die Gnade seiner Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ. Zum Anderen war er sich sicher, dass auch Malfoy verschwiegen war und die Sache nur zwischen ihnen beiden ablaufen würde. Wenn Severus an der Stelle gewusst hätte, wie sehr er sich irren sollte, hätte er den Brief vielleicht nicht abgeschickt.   
Dann jedoch, hätte er auch nie erfahren, was wahres Glück bedeuten konnte.

Trotzdem musste er drei weitere Tage in nervösem Bangen verbringen, bevor er etwas von Lucius vernahm.

 

Lucius hatte mit Snapes Starrsinn gerechnet, war dann trotzdem enttäuschter, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Eigentlich hatte es ihn schon sehr viel Überwindung gekostet, zu ihm zu gehen (dabei leiteten ihn ähnliche Gedanken wie Severus. Wer wusste schon, ob sich ihm noch jemals die Chance bieten würde, sein Verlangen auf diese Art auszuleben, ohne (s)eine zarte Frau kaputt zu machen?!).  
Nur das Wissen, dass Snape ein notorisch verschwiegener, exzentrischer Einzelgänger war, hatte es ihn tun lassen. Das, und sein Wissen, über das Bedürfnis nach fürsorglicher Anleitung, was er schon damals intuitiv bei dem kleinen Severus Snape entdecken konnte.  
Seine spontane Strafmaßnahme, indem er einfach verschwand, war optimal, ließ ihn selbst jedoch unbefriedigt zurück. Außerdem war in ihm eine diffuse Sehnsucht nach körperlicher Nähe entstanden, die er so nicht auf dem Plan hatte. Aggression: Ja. Gewalt: Ja. Aber körperliche Anziehung, die unter Umständen darin gipfelten Snape zu penetrieren, waren nicht auf seiner Agenda. Das verwirrte ihn nun ziemlich. Außerdem hasste er Datteln, doch das wäre dann der nächste Schritt gewesen, um Snape zu erniedrigen. Das alles war nur ein Spiel, zum Amüsement von zwei Seiten, die gegensätzliche Bedürfnisse hatten und sie doch nur zusammen ausleben konnten.   
Wie ein zerbrochenes Herz, welches erst dann schlug, wenn es zusammengefügt wurde. 

 

Mit einer nicht abklingenden Erregung, kroch Lucius schließlich wieder zu Narcissa unter die Decke, die davon aufwachte.  
„Wo warst du?“, fragte sie schläfrig und rutschte näher. Lange hatte Lucius drüber nachgedacht, ob er seiner Frau die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Sie stand in jeder Hinsicht hinter ihm und dafür liebte er sie wirklich.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe endlich jemand gefunden, den ich ernst nehmen kann, der versteht, um was es wirklich geht …“, flüsterte er rau in die sterbende Nacht. Sein Herz pochte dabei laut und schnell, als würde er seine Liebe gestehen.  
„Das ist schön, Luce. Ist sie hübsch? Hübscher als ich?“, fragte Narcissa ohne jeglichen Argwohn, weil sie genau wusste, dass sein Verlangen nach dem Ausleben seiner Dominanz nichts mit seiner Liebe für sie zu tun hatte.  
„Es ist ein Er. Ein Mann …“ Sie lachte leise und schob ihre Hand unter sein Hemd, um über seine Brust zu streichen.  
„Na ja, warum nicht. Wenn er dir geben kann, was du brauchst?“  
„Ja, ich denke, das kann er. Es ist nur … komplizierter, als ich dachte … verwirrend und vielschichtiger.“  
„Hm …“, machte sie, ließ ihre Fingerkuppen um seine Brustknospen kreisen, die sich verhärteten. Schließlich schob sich ihre Hand weiter nach unten in seine Shorts.  
„Versprich mir nur, dass du niemanden aus Versehen umbringst, Lucius … ja?“ Jetzt war er es, der leise lachte.  
„Keine Sorge, Narcissa. Ich versuche auf Schwarze Magie zu verzichten und mit körperlicher Gewalt jemanden umzubringen, erfordert doch eine gewisse Bereitschaft, die ich zwar habe, doch es braucht mehr. Eine echte Motivation, einen Grund und den habe ich nicht.“ Ein lustvolles Stöhnen entwich ihm, als sie ihre Finger um seinen harten Penis schlossen und begannen ihn zu massieren.  
„Ich merke, er erregt dich jetzt schon …“, flüsterte sie amüsiert.  
„Eher der Gedanke an die großartigen Möglichkeiten …“  
„Wie auch immer. Nur eins noch …“ Sie nahm ihre Hand von seinem angeschwollenen Glied, richtete sich auf und machte die kleine Nachttischlampe an, um seine Augen sehen zu können. Dann blickte sie ihren Mann aufmerksam an. Lucius war für sie immer noch ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. So viele Jahre waren sie nun schon zusammen, waren gemeinsam durch Höhen und Tiefen gegangen und doch hatte sie schon vor lange Zeit eingesehen, dass sie immer nur einen Teil „Lucius“ kennen würde. In ihrem Mann, war so viel mehr und dieses „mehr“ würden nur andere Persönlichkeiten kennenlernen können. Lucius Malfoy war auf den ersten Blick ein impertinenter, herablassender Snob, der standesbewusst und mächtig war. Trotzdem war etwas so Rätselhaftes an ihm, dass er viele heimliche Bewunderer hatte (männliche und weibliche). Etwas an ihm, zog ein gewisses Klientel gnadenlos an und Narcissa hatte eingesehen, dass sie ihn nur halten konnte, wenn sie ihm alle Freiheiten gab, die er benötigte. Dazu gehörte die Freiheit sein Bedürfnis nach Dominanz auszuleben. Sie versuchte so gelassen wie möglich damit umzugehen, doch eine Angst blieb und die sprach sie nun aus.

„Verliebe dich nicht, Lucius!“, sagte sie ernst und suchte seinen Blick. Seine Augenlider sanken ein wenig herab, sodass sie seinen Blick nicht mehr eindeutig erkennen konnte.  
„Werde ich nicht“, sagte er ausdruckslos und sie musste ihm das glauben.  
„Gut. Und jetzt schlaf mit mir, denn ich merke, wie scharf du darauf bist …“, erwiderte sie leise lachend und zog sich aus. Lucius tat, was sie wollte und wer seinen wahren Kern kannte, würde niemals glauben, wie sanft, und einfühlsam er mit Narcissa war. Sie liebte seine stundenlange Aufmerksamkeit und diese Tatsache machte sie auch gewillt, ihn zu teilen. Ihr Arrangement war perfekt und deshalb hielt ihre Ehe schon so lange. Trotzdem hatte sie immer die Angst, dass sich Lucius doch eines Tages in eine andere Frau verlieben könnte. Aber da ein Mann das Ziel seiner düsteren Sehnsucht war, sorgte sie sich weniger.

 

Wieder musste sich Severus fast zwei Tage gedulden, bis er eine Nachricht von Malfoy erhielt. Sie kam auf magischen Weg und lautete:  
„Heute 21 Uhr in der Hampton Road 23!“  
Nicht mehr. Keine Unterschrift, keine geheime Botschaft, nichts. Nur ein schnöder Befehl.

Auf dem Weg dorthin, befragte sich Severus erneut über seine Gründe und forderte sich selbst dazu auf, sich nicht zu belügen. Wollte er wissen, wie er mit Schmerzen umging? Wollte er wissen, ob ihn Unterwerfung scharf machte und die Überschreitung solcher Grenzen etwas in ihm freisetzte, von dem er nichts wusste?  
Wollte er, dass Lucius seinen Willen brach? Wollte er nur mentale Erniedrigung erleiden, um über sich und sein nichtiges Ich hinauszuwachsen, um das große Ganze zu erkennen?   
Oder wollte er einfach nur eine menschliche Verbindung eingehen, die auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte? Denn eines war ihm klar, obwohl der andere Mann alles andere als einen sorgenden Eindruck machte. Lucius war ein Mensch, der gern Verantwortung übernahm und sie vor allem sehr ernst nahm. Dafür mochte er ihn. Es war ein guter Charakterzug, den nicht viele Menschen mit so viel Macht hatten. Man könnte sie natürlich auch für eine schlechte Sache, wie die Todesser nutzen, wie es Malfoy unter anderem tat. Aber trotz allem glaubte, Severus darunter mehr zu erkennen. Vielleicht war es seine extreme Wissbegier und seine Neugier auf sich selbst, die ihn schließlich zu dieser Adresse trieb. Der Abend war lau und still, in seinem Inneren war es eher chaotisch und laut. Ungewohnt häufig dachte er über körperliche Aktivitäten nach, denn die waren leichter zu imaginieren, als mentale Demütigungen. Allerdings könnte er wetten, dass Malfoy auch darin exzellent war.

 

Severus Snape war mehr als pünktlich, merkte Lucius Malfoy zufrieden, als er sah, wie der schwarzhaarige Mann langsam und aufmerksam in die Straße lief, die er ihm aufgeschrieben hatte.  
Er selbst stand unsichtbar in einem Hauseingang schräg gegenüber und wollte erst einmal beobachten, wie Snape reagierte. Sein Gang war selbstsicher und forsch, als würde ihm nichts Angst machen. Und Lucius wusste, dass das durchaus der Fall war. Aber er wollte Severus auch nicht ängstigen. Er wollte, dass sich der Mann ihm hingab und schenkte und dafür musste er ihm etwas geben, was er so dringend wollte, dass er sich nicht mal getraute darüber nachzudenken, weil es tief in seinem Inneren versteckt war. Dass Snape es unbedingt wollte, zeigte sein Erscheinen.  
Wenn er es ihm geschenkt hatte, würde er es ihm wieder weg nehmen und erst dann, wenn Snape ihn anflehte es ihm wieder zu geben, dann besaß er ihn. Bis dahin war es ein weiter Weg, den er bisher nur theoretisch beschritten hatte. Allein die Vorstellung, ihn mit allem, was er war und darstellen wollte, in Besitz zu nehmen und zu verschlingen wie ein Dämon die Seele seines Opfers, erregte ihn maßlos. Seine Männlichkeit schwoll an, doch er griff nicht danach, als er Snape beobachtete, wie er vor dem unscheinbaren, kleinen Vorstadthaus stehen blieb. Diese Immobilie gehörte seiner Familie und vielleicht vermietete er sie eines Tages. Heute jedoch würde Severus darin Leid und Freude erfahren.   
Wenn er der war, der er vorgab zu sein.  
War er das?  
„Bist du das, Severus?“, fragte sich Lucius leise und sehnsüchtig, während er sein freiwilliges Opfer beobachtete.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus holte tief Luft und nutzte alles an Selbstdisziplin, was er aufbringen konnte. Dann klopft er an die Tür. Niemand kam ihm öffnen und auch sonst geschah nichts. Er klopfte wieder, härter und lauter diesmal. Wieder bekam er keine Reaktion. Irritiert sah er sich um. Die Straße war leer, irgendwo gegenüber war Licht in einem Haus, im übernächsten Haus auch, doch auch nach zwei weiteren Malen Anklopfen, öffnete ihm niemand die Tür.  
„Malfoy?!“, rief er nun leise und verstärkte es magisch, sodass es Lucius‘ erreichen würde, weil er Magie empfangen konnte, im Gegensatz zu einem Muggel. Severus blieb allein. Er wechselte sein Geschenk (kandierte Datteln!) in seine andere Hand und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Aufmerksam sah er sich um und murmelte leise ein paar Sprüche, um die Tür zu öffnen. Alle prallten ab und blieben wirkungslos. Er begriff, dass Malfoy das Haus magisch geschützt hatte. Schlau. Nur leider kam er so nicht rein. War das etwa ein Test? Wieder sah er sich sorgfältig um und sprach dann einen gar nicht so mageren Explosionszauber, um die Tür einfach wegzusprengen. Aber auch dieser Zauber verpuffte in der magischen Barriere, für die Severus den anderen Mann wirklich bewunderte.

 

Auch Lucius schmunzelte angetan in seinem Versteck. Alles verlief nach Plan. Severus versuchte ins Haus zu kommen und nutzte dafür sogar Magie, obwohl er versuchte das in der Welt der Muggel nicht zu tun. Irgendjemand hatte ihm von Snapes alberner Selbstbeschränkung erzählt. Im ersten Moment fand er das amüsant, im zweiten wirklich fragwürdig und jetzt hatte er schon an dieser Stelle seinen Willen gebrochen. Wichtiger aber war, dass Snape versuchte ins Haus zu kommen, weil er unbedingt seinen Willen empfangen wollte und das gefiel ihm sehr. Sein Gesicht glühte sogar ein wenig vor innerer Erregung. Allerdings drehte sich Severus nun um, murmelte ein paar finstere, nicht magische Flüche und wollte aufgeben.  
Nein, dachte Lucius enttäuscht und gleichzeitig verärgert. Als hätte Severus ihn gehört, blieb er dann doch ein paar Meter weiter weg von der Tür entfernt stehen und starrte auf seine Schuhe. Zu gern hätte Lucius nun gewusst, was in seinem cleveren Verstand vor sich ging. Er steckte eine kleine Schachtel tief in seine Manteltasche, drehte sich dann wieder um und sah prüfend am Haus nach oben. Lucius Erregung stieg an, denn sein Opfer strahlte in seiner dunklen Entschlossenheit einen so großen Reiz aus, dass es ihm den Atem nahm. Kämpfe, dachte er nur träge und blinzelte überrascht, als Severus losrannte. Er warf sich mit der Schulter an die Tür und brach mit ihr zusammen ins Haus.   
„Glückwunsch …“, flüsterte Lucius angetan, denn der Schwarzhaarige hatte endlich den richtigen Weg nach drinnen gefunden. Über brutale, rohe Gewalt. Es gab Wege, die sollte man weder mit Magie, noch mit Liebe beschreiten. Manchmal brauchte es elementare Kräfte, um bis zum innersten Kern vorzudringen.   
Lucius löste sich aus seiner Unsichtbarkeit und lief gelassen auf sein Haus zu.

 

„Wie ich sehe, bist du pünktlich“, sagte er spöttisch und brachte mit einem kleinen Zauber die intakte Tür wieder an seinen Platz. Snape hatte sich gerade aufgerappelt und sich den Staub von der Hose geklopft. Jetzt starrte er ihn vorwurfsvoll an und rieb sich die Schulter, mit der er gegen die Tür gerannt war.  
„Das war ziemlich billig, Malfoy“, knurrte er vernichtend und ohne, dass Lucius ihn vorwarnte, ließ er einen magisch-energetischen Peitschenhieb über seine linke Körperseite knallen.   
„Au, verdammt!“, schrie Severus erschrocken auf und besah sich seinen Mantel, der an Stelle des Hiebes nur noch aus versengten Stoff bestand. Nebenher registrierte er verwirrt, dass sein Glied sich verhärtete, als hätte es Malfoy mit seiner bloßen Hand liebevoll berührt.  
„Wenn ich dein Urteil hören will, frage ich dich danach, verstanden?“, sagte er leise aber nachdrücklich. Mit einem Zauber entzündete er Kerzen und deutete dann mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kamin, in dem ein Feuer zu lodern begann, obwohl es draußen nicht kalt war. Dann deutete er mit seinem Stab vor sich auf den staubigen Boden. Aber da Snape seinen Blicken auswich und in seiner Manteltasche herumfummelte, wurde er ungeduldig.  
„Knie dich endlich!“, zischte er Snape ungehalten an.  
„Ich dachte, wir fangen …“  
„Du denkst hier nicht. Knie dich, sofort!“, forderte er scharf. Snape zerrte endlich die kleine Schachtel aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie ihm hin.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Malfoy unwillig und fixierte ihn so lange mit den Augen, bis sich der andere Mann zögerlich kniete. Dabei strich sich Snape sichtlich nervös die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn unstetig an. Seine Augen wanderten zwischen dem Boden und dem Kamin und ihm hin und her.  
„Das sind kandierte Datteln. Ich war heute Morgen extra dafür auf dem orientalischen Mark in …“  
„Ich hasse Datteln“, sagte Lucius sichtlich vergnügt und ließ die Schachtel dann einfach achtlos fallen. Er sah sein Opfer zusammenzucken, piekt seinen Zauberstab unter sein Kinn und befahl:  
„Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir spreche.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn an. Sein Blick war ziemlich widerwillig und störrisch. Verärgert zog ihm Lucius einen weiteren Peitschenhieb quer über das Gesicht. Entsetzt griff Severus danach und sah auf das Blut an seinen Fingern.  
„Bist du verrückt, Malfoy …“, flüsterte er rau und eindeutig schockiert.  
Ja, müsste Lucius sagen. Verrückt danach dieses Prickeln in sich zu spüren, was seine gewalttätige Handlung auslöste. Sein Puls war hoch, das Blut rauschte heiß und drängend durch seine Adern, sammelte sich in seiner Mitte und pulsierte dort verheißungsvoll.  
„Nein. Aber du, weil du freiwillig hierher kommst, obwohl du weißt, was ich bin, was ich will und vor allem, was ich mit dir machen werde. Deine Chance unbeschadet zu gehen, ist übrigens vorüber. Du hast eingewilligt, indem du gekommen bist und so unbedingt in dieses Haus eindringen wolltest, demzufolge zu mir kommen wolltest. Du willst wissen, wer du bist und ich werde es dir zeigen. Bist du bereit?“ Es war keine wirklich Frage und doch musste sie beantwortet werden.

 

Severus schluckte hart, wieder und wieder. Seine Augen waren nach oben in Malfoys Gesicht gerichtet. Unnachgiebig sah der Mann ihn an. Fest, doch nicht aggressiv oder mordlustig. Es war eine pure Forderung in seiner Ausstrahlung, die so unmissverständlich und klar war, dass Severus jetzt nur erleichtert zwischen Ja und Nein entscheiden musste.  
Malfoy hatte ihn schon mehrmals gedemütigt, seit er überhaupt hier war. Seine erste Reaktion war Widerstand gewesen, denn wenn er widerstand, schützte er sein eigenes Leben. Nun nicht mehr zu widerstehen, kam einen Gedanken an Suizid gleich. Er würde sein Leben in die Hände eines fremden Mannes legen und ihm vertrauen müssen, dass er gut damit umging. Und dieser Fremde war Lucius Malfoy, der als kaltblütig, machthungrig, listig und skrupellos bekannt war. Es war aber auch der Mann, der ihn damals mit einem Heilzauber die Schmerzen genommen hatte. Es war der Vertrauensschüler, der nicht wollte, dass er Schwäche zeigte, weil er nicht wollte, dass er verletzbar war.  
Lucius, der ihn nun streng aus undurchdringlichem Grau betrachtete und die Geduld aufbrachte zu warten. War er nicht dafür hier? War nicht schon etwas mit ihm geschehen, seit er in diesem Haus war? Hatte er sich nicht schon längst entschieden, als er Lucius provozierte, indem er Draco zurechtgewiesen hatte?  
„Ja.“, hauchte er.  
„Ja, was?“  
„Ja. Ich will … dass du mir zeigst, was in mir ist …“, sagte Severus. Sein Tonfall war heiser und erwartungsvoll.   
„Das ist gut. Es gefällt mir. Ich werde dir mit einer Metapher antworten … Zieh‘ dich aus, und ich tu‘ es auch. Vielleicht verstehst du noch nicht, was ich damit sagen will. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du es verstehen. Jetzt steh auf!“ Alles, über was Severus nachdachte, war: “Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin …“. Es war ein verheißungsvoller Satzteil und zu selben Zeit furchterregend, denn es hieße, es würde ein Ende geben. Dabei hatte es noch nicht mal angefangen.  
„Ich sehe, du denkst jetzt schon darüber nach. Lass es und sieh mich an!“ 

 

Lucius betrachtete Snape eindringlich. Der Andere war überrascht, weil er einfach nicht wusste, was geschehen würde. Das wusste er aber auch nicht. Er würde sich treiben lassen und auf seine intuitiven Bedürfnisse lauschen. Jetzt missfiel ihm das Blut auf Severus‘ Gesicht, was sein Peitschenhieb verursacht hatte. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab hoch und sah, wie sich die dunklen Augen weiteten, als er damit aufs Gesicht zielte.  
„Schweig!“, befahl er dunkel, als er merkte, dass Severus etwas sagen wollte. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer die Worte im Mund zu behalten und Lucius wartete so lange, bis der andere Mann wieder ruhiger wurde. Anschließend wirkte er einen kleinen Heilzauber, der die oberflächliche Wunde verschloss. Erleichterung zeigte sich in Snapes Gesicht.  
„Zieh dich aus, ich will sehen, wie schlimm die Wunde an deiner Hüfte ist.“

 

„Nicht so schlimm, wirklich nicht. Ich …“ Wieder zuckte ein Hieb über seinen Körper. Diesmal traf er seinen Oberarm. Severus griff danach, denn der Schmerz war höllisch. Wild sah er Malfoy an und überlegte für ein paar Sekunden sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Ein magisches Duell wäre unangebracht und fatal. Aber ihn körperlich zu überwältigen, traute er sich unbedingt zu, wenn er überraschend genug agieren würde. Doch der Blonde trat nun schon einen Schritt auf ihn zu und brachte ihn mit einem unerwarteten weiteren Schritt und einer Drehung zu Boden. Severus schlug hart mit seiner sowieso schon schmerzenden Schulter auf dem Boden auf. Ein gequältes Keuchen entwich ihm und er blieb besser auf seinem Rücken liegen. Malfoy stand über ihm, die Spitze seines Stabes hatte ihm im Visier und er lächelte angetan.  
„Du kannst dir denken, dass mich dein Starrsinn nur noch mehr reizt, Severus. Aber ich vermutete, dass du genau das willst. Aber der Schmerz ist nur ein Teil des Spieles. Es geht um Überlegenheit. Du darfst dich selbstverständlich wehren und dieses Haus bietet sogar die Möglichkeit eines magischen Kampfes. Vielleicht besiegst du mich sogar, das traue ich dir unbedingt zu. Wenn das jedoch so ist, dann ist unsere besondere Beziehung augenblicklich vorbei, weil ich dann davon ausgehen muss, dass du nicht an Demut und Unterwerfung interessiert bist. Das wäre vollkommen in Ordnung und ich mag deine kleinen Spielchen, mich auf die Probe zu stellen. Solltest du es allerdings ernsthaft darauf anlegen meine Position in Frage zu stellen, werde ich das erkennen und dann …“  
Er hockte plötzlich auf ihm, drückte seinen Zauberstab quer über seinen Hals, so dass er wieder nach Luft röchelte, wie ein Fisch an Land, und brachte sein Gesicht so nahe an seines, dass die blonden, weichen Haare sein Gesicht kitzelten.

„ … dann, mein widerspenstiger Freund … werde ich dich vernichten!“, flüsterte er rau und warm auf seine Lippen. Während er auf Severus hockte, gab es einen Augenblick, in dem sich die Lust derart heftig in ihm aufbäumte, dass er fast die Kontrolle verloren hätte. Die dunklen Augen waren so widerwillig und provokant, dass er nur mit Gewalt antworten konnte. Seine Männlichkeit drückte unangenehm zwischen seinen Beinen und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er derjenige war, der sagte, was geschehen musste. Langsam holte er Luft, nahm seinen Zauberstab von Snapes Hals und stand dann auf. Er hielt ihm dann sogar seine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Wortlos begann sich der Schwarzhaarige nun erneut den Staub von der Kleidung zu klopfen.

 

„Zuerst gibst du mir deinen Zauberstab, damit keine Unfälle passieren“, verlangte Malfoy fast freundlich und hielt ihm seine offene Hand hin. Severus begriff, dass er mit der Abgabe seines Zauberstabes auch endgültig seine Macht abgeben würde.   
„Nur so lange wir zusammen sind. Du bekommst ihn wieder, wenn du gehst“, versprach der Blonde ihm. Severus griff nach seinem Zauberstab, fühlte das Holz und wusste plötzlich intuitiv, dass er das Richtige tat. Seine Augen suchten Lucius Blick, während er ihm den Zauberstab gab. Weil er genau das sah, was er erhoffte, fühlte es sich vollkommen gut an, seine Macht abzugeben. Malfoy verschleierte nicht seine Absichten und so war in seiner Mimik eine gewisse Neugier, ein drängendes Begehren aber auch diese vertrauensvolle Stärke zu sehen, wie damals auf der Außenmauer. Lächelnd nahm er seinen Zauberstab und steckte ihn in seine Manteltasche.  
„Und jetzt zieh dich aus, bis ich sage, es reicht!“, forderte er mit härterer Stimme. Langsam begann sich Severus zu entkleiden, währende der Blonde dabei seinen Blick festhielt. Als er nur noch seine Hose anhatte, sagte Malfoy, dass ihm das reicht. Er kam näher, so nahe, dass er seinen sanften Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte. Seine warmen Finger berührten die Wunde am Oberarm (sie war nicht allzu tief, würde aber eine kleine Narbe hinterlassen, wenn sie nicht magisch geheilt wurde). Dann fuhren seine Fingerspitzen über seine Haut und ließen ihn erzittern. Die Verletzung über seinem Hüftknochen war schon schlimmer. Sie war tief und blutete noch immer.  
„Nicht heilen!“, sagte Severus schnell, als Lucius seinen Stab hob, um sie zu heilen.  
„Was?“ Lucius hob den Kopf und sah ihn verwundert an. Ihre Gesichter waren sich sehr nahe und es wäre so einfach ihn zu küssen. Dachte er das gerade wirklich? Hastig trat Severus einen Schritt nach hinten, so sehr war er über seine Gedanken schockiert. Malfoys Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends.  
„Ich … ich würde mich gern später an diesen eigenartigen Moment erinnern und …“  
„Vergiss es! Dazu ist die Wunde zu tief. Ich lasse dir die am Arm.“ Ohne zu Zögern und auf einen weiteren Einwand zu warten, heilte er seine Verletzung an der Hüfte. Dabei sah er ihn an. Lucius in magischer Konzentration war wunderschön. Dieser intime Moment war jedoch viel zu schnell vorbei.   
Der blonde Mann drehte sich recht jäh um, setzte sich auf einen der Sessel und legte majestätisch seine Füße auf den niedrigen Beistelltisch. Sein Zauberstab, der auf Snape gerichtet war, machte eine eindeutige Bewegung nach unten und seine Augen glitzerten dabei vorfreudig. Severus sah ihn an. Sein Verstand zögerte und nervte ihn mit der Frage, was zur Hölle er hier mit diesem gefährlichen Irren tat. Sein Körper reagierte gehorsam, indem seine Knie unter Malfoys forderndem Blick nachgaben.  
Anschließend ließ Malfoy ein riesiges Glas mit Schraubdeckel vor ihm erscheinen. In diesem Glas wimmelte es nur so vor … Severus brauchte ein paar verstörende Moment, um zu erkennen, dass es Asseln und Kakerlaken waren. Fragend sah er Lucius an, der angetan lächelte.  
„Dreihundertdreiunddreißig“, sagte er schläfrig und sah ihn vergnügt unter halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern an.  
„Ja, und?“  
„Sammele sie alle ein und zähle mit. Für jedes Tier, das dir entkommt, werde ich dich bestrafen …“ Der Deckel des Glases sprang ab und das komplette Glas fiel zur Seite und der lebendige Inhalt verteilte sich augenblicklich im Raum. Immerhin hatte der Hauseigentümer vorher die Türen magisch verschlossen, so dass diese Tierchen sich nicht im ganzen Haus verteilen konnten. Dieser Raum allein, reichte allerdings schon, denn augenblicklich verschwanden die Asseln unter Bodendielen und hinter der Tapete. Bestürzt sah Snape ihnen nach und begann hastig die greifbaren Asseln einzusammeln und in das Glas zurückzuwerfen. Jetzt war ihm auch klar, warum Malfoy seine Füße hochgenommen hatte. Ein Blick auf ihn, zeigte pures Vergnügen, weil er wusste, dass er niemals alle Tierchen einsammeln konnte.  
„Ach ja, selbstverständlich darfst du sie nicht töten. Wir sind ja schließlich keine Mörder. Alle lebend, Severus!“ Lucius Stimme war ganz weich und hinterließ Schauer auf seiner Haut. Mit halb erigiertem Glied begann Severus nun die Asseln zu jagen. Wenn das mal nicht demütigend war …  
Dachte Severus noch in jenen Minuten, ohne zu wissen, dass das nur der Anfang war.   
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er sich noch nicht sicher, ob er seine absurde Hingabe für Malfoy verabscheuen und verteufeln sollte, oder ob es daran etwas Gutes gab.


	5. Nachwirkungen und Vorboten

Inzwischen hatte Severus damit begonnen die Tapete von den Wänden zu reißen, um an die Viecher zu kommen. Weil er sich anfangs verzählt hatte, musste er das Glas wieder ausschütten, um von vorn anzufangen. Inzwischen war er bei Einhundertfünfundneunzig angekommen und er schwitzte schon ziemlich. Seine Knie taten weh, obwohl es gut war, dass er ab und zu aufstand, um eine Kakerlake von der Wand zu sammeln. Lucius hatte bisher nichts gesagt, sondern ihm nur schweigend zugesehen. Das machte einen Mann wie Malfoy Spaß, fragte sich Severus wieder und wieder und begriff, dass er keine Ahnung von einer derartig wechselseitigen Beziehung hatte. Vielleicht könnte er Lucius eines Tages nach seiner Sicht auf die Dinge fragen. Er zumindest, fühlte sich zutiefst erniedrigt. Doch obwohl sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb anfangs fast übermächtig war, war er inzwischen viel entspannter. Ja, es war beschämend vor Malfoy wie ein Idiot herumzukrabbeln, doch jeder Blick auf sein wohlwollendes Gesicht, ließ Severus‘ Herz schneller schlagen. Wie konnte es sein, dass seine eigene Zufriedenheit von einem anderen Menschen auf diese demütigende Weise abhing? Wie konnte es sein, dass Lucius ihn mit einem zufriedenen Blick derartig erfreute, wie es Lily mit keinem Lächeln je vermocht hatte? War es, weil er von ihr immer mehr wollte? War es, weil er sich mit Kleinigkeiten von Malfoy zufrieden geben musste? Wer zum Teufel war Lucius Malfoy? Gott? Lächerlich!  
„Dein Brief hat mir übrigens ausgesprochen gut gefallen. Verrate mir eins, Severus …“, begann Lucius plötzlich leise. Jäh schoss Hitze in sein Gesicht und er wäre fast auf eine Kakerlake getreten. Zweihundertdrei, sagte sich Severus, um die Zahl nicht wieder zu vergessen.  
„Hast du schon jemals einem anderen Menschen so viel über dich preis gegeben?“  
„Nein.“  
„Dachte ich mir. Warum tust du das mir gegenüber? Wir kennen uns kaum und du hast allerhöchstens geahnt, dass ich für dich sein könnte, was du dir tief in deiner Seele wünschst. Warum ich?“  
„Ich habe die Gelegenheit ergriffen, weil ich sicher bin, dass ich keine zweite bekomme.“ 

 

Schweigend betrachtete Lucius ihn. Snape kroch gerade wieder auf dem Boden herum und brach mit der nackten Hand Holzdielen aus dem Boden, um an die Asseln zu kommen. Es war schön ihm dabei zuzusehen. Schöner noch, weil er wusste, dass Snape das alles allein für ihn tat. Für ihn, um seine Aufmerksamkeit und seine Zuneigung zu erhalten. Seine helle Haut glänzte inzwischen schweißig und die feuchten Haare klebten immer wieder an seiner Stirn. Bisher hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht beschwert, doch hin und wieder konnte er Unmut in seinen dunklen Augen sehen. Obwohl auch Severus die Okklumentik beherrscht, verzichtete er ebenso darauf wie er, weil sie beide intuitiv wusste, dass das Spiel sonst nicht mehr so gut funktionieren würde. Nur, wenn er ihm sein Wohlwollen zeigte, fühlte sich Snape in seiner Hingabe bestätigt und motiviert. Ein Zwang stand trotzdem dahinter, denn etwas in Severus, von dem er bisher vielleicht nichts wusste, drängte sich unweigerlich nach oben. Und Lucius, der zwar davon wusste, es aber nie so vollkommen ausgelebt hatte, verfiel von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer mehr dem Rausch der Macht über ihn.   
„Vielleicht hat es auch etwas mit unserem Zusammentreffen auf der Außenmauer zu tun …“, flüsterte Severus rau und schlug seine hohle Hand auf eine vorbeirennende Kakerlake.  
„Inwiefern?“, fragte Lucius neugierig nach, weil auch er der unausgesprochenen Meinung war, dass sie beide nur deswegen heute zusammengefunden hatten, weil sie sich schon damals erkannt hatten.  
„Du hast mich mit deiner Forderung manipuliert. Deine Stärke hat auf mich abgefärbt und auch wenn ich es nie so bewusst gedacht habe, so habe ich dir doch recht gegeben und mich an deinen Befehl gehalten.“  
„Hat es dir etwas gebracht?“  
„Tja, diese Frage werde ich dir höchstens beantworten können, wenn ich im Sterben liege. Aber ich würde sagen, dein Rat und meine Befolgung dessen, hat mich hart gemacht. Andererseits, wer weiß wie die Alternativen ausgesehen hätte …“ Wieder ließ er ein Tier ins Glas fallen und schloss eilig den Deckel.  
„Vielleicht hättest du jemand anderes lieben können. Nach ihrem Tod, meine ich …“, sagte Lucius wie nebenher.

„Was? Wie meinst du das?“, fuhr Snape hoch. Seine Augen hatten wieder diesen wilden Ausdruck und er war so bleich geworden, dass Lucius begriff, dass dieser Mann nie darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er gab ihm keine Antwort und schleuderte ihm einen nachlässigen Hieb entgegen, als er noch zweimal nachfragte, was er damit meinte. In Snape war noch viel zu viel Widerwille und Widerstand gegen die eigene Natur. Seine Arbeit hatte gerade erst begonnen. Das euphorische Kribbeln kroch noch immer durch sein Blut und er hoffte inständig, dass Narcissa gleich bereit sein würde mit ihm zu schlafen. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass der pure Anblick von Erniedrigung so viel sexuelle Energie freisetzen würde. Irgendwie hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sein Verstand vor Verzückung Amok lief. Das war auch der Fall, doch viel seiner Begeisterung manifestierte sich in eigenem Herzklopfen, Hautprickeln und dem Anschwellen seines verdammten Schwanzes.   
Störrisch und schweigsam sammelte Snape weiterhin die Kakerlaken ein.  
„Wie viele fehlen noch?“  
„Fünfzehn“, sagte Severus zerknirscht und sah ihn ziemlich trotzig an. Er war gekränkt, weil er ihm seine Frage nicht beantwortet hatte. Aber er würde selbst auf die Antwort kommen, wenn er allein mit sich und seiner Erfahrung wäre.   
„Willst du es weiter versuchen oder möchtest du die schmerzhafte Alternative?“, fragte Lucius liebenswürdig. Ihm wäre die Alternative lieber, denn sein Verlangen nach Sex war inzwischen unerträglich angestiegen. Er musste zusehen, dass er nach Hause kam, ehe er sich noch an einem Mann verging.  
„Die Alternative“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige nach einer zögerlichen Zeitspanne.  
„Gut. Peitschenhiebe, auf dein Hinterteil. Hose runter und lege dich mit dem Bauch da vorn auf den Tisch!“, befahl er kalt. Er sprang auf und stieß dabei fast den Tisch um, so heftig durchströmte ihn jäh Adrenalin. Snape sah ihn seltsam an, tat dann jedoch, was er wollte, wobei er sich eindeutig verlegen von ihm wegdrehte, als er sich die Hose nach unten schob. Sein Hinterteil war bleich und verführerisch, doch Lucius erlaubte sich kein Zögern. Schnell und hart schlug er ihm mit seiner magischen Peitsche die Hiebe auf das nackte Hinterteil. Jeder Schlag provozierte ein dunkles Stöhnen von Snape. Und jedes Stöhnen ließ ihn selbst vor Lust zusammenzucken. Hart und drängend rieb sein Schwanz gegen die Hose und er verdammte diese dämliche Idee zum ersten Mal. Wie hätte er aber auch damit rechnen können, dass ein männlicher Körper ihn auch so erregte. Aber es lag nicht allein daran, wie er wusste, sondern an dem ganzen Konzept von Gewalt, Demütigung, Hingabe und die Erhebung seiner selbst über ein Nichts wie Severus.  
Severus Stöhnen wurde von Hieb zu Hieb schmerzerfüllter und seine Lust stieg im selben Maße an. Narcissa würde gleich Hören und Sehen vergehen, dachte er halb besorgt, halb vergnügt.  
Endlich hatte er den letzten Hieb platziert und betrachtete kurz seine Arbeit. Fünfzehn rote Striemen zierten Snapes Hinterteil. Er würde sie nicht magisch heilen, weil sie keine Narben hinterlassen würden. Sicherlich würde er ein paar Tage schlecht sitzen können, doch das war eher ein netter Nebeneffekt und würde ihn an diese Nacht erinnern. Noch immer ging sein Atem schnell und seine Hand zitterte ein wenig.   
„Zieh deine Hose hoch und setze dich in den Sessel“, befahl er knapp, denn noch würde er nicht gehen können. Snape tat gehorsam, was er wollte, stöhnte jedoch wieder, als er sich umständlich in den Sessel fallen ließ. Lucius musste lächeln. In ihm war es so warm wie selten vorher. Es fühlte sich gut und richtig an, enthielt aber gleichzeitig den Samen der Sucht, wie er sehr wohl begriff.  
Lässig setzte er sich dann auf die Lehne des Sessels und betrachtete sein Studienobjekt. Severus sah eindeutig fertig aus. Fertig und zufrieden, doch immer noch verführerisch widerspenstig. Dass es nicht einfach sein würde ihn zu brechen, war von vornherein klar und das war der Reiz an einem Mann wie Snape. Dass es ihn jetzt aber doch wurmte, war unerwartet. Liebevoll strich er ihm nun die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn und fuhr zärtlich über sein verschwitzest Gesicht.  
„Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht und ich gebe gern zu, dass du mich heute erfreut hast …“, flüsterte er rau und sah Severus in die Augen. Seine Haut fühlte sich feucht und kühl an, was mit der Hitze seiner Hand zu kollidieren schien. Die dunklen Augen wirkten undurchdringlich, doch plötzlich geschah etwas. Umso länger er Severus ansah und sein Gesicht liebkoste, umso weicher wurde sein Blick. Und dann sah er die Kapitulation in seinen Augen. Sie schienen noch dunkler zu werden und glänzten warm. So abweisend sie bisher waren, so offen war nun sein Blick. Wenn er wollte, könnte er jetzt bis tief in seine Seele sehen, denn erst jetzt, nach langen Stunden, unter der Zärtlichkeit seiner Finger, gab Severus auf und ließ ihn ein.  
Er öffnete ihm wortlos die Tür und zeigte ihm endlich seine echte Hingabe. Lucius stand auf der Schwelle, übertrat sie jedoch nicht. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und stand auf.  
„Bleib so lange hier, wie du willst. Wenn du gehst, zieh die Tür einfach zu, damit aktivierst du die Barriere. Vergiss deinen Zauberstab nicht.“ Er deutete mit den Augen zum Tisch, um der Enttäuschung in Snapes Blick zu entgehen.  
„Wann …“  
„Ich melde mich bei dir!“, sagte er schnell und disapparierte augenblicklich, ehe er noch in Versuchung kam sich einem Mann körperlich zu nähern.

 

Zutiefst enttäuscht und aufgeputscht sah Severus auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Malfoy gestanden hatte. Jetzt, wo er zugeben wollte, wie sehr ihm diese anstrengenden Stunden gefallen hatten, verschwand dieser Mistkerl und ließ ihn allein mit seinem Verlangen nach mehr. Unbeherrscht riss sich Severus seine Hose runter und griff nach seiner vibrierenden Erektion. Malfoys Peitschenhiebe hatten ihm den Rest gegeben. Der Schmerz hatte seine Lust, die er sowieso schon paradoxerweise durch sein Herumgekrieche auf dem Boden verspürt hatte, nur nochmal angefacht. Seine anfänglichen Zweifel und seine Selbstverachtung hatten sich über die Stunden in Luft aufgelöst. Zurückgeblieben war nur die Erleichterung, wenn er den Kopf hob, um zu sehen, ob Malfoy seine Arbeit honorierte. Das tat er. Nicht lautstark und enthusiastisch, doch stetig. Dabei war entscheidend, dass er ihn sein Lob deutlich sehen ließ und sich nicht wie üblich hinter seiner kühlen Maske versteckte. Diese Anerkennung spornte Severus an und er hörte sogar auf zu denken, bis Malfoy die Sache mit Lily ansprach. Darüber müsste er ausgiebig nachdenken, wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber schon, dass er keine Lösung und endgültige Antwort darauf finden würde, weil es unmöglich war die Zeit zurückzudrehen und deren Verlauf zu verändern. Er war heute das, was er war und musste irgendwie damit leben. Ob nun Lucius die Verantwortung dafür mittrug oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle.  
Dass der Schmerz, den die Hiebe auf seinen Hinterteil auslösten, sexuell stimulierend war, war schon keine so große Überraschung mehr. Lucius liebevolle Art seine Arbeit und damit sein Wesen wertzuschätzen, schon eher. Während der Blonde sein Gesicht auf diese innige Weise liebkost hatte, hatte sich Severus die Frage gestellt, ob er sich vielleicht sogar in einen Mann wie Lucius hätte verlieben können. Die Antwort lautete ja und das verstörte ihn ebenso wie seine aufflammende Lust.  
Heftig und ohne spielerisches Hinauszögern pumpte Severus nun seine Erregung aus seinem harten Schwanz. Er keuchte und stöhnte dabei haltlos, weil sich sein Verstand noch immer nicht davon lösen konnte, was eben mit ihm geschehen war. Er hatte sich für ein paar Stunden unendlich losgelöst von der Welt gefühlt. Nur das Hier und Jetzt hatte gezählt, keine schädlichen Erinnerungen oder sinnlose Träumereien von einer eventuellen Zukunft. Nur gehalten von einem starken Mann wie Malfoy, der ihn jederzeit auffangen konnte. Es war herrlich gewesen, sich für ein paar rare Augenblicke nur auf eine unwichtige Sache zu konzentrieren, in dem Bewusstsein niemanden Rechenschaft zu schulden, vor allem nicht sich selbst, denn da gab es Lucius, der die Regeln aufstellte und für die Einhaltung sorgte. Einfach war es nicht und anfangs war er viel zu schnell in seinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb zurück verfallen, doch letztlich gelang es und es war erfüllend und so lustvoll, dass nun sein heißer Samen in hohem Bogen aus der feuchten Spitze seines Glieds spritzte, während er leise und rau Flüche ausstieß. Wieder und wieder, bis die süßen Zuckungen abklangen. Zitternd und aufgewühlt bis auf die Knochen, sah er auf seinen Penis. Was geschah mit ihm?  
Severus schämte sich abgrundtief über sich und sein Verlangen, gleichzeitig wollte er noch viel mehr von Malfoys Erniedrigung. Niemals hatte er sich einem Menschen näher gefühlt.  
„Lucius …“, flüsterte er ein letztes Mal ehrfurchtsvoll, ehe er in einen kurzen, aber erholsamen Schlaf fiel.

 

Narcissa war nicht wach, als Lucius kam, doch er scheute sich nicht, sie zu wecken, indem er seine Hände begehrlich unter ihr Negligé schob und ihre Brüste mit seinen Händen umfasste.  
„Hmmmmm … Lucius …“, murmelte sie verschlafen. Sie klang erst ein wenig ungehalten, was er ihr nicht verübeln konnte. Aber er konnte ihren Unwillen abmildern, indem er noch zärtlicher war als sonst. Er schob den Stoff hoch und begann ihren warmen Bauch zu küssen. Ihre Bauchdecke begann bald unter seinen Lippen zu flattern, was ihm sagte, dass sie nun endgültig wach war. Schon schob sie ihre Hände in seine Haare und kicherte leise, als er mit seiner Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel stieß.  
„Oh Gott, Lucius … wer ist er, dass du nachts so über mich herfällst?“, flüsterte sie neckisch.  
„Nachts? Es ist morgens und wenn du nicht willst, sag es mir und ich lasse dich weiterschlafen.“  
„Nein! Bist du verrückt? Mach weiter …“ Sie räkelte sich unter seinen Lippen und den Berührungen seiner Hände. Inzwischen hatte er sich zu ihren Brüsten hochgeschoben und umrundete mit seiner Zunge ihre Knospen, bis sie hart waren und sich steil aufrichteten. Wohlweislich hatte er sich schon vorher vollständig entkleidet und legte sich nun zwischen ihre Schenkel. Dabei berührte die Spitze seines erigierten Penis den zarten Spitzenstoff, der ihr Lustdreieck noch vor seinem Eindringen schützte. Narcissa seufzte leise und lustvoll, als er behutsam mit seinen Zähnen eine der harten Brustknospen bearbeitete. Narcissa selbst schob sich schließlich eilig ihr Höschen nach unten und zog sich ihr dünnes Hemdchen aus, um sich an ihn zu drücken. Für ein paar Momente hielt Lucius seine Frau nur sehr fest in seinen Armen und atmete ihren gutbekannten Geruch ein. Er liebte sie wirklich und doch verspürte er gerade ein fremdartiges Sehnen in sich, was ihn zurück in das Haus zu rufen schien, indem er gerade die aufregendsten Stunden seines Lebens verbrachte hatte. Severus‘ Hingabe zuzusehen, hatte ihn auf eine Weise befriedigt, die er nicht kannte und von der er nur gehofft hatte, dass es sie wirklich gab. Ohne, dass er darüber nachdachte, drehte er Narcissa nun auf den Bauch und drang dann von hinten behutsam in sie ein. Narcissa keuchte lustvoll auf und spreizte ihre Lenden noch ein wenig mehr. Sie war so feucht, dass schmatzende Geräusche seine Bewegungen begleiteten. Kurz schob sich Snapes bleiches Hinterteil in seine Erinnerung und er stöhnte überwältigt davon auf. Er müsste seine Gedanken besser kontrollieren, ermahnte er sich und schaffte es für eine ganze Weile nur Narcissa zu sehen und zu fühlen. Bevor er sein drängendes Verlangen in sie spritzen würde, entzog er sich ihr wieder.   
„Dreh dich um, ich will, dass du auch was davon hast!“, forderte er dunkel. Eigentlich tat er das nie auf diese befehlende Weise, doch sein Bedürfnis auch seine Frau herumzukommandieren nahm gerade überhand. Narcissa lachte jedoch nur leise und nachsichtig, drehte sich herum und stöhnte dann unter seinem Mund auf. Ihre Vulva war angeschwollen und er musste seine Zungenspitze nicht lange um ihren empfindsamen Punkt kreisen lassen. Sie stieß einen hohen Laut aus, der augenblicklich in ein tiefes Stöhnen überging. Bevor sie wieder richtig zu Sinnen kam, drang Lucius wieder in sie ein und stieß sie hart und schnell. Narcissa keuchte nur noch und hatte ihre Finger in seine Oberarme gekrallt. Als der gigantische Orgasmus über ihn hinwegrollte, biss sich Lucius auf seine Unterlippe, um nicht zu schreien. Er hatte die Befürchtung Snapes Namen zu sagen, weil sich dessen Präsenz so sehr in seine Gedanken schob, dass er sich einfach nicht mehr auf Narcissa konzentrieren konnte. Dabei war es nicht unbedingt Severus‘ männlicher Körper, der ihn so stimulierte, sondern sein widersprüchliches Wesen, was am liebsten alles und jeden von sich wegstoßen wollte und dabei nichts mehr wollte, als geliebte zu werden. Erschöpft brach Lucius auf ihr zusammen und genoss ihre Streicheleinheiten, die ihn so beruhigten, dass er dann doch ziemlich unerwartet im hellen Morgengrauen einschlief.

 

Narcissa hingegen, schlief nicht mehr, sondern betrachtete ihren Mann, der wie der friedlichste Mensch aussah, denn es gab. Ein seltenes, ungewohntes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und sein ganzes Gesicht war entspannt, wie sie ihn selten erlebte. Wer auch immer der Mann war, den Lucius als seinen persönlichen Sklaven auserkoren hatte, er musste der Richtige sein. Was auch immer zwischen den beiden Männern geschah, es war etwas, was Lucius jahrelang gesucht hatte, dringend brauchte und nun endlich bekam. Bestimmt würde es ihn verändern und auch wenn sie versuchte offen zu sein, so wuchs die Eifersucht in ihr heran. Lucius war ganz eindeutig heterosexuell und eigentlich sollte sie das zuversichtlich machen, dass nichts weiter zwischen ihnen geschah, als das, was diese Art Beziehung verlangte. Aber war der andere Mann auch heterosexuell? Wer war er? Was hatte er an sich, dass er ihren extrem anspruchsvollen Mann so glücklich machen konnte? Sie müsste Lucius geschickt ausfragen und wenn das nicht funktionierte, müsste sie andere Wege finden, um herauszufinden, wer das Haustier von Lucius war. Nicht, dass sie etwas gegen diese feurige Art der Begattung hatte. Ganz und gar nicht. Wenn die Gedanken ihres Mannes allerdings dabei bei einer anderen Person weilten, war das nicht der Sinn und Zweck ihrer offenen Ehe. Andererseits, so lange Lucius so zärtlich und aufmerksam zu ihr war wie eben, gab es ja eigentlich keinen Grund sich zu beschweren. Liebevoll betrachtete sie ihn und versuchte herauszufinden, zu was sie selbst bereit wäre, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Sie dachte immer, dass sein Kind, vor allem ein Sohn, Lucius für immer und ewig an sie und ihre kleine Familie binden würde, ungeachtet seiner dunkeln Bedürfnisse. Doch offenbar waren seine Sehnsüchte weitaus größer und wichtiger als ein Familienleben, zumal Draco auch kein einfaches Kind war und ganz und gar nicht Lucius Ansprüchen gerecht wurde. Aber sie liebte ihn sehr und das müsste doch reichen, oder? Narcissa begann unweigerlich über ihre Liebe zu Lucius nachzugrübeln.


	6. Stumme Pläne

Als Lucius seine Bibliothek betrat, um nach einem ganz bestimmten Buch (Die Kunst der magischen Fesselung) zu suchen, welches er Severus zum Lesen geben wollte, fiel sein Blick auf Inezka.   
Inzeka war eines seiner Hausmädchen, die gerade damit beschäftigt war Staub von den Büchern abzuwedeln. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und neigte dienstbereit den Kopf. Lucius nickte ihr kurz zu und suchte dann sein Buch. Immer wieder sah er aus dem Augenwinkel die Bewegungen des Mädchens und ihm kam eine verrückte Idee.   
Inzeka war im Grunde ein hübsches Ding. Sie war Anfang Zwanzig, war ein Halbblut und hatte das zarte Aussehen einer Elfin. Ihre großen, braunen Augen ließen sie wie ein Rehkitz wirken und ihre braunen Locken waren zu einem strengen Dutt auf dem Oberkopf zusammengefasst, so dass ihre schmalen Schultern besonders hervorstachen. Sie war ein Halbblut, aber ohne großartiges magisches Talent. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war sie die Tochter eine recht begabten Hexe namens Vera Magilou, die große Erfolge in der Wahrsagerei und in den Dunklen Künsten vorzuweisen hatte. Leider war kaum etwas vom Talent der Mutter auf die Tochter übergegangen. Als sie mit vierzehn Jahren noch immer keinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte, tötete die Mutter erst den Erzeuger des Kindes, einen Muggelgrundschullehrer und danach durchtrennte sie ihrer Tochter Inezka mit einem heimtückischen, Schwarz-magischen Zauber für immer die Stimmbänder, weil sie kein dummes Wort mehr von ihr hören wollte. Über Umwege und Dank Narcissas Mitgefühl für Ausgestoßene, hatte sie Anstellung in seinem Haus gefunden. Weil sie im Grunde viel zu ansehnlich war und Narcissa keine anderen hübschen Frauen neben sich duldete, verbot sie Inezka alles, was sie reizvoller machen würde. Sie trug niemals Make up, keinen Schmuck oder andere Kleidung als die Uniform der Hausmädchen, sprach nicht und flirtete demzufolge niemals und trug immer nur ihr unförmiges, beiges Putzkleid, zu dem ihr Haardutt gehörte. Aber selbst ungeschminkt war sie eine Schönheit und Lucius amüsierte Narcissas Neid eher, als dass er jemals die Absicht gehabt hätte, etwas Würdeloses mit einer seiner Angestellten anzufangen. Deshalb hatte er seiner Frau ihren Willen einfach gelassen.  
Jetzt spürte er das Mädchen in seinem Rücken putzen. Während er belanglos durch das Buch blätterte (er kannte es beinah auswendig), nahm eine verrückte Idee immer mehr Gestalt an. Schon so lange nervte ihn Crabbe damit, dass er doch auch mal eine ihrer berühmt und eher berüchtigten Partys ausrichten sollte. Bisher hatte er immer die Ausrede gehabt, dass er Narcissa dieses ehrlose, widerliche Verhalten nicht ins Haus bringen wollte. Er selbst ging mit ihrem Wissen zu dieser Veranstaltung, die immer im Sommer stattfanden und von einem der Todesser ausgerichtet wurde, die er zu seinen Bekannten zählte. Nie ging Narcissa mit, weil sie diese Treffen einfach nur niveaulos und ekelhaft fand und aus tiefster Seele verabscheute. Der Grund war der, dass alle Männer nicht ihre Ehefrauen mitbrachten, sondern Geliebte, bzw. Oscar irgendeinen Jungen, der gerade sein momentaner Favorit war. Lucius ging immer allein und amüsierte sich darüber wie tief Goyle und Crabbe stürzen konnten.  
Jetzt dachte er darüber nach, was wäre, wenn er dieses Treffen im Sommerpavillon stattfinden ließe. Genau unter Narcissas Nase, die niemals drauf kommen würde, weil es schon ein ganzes Stück weit weg vom Haus war und sie nie zum Pavillon ging, weil sie den Ort gruslig fand. Gut, einer seiner Vorfahren wurde hier bestialisch ermordet, doch das war schon viele Jahrhunderte her, doch Narcissa war in dieser Hinsicht unüberzeugbar. Deswegen gab es dort auch nie Partys, was ihn im Grund nicht störte. Wenn es da nicht das zunehmende Misstrauen seiner Freunde gäbe, die inzwischen glaubten, er hätte entweder etwas zu verbergen oder erlaubte es sich, sich für etwas Besseres zu halten. Außer Crabbe, Goyle, dem schwulen Oscar, würde sonst nur Andor van Deer kommen, der Lucius in Sachen Sadismus beinah noch übertraf. Nicht zu vergessen Magistrat Ahman, ein wichtiger Mitarbeiter und Spion im Zaubereiministerium. Ein schleimiger und hinterlistiger Typ, der ziemlich clever und gefährlich war und interessanterweise immer die schrillsten Frauen mitbrachte.

„Inezka?“, sprach er das Mädchen an. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn sofort duldsam und wartend an.  
„Du weißt doch, wo der Sommerpavillon ist?“ Er bekam ein zaghaftes Nicken und einen ängstlichen Blick.  
„Gut. Bringe ihn auf Vordermann. Ich werde ihn vielleicht am Wochenende brauchen.“ Sie war blass geworden und wich seinem Blick aus.   
„Hast du mich gehört?“ Die Frage war rhetorisch, denn sie war nicht taub, sondern nur stumm. Lucius musste zugeben, dass das Mädchen wirklich nicht das Hellste war. Aber sie hatte ein wirklich angenehmes Aussehen und wäre vielleicht eine wahre Erscheinung, wenn Narcissa es ihr erlauben würde. Sie nickte eifrig und machte einen tiefen Knicks.  
„Fein. Und sieh zu, dass es vor Narcissa geheim bleibt, denn es soll eine Überraschung für sie sein. Mache alles heimlich und so, dass sie es nicht merkt!“ Seine Stimme war scharf geworden und er fing ihren Blick ein. Ihre Augen waren groß und glänzend und er konnte seine eigene Gestalt darin sehen.  
Wieder bekam er ein furchtsames Nicken.  
„Gut, dann geh jetzt!“

Er folgte ihr langsam mit dem Buch in der Hand und lungert so lange in den unteren Gängen herum, bis er Inezka durch die Hintertür verschwinden sah. In der Hand trug sie einen großen Eimer mit Putzsachen und sie sah sich immer wieder um, bevor sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.  
„Braves Mädchen …“, murmelte er und begab sich zum Dienstbotenflügel. Dort betrat er ohne zu Zögern das Zimmer des Mädchens und sah sich nach ihrer Haarbürste um. Er hatte großes Glück. In der weichen Bürste befanden sich einige ihrer dicken, dunklen Haare. Für einen Vielsafttrank würde das locker reichen. Er nahm die Bürste mit und spürte, wie sehr er Gefallen an diesen prickelnden Heimlichkeiten fand.  
Er würde eine Party geben. Damit hoffentlich das Misstrauen all seiner Todesserfreunde zerstreuen und darüber hinaus würde er ein elfenhaftes Geschöpf mitbringen, was er als seine Geliebte ausgeben könnte. Sie würden dann nichts mehr gegen ihn in der Hand haben und ihm unterstellen gegen den Dunklen Lord zu arbeiten. Er wäre wie alle. Geschmacklos, grausam und unmoralisch, unauffällig angepasst.

 

Witzig wäre, er würde Severus sogar den Trank herstellen lassen, denn Snape war nun mal der größte Tränkemeister aller Zeiten.

Severus, der sich seit zwei Tagen auf gar nichts konzentrieren konnte. Immer wieder setzte er sich hin, um an einem Trank zu arbeiten, der die Spuren gewisser Dunkler Mächte aufdecken konnte. Leider ließ seine Konzentration immer schon nach wenigen Minuten nach. Sie schweiften entweder zu Lily, indem er darüber nachdachte, was Malfoy angedeutet hatte; oder sie weilten in der näheren Vergangenheit, in der er wertvolle Momente in der absoluten Gegenwart erlebt hatte, bzw. in einer näheren Zukunft, die sich darum drehte, was er mit all den neuen Informationen über sich anfangen sollte.  
Außerdem fiel ihm anfangs das Sitzen wirklich schwer, denn war Lucius nicht anwesend, war eine körperliche Pein einfach nur was sie war. Schmerzhaft. Ohne Sinn und Ziel. Meistens legte er sich dann bäuchlings aufs Bett und versuchte zum ungezählten Mal Zugang zu seinem Buch zu finden, was er sich am Anfang der Ferien besorgt hatte. Hatte Lucius recht gehabt? Hätte er sich vielleicht doch nochmal in ein Mädchen oder eine Frau verlieben können, wenn er ihm damals nicht so vehement verboten hätte seine Gefühle zu äußern? War Malfoy schuld, dass er seine Emotionen einkerkerte und ignorierte oder wäre es zu einfach dem Blonden die Schuld zu dafür zu geben? Wie es aussah, war sein Wesen durchaus sehr beeinflussbar, wenn Mächte wie Malfoy daher kamen, die ihn mit einem Fingerschnippen und ein paar treffenden Worten manipulieren konnten. Müsste er nicht lieber lernen mit seinem Wesen zu leben, anstatt in der Trauer der Vergangenheit festzusitzen? Zeigte Lucius ihm nicht sogar einen Weg sein Leben zu ändern und sinnvoll zu machen? Aber was war der Sinn? Einem Mann wie Malfoy zu dienen? Absurd, wenn auch sehr befriedigend und befreiend. Auf eine Weise, die Severus trotz langem Nachdenken nicht bis ins Letzte begriff.  
Lucius war ein Mann mit zwei Gesichtern. Er konnte mit autoritärer Strenge reagieren und ebenso feinfühlig Zärtlichkeit verteilen, ohne seinen Charakter zu betrügen. Mit einer ungewohnten Eifersucht, dachte Severus, dass Lucius zu Narcissa bestimmt ausgesprochen einfühlsam und liebevoll war. Aus einem rätselhaften Grund steigerte er sich so in diesen albernen Gedanken hinein, dass er letztendlich wieder einen Feuerzauber gegen die hässliche Tapete schleuderte. Wenn er hier auszog, würde ihn seine Vermieterin vermutlich meucheln. Apropos, als hätte seinen Ausbruch gehört, klopfte sie mit ihrer Krücke von unten gegen die niedrige Decke, um ihn zur Ruhe zu ermahnen. Grüßte er sie im Hausflur und beschwerte sich, dass es schon wieder kein warmes Wasser gab, tat sie immer auf taub, doch wehe er hatte mal einen kleinen Wutausbruch …  
Als er sich zurück aufs Bett schmiss, nicht an sein wundes Hinterteil dachte, welches die Spuren von Malfoys Vergnügen trug, und aufschrie, gestand er sich ein, dass er an nichts anderes denken konnte, als daran wieder bei Lucius zu sein und seinen Willen zu empfangen. Wie ging das? Warum so schnell? Welchen Zauber hatte er gesprochen? Mit welchem Trank hatte er ihn vergiftet?  
Wenn es nichts davon war, warum sonst kreisten seine Gedanken ständig um Malfoy und warum vermisste er ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr, wo sie sich vor ein paar Tagen nicht mal wirklich kannten?

Severus erlag in jenen besorgniserregenden Augenblicken der Macht der Liebe und unerfüllten Sehnsucht, die ihm in dieser Form vollkommen unbekannt war.

 

Aber auch Lucius war in einen Strudel geraten, der seine Gedanken lenkte und die sich trotz ständiger Ermahnung verselbständigten. Weil sich Lucius aber sicher war, dass er nur allein Narcissa liebte, dachte er nicht in dieser Kategorie. Er schob es auf eine exotische Neugier, den männlichen Körper und dessen Geist betreffend und auf Snapes einzigartiges Wesen, was eine Mischung aus Trotz und fügsamer Demut war, wenn man ihn richtig anpackte. Lucius merkte nicht, wie sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte und erschrak ziemlich, als sich Narcissas Arme um seinen Bauch legten, um ihn an sich zu drücken.  
„Bist du glücklich, Luce?“  
„Ja“, sagte er ganz ehrlich, denn das war das Kredo ihrer Ehe. Sprachen sie über Gefühle, was nicht so oft vorkam, waren sie ehrlich. Das galt nicht unbedingt für außereheliche Aktivitäten.  
„Liegt es an ihm? Sag mir seinen Namen?“, bettelte sie spielerisch und lachte leise.  
„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Wenn ich dieser Beschäftigung nachgehe, ist Verschwiegenheit und Diskretion das Allerwichtigste. Verrate ich ihn, verrät er auch mich und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?“  
Übertrieben schmollend kuschelte sie sich an ihn und er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Ohne sie, wäre er einfach nur ein grausamer und hartherziger Mann.   
„Ja, schon gut … ich musste es wenigstens versuchen. Sei mir nicht böse.“  
„Aber nein. Ich liebe dich doch, Cissi …“, erwiderte er liebevoll und küsste sie dann sanft und aufrichtig. Er liebte sie. Das tat er wirklich. Aber in diesen Sekunden ahnte er, dass es mehr gab. Mehr als einfühlsame und ehrliche Liebe. Viel mehr. Finstere Sucht, Begierde, die einen atemlos machte, Hingabe und gefährliche Leidenschaft, die auf den ersten Blick nichts mit einer unschuldigen Liebe zu tun hatte, wie er sie gerade für seine Ehefrau empfand und doch so viel intensiver war. Und vielleicht stärker als er.

 

In dieser Nacht begab er sich entgegen seiner Intuition, die ihn zur Vorsicht mahnte, zu Snapes Wohnung. Er apparierte direkt vor seine Wohnungstür und lauschte lange. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und recht still im Haus. Irgendwo schrie eine Katze, die gerade von einem Kater vergewaltigt wurde. Gänsehaut legte sich über seine Haut. Kurz überlegte er, einfach in seine Wohnung zu gehen und Severus bei dem zu überraschen, was auch immer er gerade tat (vermutlich nur schlafen), entschied sich dann aber aus Gründen des Respekts dagegen. Auch wenn er ihn erniedrigen und demütigen musste, um sich selbst großartig zu fühlen, gab es gewisse Regeln des Anstandes, die dem ganzen Spiel einen moralischen Rahmen gaben. Im Grunde interessierten Lucius weder Moral noch Anstand, weder Ehrlichkeit, noch Höflichkeiten, doch er war immer ein sehr wachsamer Mensch gewesen, der schnell die Eigenheiten seines Gegenübers durchschauen konnte und gern für seinen Vorteil nutzte. Severus hatte auch Eigenheiten, die ihn ausmachten. Er würde das Wissen darüber nutzen, um ihn zu biegen und zu brechen und zu manipulieren. Auch wenn es dafür offiziell keine Grenzen gab, so würde er zumindest versuchen ihm keine Angst zu machen. Denn auch wenn es Snape niemals zugeben würde, so war seine Sorge, dass jemand seine Zuflucht, die nicht allein aus seiner Wohnung bestand, unwiderruflich entweihte und zerstörte, sehr groß. Diese Zuflucht war ein kleines Gefängnis, in dem er zusammen mit Lily saß und sich einbildete, dass das allein das Glück seiner Welt war. Wenn er jetzt dort einbrechen würde und ihn unsanft aus seinen Träumen riss, würde er ihm mehr schaden, als er gutmachen könnte. Deswegen klopfte er mit dem Kopf seiner Schlange nun hart an die Tür, um Severus zu wecken und vorzubereiten. Es brauchte ein zweites Klopfen, dann erschien der Schwarzhaarige verschlafen an der Tür.

„Malfoy …“, murmelte er belegt und ließ ihn ein. Er trug nur Shorts und aus einem eigenartigen Grund verstörte Lucius dieser halbnackte Körper nun so sehr, dass er ihn anherrschte:  
„Kannst du dir nicht etwas anziehen, bevor du die Tür öffnest?“ Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, wirkte ziemlich irritiert und griff sich dann wortlos ein Kleidungsstück.  
„Oh Gott, bist du etwa betrunken?“, begriff er endlich, als Severus fast hinfiel, als er versuchte seine Hose anzuziehen.  
„Selbst wenn, ich habe Ferien …“ Sprachlos sah Lucius ihn an und warf ihm dann das Buch zu, was er ihm mitgebracht hatte. Verdutzt versuchte es Snape aufzufangen, jonglierte es eine Weile zwischen den Händen und drückte es schließlich fest an seine nackte Brust.  
„Was ist das? Bist du deswegen mitten in der Nacht hier? Wegen einem Buch?“  
„Ja, sieh es dir an. Los, mach schon!“, befahl er unwirsch. Er fragte sich, was Severus dazu bewogen hatte so mit dem Alkohol zu übertreiben? Verunsicherten ihn seine Erkenntnisse über sein Wesen so sehr? Aufmerksam sah er ihn an.   
„Die Kunst der magischen Fesselung“, las Severus mit dunkler Stimme vor und sah ihn dann fragend an. Lucius schwankte ein paar Augenblicke zwischen einem Lachanfall und einem Wutausbruch. Eigentlich hielt er Snape für einen der cleversten und fähigsten Magier was die Kenntnis und Anwendung der Dunklen Künste betraf, die er je getroffen hatte, aber offensichtlich hatte er ihn gerade auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Er schien nichts zu begreifen.  
„Warum hast du dich betrunken?“, fragte er nun scharf nach.  
„Konnte nicht einschlafen und diese Hitze …“ Severus riss hektisch ein Fenster weit auf um die kühlere Nachtluft herein zu lassen. Lucius spürte, dass Snape ihm nur die halbe Wahrheit sagte, doch er würde es vorerst auf sich beruhen lassen.   
Er stellte seinen Gehstock in die Zimmerecke, legte seinen Mantel ab und zog die Jacke darunter auch aus. Der andere Mann hatte recht, es war stickig warm, wie es eben im Sommer zuweilen war. Anschließend öffnete er die untersten beiden Knöpfe seiner Weste und setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl im Raum. Lucius schlug ein Bein über das andere und sagte ganz ruhig:  
„Nur zu, setze dich, Severus und ließ mir das Vorwort vor, dann weißt du auch, worum es geht.“  
Wieder war der Unmut des Schwarzhaarigen so deutlich in seiner Miene, der Trotz in seinen Augen so plakativ, dass sich Lucius kurz fragte, ob er sich vielleicht doch geirrt hatte und Snape alles andere als ein submissiver Mensch war, der es brauchte Befehle zu bekommen und dafür zu leben, einer höheren Macht zu dienen. Vielleicht irrte sich sogar Severus selbst, indem er diese Tatsache von sich annahm. Allerdings setzte er sich nun mit einem leisen Seufzen auf sein Bett, schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen.  
„Die Kunst der magischen Fesselung. Für den geneigten Leser folgt nun eine Warnung …“ Severus rieb sich die Augen und hatte sich schon allein in den wenigen Worten ein paarmal verlesen. Lucius‘ Ärger stieg an.  
„Weiter!“, knurrte er ungehalten.  
„ … die Magische Fesselung verspricht viel und hält noch mehr. Sie fixiert und zwingt, sie bricht und fügt zusammen, was sich widerstrebt. Diese Art Magie … Was soll das, Malfoy?“, fragte ihn Snape nun und stöhnte genervt. Nur mühsam hielt Lucius seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle. Ihn zu überraschen, war Absicht. Snapes Unwilligkeit aufgrund körperlicher (selbsterzeugter) Unpässlichkeiten, war kein Grund ihm den Gehorsam zu verweigern.  
„Ich zeige es dir …“ Seine Stimme war ganz dunkel. Lucius stand auf und ging zu ihm. Behutsam nahm er ihm das Buch aus der Hand und legte es zur Seite. Bevor er es verhindern konnte, strich er über die schwarzen Haare und bekam von Severus einen ungläubigen Blick.  
„Lege dich hin“, forderte Lucius nun mit weicher Stimme und sah in den dunklen Augen eine Aufregung, die er auch in sich selbst spürte. Severus erstaunte seine körperliche Aufmerksamkeit und das war eigenartig, denn das gehörte nicht zu ihrer Vereinbarung. 

 

Mit zerstreuten Bewegungen rutschte er nun auf sein Bett und lag schließlich erwartungsvoll auf dem Rücken, während der Blonde seinen Gehstock holte und seinen Zauberstab daraus hervorzog.   
„Können wir das nicht machen, wenn ich ausgeschlafen bin und mich besser fühle?“, fragte Severus matt, weil ihm gerade nicht so nach körperlichen Aktivitäten war. Überhaupt war er einfach nur fertig, weil er seit Tagen kaum schlief und ständig in seinem gedanklichen Karussell festhing.  
„Ich frage dich nicht um deine Meinung und brauche deine Einwilligung nicht, hast du das vergessen?“, erwiderte der andere Mann nur kalt und fixierte ihn mit seinen grauen Augen. Etwas war in Malfoys Gesicht, was er nicht zu fassen bekam. War es Erregung? Durchaus möglich, denn inzwischen hatte er verstanden, dass diese Spielerei Lucius ebenso ansprechen musste, wie ihn. Sein Körper war vermutlich in ebenso einem Aufruhr wie seiner gerade. Gefangen zwischen Lust und Erwartung. Gut, bei Lucius fehlte vielleicht die Furcht vor dem Schmerz und dem Unerwarteten, dafür berauschte ihn vielleicht sein Machtgefühl. Sein Glied begann sich bei diesen verwirrenden Gedanken zu verhärten.  
„Coercendis!“, flüsterte Lucius rau. Seine Augen waren ganz dunkel und seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab machte nur eine kleine Bewegung. Sofort wurden Severus‘ Arme und Beine erst zur Seite und dann nach oben gerissen und mit unsichtbaren magischen Fesseln an der Rückwand des Bettes fixiert.  
Das tat er anschließend auch mit seinen Fußgelenken, welche er links und rechts an einen Bettpfosten fesselte.  
„Was … soll das? Ich muss …“  
„Du musst jetzt gar nichts mehr. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, dir dieses Buch zu bringen, weil ich dachte, es könnte dich interessieren. Es ist rar und nur wenige kennen die Fesselungszauber darin und noch weniger die Lösung dieser Zauber. Da du so oberflächlich und desinteressiert warst, habe ich jedoch spontan beschlossen, dir zu zeigen, worum es in dem Buch geht.“  
„Ich hab’s verstanden …“, knurrte der Schwarzhaarige und riss ziemlich an den Fesseln. Sie waren unlösbar, wie Lucius wusste. Aufmerksam musterte er ihn.  
„Nein, das hast du nicht, Severus. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich …“  
„Jetzt mach mich schon los, ich … muss etwas trinken und muss auf die Toilette.“  
„Nichts davon musst du und nichts davon tust du, ohne, dass ich es dir gestatte.“ Endlich sah er in den dunklen Augen Verstehen, trotzdem noch genug Starrköpfigkeit, dass er fast gelächelt hätte.  
„Ich bin nicht nur wegen dem Buch hier. Du wirst für mich einen Vielsafttrank herstellen. Damit …“ Lucius holte aus seiner Manteltasche einen Umschlag, in dem sich Inezkas Haare befanden.   
„Mache den Trank so lange wirksam, wie es geht und sei sparsam mit den Haaren. Er muss absolut perfekt sein und länger als nur eine Stunde wirken. Versaue es nicht, Snape!“  
„Haha, lustig. Dazu müsstest du mich schon losmachen.“  
„Nur Geduld …“, forderte Lucius hintergründig grinsend. Er hatte Severus wirklich derart auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, dass es ziemlich einfach war ihn zu überlisten. In seiner trunkenen Verwirrung war er so wehrlos und anfällig, dass Lucius große Selbstdisziplin aufbringen musste, um seinen Zustand nicht auszunutzen.  
„Du weißt, wo der Sitz der Magie in deinem Körper ist?“, fragte Lucius wie nebenher.  
„Du meinst den magischen Scheitelpunkt? Natürlich! Zwei Fingerbreit unter dem Nabel.“  
„Wie auch immer du das nennst … es gibt dafür viele Bezeichnung, doch nur die wenigsten Magier wissen, dass dieser Punkt beeinflussbar ist. Man kann ihn stimulieren und … aber was rede ich, ich will dich nicht langweilen.“

„Nein, sprich weiter!“, rief Severus sofort begierig und teste mal wieder die Fesseln, weil sich Malfoy schon abwandte und nach seiner Jacke griff. Der Blonde hielt inne und drehte sich nach ein paar Momenten wieder zu ihm um. Er wirkte amüsiert und trotzdem oder gerade deshalb sehr gefährlich. Unter dem forschenden Blick der grauen Augen wurde ihm nun unnatürlich warm. Eigentlich war der Scheitelpunkt, manche sagte auch Chi dazu, ein Mysterium. Niemand wusste genau, ob es diesen Punkt wirklich gab. Es war eher ein Gefühl, welches sich an diesem Punkt des Körpers zu zentrieren schien, wenn man Magie wirkte. Severus hatte schon einige Abhandlungen darüber gelesen, die alle in haltlosen Spekulationen endeten und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war Malfoy ebenso unwissend, wie er. Auch wenn er gerade etwas anderes behauptete.  
„Nun, wie ich sagte, man kann ihn stimulieren. Damit macht man ihn fühlbar und nutzbar, was in der Folge bedeuten könnte, dass man besseren Zugriff zu dieser Energie hat und das bedeutet, man ist mächtiger.  
„Willst du jetzt andeuten, der Dunkle Lord …“  
„Schweig!“, herrschte Malfoy ihn augenblicklich streng an.  
„Sprich diese Worte nie wieder aus, wenn wir allein sind, verstanden!“, herrschte er ihn so wutentbrannt an, dass Severus sogar ein wenig zusammenzuckte. Er verstand Malfoy ja, der Dunkle Lord war in diesen Zeiten ein hochbrisantes Thema. Doch schließlich war er ebenso ein Todesser wie er, wenn auch eher inaktiv und auf eine speziellere Weise, die er Malfoy nie sagen könnte. Deswegen so zu explodieren, konnte nur bedeuten, dass auch Lucius eine unausgesprochene Abneigung gegen das Thema hatte. Und zum ersten Mal, seit er ihn kannte, war Lucius ihm wirklich sympathisch.  
„Schon gut. Erzähl mir lieber, wie diese Art der Stimulation aussieht …“, wollte Severus versöhnlicher wissen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich Malfoys Gesicht wieder aufhellte. Dann kam er näher und setzte sich neben ihn. Gedankenverloren strich er mit seinem Zauberstab über seine nackte Brust.  
„Es gibt dafür lange Nadeln, die man ganz gezielt in diesen Punkt sticht. Die Nadeln sind so lang, dass sie am Rücken wieder austreten und …“ Unwillkürlich musste Severus schon bei der Vorstellung stöhnen, welchen Schmerz das auslösen würde. Eigenartigerweise sah er Lucius nun lächeln. Unter der Berührung seines magischen Instrumentes hatten sich seine Brustwarzen aufgerichtet und es entstand Gänsehaut an den Stellen seiner Berührung. Lucius sah allerdings aus, als wenn er eine Katze streichelte, um dabei seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Plötzlich piekte er seinen Stab genau an die Stelle, an der das magische Chi angeblich saß.   
„Genau hier … fühlst du es?“, fragte er zerstreut. Severus fühlte nichts besonderes, weil er so gefangen von Lucius Anblick war. Der andere Mann wirkte fast schläfrig, nicht aggressiv oder autoritär. Seine Dominanz, die er unmissverständlich äußern konnte, war fast verschwunden und übrig war nur eine befremdliche Nachdenklichkeit geblieben. Severus ermahnte sich selbst, sich davon nicht täuschen zu lassen. Lucius, ein Mann der vielen Gesichter, hatte sein Wesen so absolut und vollkommen im Griff, dass er authentisch in allem war, was er zeigte. Jetzt gerade wollte er, dass sich Severus entspannte und auch wenn ihm diese Manipulation klar war, so funktionierte sie ganz gegen seinen Willen. Malfoy zwang ihn mit seinem eigenen Ausdruck zu dem, was er wollte. Severus entspannte sich unwillkürlich und zuckte dann verlegen zusammen, als sich der andere Mann über ihn beugte und seinen Mund genau auf die Stelle des Chis legte. 

Lucius fühlte, wie Snapes Bauchmuskeln unter seinen Lippen überrascht erzitterten. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte Schmerzen erwartet und bekam nun das Gegenteil. Ein überraschtes Keuchen begleitete sein Zusammenzucken und Lucius legte seine eine Hand nun an Severus‘ Hüfte. Der Mann würde ihm nicht entfliehen können, denn er war gefesselt. Seine Haut war warm und roch nach Mann. Eine ganze Weile hatte Lucius darüber nachgedacht, ob er sich ihm auf diese intime Weise nähern sollte, denn eigentlich war das nicht vorgesehen. Jetzt allerdings, als er sich schon dafür entschieden hatte, begriff er, dass es ein sehr wichtiger Punkt war, an dem er seine Manipulation und seinen Zwang ansetzen, ausleben und kontrollieren konnte. Auf diese Weise, waren die Erfolge am einfachsten sichtbar. Severus‘ Willen zu brechen, war die eine Sache, seinen Körper zu unterwerfen, war einfach, wenn man das Mittel des Schmerzes nutzte. Ihn anderweitig zu beherrschen, war eine exotische Methode, die Lucius sehr gern an einer Frau getestet hätte. Da ihm aber Snape in die begehrlichen Hände gefallen war, war er nun eben in jeder Hinsicht das Objekt seines Verlangens.

Severus war schockiert über das, was Malfoy tat. Anstatt ihm weh zu tun oder mental zu demütigen, begann er ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Das war erniedrigender, als er erwartet hatte, weil es im Grunde nur eine Person gab, mit der er sich das jemals hätte vorstellen können. Aber Lucius‘ Lippen waren weich und es gefiel ihm sofort so gut, dass er sich vor sich selbst ekelte. Mit seiner Hand drückte ihn Malfoy wieder aufs Bett, als er sich ihm entziehen wollte.  
„Bitte … nicht das …“, keuchte Severus nun flehend, weil dieses Geschehen so brutal mit seinen romantischen Gedanken über Liebe zusammenstieß, dass ihm schwindelte.  
„Ertrage es …“, flüsterte Lucius nur dunkel und küsste sich weiter nach unten, bis seine Lippen seinen Penis umrundeten, der trotz massiver Disziplin begehrlich angeschwollen war. Wieder versuchte sich Severus seinem Mund zu entziehen, doch diese verdammten magischen Fesseln waren bombenfest. Wäre er vorhin nicht so oberflächlich gewesen und hätte er interessiert in das Buch gesehen, dann hätte er nun vielleicht den Gegenzauber gewusst. Lucius drückte ihn wieder auf die Unterlage.  
Severus stöhnte dunkel, als sein Mund wieder die Form seiner Erektion unter der Hose nachfuhr. Dass es ein Mann tat und das es ausgerechnet Malfoy war, machte ihn fassungslos.  
„Bitte, nein. Wir haben doch beide nichts für Männer übrig“, keuchte Severus weinerlich und begriff, dass er wirklich zutiefst gekränkt war, weil sein Körper ihn so beschämend verraten hatte, indem er lustvoll und gierig auf Malfoys Zärtlichkeit reagierte.  
„Das sieht gerade ganz anders aus …“ Malfoy richtete sich auf und er holte erleichtert Luft, weil er glaubte, die Folter wäre vorbei. War sie nicht. Freundlich lächelnd hob Lucius nun seinen Zauberstab und zog mit einem Spruch, der Severus unbekannt war einen scharfen Schnitt links und rechts seiner Leisten in den Stoff seiner Shorts. Er protestierte, doch der andere Mann ließ sich gar nicht beeindrucken und klappte den Stoff dann einfach auseinander, als hätte er eine Orange geschält. Seine Haut darunter hatte er nicht verletzt. 

Nach den anfänglichen Zweifeln seiner Methode, fand Lucius nun großen Spaß daran, weil er merkte, dass sich der andere Mann wirklich gedemütigt fühlte. Und weil es ihm so gut gefiel, dass seine angeschwollene Lust nun nachweislich sichtbar auf seinem Bauch lag. Severus hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und seine Augen vor lauter Schande geschlossen. Eine Weile stand Lucius nur da, betrachtete sein Opfer, erfreute sich an seinem Anblick und seiner Macht über ihn, verstand jedoch im selben Moment, dass zwischen ihnen etwas entstanden war, was er nicht überblickte und was aufgrund der Rätselhaftigkeit seiner Natur, ziemlich gefährlich war. Es war eine mysteriöse Anziehung, eine unerklärliche Zuneigung, die ihn nun direkt körperlich erregte.   
„Malfoy … tu mir das nicht an …!“, keuchte Severus heiser, als sich Lucius zwischen seine Beine kniete, sich über ihn beugte und begann seinen Bauch und seine Leisten zu küssen.  
„Ja, bettele nur, das gefällt mir …“, murmelte er mit heißen Wangen. Er fixierte Snapes Hüften wieder mit seinen Händen und berührte mit seinem Mund die Spitze seiner Erektion. Ein dunkles Schluchzen erklang.  
„Nein … bitte … hör‘ auf damit!“ Severus klang wundervoll flehend. Es kam tief aus ihm selbst und Lucius verstand, dass der Schwarzhaarige Angst hatte, seine eingebildete Liebe zu dieser toten Schlammbluthexe zu verraten. Eine Liebe, die es niemals gab und nie geben würde und die nur in seiner Vorstellung existiert hatte. Umso mehr Severus bettelte, umso verlangender wurde er. Längst drückte seine eigene angeschwollene Männlichkeit zwischen seinen Beinen und am liebsten hätte er sich nun die Hose runter geschoben, um sich auf ihn zu legen. Es war vollkommen egal, ob ein Mann oder eine Frau vor ihm lag. Es bettelte, es ergab sich seiner Macht und würde alles dafür tun, wenn er es nur erlösen würde. Das würde er gleich. Lucius schob seine Lippen über die Penisspitze und nahm Snapes Lust so tief in den Mund, wie er vermochte. Er merke Snapes verzweifelten Widerstand, sein Zusammenkrümmen und hörte den Versuch seine überschwappende Leidenschaft im Mund zu behalten. Es gelang Severus nicht besonders gut. Seine Bauchdecke hob und senkte sich schnell und er stöhnte immer wieder tief und haltlos, wenn Lucius seinen Mund bewegte und mit seiner Zunge seine empfindsame Spitze reizte. Seltsamerweise fand er keinen Unterschied zu dem, wie er Narcissa verwöhnte. Auch Snapes hörbare Lustbezeugung erregte ihn, sein verzweifeltes Entziehen, machte die Sache nur noch reizvoller für ihn. Lucius wusste um den Unterschied von Schmerz und Lust. Dem Schmerz wollte man sich entziehen, obwohl er Lust auslösen konnte. Der Lust wollte man sich nicht entziehen. Der Geist war zu schwach, um den Genuss des Körpers zu sabotieren.   
„Nein …“, wimmerte Severus wieder leidend und dann krümmte er sich in eindeutiger Absicht zusammen. Lucius schaffte es gerade noch seinen Mund und sein Gesicht wegzunehmen. Stattdessen griff er nach der zuckenden Männlichkeit und verhalf seinem Opfer zu einem Orgasmus, den er rau und unkontrolliert heraus stöhnte. Severus‘ ekstatischer Gesichtsausdruck, war ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt Befriedigung genug.   
„Ich komme in ein paar Stunden wieder. Versuche nicht zu schreien. Niemand wird die Fesselung lösen können. Das kann nur ich und ich werde kommen, um dich zu erlösen. Aber du wirst verstehen, dass ich nicht nur hier war, um dir Freude zu bereiten. Versuche dich also zu entspannen …“, sagte er, während er sich anzog. Snape schaffte es noch nicht, ihn anzusehen. Verlegen rieb er sein gerötetes Gesicht an seinem Oberarm und brummte ein dumpfes:  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst …“  
„Doch, Severus. Denke ein wenig über das nach, was gerade geschehen und vielleicht schaffst du es, dir ein paar wichtige Tatsachen einzugestehen“, sagte er und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Gehstock.  
Endlich sahen ihn die dunklen Augen an. Sie glänzten noch euphorisch und warm und Lucius erkannte darin diese willige Weichheit, auf die er so scharf war. Wieder hatte er Snapes Willen gebrochen, ihn unterworfen und gezwungen. Das war nur die eine Seite. Die andere war die, dass Severus an einem Punkt freiwillig kapituliert hatte. Er hatte geschehen lassen. Und wenn er nun noch in der Lage war, zu begreifen, dass er auch weiterhin lieben konnte, obwohl die Liebe seines Lebens tot war, und sogar das Recht hatte zu lieben, dann war das ein Erfolg.  
Lucius verließ ihn aber schließlich mit dem verschwommenen Gefühl, dass auch er eine Lektion erhalten hatte. Da das aber nicht in sein Konzept passte und er sich lieber Gedanken um die anstehende Party machen wollte, schob er diese Gedanken schnell weg.  
In dieser Nacht weckte er seine Frau nicht. Er hatte noch immer den fremden, männlichen Geschmack im Mund und sein Körper war alles andere als befriedigt, doch darum kümmerte er sich nicht. Nur seine Gedanken konnten sich einfach nicht von Snape und seinem Wesen lösen. Wer war dieser Kerl und warum war er so begierig darauf noch viel tiefer in ihn einzudringen? Warum konnte er nicht locker lassen und alles wollen. Es sollte nur ein Spielchen sein, was beiden Seiten ein bisschen Befriedigung verschaffte und vor allem ihm Genugtuung verschaffte, weil er sich so über Snapes Verhalten als Lehrer geärgert hatte. Sein Verlangen tief in Severus‘ Verstand einzudringen und ihn direkt an der Quelle zu manipulieren war vergleichbar mit dem Trieb seinen Penis in sein Hinterteil zu stoßen, um ihn zu bezwingen und sich über ihn zu erheben, nur damit er ihm gehörte. Nur, damit er ihn am Ende mit seinem Leben beschützen musste. Denn war er erst einmal sein, würde er alles für ihn tun müssen.


	7. Vorfreude der einen oder der anderen Art

Noch immer zitterte die Stelle seiner Bauchdecke, an der Lucius begonnen hatte ihn zu küssen. Falls es diesen mysteriösen Scheitelpunkt wirklich gab, spielte er gerade verrückt und schlug Saltos. Immer wieder durchzuckte es ihn süß und Severus hatte Angst einem unbekannten Zauber zu unterliegen, den Malfoy gesprochen hatte. Die Schauer ließen nach, die magischen Fesseln allerdings waren nach wie vor fest. Sein Sperma begann auf seinem Bauch einzutrocknen und er hatte einen leichten Krampf in der Schulter, mit der er gegen die Tür gerannt war. Was Malfoy eben getan hatte, begriff er nicht. Niemals vorher hatte er diese Art Intimität mit einer anderen Person geteilt, schon gar nicht mit einem Mann und er war sich sicher, dass es auch Lucius nie getan hatte. Aber wie er es getan hatte, war berauschend, weil es so wundervoll und einfühlsam gewesen war. Es hatte ihn überrumpelt, weil er mit etwas Anderem gerechnet hatte und es hatte ihn gedemütigt, weil Malfoy ihn zwang etwas preiszugeben, was er freiwillig nie getan hätte; lustvolles Verlangen. Er musste sich ihm und seiner Zärtlichkeit hingeben und wurde belohnt. Severus selbst, hatte gemerkt, kurz bevor er fiel, dass er sich wunderbar frei fühlte, wenn er einfach tat, was Lucius verlangte. Ihm zu folgen, war so einfach und machte ihn zufrieden. So zufrieden, dass ihm jetzt die Augen wieder zufielen, obwohl er durstig war und dringend die Toilette aufsuchen müsste. Die kühle Nachtluft trocknete seinen Schweiß, während Snape in einen tiefen Schlaf glitt. Endlich schaffte er es den Gedanken zu entrinnen und sich dem Moment der seltenen Bedürfnislosigkeit hinzugeben, diesem friedlichen Augenblick der Stille, den Lucius ihm geschenkt hatte.

 

Narcissa weckte ihren Mann, indem sie seine morgendliche Erektion umfasste und massierte.   
„Warst du letzte Nacht bei ihm?“, fragte sie neugierig, als er sich zu ihr beugte, um ihren duftenden Hals zu küssen.  
„Hm … er war so ungezogen, dass er noch immer in Fesseln liegt.“  
Sie kicherte leise und rieb ihren Unterleib an ihm. Narcissa mochte es, wenn Lucius darüber sprach, wusste aber, dass sie es vermutlich nicht mögen würde, wenn er sie wie eine Sklavin behandeln würde. Im Gegenteil, ihr Mann behandelte sie liebevoll und mit Respekt und dafür betete sie ihn an. Trotzdem war sie neugierig und auch ein wenig eifersüchtig.  
„Der arme Kerl. Du erlöst ihn doch gleich …“  
„Tue ich. Nach dem Frühstück und wenn ich dich geliebt habe …“, flüsterte er ihr rau ins Ohr. Dann sprachen sie nicht mehr und Lucius drang sanft wie immer in sie ein. Sorgsam achtete er darauf, dass auch Narcissa etwas von ihrem Liebesspiel hatte und hielt sich mit seinem körperlichen Einsatz zurück. Er tat das, von dem er wusste, dass es ihr gefiel. Narcissa mochte es sehr, wenn sie auf ihm saß und kam meistens vor ihm. Danach durfte er von hinten in sie eindringen und sich selbst zum Höhepunkt bringen. Es funktionierte fast immer. Heute auch. Erschöpft fielen beide aufs Bett.  
„Ich werde jetzt baden. Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück …“, hauchte sie und verschwand dann im Badezimmer.

 

Lucius sah ihr nach. Seine Erregung von letzter Nacht war immer noch da. Trotz seines Höhepunktes von eben, lauerte sie wie ein wildes Tier irgendwo in ihm und war vollkommen mürrisch. Jäh verstimmt stand er dann auf und machte sich fertig. Am Frühstückstisch traf er auf Inezka.  
„Wie sieht der Pavillon aus?“, flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie lächelte und hob den Daumen hoch.  
„Sehr gut. Dann darfst du dir am kommenden Wochenende frei nehmen.“ Sie nickte zustimmend, machte einen Knicks und verließ den Raum. Lucius war mit dem Frühstück fertig, als Narcissa kam.  
„Ich muss los, tut mir leid“, sagte er und sie nickte verständnisvoll.  
„Du bist doch nicht …“ Er hielt sie behutsam am Arm fest, als sie sich schon setzen wollte.  
„Sauer? Nein. Bin ich nicht, Luce. Ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann und du hast mir versprochen, dass du dich nicht verliebst und ich glaube dir das.“ Intensiv sah sie ihn mit ihren schönen blauen Augen an und er nickte langsam.  
„Du kannst mir vertrauen, Cissi“, sagte er leise und wich ihrem forschenden Blick nicht aus. Noch war er der festen Überzeugung, dass nichts von dem, was er mit Snape veranstaltete, nur annähernd etwas mit Liebe zu tun hatte. Er war nicht homosexuell und würde sich garantiert nicht in einen anderen Mann verlieben. Das war vollkommen gegen die Natur und absolut unmöglich.

 

Weil Severus ihm nicht würde die Tür öffnen können, öffnete er sie selbst. Allerdings erst nach einem lauten Klopfen, um sich anzukündigen.  
„Mach mich sofort los!“, schrie Severus schon total wütend. Lucius tat es nicht, denn er nahm keine Befehle von ihm entgegen. Stattdessen ging er gelassen näher. Severus war sehr aufgebracht. Es roch nach Urin und der feuchte Fleck zwischen seinen Beinen sprach Bände.  
„Schrei mich nicht an oder ich lasse dich für weitere drei Stunden in der Fesselung“, sagte er liebenswürdig und konnte ein entzücktes Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. Snape war gekränkt und beinah niedlich wütend darüber. Verständlich, doch er stellte nun mal die Regeln auf und Severus musste sie einhalten. Vielleicht bekam er Belohnungen, vielleicht aber auch Strafen. Dass er in seinem eigenen Urin liegen musste, war die Bestrafung für sein abweisendes Verhalten letzte Nacht und seinen unerlaubten, übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum.  
„Malfoy!“, fuhr er ihn laut an und von unten klopfte es augenblicklich laut. Lucius runzelte fragend die Stirn.  
„Meine verdammte Vermieterin. Jetzt mach mich los. Ich muss duschen und muss dringend etwas trinken.“

„Bitte mich darum!“, erwiderte Malfoy erbarmungslos. Sein Lächeln war auf den ersten Blick süßlich, doch der Glanz seiner undurchdringlichen Augen war hart und gnadenlos.  
„Letzte Nacht habe ich dich auch angebettelt es zu lassen. Es hat dich nicht interessiert und du hast weitergemacht. Welchen Sinn hat es also zu …“  
„Und, hat es dir nicht gefallen?“  
„Mach mich sofort los!“, schrie Snape böse und sofort klopfte es von unten.  
„Die verfluchte Alte hat scheinbar nichts besseres zu tun, als darauf zu warten, dass es in meiner Wohnung laut wird …“, giftete Severus.  
„Ich habe noch keine Antwort. Hat es dir gefallen, Severus?“  
„Hat es. Jetzt mach mich bitte, bitte los, Lucius.“  
„Hat es dich überrascht?“ Entnervt ließ sich Severus nach hinten fallen und seufzte resigniert.  
„Ja, hat es, verdammt nochmal. Du bist ein Kerl und ich bin es auch und wir sind nicht schwul … also ja, es hat mich total überrascht. Was willst du noch hören?“  
„Mich hat es auch überrascht …“, sagte Lucius nur leise. Es klang belanglos, doch war es ganz und gar nicht, wie Severus intuitiv verstand. Malfoy murmelte einen leisen Spruch, denn er nicht verstand und dann endlich konnte er Arme und Beine bewegen. Seine Extremitäten schmerzten und er wäre fast aus dem Bett gefallen, als er zu schnell aufstand. Der Blonde kam ihm zu Hilfe und stützte ihn, als er mit halbtauben Gliedmaßen in Richtung Bad wankte.

 

Während Severus duschte, riss Lucius jedes einzelne Fenster der Wohnung auf. Es war ein herrlicher Morgen und er würde gleich in die Stadt gehen, um ein paar Besorgungen zu machen. Jetzt aber wartete er geduldig, bis Severus seine Beschämung überwunden und mit heißem Wasser abgewaschen hatte.

 

Das war nicht einfach. Es brauchte viel heißes und dann eisigkaltes Wasser, um seine Schande darüber abzuspülen, dass er wie ein Kleinkind ins Bett uriniert hatte. Auch dazu hatte Malfoy ihn gezwungen und es ging nicht netterweise mit sexueller Erregung einher, sondern nur mir purer Beschämung über den Verlust von Kontrolle. Als er erwachte, verfluchte er Malfoy und seine Zusage dieses perverse Spiel mitzuspielen, von dem er doch gar nicht wusste, wie es gespielt wurde. Er hatte sich aufgrund mangelnder Information darauf eingelassen und aus dem Grund, weil ihn Malfoys Autorität wehrlos gemacht hatte. Seine rätselhafte Macht hatte ihm dubiose Geheimnisse versprochen, die er ergründen durfte und er würde lügen, wenn sich das nicht schon teilweise erfüllt hätte. Aber die Bedingungen waren erschreckend und doch war er nicht nur erleichtert, als Malfoy kam, sondern ehrlich erfreut. Natürlich würde Lucius kommen, um ihn zu erlösen, denn das war doch seine Aufgabe. Ihn retten, ihn halten und ihm den Sinn hinter allem zu schenken. Kaum stand er im Raum, versuchte Snape seine Wut über die unwürdige und respektlose Behandlung mit so einer Verzweiflung aufrecht zu erhalten, dass es schon lächerlich war. Im Grunde war er nur glücklich, weil Lucius gekommen war. So einfach war es. Und diese Banalität der Situation und die einfache Auflösung dessen, schockierten ihn zutiefst. Das war alles? Setze jemand Qualen aus und errette ihn daraus und er verfällt dir?

 

„Das war nicht nett von dir …“ Mit diesen versöhnlichen Worten und nur einem Handtuch um den Hüften, kam Severus aus dem Bad. Lucius saß am offenen Fenster und sah auf die Straße runter.  
„Habe ich jemals behauptet, ich wäre nett? Nein. So funktioniert das Spiel nun mal nicht, Severus.“  
„Wie auch immer. Es funktioniert.“ Ehrlich erstaunt, sah Malfoy ihn nun an.  
„Das freut mich. Hast du die Absicht dir einen Kaffee oder Tee zu machen?“  
„Kaffee. Möchtest du auch einen?“  
„Ja bitte …“ Es war, als wenn sie alte Freunde wären und wenn man es genau nahm, waren sie das auch irgendwie. Nichts deutete auf das so wichtige Gefälle zwischen ihnen hin, nichts auf Severus‘ Widerstand, der langsam zu bröckeln begann und nichts auf Malfoys überhebliche Annahme, dass das alles nicht mehr als ein Spiel war, bei dem er sich und seine finsteren Bedürfnisse nach Machtausübung befriedigen konnte.  
„Für wen ist der Vielsafttrank?“, fragte Snape beiläufig und steckte zwei Scheiben Toast in den Toaster.  
„Für dich.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
Lucius lächelte unergründlich und sagte nur:  
„Lass dich überraschen und warte, bis ich es dir erläutere.“ Skeptisch sah er ihn eine Weile an, begriff aber, dass Lucius nur das sagen würde, was er vorhatte.  
„Sag mal …“, versuchte es Severus über eine andere Taktik.  
„Müsste es nicht für diese Art Spiel, wie wir es … betreiben eine Art Codewort geben, mit dem ich mich schützen kann, wenn ich das Gefühl habe …“  
„Hast du das Gefühl, ich würde die Kontrolle verlieren?“, unterbrach ihn Lucius dunkel und musterte ihn sehr intensiv von der Seite.  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Aber wäre es nicht … wichtig?“  
„Vertraust du mir? Wenn ja, dann braucht es kein albernes Wort.“  
„Ich kenne dich doch gar nicht.“  
„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Vertraust du mir? Oder hast du die Befürchtung, ich gehe zu weit?“ Durchdringend sah Severus ihn an und bevor er ihm antworten konnte, sagte Lucius:  
„Ich musste Narcissa versprechen niemanden aus Versehen zu töten. Reicht dir das?“  
„Was? Narcissa … deine Frau weiß davon?“ Severus war ehrlich erstaunt.  
„Natürlich. Sie ist meine Ehefrau, ich vertraue ihr und ich liebe sie. Sie weiß … davon und sie gestattet mir, dieses Bedürfnis auszuleben, allerdings kennt sie deinen Namen nicht und das wird auch so bleiben. Widerstrebt dir das?“

 

Aufmerksam sah er Snape an. Ganz unbewusst hatte er sein eigenes Ehe-Kredo auf ihn angewandt, indem er ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Lucius sah, dass das für den Schwarzhaarigen unerwartet kam.  
„Wirklich? Narcissa erlaubt dir …“  
„Nein. Sie erlaubt mir nichts. Sie weiß es. Das ist ein Unterschied. Weil sie weiß, dass ich es auch heimlich tun würde.“  
„Aber, wenn es dir nicht um … sexuelle Befriedigung geht, dann …“  
„Wer sagt das?“, unterbrach ihn Lucius scharf und nahm ihm die Tasse mit dem Kaffee aus der Hand. Snape wurde rot und sah verlegen weg.

 

„Denkst du … Sex hat nur was mit dem Schwanz zu tun?“ Malfoy hatte seine Tasse demonstrativ weg gestellt und stand nun hinter ihm. Ja, es war eine dämliche Idee dieses heikle Thema überhaupt anzusprechen, vor allem nach seinem peinlichen Kontrollverlust von letzter Nacht.   
„Keine Ahnung, was weiß ich denn schon. Es ist mir egal …“, knurrte er nur unwillig und fühlte Lucius Hände, die sich um seine Taille legten. Der Blonde stand hinter ihm und sein warmer Atem ließ seine Haut im Nacken erschauern.  
„Es ist dir keineswegs egal, wie du letzte Nacht selbst gemerkt hast, dir fehlt nur die Erfahrung, um dir ein Urteil zu bilden. Das kann ich dir nicht übel nehmen. Aber Sex findet hauptsächlich im Kopf statt, wie du bald herausfinden wirst. Mache nur nicht den fatalen Fehler sexuelle Begierde mit Liebe zu verwechseln.“  
„Du kennst dich damit aus, hm …?“ fragte Severus provokant. Die Antwort war, dass Lucius seine Hände unter den Rand des Handtuches schob und es ihm einfach wegriss. Darunter war er nackt und verletzlich. Auf diese Verletzlichkeit legte Lucius nun seine Hände und zu Severus‘ erneuter Schande, schwoll sein Penis wieder an.  
„Siehst du, was ich meine? Du bist so wenig homosexuell, wie ich es bin und doch macht es dich an, weil ich bin, wer ich bin und du bist wer du bist …“   
Malfoys Atem war heiß und erregend. Unwillkürlich begann er leicht zu beben in Erwartung es würde mehr geschehen. Die schönen Hände lagen reglos an seinem versteiften Glied und dass nichts geschah, machte ihn ganz kribblig.  
„Ja …“, sagte Severus belegt, denn im Grunde hatte er das Gespräch schon vergessen. Alles, was ihn interessierte, war der Mann hinter ihm, der ihn hielt, der ihn aufwühlte und neugierig machte.   
„Ich muss jetzt gehen, komme aber heute Abend wieder wegen dem Trank.“  
Seine Lippen streiften wie zufällig seinen Halsmuskel und Severus schloss überwältigt von dieser zärtlichen, viel zu flüchtigen Berührung die Augen. So gern hätte er sich jetzt gegen ihn gelehnt, doch Malfoy ließ ihn schon los.  
„In Ordnung“, sagte er nur rau und drehte sich zu ihm. Mit leicht geneigtem Kopf sah Lucius ihn noch einen Moment interessiert an, dann ging er langsam aus seiner Wohnung. Geh nicht, hätte ihm Severus beinah hinterher gerufen, biss sich aber lieber auf die Zunge, bis er Blut schmeckte.

 

Lucius hatte sich hinreißen lasse und war sich nicht sicher, was er von sich selbst halten sollte. Snapes Verwundbarkeit und sein verzweifelter Widerstand gegen ihn und das eigene Wesen, machten ihn verrückt. Dessen Körper reagierte nicht, wie sein Verstand es wollte und er rebellierte noch immer dagegen. Zwang, war das Zauberwort, doch es brauchte Zeit. So nahe bei ihm zu sein, war betörend und er musste wirklich aufpassen, dass er nicht zu sehr Gefallen an seiner Gegenwart fand. Nicht, dass er sich doch noch verliebte.   
Ewigkeiten stromerte Lucius so durch die Stadt und besorgte alles, was sich auf seiner imaginären Liste befand. Zum Mittagessen traf er sich mit Narcissa im Tropfenden Kessel.   
„Und? Lebt er noch?“, fragte sie vergnügt und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ja, natürlich. Ich habe dir etwas versprochen, Liebste …“, erwiderte er neckisch.  
„Oh, ehe ich es vergesse … Crabbe war heute Vormittage bei uns gewesen und wollte wissen, was jetzt mit dem Sommertreffen ist?“  
„Ich werde später zu ihm gehen und Narcissa, ich werde daran teilnehmen.“  
„Ich weiß …“ Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Möchtest du vielleicht ein Mal mitkommen? Vielleicht fändest du es eben so peinlich-lustig wie ich?“  
„Oh Gott, nein! Luce … ich bitte dich. Denkst du ernsthaft ich habe Lust zuzusehen, wie ein Schwabbel-Crabbe seinen winzigen Schwanz in einer hässlichen Frau versenkt, die er vorher betrunken gemacht hat, damit er ran darf?“ Lucius lachte vergnügt.  
„Es gäbe noch Oscar und seine Jungen. Vielleicht hättest du daran mehr Freunde …“  
„Vergiss es! Nein, danke. Aber weshalb musst du dahin gehen, wenn du doch nie … oder tust du …?“ Narcissa war verunsichert. Die Todesser-Orgien waren legendär und dass ihr Mann Jahr für Jahr behauptete, er wäre nur amüsierter Zuschauer, machte sie misstrauisch. Aber da sie sich versprochen hatten, immer die Wahrheit zu sagen, musste sie ihm glauben. Lucius nahm ihr ihren Argwohn nicht übel. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und streichelte sanft darüber.  
„Ich liebe keine anderen Frauen, Cissi, das weißt du und das glaubst du mir doch, oder?“ Sie nickte sofort und senkte verlegen die Augen.  
„Und wenn du doch mit einer schläfst, liebst du sie nicht … ich weiß … es ist okay. Es ist nur … jedes Jahr dieser Unsinn. Könnt ihr nicht ….“ Sie lehnte sich über den Tisch und flüsterte ihre Worte, die sie sichtlich nicht ernst meinte:  
„ … nicht einfach ein paar Muggel töten oder so?“   
Wieder musste er leise lachen. Für diesen schrägen Humor mochte er sie wirklich sehr.  
„Vielleicht in naher Zukunft. Nicht am kommenden Wochenende.“ Er verabschiedete sich später und machte sich auf den Weg zu Crabbe, um seinem Freund mitzuteilen, dass die Party dieses Mal bei ihm stattfinden würde.

 

„Machst zu Witze, Malfoy?“ Crabbe sah ihn beunruhigt an und er verengte nur empört die Augen.  
„Sehe ich so aus?“  
„Nein … ja, ich weiß nicht. In deinem Sommerpavillon? Was sagt Narcissa dazu?“  
„Sie weiß davon nichts und denkt, ich gehe nach Newburry zu Oscar.“   
„Ist das nicht ein wenig gefährlich? Ich meine, wenn sie nun beschließt nachts einen kleinen Spaziergang zum Pavillon zu machen und … uns sieht? Du weißt, was üblicherweise abgeht!“  
„Das wird sie nicht tun. Wozu sollte Narcissa nachts draußen durch den unbeleuchteten Park laufen, wo sie weiß, dass ich in Newburry bin und sie der festen Überzeugung ist, im Pavillon spukt ein gemeuchelter Vorfahre von mir?“ Lucius Stimme war scharf. Das lag an Crabbes offensichtlicher Dummheit und seinem ängstlichen Zaudern.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir aber wirklich bei Oscar feiern. Er hat es schließlich angeboten …“  
„Nein, dieses Jahr bin ich dran. Sei nicht so ein Feigling. Hast du Angst vor Narcissa oder was ist mit dir?“   
Nein, Crabbe hatte keine Angst vor seiner Frau. Allerdings vor ihm, denn sein schwabbeliger Freund wusste sehr gut von früher, dass Lucius schnell geneigt war seinen Unmut über alles und jeden an seinen Freunden auszulassen. Und das konnte sehr gemein und schmerzhaft enden. Er sah Crabbe nun schlucken und amüsierte sich über seine Feigheit. Gleichzeitig stellte er fest, dass es ihn kein bisschen anmachte. Im Gegensatz zu Snapes intelligentem Widerstand, war Crabbe einfach nur abstoßend in seiner Furcht.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht …“ Crabbe räusperte sich und sah verlegen zur Seite.  
„Gut, ich organisiere alles. Tag und Uhrzeit ist klar. Seid trotzdem vorsichtig, wenn ihr euch ins Haus begebt und sage Ahman, er soll diesen Lärmschutzzauber um den Pavillon legen. Crabbe nickte eifrig.  
„Ich hätte da vielleicht jemand für dich, Malfoy.“   
Lucius sah ihn unwillig an. Jahr für Jahr versuchten seine Freunde sich bei ihm auf diese Weise anzubiedern, indem sie ihm immer wieder irgendwelche Weiber anschleppten, die ihm gefallen könnten. Oscar hatte doch in der Tat einmal zwei ausgesprochen devote Jungs mitgebracht. Letztlich hat Goyle im Vollrausch einen der beiden penetrierte. Und hat es nicht mal zu Ende gebracht, weil er kotzen musste. Lucius hatte Tränen gelacht.  
„Ja, ich weiß … du hast daran kein Interesse. Doch ich habe diesmal wirklich ein Sahneschnittchen, dass dir …“  
„Ich bringe selbst jemanden mit“, sagte er schnell und kalt. Seinem dicklichen Freund blieb der Mund offen stehen.  
„Wirklich? Eine Frau?“  
„Ja, was denn sonst? Einen Esel?!“, knurrte Lucius und stand dann auf.  
„Ich muss los. Du hörst von mir …“ Er genoss Crabbes verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck und disapparierte, eher er noch in Lachen ausbrach.


	8. Weibliche Intuition

Severus saß lange an der Herstellung des Vielsafttrankes. Wenn er eine Pause machte, setzte er sich ans offene Fenster, wie Malfoy am Morgen und überlegte, was mit seinen Sommerferien passiert war. Irgendwie hatte er sich das anders vorgestellt. Er hatte vorgehabt eine Menge Bücher durchzuarbeiten, mit verschiedenen Tränken zu experimentieren und einfach vor sich hin zu träumen (wobei er seit vielen Jahren ein romantisches Szenario mit Lily bevorzugte). Jetzt hatte er das erste Buch noch nicht mal bis zur Hälfte gelesen und stellte einen primitiven Vielsafttrank her, den er auch noch selbst nehmen sollte. Immerhin waren es keine Tierhaare, die er verarbeitet hatte. Es waren lange, dunkle, leicht gelockte Haare gewesen. Severus ahnte schon, was das bedeuten sollte und er war sich nicht im Klaren darüber, ob Malfoy nicht doch in einem Irrenhaus besser aufgehoben wäre. Sadismus war die eine Sache, ihn magisch zu manipulieren, war eine andere. Auf der anderen Seite, musste Severus zugeben, dass er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so unter prickelnder Anspannung gestanden hatte, wie im Moment. Seit Lilys Tod, war sein Leben zu Ende. Das dachte er, bis zu dem Moment, in dem ihm Malfoy mit seinem albernen Stock die Luft genommen hatte. Severus hatte gedacht, einen Weg gefunden zu haben, dass er und Lily immer zusammen sein könnten. In seiner selbsterschaffenen Welt waren sie doch zusammen glücklich. Malfoy riss ihn da gerade raus und konfrontierte ihn mit der Realität. War das richtig? War es in Ordnung einem wahnsinnigen Sadisten zu vertrauen, der noch dazu ein Todesser war? War es richtig, sich von ihm erniedrigen zu lassen, nur damit er Befriedigung erhielt?  
Und war seine eigene Neigung so einfach zufrieden zu stellen? Hätte Lily das tun können, was Lucius tat? Das zu denken, fühlte sich falsch an. Es ist nicht die Demütigung, die ihn befriedigte, begriff Severus in diesem Moment mit aller Macht. Es war Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit, der Lohn seines Lächelns, die Berührung seiner Hände, seine Gedanken, die sich mit ihm beschäftigten. Severus fuhr zusammen, als es mal wieder hart an der Tür klopfte.

 

Lucius hatte einen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck und einen größeren Karton unter dem Arm, als er eintrat.  
„Hast du den Trank fertig?“  
„Habe ich. Was ist das?“  
„Mach es auf!“ Lucius warf das Paket auf das Bett und eroberte wieder das Fensterbrett. Noch immer war es sehr stickig und warm in der Stadt.  
„Wird mich etwas anspringen?“  
„Sei nicht albern, Severus.“ Malfoy klang ausgesprochen gut gelaunt. Offenbar lief alles nach Plan. Wieso auch nicht? Es war schließlich Lucius Malfoy. Der Mann, der alles unter Kontrolle hatte.  
Er öffnete den Karton und sah auf ein mitternachtsblaues, festlich wirkendes Kleid aus feinstem Seidenstoff. Wie betäubt starrte er auf das Kleidungsstück und versuchte zu verstehen, was das bedeuten soll, was sich schräg anfühlte, weil er es doch schon längst wusste.  
„Wenn du denkst, ich werde das anziehen, dann …“  
„Du wirst. Sei nicht so pessimistisch, es wird dir gut stehen. Ich habe vor, dich mit zu einer kleiner Party zu nehmen und …“  
„Diese legendäre und ekelhafte Todesser-Orgie? Vergiss es, Malfoy!“, zischte er scharf in seine Richtung und schrie auf, als der energetische Peitschenhieb sein Hinterteil traf. Seine Vermieterin ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sofort gegen die Decke zu klopfen. Seine Hose ging an der Stelle des Hiebes kaputt und als er erschrocken danach griff, berührte er Feuchtigkeit. Ungläubig starrte er auf das Blut an seinen Fingern. Immer noch fassungslos, sah er zu Lucius. Der saß nach wie vor auf dem Fensterbrett, spielte nachlässig mit seinem Zauberstab und sah ihn ruhig an.  
„Was … werde ich, wenn ich den Trank nehme?“, fragte er mit heiserer Stimme, in der deutlich die Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust zu hören war, denn der Peitschenhieb ausgelöst hatte.  
„Eine junge Frau. Inezka, eines meiner Hausmädchen. Hübsches Ding, ein Halbblut, wie du. Leider ist sie stumm, da ihre Mutter, eine mächtige Hexe, es nicht ertragen konnte, dass sie so dumm und extrem untalentiert ist und deshalb nie nach Hogwarts gehen durfte. Sie hat das Mädchen deshalb mit einem ziemlich fiesen, unumkehrbaren Zauber stimmlos gemacht hat. Ich persönlich glaube, Inezka, so hübsch sie auch ist, kann weder schreiben, noch lesen, habe es jedoch nie getestet. Aber sie putzt wirklich gut und sie ist ausgesprochen … reizend.“ Lucius Gesicht strahlte zuversichtlich und Severus verstand, dass es dem Blonden großen Spaß machte, ihn zu dieser Perversität zu zwingen.  
„Du bist wirklich abartig, Lucius …“  
„Ach ja? Weil ich dich mitnehmen werde oder weil du eine hübsche Frau sein wirst? Oder weil du denkst, dich wird verstören, was du zu sehen bekommst? Keine Sorge, ich werde auf dich aufpassen …“ Lucius grinste hintergründig.  
„Eins muss ich dir wirklich lassen. Du verstehst es wie kein anderer, deine Mitmenschen zu brüskieren, zu erniedrigen und zu beschämen. Ich weiß gar nicht, weshalb ich das zulasse …“, seufzte Severus und hielt sich zum Spaß das Kleid vor den Körper. Es war viel zu klein und blau war nicht seine Farbe.  
„Du weißt weshalb, Severus. Du musst es nur noch in deinem Verstand ausformulieren und nicht nur fühlen. Wenn du das kannst, dann lass dich fallen, denn ich …“ Lucius kam nun auf ihn zu, nahm ihm das Kleid weg, warf es achtlos zum Bett zurück und packte seine Schultern.

„Sieh mich an!“, forderte er dunkel und Severus sah ihn gehorsam an. Die dunklen Augen waren wieder auf diese besondere Weise undurchdringbar und doch wirkte der Schwarzhaarige gleichzeitig so unsicher, dass sich Lucius Herz zusammenzog.  
„Wenn du verstehen kannst, welche Leidenschaft wir beide teilen, dann wird es einfacher. Dann kannst du dich fallen lassen und ich werde dich auffangen. Ich verspreche es dir!“  
Hatte er den Verstand verloren, fragte sich Lucius in diesem Moment beunruhigt? Er wusste genau, wie schwer es einem Mann wie Snape fiel, nach allem, was ihm widerfahren war, zu vertrauen. Wenn er ihn anlog, würde er ihn brechen und zwar endgültig. Aber es war nun zu spät. Er hatte es versprochen und er müsste unter allen Umständen dieses Versprechen einhalten, weil ihm etwas an Severus lag. Und das war wirklich seltsam, denn er war doch nur ein erregender Zeitvertreib, ein intelligentes Spielzeug und nicht mehr, oder?

Severus wusste nicht, was er von diesem Mann halten sollte. Auf eine Art, die er nicht begriff, vertraute er Lucius, weil er intuitiv spürte, wie überlegen, umsichtig und clever er war. Aber er wollte es auch unbedingt, weil ihm diese Momente, in denen sie auf so bizarre Weise zusammen waren, gefielen. Sie teilten in der Tat etwas, was sie beide befriedigte. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gab es da einen Menschen, den wirklich interessierte, was er tat. Malfoy sorgte sich, kümmerte sich und zeigte ein Interesse, was er so nicht kannte. Jetzt legten sich seine warmen Hände um sein Gesicht und zwangen ihn zu einem Augenkontakt. Severus nickte, halb unter Zwang, halb aus freien Stücken. Weil er endlich mal einem anderen Menschen vertrauen wollte. Lucius‘ Augen glitzerten und die Erleichterung über seine Entscheidung war darin so deutlich sichtbar, dass sein Herz glücklich schlug.   
„Lucius, ich …“  
„Nein, versuche nichts zu erklären, für das du keine Worte hast. Warte so lange, bis du sie hast, oder lasse es. Ich sehe, was du denkst. Nimm dir am Samstag nichts vor, ich hole dich gegen 19 Uhr ab.“ Er ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Severus schluckte mit trockenem Mund. Sein Körper und sein Geist waren von diesem intimen und emotionalen Augenblick so weich geworden, dass er Mühe hatte auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Er sehnte sich in diesen Minuten so sehr danach in Malfoys Armen zu liegen, wie niemals vorher in seinem Leben. Dieses Bedürfnis war nicht mit den Sehnsüchten nach Lily zu vergleichen. Es war existenziell und so dringend, dass er unüberlegt einen Schritt auf Lucius zumachte. 

Lucius wusste genau, was er ausgelöst hatte. Das war notwendig, um das Maximum aus Snape herauszuholen. Es war wichtig, seine tiefsten Wünsche zu finden und zu stimulieren. Und es war erregend die Weichheit in seinem Wesen zu sehen, weil sie nicht zum Rest seiner Hülle zu passen schien. Severus‘ Sehnsüchte waren so herzzerreißend, dass er wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, ihn an dieser Stelle zu packen. Doch seine Manipulation kannte keine Grenzen. Seine Kontrolle musste vollkommen und absolut sein und das würde sie. Er hatte den Schwarzhaarigen schon fast in der Hand und dieses Gefühl war erhebend, einmalig und absolut berauschend.  
Nur durfte er ihn nicht zu nahe kommen lassen. Und genau das, beabsichtigte Severus nun. Mit einem leichten Schwindel, disapparierte Lucius und war heilfroh, dass er allein in seiner großen Eingangshalle stand. Da konnte er jetzt für ein paar Augenblick überwältigt von dieser Nähe nach Luft schnappen. Lucius bemerkte Narcissa nicht, die am obersten Treppenabsatz stand. 

 

Als Narcissa sein Erscheinen bemerkte, war sie aus einer weiblichen Intuition ganz still stehen geblieben. Sie stand in der Dunkelheit, doch Lucius würde sie bemerken, wenn er den Kopf heben würde. Das tat er aber nicht. Er hatte seinen Gehstock einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen, stützte seine Hände nun auf seine Knie und schnappte nach Luft. Narcissa betrachtete ihren Mann nachdenklich. War etwas Schlimmes geschehen oder hatte es mit seinem „Sklaven“ zu tun? Fast war sie geneigt zu ihm zu gehen und zu fragen, doch etwas an Lucius‘ Körperhaltung riet ihr dringend davon ab. Sie kannte ihn so gut, um zu merken, dass er total angespannt war. In diesem Zustand, war er nur abweisend bis verletzend und ganz sicher würde sie nichts aus ihm herausbekommen. Jetzt richtete sich Lucius auf und wandte sich damit auch von ihr ab, um in den Küchentrakt zu gehen. Leise und ausgesprochen besorgt und grüblerisch schlich Narcissa wieder nach oben.

Severus war zutiefst enttäuscht, dass Malfoy jetzt verschwand. Dabei verstand er durchaus was Malfoy tat und wie seine Taktik aussah. Allerdings hatte es keinen Sinn sich dagegen zu wappnen, denn seine eigenen Gefühle machten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Wie jetzt auch. Severus fröstelte plötzlich so heftig, dass er wütend das Fenster ran schmiss. Sofort hörte er das Klopfen von unten. Zornig über das Verschwinden von Lucius und seiner eigenen, hitzigen Sehnsucht stürzte nach unten. Ihm reichte es jetzt und er würde dieser alten Grantel jetzt mal zeigen, wer er war.

 

Garstig hämmerte Severus an die Tür und als er sein Schlurfen hörte, ballte er die rechte Faust, ohne jegliche Absicht. Er wollte nur seinen Zorn und seine Enttäuschung an die Frau bringen.  
„Ja?“, fragte die ältere Dame freundlich mit knattriger Stimme, die wie ein Furz klang.  
„Ich wohne über ihnen und ich habe es wirklich satt, dass sie bei jedem Geräusch, was ich mache, ihr Klopfen höre! Ich bin ein Mensch und ich lebe und ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen!“, herrschte er die Frau an, die in etwa zwei Köpfe kleiner als er war und sich auf seinen Gehstock beugte.  
„Aber … Mister … zeigen sie mir ihre Hand!“, forderte sie wacklig und griff furchtlos nach Severus‘ linker Hand, mit der er an sein blutendes Hinterteil gegriffen hatte.  
„Blut?! Sie bluten! Kommen sie rein, ich werde sie verarzten. Was ist denn passiert?“  
„Nein, ich …“ Er wollte sich losmachen, doch die Alte hatten ihn derart fest im Griff, während sie ihn in seine Wohnung zerrte, dass er ihr hätte weh tun müssen, um zu entkommen. Seine Wut hatte schon längst nachgelassen und zurück blieb nur eine Leere, von der er bis vor ein paar Tagen nicht mal wusste, dass sie existierte. Erst Malfoys skurriles Angebot hatte einen Raum erschaffen, den sie beide ausfüllten. Nur beide zusammen. Einer allein war so sinnlos, wie ein Bogen ohne Pfeil.  
Die Alte presste ihn in einen abgewetzten Sessel und als Severus in das weiche Polster versank, fühlte er sich außerstand wieder aufzustehen.   
„Wenn sie täglich Besuch bekommen, müssen sie das übrigens anmelden, mein Lieber …“, sagte sie, als sie mit einer Schüssel, voll mit Wasser und sauberen, weißen Tüchern wiederkam.  
„Ich bekomme keinen Besuch.“  
„Das hörte sich anders an …“  
„Ja, meinetwegen. Ich melde das hiermit an“, sagte er matt und sah zu, wie die alte Frau seine Hand säuberte, die doch gar nicht verletzt war. In diesen Momenten fühlte er sich viel zu erschöpft, um zu rebellieren. Beinah liebevoll wischte sie mit dem feuchten Tuch über seine unversehrte Handfläche.  
„Eine hübsche Frau?“, fragte die Frau neugierig und wusch ihm das Blut von der Hand.  
„Nein, ein Mann.“  
„Oh ….“  
„Nicht das, was sie denken, Ma’m.“  
„Ach, woher wollen sie wissen, was ich denke?“, sagte sie kichernd und er war für ein paar Sekunden in Versuchung mittels Legilimentik in ihren Verstand einzudringen. Wahrscheinlich würde er nur auf eine runzlige Rosine stoßen und ließ es lieber bleiben.  
„Treibt ihr es zusammen?“, fragte sie nun und schien nicht zu merken, dass seine Hand vollkommen unverletzt war. Schockiert sah er sie an.  
„Nein! Er ist nur ein … Freund, oder so was …“  
„Oder so was? Meine Güte, ihre Einstellung ist ja lustig. Wissen sie nicht, was ein Freund ist?“  
„Vermutlich nicht. Ich hatte nie welche …“ Verwundert und eindeutig mitleidig sah die Alte ihn an.  
„Oh, wie schade.“  
„Das muss ihnen wirklich nicht leid tun. Niemand ist es wert ihn einen Freund zu nennen, das können sie mir glauben.“  
„Na, wenn sie das sagen … Übrigens ist ihre Hand unverletzt.“  
„Ich weiß …“, sagte er lahm und entzog ihr seine Hand.  
„Ihre Hand … nicht ihr Herz“, setzte sie nach und musterte ihn scharf. Severus betrachtete sie beunruhigt.  
„Was?“  
„Na ja, ich sehe, dass ihr Herz verletzt ist und ihr Hinterteil, mit dem sie gerade Blut auf meinem Sessel verteilen und …“ Schnell sprang er hoch und sah wirklich ein wenig Blut auf dem Stoff des Möbelstücks.  
„Das … das ... das tut mir wirklich leid. Ich werde selbstverständlich …“  
„Schon gut. Das ist kein Drama. Möchten sie darüber sprechen …“, bot sie ihm an und er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Er würde sein Leid und seine Sehnsüchte doch nicht mit einer sonderbaren Alten teilen, so freundlich sie auch gerade war.  
„Nein.“  
„Nein? Wirklich nicht?“  
„Nein, denn ich weiß selbst nicht, was mir gerade geschieht …“, knurrte er und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.  
„Aber …“, rief sie ihm nach, „aber ich kann ihnen sagen, was geschieht. Die Liebe!“  
„Blödsinn!“, murrte er ungehalten und verließ schnell die Wohnung, ehe er noch unhöflicher wurde, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Erst in seiner Wohnung fiel ihm auf, dass die alte Frau nie im Leben mit ihrem Stock bis an die Decke ihrer Wohnung kommen würde, um zu klopfen.  
Dieser verwirrende Gedanke machte ihn unruhig und als sich Severus ins Bett legte, dabei seinen neuen, blutigen Striemen am Hinterteil vergaß und aufstöhnte, kam die Sehnsucht mit aller Macht wieder.  
Was war an Malfoy, dass er nun ständig an ihn denken musste? Sein Spiel hatte ihn derart tief in eine fremdartige Welt von Hingabe, Lust und Leidenschaft gezogen, dass er keinen Ausweg mehr fand. Sein Penis schwoll unwillkürlich an und er griff danach, während er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es sein könnte, wenn der andere Mann Sex mit ihm hatte. Probeweise nahm er seinen eigenen Finger und schob ihn in seinen Eingang, während er seine Erektion rieb. Als er ejakulierte und sich sein Muskel um seinen Finger rhythmisch zusammenzog, war er sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie er das finden würde. Davon abgesehen, dass es Malfoy nicht tun würde, denn er war nicht schwul. Ebenso wenig wie er selbst.   
Allerdings hatte er auch immer von sich gedacht, dass niemals mehr wieder etwas seine Sinne ansprechen würde, nach dem das Schönste und Wichtigste in seinem Leben gestorben war.  
Doch nun reizte Lucius seine Sinne auf eine ganz neue, erregende Weise.


	9. Ein Schritt aus dem Kreis

Weil er so sehr in Gedanken war, hatte er viel zu viel von dem Vielsafttrank hergestellt. Da könnte er jetzt auch schon mal einen Schluck testen, damit er wusste, worauf er sich einließ, wenn er mit Malfoy auf diese abstoßende Party gehen musste. Wenn er ihn richtig verstanden hatte, sah er ihn die folgenden Tage nicht. Bisher war es nur eine Ahnung von dem, was es bedeuten würde, als er mit einer verrückten Entschlossenheit den Vielsafttrank zu sich nahm. Die Ahnung, was Lucius längere Abwesenheit auslösen würde, war unheilvoll. Da er selbst noch nie diese Art magischen Trank getestet hatte, war er nun ziemlich überwältigt von den körperlichen Vorgängen, die zum Glück nicht schmerzhaft waren. Nur wenig später sah er sich als ein hübsches, elfengleiches Mädchen im Spiegel an. Sein Körper war nackt und auch zum ersten Mal, war es ihm möglich die weiblichen Formen in all ihrer Schönheit und Weichheit zu betrachten und auch zu berühren. Severus strich über seine kleinen, festen Brüste, über den flachen Bauch und schob seine Finger in die warme Spalte seines weiblichen Zentrums. Der Mund des Mädchens lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und deshalb untersuchte er ihren Körper, nicht ganz ohne eine gewisse Scham. Eigentlich war es ein verwirrender Vorgang, denn es war sein eigener Körper, den er berührte und auch wieder nicht. Auf jeden Fall gefiel ihm ihr Körper fast besser als sein eigener, auch wenn er sehr gern ein Mann war. Er konnte auch Lucius verstehen, der diesen Körper ausgesucht hatte, weil er sich so viel wohler in seiner Nähe fühlen konnte. Würde Lucius ihn … sie berühren? Erst als Severus aus einem Zwang heraus Lucius Namen aussprechen wollte, merkte er, dass es nicht ging. Sein Mund konnte kein Wort von sich geben und auch nicht schreien, er war vollkommen stumm und das schockierte ihn ziemlich. Ungeschickt zog er sich nun das Kleid an. Es passte wirklich absolut perfekt und machte aus ihrem unscheinbaren und ungeschminkten Gesicht ein Kunstwerk. Severus musste Lucius‘ gutes Auge einfach bewundern, stellte aber amüsiert fest, dass er noch Schuhe brauchte und Schmuck. Da hätte er morgen eine Aufgabe, dachte er noch, ein wenig darüber empört, in die Hitze der Stadt hinauszumüssen. Erst als er sich wieder zurück verwandelte, kapierte er, dass Malfoy das vermutlich sogar beabsichtigt hatte. Die Fantasie von Malfoys Herabwürdigung kannte keine Grenzen und fand ein neues Ziel darin, dass er Severus nun Frauenschuhe kaufen schickte. Daraufhin erlitt er einen heftigen Lachanfall, wie er ihn noch nie hatte.

Die folgende Nacht war allerdings grausam. Wieder wälzte sich Severus schlaflos von einer Seite auf die andere. Er riss das Fenster auf und schloss es wieder, als er zu frösteln begann. Ständig kreisten seine Gedanken um Malfoy und die Frage, wie seine Sicht auf die Dinge war. Er war ein Objekt für ihn, das war Severus inzwischen mehr als klar. Zwar ein nettes und im Moment interessantes Spielzeug, doch nicht mehr als das. Daraus hatte Lucius nie einen Hehl gemacht und im Grunde störte ihn diese Tatsache kaum. Um nicht zu sagen, machte sie den Reiz aus, denn Severus begann sich in der Zeit, in der er einfach nur Malfoys Marionette war, frei zu fühlen. Frei von seinen eigenen Zwängen, seiner zum Teil extremistischen und fanatischen Lebenseinstellung. War er bei Lucius, übernahm der das Denken. Wie der Blonde die Welt sah und nach seinem Willen gestaltete und unterwarf, gefiel ihm so gut, dass er nach anfänglichem Widerstand (der trotz allem immer zu seinem Wesen gehören würde), nun immer schneller nachgab und vor seiner Stärke kapitulierte. Wie damals, als heulender Junge, der sich so bemüht hatte, es dem älteren Lucius recht zu machen und als Belohnung etwas von seinem starken Willen abgekommen hatte. Diese reflektierenden Gedanken taten gut. Leider sah sein Körper das anders. Aus einem rätselhaften Grund begann sich Severus nicht nur gedanklich nach Lucius zu sehnen, sondern auch sein Körper gierte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit, was sich darin äußerte, dass er bei vielen intimen Gedanken (wie die Erinnerung an seine Bestrafung oder seine intime Zärtlichkeit) sofort eine hartnäckige Erektion bekam. Anfangs masturbierte er wie unter Zwang, doch als er merkte, dass es nichts half und die Sache nur verschlimmerte, warf er sich genervt stöhnend auf sein Bett und drückte seinen Unterleib in die Matratze. So gut es ging zwang er dann seine Gedanken in eine Richtung, die ihn wieder zur Besinnung brachte.

 

Der Schuhkauf am nächsten Tag war ein Ereignis, was er wohl nie vergessen würde. Weil er es ahnte, gab er sich ein anderes Aussehen, indem er sich anders anzog als sonst und sich sogar einen altmodischen Hut aufsetzte, den er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Darüber trug er einen dunklen Lodenmantel, der ihn wie einen alten Sack erscheinen ließ, der ziemlich kapriziös wirkte, sodass seine Verkleidung vermutlich schlimmer war, als sein gewöhnliches Aussehen. Die Hitze brachte ihn schon die ersten Meter auf der Straße fast um, aber Severus biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen und murmelte mit zusammengepressten Kiefern ununterbrochen boshafte Flüchte gegen Malfoy und alle anderen Menschen und die Welt im Allgemeinen, als er sich ein Schuhgeschäft suchte.   
Eine freundliche Verkäuferin sprach ihn an und sie wirkte kein bisschen voreingenommen, als sie seinen Wunsch hörte. Schon wollte Severus erleichtert Luft holen. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlimm, dachte er noch, da hörte er ein Kichern hinter sich. Da standen eine Horde jugendlicher Mädchen und lachten sich halb tot, als ihm die Verkäuferin eine Schachtel Pumps in die Hand drückte, die er verlangt hatte.  
„Sind sie sicher, dass sie die 38 wollen?“, fragte sie noch mit abschätzigem Blick auf seine Füße. Nein, sicher war er keineswegs, denn selbstverständlich hatte Inezka eine andere Größe als er. Er hatte nur geschätzt und würde vermutlich drei Größen mitnehmen, um die richtige dabei zu haben.   
„Die Schuhe sind nicht für mich …“, sagte er finster und die Mädchen kicherten erneut. Sie streunten auffällig in seiner Nähe herum und selten vorher war Severus in der Welt der Muggel so nahe dran einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch auszusprechen. Aber das waren nur Kinder und zu den Kindern kamen nun noch mehr Kinder. Das Tuscheln wurde lauter und nun waren auch ein paar halbwüchsige Jungen dabei, die irgendwas von „Tunte und Schwanzlutscher …“ zu ihm riefen.  
Lucius hätte auf jeden Fall seinen Spaß, dachte er noch bissig und irgendwie beruhigte ihn das wieder. Malfoy würde sicherlich ganz ausführlich sein Einkaufserlebnis hören wollen und unter diesem Gesichtspunkt, dem Blonden eine Freude machen zu können, sah er das Erlebnis nun. Natürlich würde er am liebsten vor Peinlichkeit im Erdboden versinken oder wahlweise mit Flüchen um sich werfen, doch er brauchte diese verdammten Schuhe.  
Aufmerksam besah er sich die Schuhe mit den hohen Absätzen, schätzte mit seinen Augen ab, ob sie Inezka passen könnten und fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er in den Dingern je laufen sollte.   
„Ich nehme die Größe darüber und die darunter“, sagte er beiläufig zur netten Verkäuferin, die erstaunt die Augenbrauen hob aber gehorsam nickte. Die Kinder hinter ihm, brüllten los vor Lachen.  
„Willst du uns gleich vorführen, wie du darin laufen kannst … Mister!“, rief ein Junge und Severus griff reflexartig nach seinem Zauberstab in der Manteltasche. Diese Bälger waren ja fast noch unerträglicher als die in Hogwarts, dachte er grimmig und warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu. Die Summe für die drei Paar Schuhe brachte ihn dann derart auf, dass er sie fast im Geschäft gelassen hätte. Aber diese Erniedrigung sollte nicht umsonst sein und wenn er die beiden unbrauchbaren Paar Malfoy um die Ohren schlug, dachte er zornig und stapfte aus dem Geschäft, ohne sich bei der zuvorkommenden Verkäuferin zu verabschieden. Die Gruppe Teenager lauerte schon vor dem Geschäft und verfolgte ihn weiter. Immer wieder riefen sie ihm gemeine Sprüche zu, was er ja schon gewöhnt war und für ihn ein Grund war für sich allein zu bleiben und die Wohnung möglichst nicht zu verlassen. Aber wie war das? Er wollte sich daran erinnern, dass es auch eine Muggelwelt gab? Bitte sehr, Severus, hier hast du sie, beschimpfte er sich selbst bissig.  
Als er den Zugang zur U-Bahn erreicht hatte, drehte er sich zu den Kindern um.  
„Wenn ihr mir weiterhin folgt, werde ich jeden einzelnen von euch aufschlitzen …“  
„Oh, er will uns aufschlitzen, hört ihr das?!“, sagte ein vorlautes Mädchen, was ihn an Hermione Granger erinnerte. Auch so verabscheuungswürdiges Muggel-Schlammblut.  
„Ich glaube, in eurem Jargon heißt das, ich ficke euch alle. Erwische ich euch nicht, werde ich eure Mütter und kleinen Geschwister ficken … habt ihr verstanden?“ Ein paar Mädchen und ein Jungen waren blass geworden und wichen zurück, als er drohend auf sie zukam. Der andere Junge, der am lautesten seine Sprüche rief und den Severus still „Potter“ getauft hatte, lachte allerdings nur höhnisch und sagte:  
„Ich glaube, meine Mutter wäre froh, wenn sie mal wieder was zwischen den Beinen hätte, selbst wenn es eine Schwuchtel ist.“  
Und das andere Mädchen, was ihn an Granger erinnerte, sagte nur kaltblütig:  
„Der Typ blufft doch nur … lassen wir uns einschüchtern?“ Das dickliche Mädchen an ihrer Seite sagte sofort nein, die anderen Kinder hatten sich zurückgezogen. Übrig blieben also drei. Severus noch immer zornig, fixierte die Kinder. In diesem Augenblick kam ihm der Moment auf der Außenmauer in den Sinn. Malfoy hatte von seinem kindisch weinenden Selbst nicht nur gefordert mit der Heulerei aufzuhören. Lucius hatte indirekt gefordert über den Dingen zu stehen, die ihn verletzten. Momente wie jene hier. Endlich verstand er die ganze Dimension. Severus lächelte, erleichtert darüber nicht die Beherrschung verloren zu haben.  
„Jetzt grinst er noch dreist …“, sagte das eine Mädchen ehrlich verblüfft.  
„Ja, tue ich. Weil ihr recht habt. Es ist einfach sich über jemanden lustig zu machen, der anders ist, weil ihr euch dann nicht selbst anschauen müsst und eure eigene Widerwärtigkeit sehen müsst. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß in eurem verkorksten Leben und du da … mit der Mutter … ich finde hässliche Frauen ganz widerlich, sag ihr das!“  
„Hä?“, fragte der Junge verstört und kaute hektisch an seinem Kaugummi herum. Die beiden Mädchen sahen ihn mit gerunzelten Brauen an.  
„Ach komm, der hat sie doch nicht alle …“  
„Genau, der ist langweilig“, stimmte das andere Mädchen mit ein.  
„Du hättest meine Mutter sowieso nicht ficken können, denn die hat Geschmack!“, rief der Junge noch, eher geschlagen als triumphierend und dann ging sie weg. Severus sah ihnen noch länger nach und dachte darüber nach, dass sich seit seiner Jugend gar nichts verändert hatte. Noch immer gab es so ekelhafte Kinder wie diese gerade oder auch Draco Malfoy. Alles wiederholte sich, doch er hatte es heute geschafft den Kreis zu durchbrechen, dank dem Vater eines so abstoßenden Kindes. War das nicht ironisch?  
Schmunzelnd stieg er in die Bahn und ergatterte sogar einen Sitzplatz. Es war wohl sein verdammter Glückstag.

Leider wurde der Abend dann so unerträglich, dass er wider besseres Wissen beschloss Malfoy einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen und Lucius hatte es ihm nicht explizit verboten und doch ahnte er, dass es falsch sein würde. Sein Drang den Blonden zu sehen, war jedoch so heftig, dass er dieses Risiko eingehen musste. Eine Strafe würde immerhin Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit enthalten. Es sei denn, er ließ ihn wieder Tage schmoren und meldete sich nicht bei ihm.  
Severus apparierte sich vor das Tor und lief langsam auf den Haupteingang zu. Auf sein Klopfen hin, öffnete ihm ein Dienstbote, der ihn in einen Salon führt, damit er dort warten konnte. Bisher war Severus nie im Malfoy Manor gewesen und müsste wohl beeindruckt sein. Das war er aber nicht, denn in seinem Inneren war er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, wie er Lucius sein Erscheinen erklären sollte. Anstatt Lucius, erschien nun allerdings seine Ehefrau Narcissa im Raum.

„Severus Snape?“, fragte sie, halb verwundert, halb besorgt.  
„Narcissa …“, sagte er krächzend mit dünner Stimme. Er hatte sie zwar auf der Rechnung, ihre Anwesenheit aber so sehr verdrängt, dass er nur am Rande seines Intellekts eine Lösung parat hatte.  
„Was … Ist was passiert?“, fragte sie sofort besorgt und kam näher, um ihn zu betrachten.  
„Ist … ist dein Mann da? Ich müsste kurz mit ihm reden.“  
„Nein, tut mir leid. Lucius ist nicht im Haus und ich weiß auch nicht, wann er heute kommt. Um was geht es denn?“  
„Um … einen … seinen Kontakt im Ministerium. Es geht um … du weißt schon wen …“, flüsterte Severus nun verschwörerisch und sah sich aufmerksam um. Narcissa nickte verstehend. Sie war zwar selbst kein Todesser, wurde von Lucius aber in die Vorgänge mit einbezogen.  
„Verstehe. Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?“  
„Nein, sag mir besser, wo ich ihn finden kann.“  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, weil ich es nicht weiß. Er informiert mich nicht über jeden Schritt. Tut mir wirklich leid. Kann ich dir etwas anbieten?“, fragte sie freundlich. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, wo sich Lucius herumtrieb, das hörte Severus klar und deutlich heraus. Es war bemerkenswert, doch Narcissa schien ihrem Mann wirklich zu vertrauen und inzwischen wusste er selbst, dass sie allen Grund dazu hatte. Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
„Ich werde ihm ausrichten, dass du hier warst, ja?“, bot sie liebenswürdig an.  
„Nein, lass es besser. Ich finde ihn schon. So … so wichtig ist es dann auch nicht.“ Interessiert sah sie ihn an.  
„In Ordnung. Sag mal … gehst du am Samstag auch zu dieser … Todesser-Party?“, fragte sie plötzlich. Sein Mund wurde ganz trocken und er schüttelte fast zu enthusiastisch den Kopf.  
„Nein, nichts Gutes darüber gehört“, sagte er knapp und Narcissa seufzte zustimmend.  
„Richtig. Es muss grauenhaft sein …“  
„Machst du dir Sorgen wegen etwas?“, fragte er aus einer Eingebung heraus nach.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich kann Lucius vertrauen aber in der letzten Zeit ist er so …“  
„Hm?“ Sie wich seinem Blick aus und merkte offenbar gerade, dass sie ihn ja im Grunde gar nicht kannte. Sie errötete leicht und Severus sah eine wunderschöne und kluge Frau.  
„Lucius ist gedanklich so abwesend, doch das hat vielleicht andere Gründe und nicht die, die ich vermute …“  
„Hast du Angst er … schläft mit einer anderen Frau?“, fragte er behutsam nach, weil ihn seine Neugier dazu trieb. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.  
„Das darf er. Das ist nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist, dass ich Angst habe, er verliebt sich eines Tages in eine andere Frau. Natürlich hat er mir versprochen, dass er das nicht tut. Aber es ist … Lucius eben … ich kann ihn nicht immer verstehen und ihm auch nicht alles geben, was er braucht und … “ Sie sah ihn ein wenig erschrocken an.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit meinen persönlichen Problemen belästige, Severus. Mein Gott, du bist nur hier, um Lucius etwas mitzuteilen und ich quatsche dich mit meinen Ängsten voll. Sei mir bitte nicht böse, ja?“  
„Aber nein, Narcissa“, erwiderte er beinah höflich.  
„Soweit ich Lucius kenne, ist er ein standhafter Charakter, der sich nicht mal eben in eine andere Frau verliebt“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, weil er ungewöhnliches Mitgefühl für sie empfand.   
„Ja, du hast recht. Ich bin in der letzten Zeit vielleicht nur ein wenig zu paranoid. Das wird es sein. Danke für deinen Zuspruch. Willst du vielleicht doch etwas trinken?“, fragte sie und Severus verstand, dass sie ihn liebend gern weiter mit ihren Problemen belästigen würde, am liebsten bei einer Tasse Tee. Doch er hatte nun heftige Skrupel etwas von Lucius Ehe zu erfahren, wo er gerade selbst zwischen ihm und Narcissa stand. Darüber hatte er von Anfang an nie wirklich nachgedacht, weil das zu einer anderen Welt gehörte. Lucius‘ Welt. Dass er durchaus auch Anteil daran hatte, war ihm nicht ganz klar gewesen. Erst als er von Narcissas Befürchtungen hörte, kapierte er, dass ihre finstere Spielwelt keineswegs nur aus Lucius und ihm bestand.  
„Nein, danke. Ich muss jetzt wieder los.“ Sie wirkte leicht enttäuscht, nickte ihm jedoch noch zu, als er disapparierte. Sein Gewissen war mies und seine Vorahnung noch mieser. Natürlich würde sie Lucius erzählen, dass er da war und Lucius würde das alles andere als lustig finden. Verflucht, warum hatte er sich nicht besser beherrschen können.

Die Rechnung kam nur wenige Stunden später. Sie klatschte lautstark gegen sein Fenster.  
Wider Erwarten war Severus eingeschlafen, als er sich ins Bett gelegt hatte. Die Hitze des Tages und der Stress des Einkaufes, hatten ihn in die Knie gezwungen. Der Besuch im Malfoy Anwesen und sein schlechtes Gewissen Narcissa gegenüber, hatten ihm dann den Rest gegeben.  
Jetzt, er hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, schreckte er hoch, als er das Geräusch hörte. Im ersten Moment dachte er an einen heftigen Regen oder sogar Hagel, doch es war ein magisches Blatt Papier, was von außen sehr heftig gegen seine Fensterscheibe klatschte und ihn so wach gemacht hatte. Verwundert sah er durch die Scheibe. Es war Lucius Schrift und es stand wenig auf dem Papier:

„Hampton Road! Sofort!“

Es war ein unmissverständlicher Befehl und eindeutig. Mit mulmigem Gefühl zog sich Severus schnell eine Hose und ein Hemd drüber, griff seinen Zauberstab und apparierte zum Haus in der Hampton Road.

 

Die Tür war offen und Lucius Malfoy stand mit kaltem Blick mitten im Raum, den er das letzte Mal auf der Jagd nach Kakerlaken auseinander genommen hatte.  
„Ich möchte es gern erklären …“, begann er schuldbewusst, doch Lucius schüttelte nur angedeutet den Kopf, öffnete seine Hand und verlangte wortlos sein magisches Instrument. Ohne zu zögern legte er es in die seine Hand und vermied einen längeren Blick in Lucius Augen.  
„Wie konntest du es wagen in mein Haus zu kommen und mit meiner Frau zu sprechen? Hast du den Verstand verloren?“ Seine Stimme war leise und so eisigkalt, dass Severus einen unerklärlichen Schmerz in seinen Eingeweiden verspürte. Seine Hände griffen unwillkürlich an seinen Bauch, als hätte Malfoy einen Zauber gewirkt, der ihm unbekannt war. Hatte er aber nicht, denn er legte nun demonstrativ seinen Gehstock, aus dem er nicht mal seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, zusammen mit seinem Zauberstab, auf den Kaminsims.  
„Wenn das eine Provokation gewesen war, um bestraft zu werden, dann hast du absolut nichts verstanden. Du hast nicht verstanden, was Narcissa für mich ist und du verstehst offenbar nicht, was du für mich bist, Snape. Ein Nichts. Nicht mehr, als ein Zeitvertreib. Dass es dich glücklich macht, interessiert mich einen Dreck. Dass du es gewagt hast eine Grenze zu überschreiten … wird dir leid tun.“  
Malfoys Präsenz ließ den Raum einfrieren. Severus hatte unwillentlich zu zittern begonnen, denn Lucius hatte recht. Er hatte bis dahin nicht verstanden, wie wichtig Narcissa für ihn war und dass sie und sein Haus ein Rückzugsort waren, in den er niemals eindringen durfte. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?  
„Es tut mir …“  
„Sei still!“, herrschte Lucius ihn scharf an. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie dieses perverse Spiel betrieben, sah er echten Zorn in seinen Augen. Malfoy würde diese Wut mittels der Okklumentik verstecken können, doch scheinbar wollte er, dass er diese echte Entrüstung sah. Weil er wusste, was geschehen würde. Dieser sehr reale Zorn verursachte in ihm jetzt ein sehr reales Bedauern, was nichts mehr von ihrem amüsanten Spiel hatte. Nichts an der Situation war absichtlich initiiert oder herbeigeführt. Malfoy war total verärgert und er selbst verging fast vor Schuld. Nichts daran war mehr sexuell erregend. Severus fühlte nur tiefes Beschämen über sein dummes Handeln, aufgrund seines übermächtigen Verlangens und dazu eine heftige, neuartige Angst Lucius‘ Wohlwollen zu verlieren.   
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, sank er auf die Knie und begann zu weinen. Er konnte nichts gegen die Tränen tun und obwohl er wusste, wie der Blonde auf Tränen reagieren würde, konnte er sich nicht stoppen.  
„Hör sofort auf damit!“, knurrte der nun auch frostig und kam einen Schritt nähern.  
„Ich kann nicht. Es … tut mir leid … ich ….“, schluchzte Severus. Über seine Beschämung war er längst hinweg. Allein die Angst, dass sich Lucius von ihm abwenden würde, beherrschte sein Fühlen.

 

Lucius hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Der andere Mann fühlte echten Schmerz, echte Verlustängste, echtes Bedauern und eine sehr reale Beschämung. Eben gerade, hatte er die Grenze des Spiels überschritten, doch Absicht war es nicht. Snape hatte sie zuerst überschritten, indem er Narcissa aufgesucht hatte. Dabei hatte er ihn für klüger gehalten aber vielleicht nur nicht seine emotionale Sehnsucht nach Nähe richtig eingeschätzt. Severus hatte ihm gerade eine wichtige Lektion erteilt. Nicht alles war bis in die letzte Konsequenz zu berechnen, schon gar nicht Emotionen. Narcissa und sein Sohn und sein häusliches Umfeld gehörten zu einem anderen Leben. Ein Leben in dem ein Mann wie Snape nichts zu suchen hatte. Und doch war er heute dort eingedrungen und das allein verlangte eine Bestrafung.  
Seit er hier in dem Haus stand, überlegte er, ob es nicht das Beste wäre, diese wahnsinnige Idee zu beerdigen und alles zu beenden. Jetzt sah er Severus knien und fühlte die Verantwortung, die er hatte. Er hatte Snapes finsteren Gelüste aufgedeckt und nach oben gezerrt, er hatte ihn befriedigt und sich befriedigen lassen und er hatte den Mann in diese abgrundtief beschämende Abhängigkeit gebracht. Also war er nun für ihn verantwortlich, auch wenn er gerade keinen Plan hatte, wie er da wieder raus kam, weil er es im Grunde auch gar nicht wollte, gestand sich Lucius ein, als er sich den Gürtel seiner Hose öffnete. Mit einem schnellen Ruck riss er sich dann den Gürtel aus der Hose.  
„Steh auf! Der Tisch! Ausziehen! Hinlegen!“ Zu langen Sätzen war er gerade nicht in der Lage. Noch immer brodelte in ihm der Ärger über Snapes Unverschämtheit sich seiner Frau zu nähern, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er nur wegen ihm im Haus war. Außerdem verschaffte ihm diese überaus ernsthafte Situation eine Erektion, der er nicht Herr wurde. Die spielerische Leichtigkeit war verflogen, zurück blieb die Essenz: Zorn und ein lustvolles Machtgefühl auf seiner Seite. Schuld und Sehnsucht auf Snapes Seite. Das eröffnete eine ganz andere Dimension, durch dessen Tür er keinesfalls treten durfte, erkannte Lucius, als er atemlos zusah, wie sich der Schwarzhaarige auszog und dann mit dem Bauch auf den Tisch legte. Noch immer waren rote Schatten seiner letzten Züchtigung auf dem bleichen Hinterteil zu erkennen.  
Wenn er durch dieses Tor trat, dann würde er ihm so nahe kommen, dass es vielleicht kein Zurück mehr gab. Er sah, dass auch Severus erregt war und nichts an diesem Anblick kam ihm sonderbar oder abstoßend vor. Es musste einfach so sein. So war es die natürliche Ordnung. So war ihre Verbindung. Von oben nach unten.

Der Mann zitterte, als Lucius näher trat und dabei in Gedanken das Gespräch mit seiner Frau rekapitulierte, um sich von seinem drängenden Begehren ihn zu züchtigen, abzulenken.

„Severus Snape war hier gewesen und hat nach dir gefragt“, sagte Narcissa, als er nach Hause kam. Er brauchte alles an Selbstbeherrschung und die Okklumentik, um sie ausdruckslos anzusehen.  
„Ach ja? Um was ging es?“  
Sie machte einen geheimnisvollen Gesichtsausdruck und meinte dann leise:  
„ … er hat um den heißen Brei herumgeredet und meinte, um deinen Kontakt im Ministerium.“  
„Ach so“, sagte er teilnahmslos und wandte sich ab, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass er nicht mehr zu wissen brauchte. Allerdings ließ es seine Frau nicht auf sich beruhen.  
„Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und noch nie in unserem Haus. Warum lädst du ihn nicht ein, Luce? Er ist doch auch einer von euch, oder?“  
„Ja“, erwiderte er knapp.  
„Vielleicht … er wirkte zugänglicher, als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe und … nimm es mir nicht übel aber … würdest du bitte stehen bleiben, während ich versuche mit dir zu sprechen!“, fauchte sie und griff seinen Arm. Er war durch die Eingangshalle gelaufen, weil er ihr entkommen wollte. Jetzt musste er sie gezwungenermaßen ansehen.  
„Tut mir leid, Liebste. Was wolltest du loswerden?“  
„Ich wollte sagen, dass Snape für dich vielleicht ein besserer Umgang wäre als Crabbe und Goyle …“ Verwundert sah er sie an, dann lächelte er.  
„Du machst dir Sorgen wegen der Party. Komm einfach mit und du wirst sehen, dass ich nur Zuschauer bin.“   
„Du denkst, dass es allein darum geht, wen du vielleicht penetrierst? Das ist es nicht, Lucius und du weißt es. Mir geht es darum, dass du dich freiwillig mit abstoßenden Typen wie Goyle umgibst, obwohl du weißt, wie abscheulich das ist, was sie tun und was sie sagen. Heißt du das wirklich gut? Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen.“  
Sie hatte recht. Und auch wieder nicht. Die Wahrheit war, dass er wirklich nie an den widerwärtigen Aktivitäten teilnahm, sondern nur zusah, es aber aus Gründen genießen konnte, die Narcissa kannte aber niemals verstehen könnte. Jetzt seufzte sie auch leise, weil sie diese Tatsache eben auch begriffen hatte.  
„Es … tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass es dir gefällt aber ich dachte, jetzt, wo du … jemanden gefunden hast, reicht es dir und du kannst auf diese Widerwärtigkeiten verzichten.“  
„Es ist nur ein Mal im Jahr, mache kein Drama daraus, Narcissa!“, legte er fest, machte sich sanft aber nachdrücklich los und lief weiter. Seine Frau blieb zurück und er fühlte in seinem Rücken ihre gekränkte Niedergeschlagenheit aber auch ihre erwachenden Argwohn. Umso schlimmer war Snapes Erscheinen in seinem Haus zu bewerten. So schlimm, dass er nun selbst mit körperlicher Kraft seine Strafe verteilte, indem er ihm seinen Ledergürtel auf den Rücken schlug. Mit all seiner Kraft und all seiner Wut, der er gerade verspürte. Severus hatte sie entfacht und er würde sie auch wieder verschwinden lassen.  
Die ersten Schläge ließen Severus dunkel stöhnen, jetzt schrie er bei jedem Schlag auf. Schon längst war überall Blut und Lucius war ein wenig außer Atem. Nach dem dreiundzwanzigsten Schlag, sank sein Arm jäh herab. Seine Armmuskeln zitterten unkontrolliert und sein Zorn war weg. Zurück war nur Lust geblieben. Die Lust, die die Ausübung seiner Macht verursachte. Die Lust, die entstanden war, wenn er Snape schreien hört. Das Verlangen, was stieg, als er nun seine Augen über den blutigen Rücken schweifen ließ und dabei sah, wie heftig Snapes Leib zitterte. Noch immer stöhnte der andere Mann schmerzerfüllt. Dessen Hände hatten sich um die Kanten des Tisches gekrallt und Lucius konnte nicht sehen, ob er immer noch erregt war.  
Er selbst war es und zwar derart unerträglich, dass er sich zwar versuchte zu sagen, dass er ihn nun heilen müsste, tatsächlich aber seine Hose nach unten schob, um seine angeschwollene Männlichkeit aus dem Gefängnis der Hose zu befreien.  
„Bleib so liegen …“, flüsterte er heiser und fühlte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht. Sein Atem ging schwer und seine Hand zitterte noch immer, als er seinen harten Schwanz umfasste. Angestrengt versuchte er seinen Atem zu kontrollieren, aber es war sinnlos. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt, viel zu erregt, als dass er sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Es brauchte auch nur wenige Handbewegungen und den Blick auf Severus Körper, um diese gigantische Welle kommen zu fühlen. Sie riss ihn dann tatsächlich fast von den Füßen, als er dunkel aufstöhnte, sich lustvoll zusammenkrampfte und seinen Samen auf die helle, teils blutbesudelte Haut vor ihm zu spritzen. Ein Teil seines Ichs, welches immer auf Abstand blieb, sah sich selbst und schämte sich für diesen massiven Kontrollverlust. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske der leidenschaftlichen Gier, wie er sie niemals freiwillig offenbaren würde. Snape hatte ihn dazu gemacht, zu diesem bebenden Bündel Verlangen.  
Als es vorbei war, das Zittern nachließ und er möglichst leise um Atem rang, begriff Lucius, dass er schon längst durch das Dimensionstor getreten war, was Severus geöffnet hatte.   
Er war schockiert und wirklich bestürzt darüber, sah im Moment aber keinen Ausweg. Langsam zog er sich die Hose hoch, holte seinen Zauberstab und begann die schlimmsten Striemen auf Severus‘ Rücken zu heilen. Zwei kleinere, weniger tiefer Verletzungen, ließ er ihm als Andenken.   
Als er fertig war, setzte er sich erschöpft auf den Sessel und sagte mit matter Stimme, die er auch nicht kaschierte:  
„Hiermit sind wir fertig …“


	10. Nachwehen

Halb besinnungslos rutschte Severus vom Tisch nach unten und blieb dann eine ganze Weile einfach nur wie betäubt knien. Er rang um Luft, merkte, wie der Schmerz nachließ und hatte einen Moment Furcht dieses wundervolle Gefühl leicht wie eine Feder zu fliegen, würde auch nachlassen. Aber es hielt vor. Als er auf die feucht glänzende Spitze seines Penis sah, fühlte er es noch. Diese wunderbare Höhe ließ ihn schwindeln und raubte ihm den Atem und den Verstand. Er sah sein Geschlecht, aus dem nun das Sperma kroch, ohne, dass er es berührt hätte, und verstand nichts. Nur ein leises Keuchen, was sich nicht wie seine Stimme anhörte, durchdrang seinen Geist. Irgendwo im Raum war Lucius und beobachtete ihn vermutlich, aber das änderte nichts an diesem verrückten Zustand, in dem er sich befand. Severus war vollkommen losgelöst von seinem Denken und bestand nur aus seinem Körper, der auf die Züchtigung Malfoys auf seine ganz eigene Weise reagierte. Mit ekstatischer, unbeherrschbarer Lust.  
Als das Zucken abklang, kam sein Verstand zurück. Sein Gesicht war nass vor Tränen. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, sah Lucius, der auf dem Sessel saß und ihn irgendwie schläfrig beobachtete.  
Weil er ahnte, dass seine Beine ihn nicht tragen würden, kroch er zu ihm rüber. Noch vor wenigen Wochen, hätte Severus sich nicht in den abgefahrensten Träumen vorstellen können, was in ihm war und zu was ihn dieses Verlangen trieb. Wie hatte Malfoy das nur sehen können, wenn es sich seiner eigenen Erkenntnis entzog? Wie konnte er es hervorholen und manipulieren, wie schaffte es Lucius, dass er sich selbst für diese Schmach vergeben konnte? Sehr gern würde er das Geheimnis ergründen, doch nun war er nur müde.   
Lucius öffnete seine Beine einladend, als er näher kam und er begab sich gehorsam dazwischen. Ohne zu sprechen, legte Severus dann seinen Kopf an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Zum ersten Mal schwebte er in einem Zustand, zu dem man vielleicht Glück sagte, den Severus aber nicht kannte. Lucius‘ Körper war warm und nachgiebig und als sich seine Arme dann auch noch um seinen Nacken legten, ihn an sich drückten, kamen Severus wieder stille Tränen der Ergriffenheit. Dass es Malfoy ihm erlaubte so nahe zu kommen, hatte eine Bedeutung, die er noch nicht begriff. Er schenkte ihm gerade Trost, emotionale Nähe und Verständnis, wie er es noch nie vorher erfahren hatte.  
Wenn Severus nicht so sicher wäre, dass er nach wie vor Lily liebte, würde er nun davon ausgehen Lucius Malfoy zu lieben. 

Auch Lucius konnte sich dieser vertrauten Innigkeit nicht entziehen. Sowieso nicht, nachdem er so die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Nur für einen Moment, dachte er ermattet und schloss seine Augen.  
Irgendwann schreckte er hoch. Tatsächlich war er in einen oberflächlichen Schlaf geglitten. Severus kniete noch vor ihm und sah ihn nun dunkel an.  
„Zieh dich an!“, sagte er leise.  
„Lucius, es tut mir leid, dass ich in dein Haus …“  
„Nein! Das ist geklärt. Kein Wort mehr darüber. Es gibt nur noch eine Sache …“ Er wartete geduldig, bis sich Snape recht schwerfällig angezogen hatte und deutete dann auf seinen fragenden Blick hin zur Decke.  
„Hm? Was ist das?“ An der Decke befand sich ein kräftiger Haken, der vermutlich für einen opulenten Kronleuchter gedacht war.  
„Bist du bereit?“, fragte Malfoy, wieder auf diese hintergründige Weise lächelnd, die nichts Gutes bedeutete. Oder doch, wenn es in diesem Gefühl von eben endete, dachte Severus fasziniert. Ab heute sah er Lucius in einem anderen Licht. Irgendwas hatte sich zwischen ihnen verändert und hatte sie einander näher gebracht.  
„Für was?“, fragte er nun dunkel.  
„Für den Rest der Strafe natürlich oder denkst du, ich lasse dich mit schon geheilten Verletzungen und einem Orgasmus davon kommen?“ Malfoy klang vergnügt und zog nun seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gehstock.  
„Malfoy, lass uns darüber reden … das ist jetzt nicht dein … Ernst …“, sagte Snape leicht panisch, als er ihn am Arm packte und genau unter den Haken der Decke stellte.  
„Nein“, sagte Lucius nur knapp und wirkte zwei Zauber gleichzeitig. Der eine, ließ ihn schweben und der andere fesselte ihn magisch Hände und Füße. Dann drehte ihn Malfoy in der Luft und befestigte die magischen Fesseln mit einem weiteren Zauber am Haken, so dass er nun kopfüber von der Decke baumelte.  
„Lucius … bist du verrückt? Lass mich … runter!“ Severus war erschüttert.  
„Du hast ein paar Stunden Zeit, bis ich dich erlöse und Severus … Lass den Kopf nicht hängen! Ich komme auf jeden Fall wieder …“, sagte der blonde Mann, zog sich seinen Mantel über und betrachtete ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Ein entzücktes Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen und obwohl Severus lautstark protestierte, verließ er schließlich das Haus.  
Severus wusste nicht, ob er empört brüllen oder lachen sollte. Es war unfassbar, zu was dieser Mann in der Lage war und es war nicht verzeihbar, dass er sich selbst seinem machtgierigen Wahnsinn unterworfen hatte. Selbst schuld, sagte er sich und versuchte nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, während er verzweifelt und doch irgendwie belustigt darauf wartete, dass Lucius zurückkam.   
Er würde zurückkommen, denn ihm lag etwas an ihm. Das hatte er heute so deutlich gemerkt, dass sein Herz unwillkürlich vor Glück anzuschwellen schien. Es klopfte schneller und lauter und verscheuchte so seinen Ärger und seine Ängste.

 

Lucius lief ein langes Stück zu Fuß, ehe er sich den Rest apparieren würde.  
Severus allein zu lassen, war ihm schwer gefallen. Aber natürlich könnte er ihn nicht mit dem Gefühl alles wäre wieder gut, zurücklassen, denn das war es nicht. Snape hatte ihre kleine Welt ins Wanken gebracht und wenn sie weiterhin funktionieren sollte, dürfte das nicht noch mal geschehen. Sie waren sich schon jetzt viel zu nahe gekommen und das war nicht gut. Normalerweise lenkte Lucius seine Lust an derartigen Dingen auf sein Verlangen nach Narcissa um. Das war vorteilhaft, sie wusste das und es gefiel ihr. Doch heute hatte er die Kontrolle verloren und wäre am liebsten in ihn eingedrungen, um ihm zu zeigen, wie wertvoll er wirklich für ihn war. Würde er das aber tun, würde er nicht nur seine Autorität untergraben, sondern auch Hoffnung entstehen lassen, die unerfüllbar waren.  
Außerdem war Severus ein Mann und er machte sich nach wie vor nichts aus Männern. Trotzdem wurde er wieder geiler, umso länger er das Geschehen wieder und wieder in seiner Erinnerung ablaufen ließ. Ihn zu penetrieren, wäre ein kleiner Höhepunkt seiner Macht gewesen, auch wenn sich Lucius bewusst war, dass seine Dominanz sich nicht allein auf die sexuelle Auswirkungen beschränkte, sondern und vor allem Snapes Willen betraf, der keinesfalls einfach zu bezwingen war.

Als er in seinem Haus stand, hatte er schon wieder eine Erektion. Die Peinlichkeit einer unerlaubten Erregung musste er selten ertragen, doch seit es Snape in seinem Leben gab, schien das überhand zu nehmen, resümierte er ärgerlich und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er hatte noch etwa drei Stunden, ehe es hell wurde und er Snape erlösen müsste.   
Sehr leise, um Narcissa nicht zu wecken, zog er sich aus und schob seinen glühenden Körper vorsichtig unter das Laken. Obwohl er geil war wie selten vorher, hatte er die Befürchtung, es würde nicht gut sein in diesem hochexplosiven Zustand mit seiner Frau zu schlafen. Aber das Schicksal bzw. in diesem Fall Narcissa, entschied für sich selbst, indem sie schlaftrunken näher rückte und sich an seinen Rücken kuschelte. Sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut und schob deshalb auch bald zielsicher ihre warme Hand zwischen seine Beine in seine Shorts. Seine Erektion war nicht zu verstecken und er hörte ihr amüsiertes Seufzen in seinem Nacken.  
„Hmmmm …“, machte sie und drückte sich noch ein wenig mehr an ihn, um seinen harten Schwanz besser packen zu können.  
„Narcissa, nicht. Nicht jetzt.“, forderte er dunkel und hörte selbst das gefährliche Vibrieren in seinem Tonfall. Nicht nur seine Stimme vibrierte, auch seine Muskeln, die immer noch unter dem Einfluss von Adrenalin und Endorphinen standen.  
„Warum nicht? Ich bin jetzt wach, du bist wach … du bist scharf und ich …“  
„Nicht jetzt, bitte. Es ist schon spät und ich bin müde …“  
„Na klar, müde …“, kicherte sie und massierte seine Männlichkeit weiter. Lucius wusste auch, warum sie so war. Sie wollte sich und ihm beweisen, dass sie sich liebten und niemand zwischen ihnen stehen würde. Sie machte ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen und gleichzeitig tat ihm ihre offensichtliche Unsicherheit leid. Denn er und Snape waren daran schuld. Leider halfen seine vernünftigen Gedanken nichts gegen seine steigende Lust, die sich immer noch aus dem eben Geschehenen mit Severus nährte und wenig mit Narcissas Zärtlichkeit zu tun hatte.  
„Ach komm schon, nicht jetzt …“, versuchte er es erneut und versuchte ihre Hand von seinem Penis zu nehmen.  
„Lucius, was soll das? Schlaf mit mir, verdammt noch mal oder hast du etwas zu verbergen?“, fauchte sie nun und schob ihren warmen Körper ganz auf ihn.  
„Natürlich nicht. Es ist nur spät und ich bin …“  
„… geil, wie du übrigens schlecht verstecken kannst. Also warum schläfst du dann nicht mit mir? Ist das nicht der Sinn und Zweck unserer Abmachung? Du gehst raus, spielst mit wem auch immer und kommst mit all den wundervollen Gefühlen nach Hause und schenkst sie mir. War das nicht die Vereinbarung?“  
„Ja, nur nicht heute. Ich habe Angst dir weh zu tun. Also geh bitte von mir runter. Diese Leidenschaft, auf die du so scharf bist, ist morgen auch noch da“. Er beförderte sie unsanft von sich runter und merkte dabei, dass seine freundliche Warnung noch untertrieben war, weil sein Innerstes wund und angespannt war, wie selten. Narcissa sollte es nicht auf die Spitze treiben, ehe er heute zum zweiten Mal seine Selbstdisziplin verlor.  
„Also fickst du ihn doch …“, knurrte sie in einer Mischung aus Empörung und Verzweiflung.  
„Unsinn. Ich bin einfach nur müde, verdammt!“, zischte er zurück. Sein Mund war ganz trocken, vor unterdrückter Erregung.  
„Gib es doch einfach zu. Du fickst deinen Sklaven lieber als mich. Das heißt du brauchst mich gar nicht …“ Weiter kam Narcissa nicht, denn Lucius verlor zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden seine Selbstbeherrschung. Unsanft riss er ihr das dünne Höschen nach unten. Narcissa war im ersten Moment schockiert, doch dann stöhnte sie erleichtert auf und sagte, als er sich selbst seine Shorts auszog:  
„Warum nicht gleich so, Luce. Zeig mir einfach, das alles gut zwischen uns ist.“  
Nichts ist gut, dachte er noch und begriff gar nicht, was er da gerade intuitiv feststellte, weil sein Körper zu brennen schien. Diese unterdrückte Leidenschaft eroberte nun jede Zelle und ließ ihn so grob werden, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Noch sah Narcissa ihn im schwachen Licht der Nachtbeleuchtung erwartungsvoll an. Es war zum Glück so dämmrig, dass sie nicht seinen Gesichtsausdruck deuten könnte, den er auch noch mühsam mit der Okklumentik verbergen musste. Denn er fühlte weder Liebe noch den Wunsch mit ihr zu schlafen. Lucius wollte in diesem Moment zerstören. Alles was schön war, alles, was ihm gefiel, denn er hatte es nicht verdient. Er war ein schlechter Mensch. Vor allem in diesem Augenblick.  
Narcissa hatte die Beine bereitwillig gespreizt, doch er brummt sie an, dass sie sich umdrehen sollte. Auf ihre Bedürfnisse würde er heute nicht achten. Gehorsam drehte sich seine Frau um und kniete sich dann sogar, weil er sie auch dazu zwang. Ohne es anzusprechen, oder sie anderweitig darauf hinzuweisen, begann er seine Erektion in ihren zweiten Eingang zu drücken. Dabei war er kein bisschen sanft, weil das Zittern in ihm fast schon überhand nahm.  
„Lucius …!“, schrie sie erschrocken und wollte sich ihm entziehen. Aber er ließ es nicht zu, sondern hielt sie mit seinen Händen an den Hüften so schmerzhaft fest, dass Narcissa wieder aufschrie.  
„Du tust mir weh … hör auf damit!“  
„Das ist doch der Sinn dahinter …“, keuchte er und sie schaffte es irgendwie sich ihm zu entreißen. Sie fiel allerdings nur nach vorn und er war sofort wieder auf ihr und schob ihr brutal mit seinen Knien die Beine auseinander, während er ihren Körper mit seinen Händen fest auf die Unterlage drückte.  
„Hör auf dich zu wehren, dann tut es weniger weh …“, knurrte er und versuchte wieder in sie einzudringen. Narcissa wandte sich wie eine Schlange unter ihm und er versetzte ihr schließlich mit seiner Faust einen festen Schlag gegen den Kopf, der sie ganz benommen machte. Jetzt schluchzte sie nur leise und er drang endlich ungehindert in sie ein. Es war eng und heiß und es machte ihn wahnsinnig, weil er nicht mit seinem Verstand anwesend war. Der weilte irgendwo zwischen der Hampton Road und dem Malfoy Manor. Auf dem Weg hatte er ihn wohl verloren. Alles, was zählte, war sein Drang zu beherrschen und seine Lust daran Schmerzen zuzufügen. Seine Erregung war unerträglich und ließ ihn schwer und schnell keuchen. Narcissa wehrte sich nicht mehr, sondernd weinte nur leise. Sie wollte es ja nicht anders. Hätte sie ihn nicht verdammt nochmal in Ruhe lassen können?  
Sein Orgasmus kam so unvermittelt, dass er heiser schrie. Schnell und hart stieß er in ihr Hinterteil, bis die Erregung abebbte. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, weil es so viel Kraft gekostet hatte seinen Namen im Mund zu behalten. Severus, dachte er nur sehnsüchtig und zog sich aus ihr zurück. Erst als er das tat, anschließend zwischen ihren Beinen kniete und sie in der nicht ganz dunklen Dunkelheit sah und ihr Schluchzen hörte, begriff er, was er getan hatte.

 

Er hatte gerade seine eigene Frau, die er über alles liebte, vergewaltigt. Das nur, weil er diesen verfluchten Snape mehr begehrte, als er sich eingestehen wollte.  
„Narcissa …“, begann er mit brechender Stimme und wusste gar nicht, was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Mit einer Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet, mit einer so heftigen erst recht nicht. Sie fuhr plötzlich hoch, schlug ihm mit ihrer kleinen, spitzen Faust ziemlich hart ins Gesicht, traf seine Lippe und schrie ihn an:  
„Verschwinde! Raus! Geh weg, du … Monster!“  
Wie unter Trance stand er auf und taumelte aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. In seinem Mund war ein fieser Blutgeschmack und selten in seinem Leben hatte er sich schlechter gefühlt. Als er in ein Gästezimmer schlich, hörte er noch Narcissas Weinen.  
Was hatte er getan? War es seine Schuld, weil er Snape in ihr Leben gebracht hatte? War es Snapes Schuld, weil er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und in sein Haus eingedrungen war oder war es Narcissa Schuld, die ihn so lange provoziert hatte, bis er ausgerastet war. Sie wusste doch zu was er imstande war. Er müsste dieses selbsterschaffene Drama nach dieser Party am Wochenende beendet, ehe seine Welt in Trümmern lag.   
Da er sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, begab er sich im ersten Morgengrauen in die Hampton Road, um Severus zu erlösen.


	11. Bereit zum Kampf

Severus, dem schon seit längerer Zeit schwindlig war, weil er kopfüber hing, hörte erstaunt Lucius‘ Schritte. Dass er so schnell wiederkommen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Es war zwar nicht angenehmen so von der Decke zu hängen, doch er begriff es als gerechte Strafe für sein Vergehen. Lucius sagte leise seinen Auflösungszauber und ließ ihn dann sanft zu Boden. Der blonde Mann wirkte mehr als deprimiert und sah ihn nur düster an, als er versuchte aufzustehen. Da seine Gliedmaßen nicht durchblutet waren, war das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.  
„Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause“, sagte Lucius leise, packte ihn und schon standen sie in seinem Zimmer, wo er ihn behutsam auf sein Bett schob.  
„Was ist los, Malfoy?“  
„Was soll sein?“  
„Du warst schneller zurück als ich erwartet habe.“  
„Mag sein. Wir sehen uns am Samstag, ich werde dich abholen und sei so lieb und unterlasse irgendwelche emotionale Anwandlungen, die nur zu Ärger führen.“ Malfoys Stimme war ganz dunkel und sogar seine sonst so erhabene Gestalt wirkte bedrückt und traurig.  
„Ärger? Was ist denn nur los?“, fragte Severus atemlos, doch Lucius erwiderte schnell:  
„Nichts, was dich etwas angehen sollte. Ruh dich aus …“ Weg war er und er starrte wieder noch lange auf die leere Stelle. Irgendwas war geschehen und wenn er nicht ganz danebenlag, dann hatte es etwas mit Narcissa zu tun. Aber Malfoy hatte recht, er durfte sich auf gar keinen Fall noch einmal einmischen und die Sache zu seiner machen. Alles, was er zu tun hatte, war ihm zu gehorchen. Als er seine Füße wieder spürte, stand er auf, ging auf die Toilette, duschte und kroch dann zu Tode erschöpft und innerlich ruhig und entspannt in sein Bett, um fast den kompletten nächsten Tag zu verschlafen.

 

Lucius hatte auf das Frühstück verzichtet, weil er keinen Hunger hatte, wie er sich einredete. Die Wahrheit war, er ging Narcissa und seinem Sohn aus dem Weg. Deshalb saß er nun im Wintergarten, obwohl es trotz offener Türen unerträglich stickig warm war. Aus der Ferne hörte man Draco schreien, der vermutlich mal wieder einen Zauber übte oder einfach nur die arme Katze Madelaine jagte, um sie zu „verschönern“, wie es der Junge nannte.  
Was hatte er nur getan? Lucius konnte sich seinen Gewaltausbruch von letzter Nacht nicht vergeben, denn Narcissa war doch sein Ein und Alles. Wie konnte er ihr derart Gewalt antun? Seine Beschämung war abgrundtief und wenn er nicht so geübt in der Zurückhaltung von Gefühlen wäre, würde er hier wie ein wimmerndes Bündel Elend sitzen.

 

„Lucius, bist du hier?“, hörte er plötzlich ihre Stimme hinter sich. Er zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen und wappnete sich gegen ihre berechtigten Vorwürfe. Narcissa kam näher. Sie war blass und sah ihn ernst aber nicht giftig an.  
„Wir sollten über letzte Nacht sprechen …“  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Mit keinem Wort kann ich es ungeschehen machen. Es tut mir unendlich leid und …“  
„Es war meine Schuld, Luce.“  
„Was? Nein! Das war nicht deine Schuld. Ich … habe dir Gewalt angetan und das ist absolut unverzeihlich!“, flüsterte er leise und sah sich um, ob nicht Draco in der Nähe war. Narcissa kam näher und hockte sich dann vor ihn. Ihre blauen Augen waren ganz ruhig und er musste ihre innere Stärke in diesem Augenblick wirklich bewundern.  
„Das stimmt. Aber ich war es, der dich in die Ecke gedrängt hat. Ich wollte wissen, wer du wirklich bist, bis in die letzte Konsequenz. Ich habe dich absichtlich provoziert und es geschieht mir ganz recht, dass du so grob …“  
„Nein, rede dir das bitte nicht ein. Ich hätte das auf keinen Fall tun dürfen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich es bereue, Cissi …“ Seine Stimme war ganz weich und auch, wenn es nicht ersichtlich wurde, so waren doch Tränen der Reue darin. Aufmerksam sah sie ihn an und legte dann ihre Hände vertrauensvoll auf seine Knie.  
„Ich hätte dich einfach in Ruhe lassen müssen. Du hast mich gewarnt, ich war ungehorsam und du hast mich bestraft. Jetzt weiß ich, wie es ist und … es ist nicht so mein Ding, muss ich zugeben …“ Ein zartes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Lucius konnte es kaum glauben. Verzieh ihm Narcissa etwa?  
„Was? Das meinst du nicht ernst …“, antwortete er leise und fassungslos.  
„Doch, denn ich liebe dich, weiß nun aber, dass es richtig ist, dass du dich außerhalb unserer Beziehung auf diese Weise vergnügst. Aber vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, wenn ich in Zukunft wüsste, wer dein aktuelles Spielzeug ist, dann kann ich mit der Situation besser leben.“ Bestürzt sah er sie an. Narcissa machte ihm ein Friedensagebot, weil sie ihn liebte. Er liebte sie auch, doch Snape mit ihr zu teilen, kam gar nicht in Frage.   
„Narcissa, ich …“  
„Denke in Ruhe darüber nach, Luce. Ich mache bestimmt kein zweites Mal den Fehler, dir den Zauberstab auf die Brust zu setzen. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dir deinen Gewaltausbruch verzeihe. Vergib du dir auch, ja?“ Sie stand auf, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste sanft seine Lippen.  
„Ich liebe dich!“, murmelte er leise und bekam ein zufriedenes Lächeln.  
In seinem Inneren fühlte er sich zerrissen, wie Papier. Nie hätte er mit dieser Wendung gerechnet und doch war sie im Grunde das Schlimmste, was geschehen konnte, weil er spürte, dass es seit neustem zwei Menschen in seinem Leben gab, die ihm mehr als wichtig waren. Drei, dachte er zerstreut, als er im Garten Draco hinter der Katze herlaufen sah. Er wedelte wie ein Irrer mit dem Zauberstab und brüllte Sprüche, die er so falsch betonte, dass nichts geschah. Unwillkürlich musste Lucius schmunzeln und dann kam die Erleichterung, die ihm zittrige Beine machte.

 

Narcissa holte tief Luft, als sie sich weit genug von ihrem Mann weg fühlte. Sie musste ihm vergeben, denn sonst würde sie ihn bald verlieren. Es war ihre weibliche Intuition, die ihr das verriet. Lucius schien sich viel zu sehr in sein Spielchen hineinzusteigern und das behagte ihr nicht, denn sie ahnte, wo es endete. Lucius würde sich verlieben, egal ob Mann oder Frau, wenn er nur bekam, was er so sehr wollte. Sie könnte ihm nie geben, was er begehrte, das hatte sie nach letzter Nacht ein für alle Mal begriffen. Eher würde sie ihn töten, als ihn das nochmal tun zu lassen. Ihr Hinterteil tat noch immer weh, doch ihre seelischen Wunden waren wundersamerweise nicht so schmerzhaft, weil sie wusste, dass Lucius ihr nicht absichtlich und aus Kaltblütigkeit diesen Schmerz und diese Demütigung zugefügt hatte. Sie beide hatten Schuld an diesem Drama und es lag an ihrer Fähigkeit ihre Familie zusammenzuhalten. Wie sie ihren Mann gerade vorgefunden hatte, machte der sich selbst schwerere Vorwürfe, als sie ihm. Sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen. Selten hatte sie ihn mit mehr Kummer gesehen und es brach ihr das Herz. Es tat weh, doch sie verstand, dass es einen anderen Lucius gab, der ihr niemals gehören würde und den sie auch nicht wollte. Dieser andere Mann hatte eine geheimnisvolle Beziehung, in der Gewalt und Erniedrigung eine große Rolle spielten und sie kannte noch nicht mal den Namen des einen Menschen, den ihr Mann vielleicht ebenso begehrte, wie sie.   
In diesem Moment glaubte Narcissa, dass sie mit dem Doppelleben ihres Gatten viel besser umgehen könnte, wenn sie wüsste, wer dieser Mann war. Aber jetzt müsste erst einmal Zeit vergehen, bis sie behutsam nachfragen könnte. Vor allem müsste der unsägliche Samstag mit dieser widerlichen Party vorbei sein.

 

An jenem Samstag verabschiedete sich Lucius von ihr.  
„Mache dir keine Sorgen, Cissi.“  
„Mache ich nicht!“  
„Doch, tust du und es ist in Ordnung, dass du dich sorgst. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich nicht zu … Widerwärtigkeiten hinreißen lasse.“ Narcissa sah ihn aufmerksam an. Lucius sah aus wie immer. Weder trug er seine beste Kleidung, noch deutete sonst etwas, auf einen außergewöhnlichen Abend hin. Das stimmte sie zufrieden. In seinen grauen Augen war ein Lächeln und sie wusste das wirklich zu schätzen, denn die Okklumentik war ihm schon so ins Blut übergegangen, dass er diese Art Verschleierungsmagie manchmal einfach so anwandte, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob er zum Beispiel seine Frau mit seiner Gleichgültigkeit verletzen könnte. Jetzt war sein Gesicht offen und sie sah Zuversicht, Gelassenheit und auch eine dezente Vorfreude. Ihm zu vergeben, war das Beste, was sie tun konnte, weil sie spürte, dass sich Lucius selbst noch längst nicht vergeben hatte.  
„Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß, mein Liebster …“, sagte sie und er küsste sie liebevoll.  
„Bis morgen …“  
Der Abend war warm und ruhig und Narcissa hätte gern etwas von dieser Zufriedenheit der Natur. Sie war innerlich aufgewühlt und beschloss ganz spontan nach dem Abendessen einen kleinen Parkspaziergang zu machen. Sie hatte schon ewig keine Glühwürmchen mehr gesehen und hoffte, welche zu entdecken.

 

Severus hingegen hatte sehr frauliche Probleme. Er hatte den Trank schon zu sich genommen und war als Inezka schon in das Kleid geschlüpft. Eines der Schuhpaare passte so einigermaßen und er betrachtete sich staunend im Spiegel. Mit den Pumps zu laufen, war zuerst unmöglich, doch nach einigen Minuten bekam er es so leidlich hin. Schlimmer war, dass er gern irgendwas mit seinen Haaren gemacht hätte und ihm fiel auf, dass er vergessen hatte den Schmuck zu kaufen. Mit einem Paketband band er sich die dunklen, weichen Locken dann zusammen und war nicht wirklich zufrieden. Aber Inezka gefiel ihm immer mehr, umso länger er sie im Spiegel ansah. Dass er nicht sprechen konnte, könnte fatal sein oder aber auch eine gute Sache. Je nachdem. Malfoy würde auf ihn aufpassen und er war sich sicher, dass Lucius das ziemlich gut machen würde.  
Im selben Augenblick, als er an den Blonden dachte, klopfte es an der Tür. Inzwischen amüsierte sich Severus über Malfoys unangebrachte Höflichkeit, begriff es aber als eine Bezeugung von Respekt und das wiederum rührte ihn mehr als er zugeben würde. Er öffnete ihm mit klopfenden Herzen und versuchte ihn zu begrüßen, weil er vergessen hatte, dass er nicht sprechen konnte. Lucius schmunzelte auch nur und sagte:

 

„Dir auch Hallo. Ich habe noch etwas für dich … komm her!“ Er zog Inezka vor den Spiegel. Das Mädchen war ein Stück kleiner als er und sie sah ihn nun über den Spiegel aus großen, braunen Augen an. Die echte Inzeka hatte heute und morgen frei und das hatte er Narcissa nicht mal gesagt, sondern hoffte einfach, dass es ihr nicht auffiel.  
Jetzt stand er hinter der Gestalt seines Hausmädchens mit dem Geist von Severus und betrachtete ihren ansehnlichen Körper über den Spiegel. Das dunkelblaue Kleid stand ihr wirklich ausgezeichnet und Lucius ließ diese kribblige Erregung ganz bewusst zu, die sich bei ihrem Anblick in seinem Blutkreislauf ausbreitete. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung löste er das hässliche Paketband aus ihren Haaren und breitete die duftenden Locken über ihren Schultern aus.  
„So ist das viel besser.“ Absichtlich trat Lucius so nahe an sie heran, dass sich ihre Körper eindeutig berührten. Dann griff er in seine Manteltasche und zog eine kleine Kette heraus. Sie war kein pompöses Schmuckstück, sondern nur eine einfach, dünne Silberkette mit einem Anhänger. Behutsam legte er sie um ihren Hals und schloss sie im Nacken. Seine Finger umfassten dann den kleinen Anhänger.  
„Weißt du, was das ist?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er lachte leise.  
„Nein, natürlich weißt du das nicht, denn es ist das geheime Familiensymbol der Malfoys. Die Schlange ist das offensichtliche Symbol, das inoffizielle Symbol der Malfoys ist diese Schwertlilie. Ein kämpferisches Sinnbild für Kreativität, Weisheit aber auch Hoffnung. Es ist mein Geschenk für dich und du darfst es behalten, was auch immer geschieht.“ Liebevoll strich er ihre Locken zur Seite und gab ihrem weichen Nacken einen zärtlichen Kuss.  
Hier zu sein, ließ den Kummer über sein Vergehen von letzter Nacht fast vergessen. Seine Selbstverachtung hatte sich in eine dunkle, tiefe Ecke zurückgezogen. Sie war nicht verschwunden und Lucius kannte sich so gut, dass er wusste, dass er sich dem irgendwann stellen musste. Nicht heute. Nicht jetzt, wo er mit diesem bezauberndem Mädchen zusammen war.

 

Severus‘ Gesicht glühte vor Verlegenheit. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand etwas geschenkt und auch, wenn Malfoy vermutlich nur das attraktive Hausmädchen sah, so war seine Zuneigung doch so aufrichtig, dass er sie spüren musste. Es tat so unglaublich gut, dass er beinah vergaß zu welcher abscheulichen Veranstaltung er nun gehen musste. Aber würde er nicht alles für ihn tun, wenn er nur seine Aufmerksamkeit bekam? Was auch immer in dieser letzten Nacht mit Malfoy geschehen war, er schien es im Griff zu haben und Severus vertraute ihm inzwischen so sehr, dass er keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendete.  
Mit ihm zusammen, apparierte sich Lucius vor den Pavillon. Seine Gäste waren alle schon da. Das Haus war erleuchtet, doch man hörte nichts, weil ein spezieller Lärmschutzzauber um das Haus lag. „Bevor wir rein gehen, Severus …“, flüsterte Malfoy leise und zog ihn ein wenig in den Schatten eines Baumes.  
Allein, dass er ihn mit seinem wahren Namen ansprach, nahm Severus kurz die Luft zum Atmen, weil es ihm zeigte, dass Lucius in keiner Sekunde vergaß, wer er war.  
„Sieh zu, dass du mit keinem der Männer dort drin allein bist. Außer vielleicht Oscar, der ist homosexuell. Amüsiere dich, doch halte dich an meiner Seite, wenn du sicher sein willst. Allerdings mache ich dir keine Vorschriften, außer, dass du unter allen Umständen im Haus bleiben musst!“ Lucius legte seine Hand unter sein Kinn und drückte es nicht allzu sanft nach oben, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Inezka blinkerte zustimmend. In dieser schwachen, weiblichen Rolle fühlte sich Severus noch viel unterlegener als so schon. Unwillkürlich wurde es zwischen seinen Beinen heiß und feucht. Überrascht versuchte er nach Luft zu schnappen, weil er nicht verstand, was nun geschah. Aber er sah Lucius verhalten grinsen, als wüsste er genau, was geschah. Seine grauen, sonst so abweisenden Augen, waren tief und warm. Ihm gefiel sein Anblick offensichtlich sehr und Severus bekam etwas zu sehen, was sonst nur Narcissa oder eine Frau zu sehen bekam: aufrichtige Bewunderung.   
Lucius Malfoy verehrte das weibliche Geschlecht. Diese Erkenntnis verwirrte Severus total und er könnte den Grund dafür nicht nennen. Nun strichen ihm Lucius Finger noch sanft die Haare hinter ein Ohr und er beugte sich ganz nahe an sein Gesicht.  
„Wenn du brav bist, werde ich dich entsprechend belohnen.“ Severus hob ihm seinen Mund entgegen, weil er das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte, seine Lippen zu berühren, um seine Zuneigung zu empfangen.  
Lucius hatte das kommen sehen, packte mit seiner Hand grob in ihre Haare und riss ihren Kopf so weit zurück, dass es zu keinem Kuss kam.  
„Nicht jetzt …!“, sagte er nur leise aber scharf. Dann ließ er sie los, strich sich die Haare glatt und bot ihr seinen Arm an.  
„Bereit, meine Schöne?“  
Severus, ein bisschen überrumpelt von der situativen Brutalität, nickte zittrig, schob seinen Arm unter seinen und betrat die Hölle der Unmenschlichkeit.   
Seit Malfoy mit diesem missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck vor seiner Tür aufgetaucht war, fragte er sich, weshalb er gerade zu diesem unpassenden Zeitpunkt dieses Bedürfnis entdeckte, sich unterwerfen zu wollen. Lucius musste es vor ihm entdeckt haben und konnte vermutlich seinen eigenen Begierden nicht widerstehen. Es ist nicht einfach, das passende Objekt zu finden, waren die Worte des Blonden auf seine Frage warum gerade er. Wie es allerdings zusammenhing, dass die Schmerzrezeptoren diese sexuelle Lust auslösten, blieb ihm verborgen. Ebenso, wie es sein konnte, das er als heterosexueller Mann so auf einen anderen Mann reagierte, wo er Malfoy als Mensch nicht besonders gut kannte, noch überhaupt intensiv über ihn nachgedacht hatte. Alles, was Severus zu wissen schien und alles, was er in seinem Leben bisher als Erfahrungen angehäuft hatte, war pfutsch. Zurück blieb eine seltsame Leere, die Lucius ausfüllen konnte und ihm so einen Sinn verschaffte, der zwar abstrakt und abnormal war, doch ihn innerlich so sehr entspannte, wie nichts vorher. Severus‘ Drang Malfoy zu gehorchen, war stark und gab ihm paradoxerweise selbst eine Macht, die er bisher nicht kannte. So stolzierte er nun hoch erhobenen Hauptes neben ihm in den Raum. Was konnte schon geschehen, wenn Lucius bei ihm war …


	12. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Beinah war Severus enttäuscht. Alle Anwesenden waren bekleidet und sahen aus wie immer (soweit er die Personen vom Sehen her kannte). In der offenen, ebenerdigen Etage stand ein großer Tisch, auf den die Bediensteten gerade verschiedene Schüsseln und Terrinen stellten.  
„Ah, wir dachten schon, du lässt uns hier alleine feiern …“, kam Crabbe auf sie zu und schlug Malfoy die Hand auf die Schulter. Auch Goyle, der nun auf sie zukam, kannte Severus. Die anderen drei Todesser kannte er nur vom Namen, bzw. der Stimme her, weil er ihnen nur im Rahmen von Treffen begegnet war, bei welchen sie Masken tragen mussten. Nun kam ein unscheinbarere Typ mittlerer Größe und mittleren Alters und einem gut gepflegten Schnäuzer auf sie zu, den Lucius mit Oscar ansprach.  
Aber es waren noch mehr Menschen im Raum. Zwei überschminkte Blondinen mit prallen Brüsten, die sich ziemlich ähnlich sahen, stellten sich als die Begleiterinnen von Goyle und Crabbe vor. Ihre Namen waren Kalypso und Venus (Severus hätte gern gelacht, wenn er gekonnt hätte). Ein weiterer Mann um die Fünfzig, untersetzt, dickbäuchig und mit lispelnder Stimme, stellte sich als der Magistrat Ahman heraus, an dessen Arm ein derart junges Mädchen mit leicht debilen Gesichtsausdruck hing, dass sich Severus besorgt fragte, ob sie überhaupt schon volljährig war. Er verstand ihren Namen auch nicht genau, weil sie ihn so verschämt und leise aussprach. Es könnte Kylie gewesen sein, würde vermutlich aber keine Rolle spielen.  
Verstört sah er zu Malfoy, der seinen Blick nicht erwiderte und einen großgewachsenen, attraktiven Mann, der ausgesprochen athletisch wirkte, mit Andor van Deer ansprach. Auch an Andors Seite stand eine düster dreinschauende Dame. Sie war die älteste der anwesenden Damen, soweit er das beurteilen konnte und van Deer hatte scheinbar andere Interessen als dicke Brüste und blonde Haare, denn seine Begleiterin hatte einen strengen Pagenschnitt, schwarze Haare und katzenartig geschminkte Augen. Ihr Gesicht war herb und Severus musste spontan an einen ungenießbaren Pilz denken. Sie hieß Clarence und musterte Inezka derart abfällig, dass sich Severus‘ Härchen im Nacken aufstellten.  
Dann gab es noch zwei weitere Männer, die mit Oscar zusammen hier waren. Einer davon war ein mächtiger Kerl, der sicherlich die zwei Meter Grenze erreichte und weit über 100 Kilo auf die Waage brachte. Er trug eine Latexmaske, die den komplette Kopf und das Gesicht bedeckte und nur minimale Schlitze an der Nase aufwies. Weder sprach er, noch bekam er einen Namen. Er war, bis auf ein viel zu knappes Lederhöschen, was sein wabbeliges Hinterteil frei ließ, und komplizierte Ledergurte um die Hüften, Brust und Rücken, nackt. Der andere Mann war eher ein Junge um die Zwanzig. Er war schmächtig, rothaarig und hatte überall Sommersprossen. Seine Augen hatten ein freundliches und leuchtendes Blau und er war sehr höflich. Er stellte sich Inezka ungebeten als Ian vor und gab ihr sogar einen Handkuss.  
Ein wenig war Severus enttäuscht, denn bis auf das fragwürdige Alter des einen Mädchens und die merkwürdige Aufmachung von Latexgesicht, wirkte bisher alles recht gemäßigt. Narcissa müsste sich wirklich keine Gedanken machen, dachte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch großzügig. Alle nahmen Platz und dann wurde das Essen serviert. Es waren opulente und ausgefallene Gerichte. Da er selbst eher ein vorsichtiger Esser war, der Dinge bevorzugte, die er kannte, aß er nur sehr wenig.

„Sag mal, Malfoy … ist das nicht dein geistig behindertes Hausmädchen?“, fragte Crabbe dann plötzlich und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über seinen Mund, der vor Fett nur so geglänzt hatte.  
„Ihr Name ist Inezka und ja, sie ist eines meiner Hausmädchen und nein, sie ist nicht geistig behindert, sondern nur dumm“, Lucius klang gelassen und freundlich. Er saß Severus gegenüber und hatte ihn bisher gar nicht recht wahrgenommen, wie es schien.  
„Ach, jetzt weiß ich es, das war doch die Stumme, mit der Mutter, die sie mit einem Zauber verstümmelt hat, oder?“, fiel Goyle ein.  
„Ja, genau, die war das. Ist natürlich praktisch. Du fickst sie gleich in deinem Haus, direkt unter der Nase deiner Frau und die Schlampe kann nicht mal petzen oder schreien … du bist einfach so ein fieser Arsch, Malfoy …“, kicherte Crabbe angetan. Erstaunt sah Severus, dass Lucius nur schmallippig lächelte und scheinbar nichts dagegen hatte, dass die Anwesenden ihn/Inezka und Narcissa beleidigten.  
„Ich glaube, sie kann noch nicht mal schreiben und lesen“, sagte er nur und grinste fies über den Tisch, direkt in sein Gesicht. Gut, es ist nur ein Spiel und er will sehen, wie ich damit umgehe, sagte sich Severus, weil ihm ganz mulmig wurde, denn er begriff plötzlich wie schwach er als Frau und ohne seinen Zauberstab war.  
Severus war der Appetit endgültig vergangen. Stattdessen sah er zu, wie ekelhaft Crabbe und jetzt auch Goyle die Delikatessen in sich hinein schaufelten. Der Alkohol floss in rauen Mengen und die Themen wurden anzüglicher und anstößiger. Die Damen unterhielten sich untereinander und mit Ian und Oscar über Sexpraktiken, bis auf Clarence, die vielleicht auch stumm war und nur Inezka fixierte, als wäre sie auf einer ominösen Jagd und könnte sie/ihn allein mit den Blicken töten. Die Blondinen lachten vollkommen übertrieben über Ians und Oscars Witze, Latexgesicht saß daneben und aß nichts, trank nichts, sagte nichts und tat nichts. Die sehr junge Kylie versuchte sich den Blondinen anzupassen und Ahman, van Deer, Crabbe und Goyle sprachen mit Lucius.  
Severus lauschte den Gesprächen, vermied es zu Clarence zu sehen und fragte sich, woher diese seltsame Atomsphäre in diesem Raum kam. Es war eine giftige, geladene Stimmung, das konnte er fühlen und als er auf die feinen Härchen an seinem Arm sah, bemerkte er, dass sie abstanden. Irgendetwas geschah hier unter den Anwesenden, was er nicht begriff und zu dem er keinen Zugang hatte. Als er hochsah, begegnete er van Deers Blick, der ihn abschätzig aus schwarzen Augen ansah. Ein Schaudern kroch über seine Haut und er begriff, dass dieser Mann ebenso ein Sadist war, wie Lucius. Severus konnte es spüren und Inezkas Körper reagierte darauf, indem Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg und wieder diese warme Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu pulsieren begann. Schnell sah er zur Seite und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Die Blondinen lachten laut und schon eindeutig angetrunken. Crabbes Gesicht war rot und verschwitzt, Goyle grabschte gerade dieser Kylie unter das viel zu kurze Kleid und Ahman lachte über ihr erschrockenes Kreischen nur laut und auch deutlich nicht mehr nüchtern. Oscar steckte Ian, der auf seinem Schoß saß, die Zunge tief in den Mund und rieb dabei über seinen Schritt, während Latexgesicht ungerührt auf dem Stuhl saß. War er vielleicht ein magischer Golem? Die Bediensteten begannen nun den Tisch abzuräumen und alle standen auf. Dabei griff dieser van Deer dieser Clarence so brutal in die Haare und zog sie zu sich heran, dass sie aufschrie. Sie war also nicht stumm. Bisher hatte ihn Malfoy mehr oder weniger ignoriert und mit van Deer, Ahman und Crabbe über die Unterwanderung einer Behörde gesprochen. Severus hatte dabei verstanden, wie groß Malfoys Vertrauen war, dass er ihn all die geheimen Gespräche hören ließ. Jetzt kam er zu ihm, packte ihn grob am Arm und schob ihn dann unsanft zu einem der Fenster. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie das Haus betreten hatten, sah er ihm in die Augen.

 

„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte er Inezka leise. Ihr war zu deutlich anzusehen, wie überfordert sie mit dem Geschehen war, obwohl noch gar nicht viel passiert war. Erst jetzt würde die Sache beginnen aus dem Ruder zu laufen, wusste Lucius nur zu gut. Dass man Severus/Inezka die Verwunderung ansehen konnte, war nicht schlimm. Das machte ihren unschuldigen Charme aus. Lucius hatte allerdings auch bemerkt, wie gierig van Deers Blicke waren und das war von ihm durchaus so beabsichtigt. Severus wollte gezwungen werden sich zu unterwerfen und das würde er.  
Sie nickte nun zögerlich und musterte ihn ein wenig ratlos mit ihren Bambiaugen. Sie war hübsch und ihr Anblick gefiel Lucius sehr, doch spürte er in diesem Moment überdeutlich, dass er sich aus der realen Inezka nur aufgrund ihres Aussehens absolut nichts machen würde. Nur das Wissen, dass es Severus‘ Augen waren, in die er nun blickte, erregte ihn und brachte ihn nun dazu ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen anzuheben und ihre Lippen zu küssen. Der Kuss war Berechnung, weil er wusste, dass die anderen Anwesenden ihm zusahen und es war auch wichtig, um Snapes Willen nachhaltig zu unterwerfen. Ein Kuss war intimer als Sex und er hielt ihn ganz absichtlich unschuldig und zärtlich. Obwohl er Abstand zu halten versuchte, hätte er sich fast für ein paar bedenkliche Sekunden in der weichen Nachgiebigkeit ihres Mundes verloren.

 

Nicht nur die Anwesenden sahen den Kuss, der dazu bestimmt war, die ganze Situation noch mehr aufzuheizen, sondern auch Narcissa Malfoy.

 

Weil der Mond fast voll war und so wundervoll den Weg beleuchtete, brauchte sie kaum mit ihrem magischen Instrument für Licht sorgen. Die Nacht war wundervoll still und angenehm lauwarm. Als sie so langsam über die weitläufige Wiese des Parks lief, wünschte sie sich Lucius an ihrer Seite. Warum könnten sie nicht ein ganz gewöhnliches Paar sein? Sie würde freiwillig auf Magie verzichten, wenn nur Lucius einfach ihr Ehemann sein könnte. Aber das war er nicht, war er nie gewesen und sie wusste es immer. Beide waren gezwungen zu heiraten, um das saubere Blut zu erhalten. Ob sie zusammen passten, hatte niemand gefragt. Aber sie hatten sich liebgewonnen und sich miteinander arrangiert, wobei Lucius Abstriche machte, indem er sich mit Narcissas Familie auseinander setzen musste (explizit mit Bellatrix, die nicht ganz einfach war) und sie hatte den Kompromiss gemacht ihm seine sadistische Leidenschaft zu gestatten, wenn er es nur nicht mit Liebe verwechselte. Bisher hat es viele Jahre funktioniert und sie war eine Närrin, wenn sie nun begann daran zu zweifeln. Ihr Mann hatte ihr nie Anlass gegeben, seinen Absichten zu misstrauen.   
Unbeabsichtigt war sie ziemlich weit nach Westen gelaufen, was an sich nicht schlimm war, denn sie könnte sich jederzeit ins Haus zurück apparieren. Glühwürmchen hatte sie bisher allerdings noch keine gesehen und das stimmte sie auf unerklärliche Weise traurig. Als sie dann einen dezenten Lichtschimmer durch die Büsche sah, dachte sie erst an einen ganzen Glühwürmchen-Schwarm, bis sie begriff, dass sie in Gedanken so weit gelaufen war, dass dieses Licht zum Sommerpavillon gehören musste. Sofort begann ihr Herz zu rasen, weil sie an Lucius‘ Geschichte über einen seiner Vorfahren denken musste, der hier auf grausame Weise zu Tode kam, indem ihm in diesem Haus eine Räuberbande aufgelauert hat. Sie haben versucht ihn zu zwingen alle Schätze auszuhändigen und weil er sich zu heftig wehrte, haben sie den armen Mann schließlich nicht nur enthauptet, sondern vorher alle Extremitäten, inklusive seines Geschlechtsteils entfernt.   
Vorsichtig und langsam lief sie näher und hielt ihren Zauberstab hoch, um sich jederzeit wehren zu können. Zu hören war absolut nichts, doch in fast jedem der Fenster war Licht. Das war äußerst merkwürdig. Sie würde doch wissen, wenn Lucius hier vielleicht Gäste unterbrachte, was in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen war.  
Ihr Argwohn gegenüber Lucius erwachte mit aller Macht und so schlich sie sich leise und gehüllt in einen Tarnzauber an, bis sie durch eines der Fenster sehen konnte. 

 

Was sie dann sah, brachte sie einer Ohnmacht nahe. Lucius küsste gerade ihr Hausmädchen Inezka. Narcissa schnappte nach Luft, merkte wie ihre Hände zu kribbeln begannen und ihr eine nahende Hyperventilation anzeigten. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Von wegen Lucius war allein bei diesem ekelhaften Todessertreffen in Newburry. Von wegen, er traf sich mit einem Mann, um seine Gelüste auszuleben. Von wegen, er verliebte sich nicht! Das, was sie gerade sah, war das Allerschlimmste und sie war nicht darauf gefasst. Es war der Gesichtsausdruck ihres Mannes, der ihr die Füße wegzog. Sie wusste wie einfühlsam Lucius sein konnte, doch war sie immer der Meinung, dass diese Eigenschaft allein für sie reserviert war. Wie ihr Gatte nun diese Inezka ansah, wurde sie gerade eines Besseren belehrt. Sie schmachte er ebenso an, sie küsste er ebenso mit dieser Zärtlichkeit und er lächelte sie ebenso exklusiv an, wie sie. Lucius war eindeutig verliebt und ihr Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Narcissa verstand die Welt nicht mehr und merkte bestürzt, wie ihre Augen überliefen. Sie erkannte auch die anderen Widerlinge und begriff, dass sie ihr Mann eiskalt über dieses Todesser-Treffen angelogen hatte. Er hatte es organisiert und hielt es nun direkt unter ihrer Nase ab. Noch dazu war er mit diesem dümmlichen, wenn auch attraktiven Hausmädchen hier, in das er außerdem verliebt zu sein schien. Das musste ein furchtbarer Alptraum sein, sagte sie sich und zwickte sich fest in den Unterarm, um aufzuwachen. Deshalb hatte sie Inezka heute auch nicht finden können, als sie ihr zum zigsten Mal sagen wollte, dass sie die Bettlaken unterschlagen und nicht einfach nur glattstreichen sollte. Erschrocken hielt sich Narcissa ihre Hand vor dem Mund, als sie merkte, dass ein Laut des Schmerzes und der Qual heraus wollte. Erst vergewaltigte sie Lucius und dann belog und betrog er sie auch noch. Das war der absolute Supergau für sie. Als er sich mit Inezka abwandte, trat auch Narcissa leise ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie war wie betäubt und taumelte mit heftigem Schwindel in den Schutz eines wuchtigen Baumes. Dort übergab sie sich mehrmals, bis sie nur noch Galle hervor würgte und ihr Magen schmerzte. Unverzüglich apparierte sie sich dann ins Haus, um darüber nachzudenken, was sie nun zu tun hatte. Und um sich die Augen aus dem Kopf zu weinen und vielleicht ein paar Einrichtungsgegenstände zu zertrümmern.


	13. Hohe Wellen

Auf sein wiederholtes Fragen, ob er in Ordnung wäre, hatte Severus dann gehorsam genickt. Dieser anschließende Kuss von Lucius, hatte ihn vollkommen verwirrt. Seine Beine waren ganz weich geworden und er begriff einfach nicht, wie der Körper einer Frau so unverzüglich reagieren konnte. Wie einfach es war Inezka zu stimulieren. Malfoys Blick oder seine Lippen reichten schon aus, um sie in Aufregung zu versetzen. Oder lag es an seinem eigenen Geist, der diesen schwachen Körper reagieren ließ? Hatte er, Severus, etwa so auf diesen Kuss reagiert? Mit Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft. Leider vertiefte Malfoy den Kuss nicht, sondern brachte ihn zielstrebig zu den zwei vollbusigen, blonden Damen, die ihn nun mit in die Toilettenräume nahmen, ohne, dass er eine Wahl hatte.   
Severus versuchte dabei Malfoys Gedankengänge nachzuvollziehen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass der Blonde ihn absichtlich all dem aussetzte, um seine Fügsamkeit und Willigkeit zu testen.

 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Lucius Severus nach. Er müsste ihn gut im Auge behalten, denn Inezka war heute bei Weitem das hübscheste Ding im Raum und er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass auch van Deer gewisse Pläne hatte. Auch Andor van Deer war ein Jäger wie er und in seinem Sadismus grausamer als er selbst. Allerdings hatte van Deer seine eigene Sklavin mitgebracht und würde sie bestimmt später mit ihm teilen.

Jetzt aber hatte Oscar für alle, die Lust hatten eine nette Session mit Ian und 187 angekündigt. Oscar nummerierte alle unbedeutenden Spielzeuge durch. Nur die wertvolleren Objekte wie Ian durften ihre Namen behalten. Seine beiden Freunde Goyle und Crabbe hatten sich zusammen mit Ahman und dieser Kylie in ein Zimmer verzogen. Lucius hörte es im Obergeschoss spitz schreien, dann poltern. Hoffentlich ließen diese Idioten sein Mobiliar ganz, dachte er, ein wenig verstimmt. Er würde später nachsehen. Oscar hatte ihm vorhin allerdings so den Mund wässrig gemacht, dass er nun unbedingt sehen musste, wie Ian mit 187 zur Sache ging. Van Deer war gerade dabei, seine Sklavin Clarence, die nun nackt auf dem Tisch lag, mit Nahrungsmittel zu dekorieren. Dabei durfte sie sich nicht bewegen. Tat sie es doch, fügte er ihr mit einem Skalpell chirurgisch exakte Schnitte am Arm zu. Davon gab es schon eine Menge. Blut floss daraus auf den Tisch und Lucius schluckte aufgewühlt. Severus/Inezka war bei den beiden umgänglichen, wenn auch saudämlichen Blondinen hoffentlich für ein paar Augenblicke gut aufgehoben, dachte er und folgte dann Oscar und seinen Haustieren in einen Raum. Als er in den Raum kam, hörte er Kylie wieder schreien. Er wusste genau, was da oben geschah und weil er dabei an Narcissa denken musste, verlor sich seine Euphorie ein wenig, als er sich neben Oscar setzte, um dem Schauspiel zuzusehen. 

 

Oscar tätschelte ihm das Knie und sagte:  
„Du wirkst angespannter als sonst, Malfoy. Liegt doch wohl nicht etwa an der kleinen Hausschlampe, die du mitgebracht hast, oder?“  
„Nein, nur daran, dass das hier mein Haus ist, was gerade zerstört wird …“, sagte er und auf sein Wort, polterte es von oben.  
„Ach lass die Jungs doch. Du weißt, wie sie die Jagd genießen“, lachte Oscar und klatschte in die Hände. 187 kniete sich ganz gehorsam auf den Boden, öffnete dabei seine Lenden weit und gab den Blick auf seinen wulstigen, ausgeleierten Eingang frei. Oben splitterte Glas und Lucius war dankbar, dass er den Blick zur Decke richten durfte. Er sollte nach Severus sehen und …  
„Na, jetzt entspann dich mal, Lucius … Ian fang an unser Gastgeber langweilt sich schon!“, befahl er. Was Lucius dann sah, lenkte ihn tatsächlich ab. Er war amüsiert und gleichzeitig erregt und abgestoßen. Ian legte eine absurde Peitschenperformance hin. Dabei stand er manchmal auf dem Rücken von 187, stieß ihm den Griff der Peitsche in den Anus und schlug im Takt auf seine Lenden und seinen Rücken. 187 gab selten einen Ton von sich und Oscar klatschte rhythmisch in die Hände. Bis er damit aufhörte, seine Hose öffnete und seinen harten Schwanz befreite, um ihn zu reiben.  
Narcissa tat gut daran diese Treffen wie die Pest zu meiden, wie die anderen Partner (außer Oscar, der Single war) aller anwesenden Todesser auch. Es würde sie nur verstören, anwidern und aggressiv machen. Lucius war sich nicht mal sicher, wer diese perverse Tradition eigentlich ins Leben gerufen hatte. Die Anzahl der Teilnehmer variierte von Jahr zu Jahr. Meistens waren sechs bis sieben Todesser mit Gespielen anwesend. Goyle, Crabbe, van Deer und er waren immer anwesend.  
Der Rücken von 187 war schon blutüberströmt, denn Ian schlug mit voller Kraft, was man seinen dürren Ärmchen gar nicht zutrauen würde. Offenbar hatte er aber viel Spaß daran, denn sein Gesicht war gerötet, seine blauen Augen leuchteten und immer wieder sah er um Beifall heischend zu Oscar, der ihn auch noch anfeuerte.  
„Weiter, mein Junge. Gib’s ihm! Schlag ihn blutig!“ Dabei war Oscar nicht mal Sadist. Ihm gefiel es nur sexuellen Demütigungen beizuwohnen. Ians Schwanz stand ab, als er über 187 wie über einen Bock hüpfte und sich dann auf seinen blutverschmierten Rücken setzte, um zu masturbieren. Dabei steckte er dem Kerl erneut den Peitschengriff in den Hintern, so dass es wie ein Pferdeschweif aussah. Oscars lautes Lachen ging in ein Keuchen über. Amüsiert sah Lucius ihn an. Er könnte nicht abstreiten, dass ihn dieses abscheulich-perverse Schauspiel auch erregte. Trotzdem berührte er sich nicht. Das tat er nie bei solchen Treffen, weil es in seinen Augen unwürdig war und sein Ansehen nachhaltig untergraben würde. Die anderen Männer, selbst van Deer sahen das allerdings anders. Bevor Oscar vor seinen Augen abspritzte, stand Lucius auf und entschuldigte sich.  
„Ich muss sehen, wo meine kleine Schlampe abgeblieben ist.“  
„Bestimmt bei van Deer“, brüllte Oscar ekstatisch und pumpte seinen Samen aus seiner Männlichkeit heraus.

Tatsächlich waren van Deer und seine Sklavin nicht mehr im Hauptraum, dafür kam ihm gerade Crabbe entgegen. An seiner Stirn war eine blutige Schramme.  
„Hast du Inezka gesehen?“, fragte er ihn, doch Crabbe schüttelte nur benommen den Kopf.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Lucius ihn ungehalten.  
„Goyle, die dumme Sau, wollte mich nicht an Kylie ranlassen und hat mir eine gepfeffert, als …“ Lucius wandte sich ab, denn ihn interessierte der Rest nicht mehr. Er müsste unbedingt Severus finden, ging aber erst mal in das Obergeschoss, um Goyle zu sagen, dass er gefälligst mit seiner Einrichtung aufpassen sollte.

In diesem Moment, war Inezka im Waschraum. Die beiden blonden Frauen waren zwar nicht die schlausten, doch ziemlich freundlich zu ihr. Sie halfen ihr das Kleid nach dem Toilettengang wieder zu richten. Venus nahm ihre Haare zurück und bewunderte die Kette. Das brachte Severus unwillkürlich zum Erröten, was ärgerlich wäre, denn ihm als Mann wäre so etwas nie passiert.   
„Ist sie von Malfoy?“, fragte Kalypso neugierig nach und er nickte automatisch.  
„Du hast ein Glück … Dieser Crabbe … man, ich weiß nicht mal seinen verfickten Vornamen … stinkt immer so schweißig und er frisst wie ein Schwein!“, sagte Venus und Kalypso lachte zustimmend.  
„Goyle sieht zwar besser aus … aber ist Goyle eigentlich sein Vorname?“ Severus fragte sich, woher Crabbe und Goyle diese zwei Mädchen her hatten. Vermutlich von einem Straßenstrich. Er hätte gern gefragt, wenn er gekonnt hätte. Venus spielte noch immer mit seinen Haaren herum und es gefiel ihm, wie sanft sie durch seine Locken streichelte. Kalypso zog sich inzwischen ihren Lippenstift nach und plapperte etwas von einem Ausflug nach Wales am nächsten Wochenende. Auch die zwei Blondinen und Inezka hörten es poltern und auch Kylies Schrei.  
„Na klasse, die vergnügen sich schon ohne uns …“, sagte Venus und zog einen Schmollmund.  
„Na und? Dann tun wir das eben auch, oder? Guck, Inez ist doch süß, oder?“ Inezka, hätte Severus gern korrigiert, denn Kosenamen und Abkürzungen waren ihm ein Gräuel. Unauffällig wollte er sich davonstehlen, ehe sie ihre Androhung noch ernst machten, doch Kalypso hatte sie schon am Arm gepackt.  
„Hier geblieben, Süße. Keine Angst, wir tun dir nicht weh. Wir sind nicht solche brutalen Schweine, wie die da draußen, Herzchen. Wir wollen nur ein wenig Spaß haben und du siehst aus … als hättest du keinen …“ Venus trat wieder hinter sie und schob sanft aber nachdrücklich die Träger ihres Kleides von den schmalen Schultern. Severus wollte sie wieder nach oben schieben, doch die andere Frau hielt seine Hände sanft fest.  
„Nicht so schnell. Versuche es wenigstens, ja? Wir zwingen dich nicht, Süße, bieten dir aber eine Erfahrung an, die dir vielleicht gefallen könnte. Oder hast du etwa schon mal mit einer Frau Sex gehabt?“  
„Oder gar mit zweien?“, fügte die andere Frau an. Inezka schüttelte zögernd den Kopf.  
„Na siehst du. Wir sind ganz sanft, ja? Und ich verspreche dir, dass es dir bestimmt besser gefallen wird, als wenn Malfoy mit seinen sadistischen Pfoten an dir herum rubbelt …“, säuselte Venus und schob das Kleid dann endgültig nach unten. Severus erzitterte. Vor Scham, vor Aufregung und vor Furcht Malfoy würde reinkommen und das hier nicht gut finden. Andererseits hatte er ihm freie Hand gelassen und auch wenn Severus von eher verstörenden, brutalen Erfahrungen ausgegangen war, war er nun verwundert, dass vielleicht auch schöne Ereignisse dabei sein könnten. Außerdem brachten ihn die weiblichen Hände, die nun von hinten und vorn über seinen Körper glitten, ganz durcheinander. Venus umfasste seine Brüste und rieb leicht seine Brustknospen, bis sie hart wurden und er ein lustvolles Ziehen in seinem Schoss verspürte. Kurz und überwältigt musste er die Augen schließen und würde vielleicht leise aufstöhnen, wenn er eine Stimme hätte. So öffneten sich nur sein Mund und gleich darauf wieder seine Augen. Er sah in Kalypsos Gesicht. Ihre Lippen waren aufgespritzt und die Wimpern ihre braunen Augen unecht lang. Die Lippen kamen näher und nahmen nun Inezkas Mund in Besitz. Dieser Kuss war kein Vergleich zu dem, den er vorhin von Lucius bekommen hatte. Woran es lag, hätte Severus allerdings nicht sagen können. Dazu war er viel zu verwirrt, denn im Grunde war das sein allererster Kuss von einer Frau. Aber die Frauen hielten ihr Versprechen. Sie waren behutsam, zärtlich und hatten sichtliches Vergnügen daran sie zu verwöhnen. Venus und Kalypso hatten sich auch nackt ausgezogen und Venus rieb nun ihre prallen Brüste an seiner Brust, während Kalypso ihr nun die Pobacken knete und ihren Unterleib an sie drückte. Dabei küsste sie ihren Nacken und Severus verlor für ein paar Momente den Halt. Er schloss die Augen, atmete heftig und taumelte sogar ein bisschen.   
„Komm her …“, befahl Venus plötzlich und grinste neckisch, während sie Inezka mit einer Leichtigkeit hochhob, als wäre sie eine Feder und behutsam auf den Waschtisch absetzte.  
„Beine auseinander …“, forderte sie dann und Kalypso, die hinter Venus stand, zog ihr den Slip aus und schob ihre Finger zwischen ihre Spalte. Inezka schluckte hysterisch. Severus unterlag dem Zwang seines weiblichen Körpers so absolut, dass er Angst bekam. Ihm gefiel dieses Kribbeln zwischen seinen Beinen. Es war wieder warm und feucht geworden und trotzdem verging er fast vor Scham, als Venus seine Knie sanft auseinander drückte. Schließlich fügte er sich, weil es offensichtlich das war, was Lucius wollte. Wenn nicht, würde er ihn doch holen, oder? Und wenn er recht darüber nachdachte, dann schenkte er ihm gerade etwas Ungeheuerliches. Etwas, was er wohl niemals wieder vergessen würde. Venus zog ihr nun erbarmungslos ihren Slip aus, ohne, dass sich Severus ernsthaft hätte wehren können.  
Die beiden Blondinen lächelten, als Inezka endlich die Schenkel öffnete und die Sicht auf ihre feuchte Spalte freigab.   
„Sie ist so unschuldig und süß …“, flüsterte Kalypso Venus ins Ohr und spielte mit ihren Brüsten. Venus‘ Finger hingegen, glitten in Inezkas nasse Hitze. Severus riss die Augen auf und dann auch den Mund, weil das Kribbeln fast schon unerträglich wurde. Oh Gott, was war das? Ein männlicher Orgasmus war ganz anders. Abrupter, heftig und kraftvoll. Das hier, war gnadenlose Folter. Wusste Malfoy das etwa? Venus spielte mit ihren Fingern an seiner angeschwollenen Vulva, bis Inezka die Beine zusammenkniff, weil sie es kaum noch ertragen konnte. Die beiden Mädchen lachten wissend und dann schob Kalypso die andere Blondine zur Seite.  
„Lass mich mal, Schwester …“ Sie beugte sich runter und drückte augenblicklich ihre vollen Lippen in Inezkas Mitte. Ihre Zunge spielte dabei an einem Punkt, der dann Severus den Verstand raubte. Als er jäh abhob, riss er den Kopf zurück und verlor dabei ein wenig den Halt. Er rutschte unter Zuckungen vom Tisch, während Venus und Kalypso leise lachten. So schnell ging sein Atem, so erhitzt fühlte sich seine Haut an und so schnell schlug sein Herz, dass Severus eine Sekunde lang dachte, er würde sterben. Aber der Zustand ging vorüber und er rappelte sich hoch, um sein Kleid wieder anzuziehen. Im selben Moment kam Clarence zur Tür rein und sah die drei Mädchen böse an.  
Zielstrebig ging sie dann auf Inezka zu, griff ihr schmerzhaft fest in die Haare und sagte:  
„Komm mit, mein Herr will dich sehen und wehe … du machst ihm schöne Augen, dann werde ich dir deine raus kratzen. Verstanden?“ Severus nickte benommen und lief mit Clarence mit. Sie zerrte ihn unsanft hinter sich her in einen abgelegenen Raum.

Dort saß van Deer mit übergeschlagenen Beinen auf einem Stuhl und sah sie unergründlich an.  
„Du bist also Malfoys momentanes Spielzeug. Eines muss man ihm ja lassen, sein Geschmack ist ziemlich gut, doch er sollte mehr auf körperliche Robustheit achten. Deine Arme sind so dünn, dass ich dir den Knochen mit der linken Hand zerbrechen kann.“ Die schwarzen, undurchdringlichen Augen des Mannes musterten ihn derart intensiv, dass ihm ganz schwindlig wurde. Noch hatte er sich nicht mal von dem Schock des weiblichen Orgasmus‘ erholt, noch immer war es zwischen seinen Beinen unangenehm feucht und nun sah dieser Mann ihn bedrohlich und in der eindeutigen Absicht ihm weh tun zu wollen, an. Komischerweise verspürte Severus eine fast schon abartige Neugier auf die Grausamkeiten van Deers, um sie mit Malfoys zu vergleichen. Severus war über seine eigene Wissbegier fassungslos, weil ein anderer Teil in ihm forderte, umgehend zu fliehen. Dazu war es nun zu spät, denn van Deer blaffte Clarence an:  
„Zieh sie aus!“ Severus, in dem nun sein Überlebenstrieb und die Hysterie überhand nahm, versuchte sich aus Clarence‘ Griff zu befreien, doch Inezkas schöner Körper, war viel zu schwächlich. Plötzlich bekam er von hinten einen Schlag mit der Faust gegen die Schläfe und sackte in Clarence‘ Armen zusammen.  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, war er nackt und ans Bett gefesselt.

Lucius fand nur die beiden Blondinen in den Waschräumen (sie koksten gerade), die ihm sagte, dass Clarence mit Inzeka weggegangen wäre. Vor den Waschräumen, holte er tief Luft. Dass es aus dem Ruder laufen würde, war klar. So war es immer. Dass es ihn störte, hätte er hingegen nicht erwartet. Normalerweise wäre er nun zu van Deer gegangen oder hätte Goyle zugeschaut, wie er diese Kylie bestrafte, doch alles, was er wollte, war Inezka finden. Über sich selbst verärgert, begann er sie und van Deer zu suchen, weil er genau wusste, was passieren würde. Eigentlich hatte er das sogar beabsichtigt, allerdings mit seiner Anwesenheit und Zustimmung. Er wollte Severus doch in die Augen sehen, um zu erkennen, ob er kapitulierte. Er wollte doch genau diesen Moment sehen, in dem sein Wille brach. Diesen wertvollen Augenblick, in dem Severus ihm sein Selbst schenkte.  
Endlich fand er van Deer in einem der hinteren Räume. Inezka lag nackt und unbeschädigt (soweit er das sehen konnte) auf dem Bett, war gefesselt und ihre braunen Augen waren entsetzt weit aufgerissen. Lucius Blick fiel auf die Schwertlilie, die zwischen ihren kleinen Brüsten lag und sich unter ihrem heftigen Atem hob und senkte. Es war tröstlich sich einzureden, dass sein Geschenk Severus beschützt hatte.  
„Lucius, schön, dass du dich zu uns gesellst. Ich darf doch, oder …“, fragte van Deer höflich, denn es war üblich, dass sie bei diesen obszönen Veranstaltungen alles teilten.  
„Ja, sicher …“, sagte Lucius tonlos … machte eine entsprechend lässige Handbewegung und setzte sich selbst auf den Stuhl, um zuzusehen. Vorerst. Jetzt war er hier und hatte die Kontrolle. Das beruhigte ihn schon mal, weil er van Deer notfalls abhalten konnte, allzu viel Schaden anzurichten. Dabei interessierte ihn Inezkas Körper wenig, denn Severus würde seinen eigenen, unbeschadeten Körper zurückbekommen, wenn der Trank seine Wirkung verlor. Was auch bald eintreten würde, insofern war die Zeit beschränkt.   
Lucius stellte dabei ganz selbstkritisch fest, dass er darüber froh war, weil er ganz gegen seine Erwartung überhaupt nicht gewillt war Severus mit diesen widerlichen Kreaturen zu teilen. Er gehörte ihm. Ihm allein.  
Van Deer ließ sich von Clarence nun einen kunstvoll verzierten Kasten bringen, in dem Skalpelle der unterschiedlichsten Größen und nach Verwendungszweck sortiert, lagen. Er nahm eines der kleineren Skalpelle heraus und besah es sich mit eindeutig brutaler Vorfreude im Gesicht.  
„Wenn du willst, schau zu deinem Herrn und Meister …“, flüsterte er Inezka zu, die ihn angstvoll ansah, als er mit dem Skalpell näher kam. Clarence gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich und van Deer ließ es sich nicht nehmen, spontan über ihre Einmischung verärgert, ihr einen so kräftigen Fausthieb ins Gesicht zu verpassen, sodass sie nach hinten an die Wand flog und dort nach unten rutschte. Blut floss aus ihrer Nase und sie war sichtlich benommen.   
Andor van Deers Leidenschaft galt der exakten Chirurgie und der Anatomie des menschlichen Körpers. Er war fasziniert von der Haut in ihrer Vielschichtigkeit und den Muskeln darunter. Dass seine Opfer dabei vor Schmerz manchmal das Bewusstsein (und vielleicht auch manche den Verstand) verloren, wenn er an ihnen herum schnippelte, war ihm egal. Ihn erregte es und er hatte auch jetzt schon einen unübersehbaren Ständer in der Hose. Van Deer war der einzige Mann neben Malfoy, der immer angezogen blieb und seine Lust meistens im Verborgenen zu Ende brachte. Wie Lucius, verursachte er gern Schmerzen, Leid und zerstörte gern. Wie Lucius konnte er es genießen und verspürte Lust daran. Und vielleicht verstand nur Lucius, dass der eigentliche sexuelle Akt (anschließend) vollkommen gewöhnlich und weder böse noch gut war. Auch Lucius schlief ganz normal (bis auf kürzlich, wo er so beschämend die Kontrolle verloren hatte) mit Narcissa und es war nicht übel. Der reine Akt war liebevoll und entsprach seinen aufrichtigsten Gefühlen. Das wusste auch Narcissa und deshalb konnte sie all das auch akzeptieren.  
Inzeka öffnete nun ihren Mund, vermutlich um zu schreien, wenn sie könnte, denn van Deer setzte nun das Skalpell zwischen ihren Brüsten an und zog es sanft nach unten. Sofort trat Blut aus, weil er zielsicher und mit absolut ruhiger Hand die oberste Hautschicht zerteilt hatte. Lucius war wieder atemlos, denn er war in den dunklen Augen des Mädchens gefangen, die Severus gehörten.   
Lucius sah Schmerz, Hilflosigkeit und Angst. Das erregte ihn so, dass er hart wurde. Tränen liefen nun aus ihren Augen, als van Deer einen weiteren Schnitt machte. Inezkas Lippen zitterten und am liebsten wäre Lucius nun zu ihm gegangen, hätte ihn sanft geküsst und ihm gesagt, dass er es ertragen müsste. Wie damals auf der Außenmauer in Hogwarts. Ertragen, um zu widerstehen, um letztlich zu überleben. In diesem verrückten Augenblick begriff Lucius, dass er Severus schon auf eine sehr spezielle Weise geliebt hat, bevor er überhaupt mit Narcissa zusammengekommen war.  
Er sah, wie hysterisch schnell Inezka atmete, sah das untrügliche Zittern, was bedeutet, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert und sie würde kollabieren, weil der Schmerz zu heftig wurde. Die Schnitte waren nicht lebensbedrohlich oder zu tief, lösten aber aufgrund der Langsamkeit eine Art Schock aus, in den sie bald verfallen würde, wenn er van Deer nicht stoppte. Auch Andor wusste genau, wie der menschliche Körper auf Schmerzen aller Art reagierte aber van Deer war jemand, der genau auf den Punkt hinarbeitete. Wurde sein Opfer vom Schmerz überwältigt, war das sein höchstes Glück. Lucius sah sein eigenes Glück gerade in Severus‘ Augen. Die übermittelten ihm die bedingungslose Aufgabe und eine absolute Unterwerfung, wenn er es nur beenden würde.  
„Das reicht!“, sagte er streng zu dem anderen Todesser.  
„Ach komm schon, Malfoy. Das war doch noch gar nichts. Dann heile sie eben schnell und lass mich noch …“  
„Nein. Ich sagte, das reicht!“, sagte er erbarmungslos. Er und van Deer sahen sich einen Augenblick kämpferisch an.  
„Malfoy … das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?!“ Van Deer klang dunkel und bedrohlich. Seine schwarzen Augen duellierten sich mit den grauen von Malfoy.  
„Doch. Absolut. Sie gehört mir. Mir allein. Akzeptiere das!“ Malfoys Stimme war fest und eisig.  
„Du bist so ein Spielverderber …“, murrte van Deer und stand schließlich auf. Weil Lucius Malfoy heute der Gastgeber war, eskalierte es nicht. Nur deshalb!  
Lucius löste Inezkas Fesseln und hob sie dann hoch. Sie war leicht wie eine Feder und als er mit ihr den Raum verließ, sah er, wie van Deer Clarence halb besinnungslos auf das Bett wuchtete. Im Flur kamen ihm Ahman und Goyle entgegen.  
„Schon vorbei?“, fragte sein Freund enttäuscht und deutete auf Inezka, die schwach aber bei Bewusstsein in seinen Armen lag. Goyle sah abgekämpft aber ausgesprochen befriedigt aus. Ahman eher verdrießlich und auch an seinem Kinn war eine rote Schramme.  
„Van Deer würde sich bestimmt über Zuschauer freuen …“, sagte Lucius nun bedeutsam und deutete über seine Schulter. Goyle nickte eifrig und zog Ahman mit sich. Lucius hingegen hatte absolut genug von dieser Situation und deshalb brachte er sich nun mit Inezkas Körper zurück in Severus‘ Wohnung.  
Seine Gäste würden irgendwann merken, dass er weg war, doch das war kein Problem, denn meistens verabschiedete er sich sowieso nicht. In dieser abstoßenden Runde waren förmliche Verabschiedungen eher unangebracht und lächerlich.


	14. Strandgut

Behutsam legte Lucius das Mädchen auf Severus‘ Bett. Ohne zu zögern heilte er die Schnitte in ihrer Haut, obwohl es egal sein würde, wenn sich der Körper änderte. Es war ihm einfach ein tiefes Bedürfnis Severus unverletzt zu sehen. Anschließend holte er eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser und ein sauberes Tuch und wusch ihr das Blut vom Körper. Die ganze Zeit beobachteten ihn ihre braunen Augen aufmerksam.  
„Ich gebe zu, es war keine gute Idee …“, murmelte Lucius leise. Er hatte es für eine brillante Idee gehalten, um Severus die wahre Dimension von Unterwerfung beizubringen. Allerdings hatte er dabei übersehen, wie wenig es ihm gefallen würde ihn teilen zu müssen. Anstatt einer Antwort, legte Severus seine Hand auf seine und schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Wenn er wieder er selbst war, würden sie darüber sprechen müssen.

Severus war in diesem Moment enttäuscht, dass Lucius beschlossen hatte dieses Experiment zu beenden. Als er ihn aus van Deers Händen befreit hatte, war er zuerst erleichtert gewesen, doch nun hätte er vielleicht doch noch ein wenig länger in dieser schmerzhaften Situation ausharren wollen, weil er etwas in Lucius Gesicht gesehen hatte, was er da noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
Gequälte Zuneigung für ihn. Lucius hatte es nicht verstecken können oder wollen. Es stand so deutlich in seinen grauen Augen, dass Severus über dem Schmerzen stehen konnte, wenn er dafür nur weiterhin Malfoys Sorge und seine leidende Hingabe sehen konnte. Bis zu diesem Moment war Severus nicht klar gewesen, dass auch der dominante Part sich hingab. Es gefiel ihm sehr, auch wenn nun sein weiblicher Körper vollkommen matt und geschwächt war. Ohne es zu erklären, begann sich Lucius nun zu entkleiden. Dann legte er sich vollkommen nackt zu ihm ins Bett, deckte sie beide mit dem Laken zu und legte seine Hand um sein Gesicht, wie um ihn zu beruhigen. Es war notwendiger Trost und Hinwendung in Einem, nicht nur für Severus, sondern auch für den Blonden, wie er spürte. Malfoys Atem verlangsamte sich hörbar und seine Wärme machte Severus ganz schläfrig.

Als er erwachte, war es schon hell. Noch immer hatte er Inezkas Gestalt und still bewunderte er sich selbst für die unglaubliche Dauer des Vielsafttrankes. Da hatte er sich wohl selbst übertroffen. Auch Lucius bewegte sich jetzt und ließ seine warme Hand über ihren Körper gleiten. Severus, noch immer gefangen in der Weiblichkeit, hielt den Atem an, denn die Berührungen des Mannes waren liebevoll und wissend. Seine Fingerkuppen umrundeten die Brustwarzen, sein Handballen strich fest über ihren Bauch und seine Fingerspitzen drängten sich dann zwischen ihre Schenkel. Lucius sagte nichts dazu und Severus öffnete bereitwillig seine Beine, weil er wusste wie schön es gewesen war, dort berührt zu werden. In diesem Moment vergaß er völlig, wie ihre Beziehung war. Lucius war für ihn ein begehrenswerter Mann und er war nur eine Frau, die unter seinem Bann der Zärtlichkeit stand. Seine Finger schoben sich zwischen seine Schamlippen und an dieser Stelle hätte Severus sehr gern begehrlich aufgeseufzt. Aber er konnte ihn nur im ersten Morgengrauen ansehen. Lucius hatte noch nicht mal die Augen offen, aber er ein verruchtes und ausgesprochen listiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Mühsam musste sich Severus daran erinnern, dass er NICHT Inezka oder überhaupt eine Frau war. Er hatte wirklich große Probleme, sich selbst als Severus Snape zu identifizieren. Der Mann an seiner Seite, hätte ihm sagen können, dass sein temporärer Identitätsverlust ein Teil dieser Welt war.  
Lucius öffnete nun doch seine Augen, nahm gleichzeitig seine Finger weg, die gerade ein wenig in Inezkas Mitte vorgedrungen waren und rutschte ganz auf ihren Körper.

Aus einem bizarren Grund hatte Lucius gehofft, dass er mit Severus‘ männlichem Körper erwachen würde. Er wäre aufgestanden, hätte sich angezogen und hätte mit ihm über letzte Nacht gesprochen. Dass er immer noch in diesem weiblichen Körper gefangen war, besorgte ihn ein wenig, gefiel ihm aber auch so gut, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte. Die Geilheit von letzter Nacht war mit einem Schlag zurück und ließ seinen Penis anschwellen. Das Mädchen sah schon viel besser aus und der Glanz ihrer Augen, verriet ihm, dass es Severus den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. Ohne ein Wort drang er in sie ein und sah ihr dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Er sah Snapes Erstaunen, sah die Verwirrung und auch den sofortigen Genuss. Lucius sah aber nach wie vor auch die Widerspenstigkeit des Mannes und die sagte ihm, dass er ihn noch nicht vollständig in Besitz genommen hatte. Dafür müsste er ihn erst loslassen.   
Doch nicht jetzt. Jetzt bewegte er sich entgegen seiner natürlichen, grausamen Veranlagung ganz behutsam in ihm. Inezkas Augen wurden ganz weich und warm, ihre Lider schlossen sich ein wenig und ihre Lippen gingen auseinander. Ihre schmalen Hände legten sich zögerlich um seine Lenden. Das ließ Lucius vor Wonne erschauern. Er rutschte ein wenig höher und damit tiefer in sie hinein. Dabei schloss sie die Augen und sah nicht kommen, dass er sie küssen würde. Aber das tat er und als er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund drückte, nahm er es wahr. Das innerliche Zucken von Severus Snape, was der untrügliche Ausdruck seiner Unterwerfung war. In diesen Sekunden erkannte er an, was er war, was sie beide waren. Das erregte Lucius über alle Maßen und er bewegte sich ein wenig unbeherrschter in ihr. Inezka öffnete ihre Schenkel weiter und drückte ihre Finger fester in seine Haut. Diese Normalität relativierte den Wahnsinn von letzter Nacht und beruhigte ein bisschen sein schlechtes Gewissen darüber, Severus diesen Widerwärtigkeiten ausgesetzt zu haben.   
Komischerweise war der Akt selbst doch anders, als wenn er mit Narcissa schlief. Lucius Bedürfnis rücksichtslos und überwältigend zu sein, war sehr vordergründig. Zum Glück erreichte er bald die Stelle, an der er ganz oben stand und sich nur noch fallen lassen musste. In diesem Moment des lustvollen Rausches, presste er wieder seinen Mund fest auf ihren und keuchte ihr sein Entzücken in den Mund. Gleich darauf sah er sie an. Ihre braunen Augen schienen zu lächeln und ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Jetzt war Lucius selbst so verwirrt, dass er einfach nur von ihr runter rutschte, sie fest an sich zog und nach ein paar Momenten wieder einschlief.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, lag Severus neben ihm. Der Schwarzhaarige schlief noch. Seine Hand lag auf dessen unteren Rücken, in der Vertiefung seiner Wirbelsäule und er ließ da liegen, um zu ergründen, was er von dieser prekären Situation hielt. Er war diesem Mann so nahe gekommen, wie niemand jemals vorher. Der körperliche Aspekt war dabei zu vernachlässigen. Er war Severus tiefsten Sehnsüchten und Ängste begegnet und das hatte eine immense Bedeutung. Inzwischen kannte er ihn so gut, dass er ihn mit Leichtigkeit manipulieren und kontrollieren könnte. Er könnte seine Bedürfnisse zu seinem Vorteil nutzen und Snape könnte nichts dagegen tun. Vielleicht würde ein Teil von Snape auch noch Gefallen daran finden und würde ganz sicher befriedigt sein. Aber Lucius wusste was Verantwortung war und er wusste, dass er mit Narcissa verheiratet war. Trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht imstande sich dieser außergewöhnlichen Situation zu entziehen.

Severus bewegte sich, erwachte und er flüsterte schnell:  
„Bleib so liegen …“  
„Hmmmmm“, knurrte Snape dunkel. Seine Stimme zu hören, verursachte Lucius ein sonderbares Prickeln im Magen. Es war gut ihn zu hören.  
„Würdest du dich nochmal in meine Hände begeben, wenn du wüsstest, was auf dich zukommt?“, fragte er und ließ seine Fingerspitzen seine Wirbelsäule nach oben klettern. Fasziniert sah er, wie sich Severus‘ kleine Härchen an den Lenden aufstellten. Sie waren beide immer noch nackt und Lucius kam es nicht bedrohlich vor.  
„Du meinst, nach gestern Abend, wo mich dieser Irre fast aufgeschlitzt hat?“  
Lucius antwortete nicht, legte nur seine Hand fest in seinen Nacken und sein Gesicht an seine kühle Schulter.  
„Ja, würde ich, weil … weil …“ Snapes Stimme war heiser und er musste mehrmals ansetzen. Selten vorher hatte Lucius so viele Emotionen in seinem Ton hören können, wie zu diesem Zeitpunkt.  
„Weil ich etwas gefunden habe, was mir bisher unbekannt war … Vertrauen. Ich habe darauf vertraut, dass du weißt, was richtig und gut für mich ist. Ist das nicht erschreckend?“  
„Ist es das? Hast du Angst davor oder kannst du damit leben?“ Behutsam küsste er Snapes Haut. Sie war salzig und roch nach Mann.  
„Heißt das …“  
„Nein, beantworte mir nur die Frage. Kannst du damit leben mir zu vertrauen?“ Severus wollte sich umdrehen, doch Lucius verstärkte sofort den Griff in seinem Nacken.  
„Ja, das kann ich. Aber …“  
„Nicht aber. Es gibt kein Aber. Es war eine kurze Frage und ich habe deine Antwort. Mir hat gefallen, dich anzuleiten und dir zu zeigen, wer du bist und wer du sein kannst, wenn du es zulässt. Meine Arbeit ist allerdings getan und ich …“ Lucius hatte sich aufgerichtet, um aufzustehen. 

„Nein! Wie kannst du es wagen, nach allem, was du mir …“ Severus sah seine flache Hand noch kommen, schaffte es aber nicht mehr auszuweichen. Sie traf hart sein Gesicht und hinterließ ein heftiges Glühen. Malfoy sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Versau es nicht, Snape. Du warst wundervoll und nahezu perfekt in deinem verspielten Eigensinn. Eine wahre Freude eines jeden dominanten Menschen, der nach Unterwerfung sucht. Aber deine Lektion ist beendet. Du kennst dich jetzt und um mehr ging es nie.“ Mit finsterem Gesicht sah er ihn an und rieb sich abwesend über seine brennende Wange. Noch stand Malfoy nackt vor ihm, noch war er nicht weg und noch hatte er eine Chance ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen, auch wenn sein Verstand ganz eindeutig widersprach und ihm sagte, dass er froh sein sollte, dass dieses absurde Martyrium vorbei war.  
„Malfoy, das kannst du nicht tun …“, flüsterte er kratzig und lauschte verstimmt seinem schnell schlagenden Herz.  
„Nein? Weil du mir sagst, was ich tun soll? Ich dachte, du hast inzwischen etwas gelernt. Lass mich dich etwas fragen, Severus und ich bestehe auf eine ehrliche Antwort:  
Geht es dir heute, jetzt in diesem Moment besser, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich vor deiner Wohnung stand und verärgert war, weil du es gewagt hast meinen Sohn zu maßregeln?“ Lucius‘ grauen Augen sahen ihn eindringlich und ernst an.  
„Ja, mir geht es besser.“  
„Gut. Hast du das Gefühl, dass dein Körper oder deine Seele durch meine Maßnahmen Schaden genommen haben?“ Severus konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, obwohl er noch ausgiebig darüber nachdenken musste.  
„Dann ist meine Arbeit erledigt. Mein Geschenk darfst du selbstverständlich behalten, doch sieh zu, falls du jemals wieder Narcissa triffst, dass sie es nicht zu sehen bekommt.“ Der Blonde griff nach dem Anhänger und hielt ihn kurz zwischen den Fingern, wie um ihn mit Magie aufzuladen. Den Moment nutzte Severus, um seine Arme um seinen Körper zu schlingen, sein Gesicht gegen seinen Bauch zu pressen und mit brechender Stimme zu bitten:  
„Geh nicht …“  
Lucius wartete einen Augenblick, genoss den höchsten Punkt des Triumphes, fühlte diese Wärme der Zuneigung, die er für ihn hatte, gestand sich ein, dass es beinah schmerzte, ihn allein lassen zu müssen und entwand sich dann seinen Armen.  
„Tut mir leid, Narcissa wartet auf mich. Aber du kannst nun etwas mit deinem Wissen anfangen, Severus und vielleicht liest du das Buch, was ich dir mitgebracht habe, doch mal ganz in Ruhe. Lass es mir durch einen Boten bringen, wenn du damit fertig bist.“ Lucius klang aufgeräumt und so, als wenn es ihn überhaupt nicht tangieren würde, dieses Spiel zu beenden, während Severus hart mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte, die Malfoy unter gar keinen Umständen sehen wollte. Er nickte deshalb nur.  
„Und mache nicht so ein finsteres Gesicht, Snape. Es war ein köstliches Spiel und ich wette, deine Ferien sind selten so unterhaltsam …“ Er knurrte nur eine Antwort und drehte den Kopf weg, als Lucius sich anzog. Das war es also. So einfach konnte Malfoy das beenden und er hatte kein Vetorecht und keinen Einfluss?  
„Ach, da fällt mir ein … du kannst doch noch etwas für mich tun, Severus …“ Er kam zu ihm und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Severus sah zurück und obwohl Lucius stand und er saß, duellierten sich ihre Blicke erbittert und ohne, dass einer eine explizite Kampfansage gemacht hätte.  
„Was?“, sagte Severus dann einlenkend, weil er begriff, dass Malfoy seinen Willen ganz nachhaltig gebrochen, manipuliert und neu zusammengesetzt hatte. Er müsste schockiert und angewidert sein, dachte aber nur, dass es schon seine Richtigkeit haben würde. Alle Dinge, die Lucius ihm „angetan“ hatte, hatten Sinn gemacht. All das, diese Erniedrigungen, die Angst, die Schmerzen, die Sehnsucht, die Qual, hatten Severus gnadenlos und ohne Erbarmen bewusst gemacht, wer er war.  
Und er … nahm sich endlich an, so wie er war. Er wollte sich bedingungslos unterwerfen. Bisher war das die Liebe zu Lily gewesen, nun unterwarf er sich Malfoy.  
„Knie dich vor mich!“, befahl Lucius nun wieder mit dieser leisen aber scharfen Stimme, die ihm so in die Eingeweide schnitt. Unwillkürlich erzitterte er. Aus Freude, Erleichterung, aus Erregung und auch ein wenig aus Furcht vor dem, was kommen würde. Bereitwillig ging er vor ihm auf die Knie und sah gehorsam nach oben. Lucius legte liebevoll eine Hand an sein Gesicht, streichelte mit seinem Daumen über seine Wange und sah ihn ganz bezaubert an. Dann öffnete er seine Hose wieder und nahm sein Glied heraus.  
„Gib dein Bestes, Severus!“, befahl er belegt und hob auffordernd die Augenbrauen. Severus unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Das war die beste und einfachste Art Malfoy zu zeigen, was er für ihn war. Behutsam begann er seinen Penis zur vollen Größe zu küssen und abzulecken. Es machte ihm absolut gar nichts aus, denn seine Einstellung hatte sich vollkommen geändert. Er hatte durch Lucius gelernt, dass Lust nicht unbedingt etwas mit dem Körper zu tun hatte, sondern allein mit der eigenen Vorstellung davon und den eigenen, dunklen Geheimnissen. Mysterien, die Lucius kannte und aus ihm hervorgeholt hatte. Dafür war er ihm unendlich dankbar. Liebevoll liebkoste er die Erektion, nahm sie tief in seinen Mund und hörte befriedigt das leichte Keuchen des Blonden, der nun beide Hände auf seinen Kopf legte, um ihm seine Männlichkeit tief in den Hals zu schieben. Es war nicht angenehm und ob er wollte oder nicht, Severus‘ rannen Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und er hatte das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen. Trotzdem sah er nach oben und begegnete Malfoys Blick. Er war dunkel und zwischen seinen offenen Lippen kamen raue Laute der Lust und der Begeisterung hervor, die sogar Severus‘ Glied anschwellen ließen.  
Während des Höhepunktes, hatte Severus das Gefühl einen Erstickungstod zu erleiden. Salziger Samen lief seinen Rachen nach unten, doch er wehrte sich nicht eine Sekunde gegen Lucius‘ harten Griff, mit dem er seinen Kopf gegen seinen Schwanz presste. Abrupt ließ er ihn dann los und Severus schnappte leicht hysterisch nach Luft und hustete ein Weilchen, während sich Malfoy anzog.  
„Das war perfekt. Sieh zu, dass wir nicht wieder wegen Kleinigkeiten aneinander geraten, Severus!“, sagte Lucius unverfänglich, lächelte ihn ehrlich an und disapparierte, ehe er etwas einwenden konnte.


	15. Veränderungen

Narcissa saß beim Frühstücken, als Lucius kam.  
„Na, so früh habe ich dich gar nicht erwartet. War es so schlecht?“ Sie wirkte gut gelaunt und er musterte sie einen Moment lang misstrauisch, ehe er sagte:  
„Ging so. Oscar hatte so ein neues Objekt mit der Nummer 187 dabei und hat seinen …“  
„Dadadada …“, unterbrach ihn Narcissa liebevoll und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Das will ich überhaupt nicht wissen. Ich bin froh, dass du heil zurück bist. Du hast doch nicht …“  
„Nein. Ich habe niemanden umgebracht“, sagte er und sah ihre Erleichterung.  
„Da bin ich froh. Damit ist dieses Thema dann bis zum nächsten Jahr beendet, oder?“ Lucius verengte die Augen. Etwas kitzelte seine Instinkte, doch er konnte es nicht packen.  
„Ja, sicher.“  
„Schön. Dann lass uns darüber reden, was wir heute noch Schönes unternehmen. Draco wollte so gern mal ins …“   
Er hörte nicht mehr zu, sondern nahm sich alibimäßig eine Scheibe Toast. Noch immer versuchte er diesem eigenartigen Gefühl nachzuspüren und hoffte, dass es nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass er Severus verlassen hatte. Das musste er tun, denn nur so würde er ihn endgültig besiegen und besitzen können. Das, oder er verlor ihn für immer. Das Risiko musste er eingehen, denn entweder wollte er ihn ganz oder gar nicht.  
„Ja, warum nicht. Von mir aus …“, sagte er auf einen Vorschlag von Narcissa und lächelte zurück. Im Grunde benahm sich seine Frau nicht auffälliger, als in den anderen Jahren nach seinen sadistisch motivierten Exzessen. Sie wollte nie explizit wissen, was dort geschah und war immer froh, wenn er unbeschadet zurück war. Vielleicht lag es wirklich nur an ihm, weil es ihm so schwer gefallen war ihn zurückzulassen. Angestrengt versuchte er sich diesen anderen Severus vorzustellen, den er vorher gekannt hatte. Den Mann, der Draco rüde angemacht hatte und total uneinsichtig war. Severus, der glaubte, erhaben über Gefühle und Bedürfnisse zu sein, weil er das Wichtigste in seinem Leben verloren hatte. Der Severus, in dessen Gesicht heute ganz deutlich der Wunsch zu sehen war, dass er bei ihm bleiben möge. Der Severus Snape, der alles für diese Zweisamkeit tun würde, die ihn erniedrigte und Lucius erhob. Verdammt.  
„Gut, ich werde dann mal Draco wecken und … frühstücke in Ruhe, Liebster!“, sagte sie sanft und küsste seine Wange.

Narcissa zitterte, als sie den Gang entlang schritt, um Draco zu wecken. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht mit sich gerungen. Wenn sie ihre, im Grunde angenehme Ehe nicht zerstören wollte, müsste sie über das schweigen, was sie gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war es nur eine Phase und er warf dieses Mädchen weg, wenn er keine Lust mehr darauf hatte, denn das war die Eigenschaft einer derartigen Beziehung. Sie müsste einfach darüber hinweg sehen und vielleicht hatte sie sich auch geirrt. Vielleicht war Lucius einfach nur betrunken gewesen. Wenn sie den Fehler machte, das zu dramatisieren, wurde er wütend und dann ging alles den Bach runter. Nein, sie vergab ihm nicht. Die nächtliche Vergewaltigung war eine andere Sache. Daran trug auch sie selbst schuld. Falls ihr Mann ein anderes Weibsbild liebte, dann war es allein Lucius Schuld. Aber sie würde damit leben müssen, um weiterhin eine Familie zu sein. Alles, was sie je wollte, war eine eigene, gut funktionierende Familie und nicht so ein chaotischer, aggressiver und verrückter Haufen, wie die Familie Black. Sie lebte ihren Traum und wäre eine Närrin ihn aus Eifersucht zu zerstören, die vielleicht nicht gerechtfertigt war.  
Doch eine Sache würde sie tun. Am Montag, wenn Inezka wieder zur Arbeit kam, würde sie das Mädchen unter einem Vorwand entlassen. Was Lucius dann mit Inezka tat, fand zumindest nicht mehr in ihrem Haus statt. Mühsam schluckte Narcissa Tränen der Wut, der Enttäuschung und des Kummers nach unten. Sie hob energisch ihr Kinn an, straffte ihren Rücken und betrat Dracos Zimmer.

 

Als die Familie Malfoy später am Tag zu einem Ausflug aufbrach, schien alles gut zu sein. Aber Lucius spürte genau dieses Brodeln unter der Oberfläche. Er müsste Severus nun ein paar Tage Zeit geben, um zu verstehen und erst dann, könnte er zu ihm gehen. Nie hätte er gedacht, wie schwer ihm das fiel, zumal er das ahnungsvolle Gefühl, etwas läge im Argen, nicht losbekam.  
In der folgenden Nacht, drückte sich Narcissa in eindeutiger Absicht an ihn. So schnell hatte er das nicht erwartet. Nicht, nach diesem schrecklichen Vorfalle. Aber offensichtlich hatte sie ihm tatsächlich vergeben und das war wichtig, um das fragile Gefüge nicht zu zerstören. So liebevoll wie nie, begann er sie zu verwöhnen und zu küssen. Ausdauernd und zärtlich brachte er sie zum Höhepunkt und hätte es sogar dabei belassen, doch sie schob sich auf ihn und begann ihr Becken zu bewegen. Wie immer, war er erstaunt, wie er auf diese Art mit ihr schlafen konnte und auf der anderen Seite war dieses Tier, welches zerstören und Schmerzen zufügen wollte. Es musste daran liegen, dass er Narcissa aufrichtig liebte. Aber reichte Liebe? Reichte IHM Liebe?

 

Der Montag brachte das Gerüst zum Wanken.  
Am Abend fragte er Narcissa:  
„Wo ist eigentlich das eine Hausmädchen abgeblieben? Inezka?“  
„Die habe ich entlassen“, sagte seine Frau nüchtern und blätterte eine Seite dieser Zeitschrift um, in der sie gerade gelesen hatte. Lucius Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus.  
„Wie bitte?“, entfloh es ihm.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hatte Mitgefühl, weil sie gehandicapt ist und … aber sie hat es nach diesen zwei Jahren noch immer nicht gelernt, dass sie die Bettlaken einschlagen und nicht nur glatt streichen soll. Ich habe es satt, sie ständig darauf hinzuweisen. Morgen kommt ein neues Mädchen. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?“ Fassungslos sah er sie an, was Narcissa danke der Okklumentik nicht sehen könnte. War das hier ein Zufall oder ein hinterhältiges Verhalten seiner Frau? Wusste sie etwas? Unmöglich. Plötzlich verspürte er ihr gegenüber einen Argwohn, der ihn sofort unfassbar aufbrachte. Langsam stand er auf und sagte so unverfänglich wie möglich.  
„Nein, ich habe nichts dagegen. Entschuldige mich jetzt, ich habe noch ein Treffen mit ein paar Freunden in der Stadt“, entschuldigte er sich und sah ihr einvernehmliches Nicken. Er musste hier weg, ehe er noch die Beherrschung verlor. 

 

Es war schon Donnerstag und Severus starrte immer noch oder wieder auf das Brandmal an seiner Wand. Es war Mittag und es regnete. Die Tropfen klatschten an die Scheibe und er versuchte noch immer den Kreis zu schließen, der vor seinen Augen aber nicht in seinem Herzen war. Was geschehen war, hatte ihn verändert. Es hatte seine Sicht auf alles verändert. Es hatte ihn von der grausamen, traurigen Welt, in der er bisher gelebt hatte, losgelöst. Es hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sich frei und leicht zu fühlen. Es hatte ihn unfassbar glücklich gemacht, nur um ihn wieder in einen Welt zu werfen, die noch viel brutaler als die vorherige war. Seine Sehnsucht nach Lucius war unerträglich und qualvoll. Dass er ihn, bzw. seinen Körper befriedigen konnte, war ein wichtiger Punkt, nicht jedoch so wichtig, wie er erwartet hatte. Wichtiger war Lucius‘ Wille, der über seinem lag und ihn befreite. Malfoy erlöste ihn von allen Zwängen seines erbärmlichen und einsamen Lebens, indem er ihm einen viel stärkeren Zwang unterwarf. Zumindest für diese viel zu kurze Zeit, denn nun war es vorbei und damit konnte Severus nicht umgehen. Seufzend stand er auf, weil er sich auf den Weg machen wollte, um Wein zu kaufen. Die Frische des Regens bot sich für ihn an, um vor die Tür zu gehen. Vielleicht kam er auf andere Gedanken und vielleicht lenkte ihn das echte Leben von dem bohrenden Schmerz ab, der Lucius‘ Namen trug.  
Als er durch das Treppenhaus lief, kam ihm jemand entgegen. Er hörte es an den Schritten, wusste aber sofort, dass es nicht Malfoy sein konnte. Als er dem Mädchen dann tatsächlich auf der Treppe begegnete, erlitt er beinah einen Schock, denn er sah in sein eigenes Gesicht von vor ein paar Tagen.  
„Inezka?“, entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich und die junge Frau sah ihn erstaunt an. Sie machte ein paar Zeichen mit den Händen, die Severus nicht verstanden hätte, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass sie stumm war. Völlig fassungslos sah er sie und sie sah ihn ebenso erstaunt und auch ein wenig ängstlich an. Verkrampft lächelte er und nickte ihr dann nur zu. Auch sie lächelte und fragte sich vermutlich woher dieser finstere Kerl ihren Namen kannte. Als er weiterlief, gaben seine Beine vor Schock bald nach, denn er kapierte nicht, was diese Frau hier zu suchen hatte. Zu ihm wollte sie offenbar nicht. Wieso auch? Diese Begegnung war extrem verwirrend und Snape hörte dann noch, wie sie an die Tür klopfte, die seiner schrulligen Vermieterin gehörte, die unter ihm im ersten Stock wohnte. Da wollte das Mädchen also hin, interessant. Vor dem Haus schnappte er erst einmal panisch nach Luft und erlebte danach einen bizarren Moment, in dem er sich jetzt und sofort nach Hogwarts und all den nervigen kleinen Scheißkindern zurückwünschte.

Lucius hatte die eigenartige Woche fast überstanden. Heute war schon Donnerstag und er hatte nichts von Snape gehört. Er war unbedingt davon ausgegangen, dass er gehorsam sein würde. Dass er es war, machte ihn so stolz, wie er es als Vater niemals auf Draco war. Sein eigenes Verlangen danach Severus zu sehen, wurde jedoch von Tag zu Tag stärker und doch scheute er sich fast, es zuzulassen. Denn wenn er es tat, würde es kein Zurück geben. Wenn er sich den anderen Mann einmal zu Eigen gemacht hatte, würde er ihm gehören. Für immer. Gleichzeitig würde er auch ihm gehören, wenn auch auf einer ganz anderen Ebene, die Severus aber sicher durchschauen konnte, weil er schlau war. Wenn das aber geschah, dann müsste er auch ganz offen mit seiner Frau sprechen und davor graute ihm, nach allem, was Unschönes zwischen ihnen geschehen war und bei all dem Misstrauen, was in ihm ihr gegenüber herangewachsen war. Ohne eine Entscheidung würde es aber auch nicht gehen, das war ihm sehr bewusst. Lucius wusste, dass ein schreckliches Biest in ihm lauerte, welches gern jagte und tötete und Narcissa wusste es auch. Sie liebte ihn und er sie. Sie würden über alles, auch über Severus sprechen können und gemeinsam eine Lösung finden, wenn es notwendig war.  
Nachdem Lucius für sich selbst diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, begab er sich zu Severus Wohnung. Wie üblich, erschien er im Treppenhaus. Egal, was Snape für ihn war, er würde unter allen Umständen auf einen respektvollen Umgang bestehen. Deshalb klopfte er nun hart an die Tür und lauschte mit wild pochendem Herzen auf Schritte. Nichts. Er klopfte wieder und nochmal. Entweder war Snape nicht zu Hause, oder wollte ihm nicht öffnen.   
Irritiert ging Lucius die Treppen nach unten. Eine Etage weiter unten, öffnete sich eine Tür und eine alte Frau, über ihren Gehstock gebeugt, streckte ihren Kopf heraus.  
„Oh, ich hatte gehofft, dass Mister Snape gerade … aber sie sind ja auch ein kräftiger, junger Mann. Würden sie mir einen Moment helfen die Gardinenstangen abzunehmen. Nur eine Minute, ja …?“, fragte die Alte freundlich. Lucius war über Snapes Abwesenheit verstimmt, nickte nun aber zerstreut und ging in die Wohnung der alten Frau.


	16. Fleur de Lys‘ Offenbarung

Am Freitag wusste Narcissa, das etwas nicht stimmte. Lucius war letzte Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen und hatte ihr weder eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, noch hatte sie einen sonstigen Hinweis, wohin ihr Gatte verschwunden war. Es kam schon mal vor, dass Lucius nachts nicht nach Hause kam, doch meistens kündigte er das an oder schickte ihr eine Nachricht, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machte.   
Nervös lief sie nun im Haus hin und her und überlegt, wo Lucius stecken könnte. Vermutlich bei diesem Weibsstück Inezka. Hatte er sich also doch verliebt und vielleicht verließ er sie sogar, wenn er es nicht mal für nötig hielt sie anzulügen. Und wenn doch etwas Schlimmes geschehen war? Hinter ihren Augen zitterten die Tränen, doch sie hielt sie zurück. Sie war kein schwächliches Frauenzimmer, was nichts zustande brachte, ohne einen Mann. Sie müsste nur vernünftig nachdenken, ermahnte sie sich streng und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Sie stand in dem Raum, in dem sie kürzlich ganz überraschend auf Snape getroffen war, der zu Lucius wollte. Er war ihr so gefestigt und erhaben erschienen und sie hatte sich wirklich gewünscht, Lucius würde sich lieber mit ihm abgegeben, als mit diesen beiden grässlichen Idioten Crabbe und Goyle und den ganzen anderen ekelhaften Männern. Severus wirkte so vernünftig und zurückhaltend. Ihn müsste sie um Hilfe bitten, wusste sie in diesem Augenblick. Von Bellatrix wusste sie, wo er wohnte und stand ein paar Momente später vor dem Mietshaus. Tat sie das Richtige? War es gut einen fremden Mann in die Angelegenheiten von Lucius mit hineinzuziehen? Inzwischen sorgte sie sich sehr, das sagte ihre weibliche Intuition laut und deutlich. Deshalb stieg sie nun entschlossen nach oben und klopfte energisch an Snapes Wohnungstür.

 

Nach einer Flasche Wein und stundenlangem Starren auf den Kreis aus verbrannter Tapete und Ruß, waren Severus endlich schmerzend die Augen zugefallen, als es klopfte. Er schrak hoch und sprang reflexartig aus seinem Sessel. Weil es schon wieder unerträglich stickig war, trug er nur eine Hose. Sein Oberkörper war nackt und genau so ging er nun zur Tür, denn der erste Gedanke galt Lucius Malfoy. Es musste Lucius sein, unbedingt! Nur er klopfte auf diese gebieterische Art an seine Tür. Severus‘ Gesicht glühte vorfreudig, als er die Tür aufriss.  
„Narcissa …“, keuchte er tonlos und starrte sie an. Auch sie starrte ihn an und blinzelte dann bestürzt.  
„Komm … doch rein …“, sagte er, vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, und trat höflich zur Seite, um sie einzulassen.

 

Narcissa war wie betäubt. Sie krallte sich am Türrahmen fest und konnte den Blick nicht von Snapes Brust lösen. Ihr Blick war auf seine Halskette gerichtet, auf den Anhänger der Schwertlilie, welche ein nicht so bekanntes Symbol der Familie Malfoy war. Das Schlimme an allem war, dass sie kürzlich unbewusst die Kette an Inezkas Hals gesehen hatte, als sie durch das Fenster des Sommerpavillons geschaut hatte und gesehen hatte, wie Lucius das Mädchen küsste. In jenen bestürzenden Sekunden erinnerte sie sich daran und verstand absolut alles. Die Erkenntnis riss ihr die Beine weg und sie taumelte in Snapes Wohnung. Er packte sie, ehe sie stürzen konnte, führte sie behutsam zu seinem Sessel und ließ sie vorsichtig hinab. Danach holte er ihr ein Glas Wasser und als sie zitternd ein paar Schlucke genommen hatte, beschloss sie, über diese ungeheuerliche Erkenntnis zu schweigen. Sie musste zumindest so lange schweigen, bis sie wusste, was mit Lucius passiert war. Ihr Mann liebte einen … Mann. Severus Snape, durch den Vielsafttrank in ihr dämliches Hausmädchen verwandelt. Unfassbar. Lucius hatte es ihr sogar gesagt, doch sie dachte, es wäre eine verdammte Lüge, weil er sich stattdessen das Hausmädchen gekrallt hatte. Sie war eine solche Närrin.  
„Was führt dich zu mir?“, fragte Snape leise und mit ahnungsvoll düsterer Stimme.  
„Lucius ist verschwunden.“  
„Was … genau … heißt das?“  
„Er ist gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen und ich habe nichts von ihm gehört. Das würde er nie tun. Er würde mich wenigstens benachrichtigen, wenn er … weg bleibt …“, flüsterte sie leise und konnte Severus einfach nicht in die Augen schauen. Skurrile Fantasiebilder geisterten durch ihren Kopf und verwirrten sie endgültig. War Severus tatsächlich Lucius‘ Sklave? Züchtigte er ihn? Hatte er Sex mit ihm? War er in Snape verliebt? Oder hatte das, was sie heimlich beobachtet hatte, nur zum Spiel gehört, dem Lucius so leidenschaftlich verfallen wollte?  
„Und du denkst, ich weiß wo er ist?“  
„Nein … ja, nein … ich dachte, du könntest mir helfen es herauszufinden …“ Aus verengten Augen sah er sie an und sie blickte stur auf die Lilie. Nur Lucius hätte ihm diese Kette schenken können. Großer Gott, was lief hier direkt vor ihren Augen ab?  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo dein Mann ist, Narcissa. Tut mir leid“, sagte er nüchtern und zog sich endlich ein Hemd über, als hätte er sich erst jetzt daran erinnert, dass eine Dame anwesend war. 

 

In Wahrheit war Severus ebenso überrumpelt wie Narcissa, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Mit Lucius‘ Ehefrau hätte er am Allerwenigsten gerechnet. Offenbar machte sie sich jedoch große Sorgen um die Abwesenheit von Lucius und sah in ihm ihre absurde Hoffnung, ihn finden zu können.  
„Aber du kannst mir bestimmt helfen ihn zu finden, oder?“ Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie forschend. Sie wirkte anders als das letzte Mal, als er sie getroffen hatten. Schwächer und hilfloser, wenn auch hübsch und auf ihre eigene Weise energisch. Er mochte diese Frau und verstand auch, was Lucius an ihr gefiel.  
„Wie soll ich das machen? Es gäbe Zauber, um ihn aufzuspüren, doch dafür müsste ich ein paar …“  
„Du kennst doch seine Todesser-Freunde … würdest du sie fragen? Sie könnten am ehesten wissen, wo er sein könnte. Am letzten Wochenende gab es doch diese abscheuliche Treffen und Lucius …“ Ihre Stimme war ganz rau und Severus konnte ihre Abscheu nur allzu gut nachvollziehen, hatte aber nicht erwartet, was dann kam.  
„ … Lucius war mit einem Mädchen dort. Sie war unser Hausmädchen, Inezka und … ich habe sie am Montag entlassen, weil sie untragbar geworden ist, doch sie … ich habe …“ Narcissa war vollkommen aufgelöst und Severus war übel, weil er begriff, um was es ging.  
„Warte, denkst du dein Mann … ist mit einem Hausmädchen durchgebrannt? Das ist lächerlich, Narcissa.“  
„Wirklich?“ Ihre Stimme war hoch und ihre Augen hatten den untrüglichen Glanz von ungeweinten Tränen.  
„Ich war zumindest bei Inezka zu Hause, habe mit ihrer Mutter gesprochen, doch sie sagte, dass Inezka ihre Kündigung nicht so schwer nimmt und schon eine neue Anstellung in einem anderen Haus gefunden hat. Inezka selbst war nicht zu Hause, was mir sagt, dass sie …“ Tatsächlich war sie wirklich dort gewesen, hatte aber nur Inezka angetroffen, die sie hoffnungsvoll aber so einfältig angeschaut hatte, dass Narcissa zugeben musste, dass Lucius niemals mit diesem törichten Wesen abhauen würde. Es hatte sie beruhigt, gleichzeitig aber wieder besorgter gemacht, denn es bedeutete, dass ihr Mann eventuell nicht nur mit einer anderen Frau zusammen war, von der sie nichts wusste, sondern, dass vielleicht wirklich etwas Schlimmes geschehen war. In den heutigen Zeiten, unter den Vorboten des Dunklen Lords, war das sicherlich keine ungewöhnliche Annahme.

Narcissa brach ab, als sie merkte, wie sehr sie sich in diesen verlogenen Schwachsinn hineinsteigerte, nur weil sie von Snape hören wollte, dass er in Gestalt des Hausmädchens Inezka gewesen war und seltsame Sachen mit Lucius trieb. Er würde es nicht zugeben, das sah sie ihm an.   
„Ich … möchte dich nur bitten, mit seinen Freunden zu sprechen, die dir doch auch alle bekannt sind, oder?“, versuchte sie wieder auf den Pfad der Vernunft zurückzukehren.  
„In Ordnung, das werde ich tun. Komme morgen wieder, vielleicht habe ich dann auch alle Zutaten für den Ortungszauber, falls Lucius bis dahin nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist. Aber ich bin sicher, er wird bis dahin zurück sein.“ Narcissa hob unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen. Das lag nicht daran, dass Snape so hilfsbereit und gewillt war ihr zu helfen, sondern daran, wie er den Namen ihres Mannes aussprach. Es klang nach Respekt, vermischt mit tiefer Sehnsucht. Unter das unter Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Snape, bekannt für seine ausgezeichnete Anwendung der Okklumentik, eindeutig einfühlsam reagierte.  
„Narcissa?“, fragte er behutsam nach, als sie ihn nur zutiefst verstört ansehen konnte.  
„Ja …“, hauchte sie tonlos.  
„Mache dir keine Sorgen. Er wird in Ordnung sein.“ Sie nickte nur schweigsam. Ihre Sorge war fast übermächtig. Wenn Lucius nicht bei einer Frau und nicht bei seinem geliebten Sklaven Snape war, dann war wirklich etwas geschehen und sie wusste nicht was es war. Jetzt liefen doch die Tränen über ihre Wangen. Severus kam einen Schritt auf sie zu, wagte es jedoch nicht sie zu berühren.  
„Ich werde mein Bestes tun ihn zu finden“, sagte er dunkel und sie wusste, dass es so sein würde. Ihr kam alles in den Sinn, was ihr Lucius je über sein Bedürfnis nach Macht, Grausamkeiten und Dominanz erklärt hatte. Wenn Severus Snape das Ziel und das Ergebnis von Lucius Erziehung war, dann könnte sie sich auf keinen Menschen mehr verlassen, als auf diesen Mann.  
„Ich weiß …“, sagte sie leise und strich ihm kurz dankbar über den Arm. Dann verschwand sie, um die kommende Nacht haltlos zu weinen. Am Morgen musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich sogar mit Severus lieber arrangieren würde, als mit jeder Frau der Welt. Wenn Lucius Gefallen an ihm gefunden hatte, dann würde sie auch damit leben können. Hauptsache, er kam leben und unversehrt wieder nach Hause.

 

Severus verbrachte einen Großteil des Tages damit, mit anderen Todessern zu sprechen. Es waren keine angenehmen Begegnungen. Nicht, nach allem, was er von diesen Männern wusste. Nicht, nachdem er gesehen hatte, was sie taten und mit welcher unmenschlichen Kälte sie sich das Recht herausnahmen über allem zu stehen. Auch Lucius war so. Aber vielleicht war das Vergangenheit, denn es war Malfoy gewesen, der das barbarische Tun unterbrochen hatte und ihn weggebracht hatte. Das hätte er nicht tun müssen, denn es war nicht mal sein Körper gewesen, der entstellt wurde. Andor van Deer weigerte sich mit ihm zu sprechen, weil er vorgab ihn nicht zu kennen, doch Clarence (er hatte Mühe nicht vor ihr zurückzuweichen, als sie auf ihn zukam, weil er sich erinnerte, wie sie mit Inezka umgegangen war) sagte ihm, dass er auf Malfoy nicht gut zu sprechen war, man aber sicher von dessen Ableben erfahren würde, wenn ihr Herr ihn in die Finger bekam. Immerhin bedeutete das, er hatte ihn noch nicht zwischen die Finger bekommen hatte. Obwohl oder vielleicht gerade deshalb verabscheute er Clarence nur noch mehr, obwohl er vielleicht Solidarität empfinden müsste, weil sie war wie er.  
Oscar wusste nichts über Malfoys Verbleib und war eher an einem „verspielten“ Treffen mit ihm interessiert, wie er verführerisch lächelnd andeutete. Severus lehnt kühl ab und sprach dann mit Ahman. Der Magistrat machte, erfreut über Besuche jeglicher Art, Tee und war sehr umgänglich und geschwätzig. Ausführlich erzählte er ihm von seinem Vorhaben, das ganze Zaubereiministerium zu revolutionieren. Überraschend erschien Kylie im Zimmer und setzte sich mit einem Buch vor den Kamin. Verwundert sah er sie an, denn das Buch war ein schwer zu lesendes Werk aus dem Gebiet der Materienmanipulation. Ahman lachte leise als er Snapes erstaunten Blick bemerkte.  
„Ja, ich weiß … Kylie liebt es den Eindruck eines jungen, dummen Dinges zu erzeugen. In Wahrheit ist sie schon Anfang Zwanzig und ein cleveres Mädchen, was es weit bringen wird. Aber Rollenspiele sind einfach ihr Ding und sie liebt es einfach so sehr, dass sie sich derart hineinsteigert, dass ihr sogar wieder ein Jungfernhäutchen wächst … aber ich verquatsche mich. Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein, seit der Party bei Malfoy habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Er ist einfach mit seiner Sklavin verschwunden, doch so ist er eben. Wer weiß, was er noch mit ihr vorhatte.“ Der Mann zwinkerte bedeutsam und Severus nickte nur leicht. Die Erinnerung an das, was danach zwischen ihnen geschehen war, machte ihn noch immer ganz atemlos vor Glück. Sich als Frau von Lucius lieben zu lassen, war wundervoll gewesen. Aber Severus wusste auch, dass es vermutlich nie wieder geschehen würde. Es war einmalig und ihre Zeit war vorbei. Das hatte Malfoy mehr als deutlich gesagt und gemacht. Jetzt müsste er nur noch lernen, damit zu leben. Wenn nur dieses Verlangen nach seiner Anwesenheit nicht so quälend sein würde.  
Bevor er Crabbe und Goyle aufsuchen würde, brauchte er einen Schluck und begab sich in die Winkelgasse in den Tropfenden Kessel. Ob es Glück oder Zufall war, dass er die beiden Idioten dort traf, würde wohl niemand wissen. Sie saßen mit einem anderen Mann und zwei unbekannten Frauen am Tisch und redeten recht laut über ein belangloses Thema. Ungefragt, setzte er sich dazu. Er konnte die beiden Widerlinge noch nie besonders gut leiden, doch nun hasste er sie geradezu für ihre verachtende Art mit anderen Menschen umzugehen. Sie waren nur brutal und grausam ohne jeglichen Sinn und Verstand. Damit unterschieden sie sich sehr von Lucius und seine intelligente Art der Manipulation. Sie hatten nicht seinen komplexen Geist, um die Umständen bis ins kleineste Detail zu durchschauen. Sie wussten nichts von Grenzen, Vollkommenheit und Konsequenzen. Vor allem hatte sie nicht Malfoys Einfühlungsvermögen und sein Mitgefühl, was einen Menschen mit sadistischer Ader tatsächlich über andere erheben konnte.  
Auch sie wusste nichts über Malfoys Verbleib.  
„Ach, der hat sicher irgendwo eine Schlampe am Start, der er den Arsch versohlt, wie die Weiber das verdienen.“, sagte Goyle. Die Damen am Tisch widersprachen lachend und Crabbe schlug einer der Frauen mit der flachen Hand an den Hinterkopf. Sie lachte lauter und Severus stand auf, eher er sich gleich übergeben musste.  
„Falls du ihn findest, sag ihm er soll besser Andor van Deer ein paar Monate aus dem Weg gehen. Er wirkte kürzlich etwas ungehalten über Malfoys Respektlosigkeit …“, grinste Crabbe feist. Snape konnte sich das mehr als gut vorstellen, denn schließlich hatte Lucius van Deer erst sein Spielzeug angeboten und ihm dann direkt unter der Nase wieder entzogen. Natürlich war ein Typ wie van Deer stocksauer und nachtragend. Aber wo zum Teufel war Lucius dann?  
Inzwischen teilte er Narcissas Sorge, dass etwas wirklich Schlimmes geschehen war. Mit einem schrecklichen Gefühl von Angst und Sorge begab er sich in einen Laden für Zauberbedarf, um alles für einen Ortungszauber zu besorgen.  
Und so schickte er schon vormittags eine Nachricht zu Narcissa, damit sie zu ihm kam, um den Ortungszauber durchzuführen. Er hatte schon alles vorbereitet, als sie erschien.


	17. Alte Rechnungen

Narcissa sah müde aus, hatte tiefe Augenringe, welche sie noch nicht mal überschminkt hatte.  
„Es weiß also niemand, wo er ist?“  
„Nein, tut mir leid. Wir machen den Ortungszauber. Gib mir etwas, was dich mit ihm verbindet, das wird die Chance erhöhen ihn aufzuspüren.“ Sanft schob er sie an den kleinen Tisch, auf dem alles aufgebaut war, was er für das Ritual benötigte. Drei Kerzen mit unterschiedlichen Farben brannten schon. Eine weiß, eine schwarz und eine rote. Der kleine Findelstein lag bereit, der magnetische Sand auch. Im kleinen Kessel köchelte die Tinktur, zu der er nur noch etwas Spezielles geben musste.  
Narcissa machte einen Ring von ihrem Finger. Er war nicht so auffällig, doch Severus erkannte die drei kleinen, kunstvoll geformten Schwertlilien und schluckte nervös. Nur nicht die Konzentration verlieren, sagte er sich streng und nahm ihn entgegen.  
„Er wird nicht kaputt gehen, keine Sorge …“, sagte er ihr leise und ließ ihn in den Kessel fallen. Es blubberte auf und er sah sie aufmerksam an.  
„Und wenn Lucius nicht gefunden werden will …?“, fragte er behutsam. Es war seine Erkenntnis der letzten Stunden. Malfoy, der so nachhaltig und spurlos verschwand, wollte entweder unter keinen Umständen aufgespürt werden, oder war so gut wie tot. Narcissa wurde blass.  
„Dann werden ich ihn trotzdem finden und ihm sagen, was er für ein egoistischer Scheißkerl ist!“, antwortete sie fest. Anstatt Zorn sah er allerdings nur Traurigkeit in ihren Augen.  
„Dann nimm Platz und denke an deinen Mann“, befahl er ihr und holte unauffällig tief Luft, bevor er das Ritual begann. Der ganze Tisch war mit einer Landeskarte ausgelegt, um Malfoys Standort zu finden. Er hatte mehrere Karten, detailliert, bis hin zur Kartographie der Grafschaft Wiltshire, in der das Malfoy Anwesen war. Sie könnten den Zauber so oft wiederholen, bis sie ihn bis auf einen Umkreis weniger Meter geortet hatten.

 

„Du eitler Pfau glaubst also, du kommst ungestraft davon, wenn du meiner Enkelin weh tust, hm?“, fragte ihn die Alte. Lucius lag gefesselt in deren enger, ekelhafter Badewanne, welche sie offenbar nie benutzte. Seine Gliedmaßen waren schon ganz taub, so fest hatte sie das Seil gezogen. Als er zu sich kam, musste er feststellen, was für ein Idiot er gewesen war. Erst war er erleichtert, denn er kannte absolut alle gängigen magischen Fessel- und Entfesslungszauber. Die hier allerdings, waren nur mit gewöhnlicher Physik gemacht und so fest, dass er sie nur enger zerrte, umso mehr er versuchte sich herauszuwinden. Außerdem gab es eine magische Barriere, die Anwendung von Magie seinerseits unmöglich machte. Immerhin war er nicht nackt. Sein Kopf schmerzte, denn als er die Wohnung der alten Frau betrat, hatte ihn etwas sehr hart am Kopf getroffen und sofort ins Land ohne Bewusstsein geschickt.  
Jetzt starrten ihn die Alte und Inezka schweigsam an.  
„Ich habe nichts getan!“, rechtfertigte er sich heiser und hustete. Inezka berührte die Alte besorgt am Arm, doch die schüttelte die Hand ihrer Enkelin ab.  
„Verteidige dieses Ekel nicht noch, Mädchen. Seine Frau hat dich wegen nichts entlassen. Es war die beste Stellung aller Zeiten und sie entlässt dich einfach so, ohne Grund. Wieso, fragst du dich? Wegen dem hier! Wegen ihrem dauergeilen Gatten, der seine Augen und Pfoten nicht bei sich lassen konnte.“ Wieder berührte Inezka ihre Großmutter hinweisend und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ach lüg nicht, Kind. Natürlich hat er dir schöne Augen gemacht und sein Weib ist schlau genug, um es herauszufinden. Deshalb bist du deine Anstellung los. Du musst diesen widerwärtigen Mann aus dieser abscheulichen Familie nicht noch beschützen. Du hast dir die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult, leugne es nicht und er ist schuld. Ich kenne die Malfoys … und er ist kein Unschuldsengel. Ich werde auch noch seine Frau in die Finger bekommen. Keine Angst, Hase, wir rächen uns.“  
Unglücklich sah Inezka Lucius an.  
„Ich habe ihrer Enkeltochter absolut nichts angetan. Meine Frau hat sie entlassen, weil sie wohl ihren Erwartungen nicht entsprochen hat.“  
„Ich habe da etwas anderes gehört. Ich kenne jemand, der jemand kennt, der wiederrum jemand kennt, der erzählt hat, dass du meine Kleine mit zu einer scheußlichen Orgie genommen hast und sie dort …“ Lucius schnaubte herablassend.  
„Das ist Unsinn und eine Lüge.“ Mehr konnte er nicht äußern, ohne sein Selbst zu verraten.  
„Also doch, ich wusste es. Und du schützt ihn noch … wieso?“, fauchte sie ihre Enkelin an, die zusammenzuckte und heftig den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Warum suchst du dir nicht einen netten Mann? Warum muss es so eine bestialische, gewalttätige Kreatur sein? Über mir wohnt zum Beispiel ein interessanter Mann, der Schlimmes durchgemacht hat. Ich habe es in seiner Handfläche gesehen. Sein Herz ist gebrochen und trotzdem wäre er niemals zu solchen perversen Grausamkeiten in der Lage, wie der hier …“ Ganz unerwartet schleuderte ihm die alte Frau einen fiese magische Energiekugel ins Gesicht, die ihn aufschreien ließ. Lucius hatte verstanden. Irgendwo her, nicht von Inezka, musste diese Frau erfahren haben, dass „Inezka“ auf dieser Todesser-Party gewesen war und dort misshandelt wurde. Sie wollte sich rächen, kannte selbstverständlich als Hexe seinen Namen und seine Familie und hatte die Chance genutzt. Doch war es Zufall gewesen, dass sie ihn im Hausflur getroffen hatte? Eher nicht. Sie musste gewusst haben, dass er Snape traf und musste sie zusammen gesehen haben, ohne, dass sie sich bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Auf jeden Fall war es Magie der Dunklen Künste und sehr machtvoll, denn sein Gesicht glühte verbrannt und schmerzend.  
„Sie sind total verrückt!“, knurrte er empört und bekam einen zweiten magischen Hieb.  
„Ich will ein Geständnis, dann lasse ich dich vielleicht gehen und … Inezka bekommt ihre Stelle selbstverständlich wieder!“  
„Ich kann nichts gestehen, was ich nicht getan habe!“, rief Lucius wütend und versuchte irgendwie aufzustehen. Es war unmöglich und letztlich, er sah es aus den Augenwinkeln, schickte ihn Inezka erneut mit einem dicken Holzscheit ins Land der Träume. So viel praktischen Aktionismus hatte er dem schmächtigen Mädchen gar nicht zugetraut, dachte er noch, bevor er in die Schwärze hinab sank. Er bekam nicht mit, dass Inezka noch mehrmals verzweifelt versuchte ihre Großmutter davon zu überzeugen, dass Lucius unschuldig war, doch sie wollte nichts davon hören.   
Inezka wusste allerdings nicht, dass ihre Großmutter noch ein Hühnchen mit einem Malfoy zu rufen hatte und einfach diese wundervolle Chance wahrnahm, um Rache zu üben. Natürlich hatte sie Malfoy sofort an seinen hellblonden Haaren erkannt. Damals, als er wie ein Verbrecher auf der obersten Etage herum gelungert und auf Severus Snape gewartet hatte. Sie hatte einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber angewandt, um sicher zu sein, dass es ein Malfoy war. Wäre das mit ihrer Enkelin nicht geschehen, hätte sie vielleicht davon Abstand genommen, ihn zu belästigen. So aber hatte sie mehr als einen Grund und hatte nur auf den Augenblick warten müssen, in dem Malfoy erneut erschien. Denn irgendwas Perverses hatte er mit diesem bemitleidenswerten Snape zu schaffen, da war sie sich sicher. Dieses ganze Todesserpack war doch aus demselben Holz geschnitzt. Sie hinterließen immer Zerstörung und verbrannte Erde.  
Dass Inezka steif und fest behauptete, nie von ihm zu dieser Party mitgenommen, geschweige denn gezwungen und misshandelt worden zu sein, stimmte sogar. Letztlich war es egal. Er war ein Malfoy und sie würde ihre Rache dafür bekommen, dass sie einst von seinem Großvater abgelegte wurde, wie ein zu eng gewordenes Kleid. Dieser Widerling war doch kein Deut besser als sein Vorfahre.  
Jetzt würde sie ihn ein wenig schmoren lassen und erniedrigen. Ohne Essen und Trinken, würde er ausharren müssen, bis er zugab, ein Schwein zu sein. Sie zerrte Inezka aus dem Bad und warf verbittert die Tür ins Schloss. Auch ein Malfoy konnte gebrochen werden und es würde ihr eine besondere Freude sein das zu tun.

 

„Hm … das ist seltsam“, murmelte Snape leise und wiederholte den Zauber. Furchtsam beobachtete Narcissa ihn. Sein Gesicht war konzentriert und düster und dieser Anblick würde ihr vielleicht echte Angst machen, wenn sie nicht wüsste, wer Severus war. Ihr Mann vertraute ihm allerdings, deshalb könnte sie es ihm bedingungslos gleichtun. Außerdem war Snape einer der fähigsten Magier, die es im Moment gab, wenn man mal Dumbledore und den Dunklen Lord ausklammerte.  
„Was?“, fragte sie atemlos. Schon mehrmals hatte Snape die Karte gewechselt und war inzwischen bei der mit dem kleinsten Maßstab angekommen.  
„Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Bist du wütend auf Lucius?“  
„Ja, irgendwie schon“, gab sie beschämt zu, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, daran kann es nicht liegen. Siehst du den kleinen Haufen magischen Sand?“ Sie nickte und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Das ist das Haus. Es ist hier, wo wir gerade zusammen sitzen …“  
„Aber …“   
„Ja, genau. Das ist merkwürdig, weil ich dir sagen kann, dass er garantiert nicht in meiner Wohnung ist und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, sieh überall nach.“ Unerwartet sprach Severus einen Zauberspruch um verborgene Menschen zu enttarnen, doch sie blieben allein.  
„Ich glaube dir und werde nicht nachsehen. Warum sollte ich das tun?“ Seine schwarzen Augen sahen sie unergründlich an und sie errötete unter diesem Blick, weil sie ihr wieder die verrücktesten Vorstellungen dieser beiden Männer aufdrängten. Snape ging auf ihre indirekten Vorlage ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen nicht ein und sagte stattdessen nachdenklich:  
„Allerdings kann er auch unter meiner Wohnung sein. Wie du selbst weißt, gibt es noch das Erdgeschoss und die erste Etage.“  
„Wer wohnt denn unter dir?“  
„Ganz unten wohnt niemand. Diese ehemalige Wohnung wurde einem Delikatessengeschäft angeschlossen und steht nun leer, seit es pleite gegangen ist. Direkt unter mir wohnt eine alte Dame.“  
„Wie heißt die Dame denn?“ Es war eher eine typisch weiblich-intuitive Frage, die Narcissa ihm stellte.  
„Magilou.“  
„Was? Etwa Elvira Magilou?“ Irritiert sah er sie an.  
„Keine Ahnung wie ihr Vorname ist. Kennst du sie?“ Narcissa war bleich geworden und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen.  
„Verdammt! Wenn das stimmt, dann ist sie die Großmutter des Hausmädchens, was ich am Montag entlassen habe …“ Sie sprang auf und alles auf dem Tisch fiel um. Snape hatte zutun die Stadtpläne zu retten, ehe sie in Flammen aufgingen.  
„Und?“, fragte er verstimmt.  
„Lange Geschichte, Severus. Aber wir müssen ihr einen Besuch abstattet. Jetzt gleich und sofort!“ Sie riss ihren Zauberstab hervor und stürmte schon los. Severus schaffte es gerade noch, sie am Arm zu packen.  
„Langsam, Narcissa. Erst nachdenken. Wer ist die alte Frau?“  
„Eine mächtige Schwarzmagierin, die vermutlich stinksauer auf einen Malfoy ist und wenn sie Lucius hat, sieht es nicht gut für ihn aus …los!“, fauchte sie ungeduldig und versuchte sich aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien.  
„Lass es mich machen!“, sagte er nur, dunkel aber streng.  
„Was soll das heißen? Lucius ist mein Mann und ich liebe ihn und …“  
„Ich weiß. Halte dich einfach nur hinter mir und lass mich sprechen. Du bist viel zu aggressiv und unbesonnen, Narcissa!“ Ihr Herzschlag raste und er hatte Recht. Reines Adrenalin raste durch ihren Körper und ließ sie vor Ungeduld zittern. Doch sie nickte gehorsam und dann nahm Severus seinen eigenen Zauberstab zur Hand. Zusammen gingen sie nach unten und er öffnete die Tür von Magilou mit einem Zauber, den Narcissa nie hinbekommen hatte. Es war kein üblicher Zauber, sondern ein lautloser, der das Holz der Tür splittern ließ, ohne Lärm zu verursachen.  
Leise liefen sie in die Wohnung. Plötzlich kam ihnen Inezka entgegen. Sie erschrak sichtlich über ihre Anwesenheit und hob die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass sie unbewaffnet war. Sowohl Snape als auch Narcissa zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf das Mädchen. Deren braune Augen waren geweitet und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als sie sah, dass Snape sprechen wollte. Aus einer Eingebung heraus, vielleicht weil er den Körper und die Gestik des Mädchens besser deuten konnte, als die wusste, senkte er seine Waffe und legte auch seine Hand auf Narcissas Hand, um ihren Zauberstab runter zudrücken. Inezka legte dann einen Finger auf die Lippen und machte eine deutliche Kopfbewegung nach rechts. Skeptisch sah Severus sie an und dann deutete sie an, dass sie vorweg gehen würde. Er nickte leicht und sie folgten ihr durch den dunklen Flur. Es könnte eine Falle sein und die alte Frau könnte sie erwarten. Doch irgendwas an Inezkas Verhalten widersprach seiner Annahme. Trotzdem hob er nun wieder seinen Zauberstab, als das Mädchen die Tür öffnete.   
Es war ein Badezimmer und Narcissa an seiner Seite keuchte erschrocken auf, als sie Lucius in der Badewanne liegen sah. Gefesselt und inzwischen geknebelt und nicht bei Bewusstsein.

„Oh, Besuch … du hättest mich warnen können, Kind!“, sagte die ältere Dame. Sie saß auf dem Rand der Wanne, hatte ein Buch in der Hand und hatte ihren Zauberstab auf Malfoy gerichtet. Ihr runzliges Gesicht wirkte alles andere als bösartig oder grausam. Inzeka hob entschuldigend die Hände und sah dann Narcissa reuevoll an.  
„Was soll das!“, fauchte Narcissa nun und wollte zu Lucius, doch Snape hielt sie zurück, indem er sich mit seinem Arm wieder hinter sich drückte. Sein Zauberstab zielte auf die Alte, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie Lucius eher verletzen würde, als er sie erreichen konnte.  
„Schön, dass ich auch die Gattin in die Finger bekomme, denn du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass meine kleine Inezka ihren Job verloren hat. Sie ist traurig und kann nicht verstehen, was sie falsch gemacht hat. Weil das so ist, kannst du sie nur entlassen haben, weil dein Mann ihr schöne Augen gemacht hat, oder? Oder darf ich dankbar sein, dass du sie nicht einfach getötet hast?“ Narcissas Stimme bebte vor Zorn, als sie sprach.  
„Deine Enkelin hat es nach zwei Jahren immer noch nicht gelernt das Bett richtig zu machen, aber du hast recht. Ich habe sie nicht deswegen entlassen und du, Elvira Magilou, bestrafst Lucius nicht, weil er vielleicht Interesse an Inezka hatte, sondern, weil du Rache an einem Malfoy willst. Ich kenne die Geschichte und sie ist unschön, doch meine Güte, es ist gefühlte zweihundert Jahre her. Komm drüber weg, dass er dich verstoßen hat! Eine alte Frau, die sich auf diese kindische Weise rächt, ist doch wirklich würdelos!“ Unergründlich sah die alte Frau sie an. Severus hörte neben sich das schnelle, erregte Atem von Narcissa, die eindeutig auf dem Sprung war und die Absicht hatte unbesonnen zu handeln. Deshalb trat er nun vollständig vor sie und sagte:  
„Lass ihn gehen, er hat deiner Enkelin nichts angetan.“ Inezka nickte deutlich und sah flehend zu ihrer Großmutter.  
„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, ein Malfoy ist ein rücksichtloses, arrogantes Schwein, was sich einen Dreck für andere Menschen interessiert. Ich will es aus seinem Mund hören, dann darf er gehen.“ Narcissa stöhnte genervt auf.  
„Ich stelle Inezka wieder ein, wenn es das ist, was du willst. Ich verdoppele sogar ihr Gehalt. Lass uns dieses alberne Spiel beenden, Elvira.“ In diesem Moment kam Lucius zu sich. Stöhnend bewegte er sich und Severus hatte erneut Mühe Narcissa hinter sich zu behalten. Lucius öffnete die Augen und sie weiteten sich, als er Snape und seine Ehefrau erkannte. Bestürzt blinzelte er und versuchte etwas zu sagen. Magilou kicherte bei seinem Versuch.  
„Noch nicht, Malfoy … Gleich darfst du dein Selbstbekenntnis stammeln. Dann, wenn ich deine Frau und deinen … was auch immer … dabei fällt mir ein, dass Mister Snape mir gegenüber behauptet hat, er habe keine Freunde. Sein Freund bist du dann wohl nicht. Wie auch immer, tritt vor, Narcissa!“, forderte sie kalt, doch es war Inezka die vor trat. Sie sah ihre Großmutter an, schüttelte heftig den Kopf und dann geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Das Mädchen fiel vor der alten Frau auf die Knie.

Nachdem Lucius zu sich gekommen war und erschüttert über Narcissas und Snapes Anwesenheit war; nachdem er sich alles so einigermaßen zusammenreimen konnte, konnte er nicht anders, als Severus anzusehen. Er war hier, um ihn zu retten, dabei war das doch seine verdammte Aufgabe. Er müsste ihn beschützen, umsorgen und lieben. Wie er so hier stand, den Zauberstab in der Hand, bereit für ihn und Narcissa zu kämpfen und zu sterben, wusste Lucius, dass er ihn wirklich gefunden hatte. Severus Snape war genau der Eine, den er immer gesucht hatte und ihn dabei schon vor langer Zeit gefunden hatte. Weshalb hatte er das nie erkannt? Jetzt konnte er ihn nur ansehen, blickte in seine klugen Augen, sah seine mutige Gestalt und wusste, dass er ihn liebte. Ebenso wie Narcissa, die hier war, um ihn zu retten. Nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte. Falls sie das hier überlebten, musste er ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Er müsste ihr sagen, dass es einen weiteren Menschen in seinem Leben gab, den er über alles liebte. Er musste sein Glück mit seiner Frau teilen, weil sie ihn verstehen würde.  
Nun sah er in Inezkas Gesicht. Ihre großen Bambiaugen waren feucht, als sie ihre Großmutter eindeutig bettelnd ansah. Es war ein durch und durch gutes Mädchen. Inezka ließ sich jetzt vor ihrer Großmutter auf die Knie, senkte den Kopf und legte ihre Handflächen gegeneinander. Mit dieser bittenden Geste, flehte sie stumm um sein Leben und darum das hier zu beenden. Lucius Blick ging wieder zu Severus. Auch der sah ihn an und es stand in seinem Gesicht, dass er dieses stille Symbol ebenso verstand wie er. Wieder war Snapes Hingabe, der Moment seiner bedingungslosen Aufgabe so überdeutlich in seinen Augen zu sehen, dass Lucius vor lauter Sehnsucht und Entzücken leise stöhnen musste. Auch wenn er gerade selbst ein wenig indisponiert war und eher Snapes Part innehatte, so stand ihre Verbindung über allem hier.  
Snapes Opferbereitschaft war eindeutig und unmissverständlich und er nahm diese aufrichtige Demut an. Weil er das tat, gestand er ein, dass dieser Mann eine so große Bedeutung für ihn hatte, dass man sie Narcissas Position in seinem Leben gleichsetzen konnte.   
„Kind … das ist die einmalige Chance auf Rache und darauf Ungerechtigkeit auszumerzen und …“ Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und hob ihre gegeneinander gepressten Hände höher. Die Alte seufzte schwerfällig.  
„Du bist zu gut, Inezka und deine Mutter ist eine Närrin, weil sie dir das angetan hat. Willst du wirklich nicht, dass ich es diesem widerlichen Schnösel heimzahle?“ Eifrig schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Du willst doch nicht etwa wieder für diese Familie arbeiten, oder?“ Zögerlich nickte Inezka und Narcissa entließ leise ihre angehaltene Luft.  
„Großer Gott …“, nuschelte die Alte und entfernte mit einem Zauberspruch Lucius‘ magischen Knebel.  
„Jetzt bist du dran, Malfoy. Sag was!“, forderte sie hart und bedrohte ihn noch immer mit ihrem Zauberstab. Allerdings sah Snape erleichtert, dass ihre Enkelin sie überzeugt hatte, doch sie musste noch ein paar Worte des Eingeständnisses von Lucius hören.  
Der blonde Mann hustete und räusperte sich umständlich und sagte dann mit belegter Stimme:  
„Wenn mein Großvater dich schlecht behandelt hat, dann ist das nicht meine Sache. Ich bin nicht er und …“ Ein fieser Zauber traf seine Brust und Lucius schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Er presste sofort sie Zähne zusammen und versuchte nicht nochmal zu schreien. Wieder musste Snape Narcissa zurückhalten.  
„Ich habe deiner Enkelin nichts getan. Für alles gibt es eine andere Erklärung, die ich dir sicher nicht unter die Nase reiben werde, so sehr du mich auch foltern wirst. Aber du hast recht, Malfoys sind eitel, rücksichtslos und machtgierig. Sie sind keine guten Menschen, die andere Menschen fair und zuvorkommend behandelt. Sie sind egoistisch und selbstgefällig. Das gebe ich gern zu. Doch wer ist schon durch und durch gut … bis auf Inezka vielleicht?“, sagte Lucius eher nebenher, doch es war genau das, was Elvira Magilou besänftigte. Snape sah es ihr an und er holte nun selbst erleichtert Luft.  
„Na, war doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?“  
Lucius schnaubte nur empört und hustete wieder.  
„Zufrieden, mein Kind?“, fragte sie ihrer Enkelin. Inezka nickte wieder eifrig und lächelte. Die Alte murmelte einen Spruch und die Seile, die Malfoy gefesselt hatten, lösten sich von selbst. Diesmal hielt er Narcissa nicht zurück, die zu Lucius stürzte und ihm aus der Badewanne half.

Ohne ein Wort, disapparierten sie und Snape stand noch einen Moment mit Inezka und der alten Frau im Bad.  
„Man hätte das auch eleganter lösen können“, sagte er finster.  
„Rache ist elegant zu lösen? Seit wann? Malfoys verstehen nur rohe Brutalität. Für alles andere sind sie nicht zugänglich.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr.“  
„Das sagt der Prügelknabe eines Malfoys?“ Schweigend sah Snape sie an. Ihn überraschte nicht, dass sie das wusste. Vermutlich wusste sie noch sehr viel mehr.  
„Das sagt der kleine, verletzbare Junge, der diesem Mann eine ganze Menge zu verdanken hat. Warum sind sie nicht einfach in seinen Geist eingedrungen, dann hätten sie wissen können, dass Inezka nichts mit all dem zu tun hatte?“  
„Igitt. Bin ich verrückt. Ich begebe mich doch nicht freiwillig in den Tempel des Wahnsinns und der Qualen. Ich weiß, dass Inezka nichts mit allem zu tun, denn ich war in ihrem Geist. Aber mir ging es nie um die Wahrheit, sondern …“  
„Nur darum einen Malfoy zu quälen und die Genugtuung der Rache zu erleben?“  
„Richtig! Es hat mir Spaß gemacht und Befriedigung verschafft, ebenso wie es Lucius Malfoy Spaß macht, das mit deiner Person zu machen. So einfach kann es sein. Ich habe bekommen, was ich wollte und übrigens: Suchen sie sich besser eine neue Bleibe, Mister Snape!“  
Er gab ihr besser keine Antwort, ehe er vielleicht doch noch die Beherrschung verlor und ließ sich wortlos von Inezka aus der Wohnung führen. Vor der Tür sah sie ihn entschuldigend und mitfühlend an. Dann senkte sie ihre Augen und leicht den Kopf, um ihm zu danken. Vermutlich war Inezka die Einzige, die begriffen hatte, dass er Elvira Magilou ohne zu zögern getötet hätte, wenn er weniger Selbstdisziplin gehabt hätte. Kontrolle, die er von Lucius Malfoy gelernt hatte.


	18. Demütige Innenarchitektur

Als Erstes heilte Narcissa die oberflächlichen Verletzungen ihres Mannes. Dabei schwiegen beide ziemlich verlegen. Ihr Körper zitterte noch leicht vor Anspannung aber auch aus Erleichterung, dass alles gut ausgegangen war. Sie wusste nun alles und nun würde alles gut werden. Da war sie optimistisch veranlagt. Jetzt jedoch, müssten alle erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen.   
Als Lucius ausgiebig geduscht hatte und erschöpft im Bett lag, ging sie zu ihm, weil er nach ihr verlangt hatte.  
„Narcissa, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll …“, begann er leise und reumütig.  
„Du solltest nicht nur mir, sondern auch Severus danken, denn ihm hast du es zu verdanken, dass wir dich überhaupt gefunden haben. Er hat sogar alle deine Todesser-Freunde abgeklappert, um zu erfahren wo du sein könntest. Und …“  
„Er war auch bei Andor van Deer?“, fragte Lucius unbeherrscht nach und bekam einen seltsamen Blick von seiner Frau.  
„Vermutlich auch, ja. Wir haben nicht explizit darüber gesprochen aber …“  
„Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Cissi. Er ist es. Severus ist der Eine, der Mann, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Derjenige, der meine finsteren Gelüste befriedigen kann, auf diese einmalig authentische Art. Ich habe ihn gezwungen diesen Vielsafttrank herzustellen, der ihn in Inezka verwandelt hat, damit ich ihn mit zu dieser Party nehmen konnte, die in unserem Pavillon stattgefunden hat. Ich musste dieses Fest ausrichten, weil alle schon misstrauisch geworden waren und ich musste jemanden mitbringen, um den Schein zu wahren. Alles ist meine Schuld. Nicht deine und nicht Snapes Schuld, verstehst du das?“ Er hatte schnell gesprochen und hörte erstaunt die Reue in seinem Tonfall. Narcissa sah ihn nun ziemlich gefasst an.  
„Ich weiß, dass es Severus ist. Keine Sorge, er hat es mir nicht gesagt, ich habe es selbst herausgefunden. In der Nacht der Party bin ich zufällig bis zum Pavillon spaziert und habe durch ein Fenster gesehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie du Inezka geküsst hast und habe sie daraufhin entlassen, weil ich stinksauer war. Weil du nicht nach Hause gekommen bist, bin ich zu der einzigen Person gegangen, der ich Vertrauen schenken konnte: Severus Snape. Und was sehe ich um seinen Hals? Eine Kette mit dem Symbol der Schwertlilie …“ Mit einer unbewussten Geste griff sie an ihren Ring und musterte Lucius forschend.  
Ihm war ganz unwohl bei diesen vielen Worten des Eingeständnisses. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals dazu bereit wäre, doch letztlich gab es da dieses Ehe-Kredo und es tat gut sich daran zu erinnern.  
„Er ist mir sehr wichtig, Cissi …“, flüsterte Lucius nun matt. Sie kam zu ihm, setzte sich neben ihn und griff sich seine Hände.  
„Das verstehe ich und ich würde behaupten, dass Snape heute alles für dich getan hätte. Er hätte getötet und hätte sich töten lassen, für dich. Wie hast du das geschafft? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand diesen mürrischen Eigenbrötler zu irgendetwas überreden, manipulieren und zu irgendwas zwingen könnte. Aber du hast es geschafft. Wie? Mit Schmerzen? Mit Bestrafung und Erniedrigung?“ Narcissa war sichtlich neugierig und er würde es ihr sagen, doch sie würde es nicht verstehen. Sie würde es niemals verstehen können, denn diese Neigung war nicht in ihr angelegt.  
„Durch meine eigene Hingabe und mein Mitgefühl, Narcissa.“ Sie lächelte, doch er sah in ihrem Blick das erwartete Unverständnis.  
„Das heißt dann also, Malfoys sind nicht nur selbstgerechte Manipulatoren, die sich alles mit Geld, Einfluss und Zwang erkaufen?“  
„Zwang trifft es am ehesten, Liebste.“ Dabei lächelte er schwach und in dem Wissen, dass seiner Frau die Wahrheit über die Bedeutung des Begriffes „Zwang“ Zeit ihres Lebens verborgen bleiben würde.  
„Heißt das, du liebst mich noch?“  
„Natürlich. Ich habe damit nie aufgehört. Ich liebe dich über alles, Cissi!“  
„Aber Severus liebst du … auch?“  
„Ja, das tue ich. Auf einer anderen Ebene, doch ebenso leidenschaftlich. Ich möchte so gern ehrlich zu dir sein und ich schulde es dir auch, kann aber auch verstehen, wenn du dieses bizarre Konzept unserer Ehe nicht mehr …“  
„Sei still. Luce. Denkst du, ich lasse mich von so einer Kleinigkeit abschrecken? Wenn du das denkst, dann bist du wirklich verrückt. Ich liebe dich und das hat doch nichts damit zu tun, ob du mich zurückliebst. Erhole dich, dann lade Severus zum Tee ein. Er ist mir sympathisch, wie du inzwischen weißt und ich würde ihn gern besser kennenlernen.“ Sie kuschelte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn und er umarmte sie liebevoll und froh darüber, dass ihr nichts passiert war. Er war auch unendlich erleichtert, dass sie über alles sprachen und sie ihm nicht die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug, wie es ihr gutes Recht gewesen wäre. Aber es war eben Narcissa Black und nicht irgendeine Frau. Genau dafür liebte er sie doch so sehr. Für ihre Einzigartigkeit und ihren festen Willen und den Glauben an ihre Familie und die Liebe.  
„Er wird nicht hier einziehen, wenn du das denkst …“, murmelte er leise in ihre Haare. So euphorisch seine Frau auch klang und so ernst sie ihr Angebot auch bestimmt meinte, Lucius würde nicht den Fehler machen zwei Welten, die nicht zusammen passten, vermischen zu wollen.   
„Nein, das wäre vermutlich nicht gut. Aber du hast doch ein paar leer stehende Immobilien, wo er wohnen kann, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts ist. Ich könnte mir ziemlich gut vorstellen, dass Magilou seinen Mietvertrag kündigen wird. Und es wäre auch besser so, denn ich würde dich nicht mehr zu ihm gehen lassen, weil ich damit rechnen müsste, dass die alte Hexe ihre Meinung wieder ändert, wenn sie dich vielleicht trifft.“

 

So geschah es. Severus bekam ein paar Tage später von Malfoy die Nachricht, sich ins Haus in die Hampton Road zu begeben. Als die Nachricht wieder aufdringlich gegen seine Fensterscheibe klatschte, war er im ersten Moment überrascht. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sich die Sache zwischen Lucius und ihm nun erledigt hatte, denn wenn Narcissa bis dahin nicht gewusst hatte, wer ihr Mann war und was er vor allem mit wem tat, wusste sie es nun bestimmt. Da Lucius die Sache schon vorher für beendet erklärt hatte, war dieses unerwartete Zusammentreffen unter furchtbaren Umständen eher beängstigend als hoffnungsvoll gewesen. Dass alles gut ausgegangen war, hatte Severus aber beruhigt und er hoffte, dass sich Lucius und Narcissa trotz allem wieder zusammenraufen würden, weil er gespürt hatte, dass sie ihren Mann über alles liebte.   
Diese erneute Nachricht mit dem Befehl zu einem Treffen, brachte ihn nun wieder in Bedrängnis, weil er wusste, dass er unwiderruflich und für immer unter Malfoys Zwang stehen würde, wenn dieser Mann das wollte. Er hatte sich ihm hingegeben und es war absolut und nicht umkehrbar. Malfoy hatte seine Herausforderung angenommen, hatte ihn besiegt und damit etwas geheilt, von dem er nicht angenommen hatte, dass es möglich wäre. Er gehörte Lucius und es wäre nur noch eine Formalität das freimütig zuzugeben. Insofern war sein Wankelmut eher lächerlich und unnötig. Denn er hatte gar keine Wahl.  
Malfoy zwang ihn geschickt und nachhaltig und er würde gehorchen. So einfach war das, dachte Severus und holte erleichtert Luft. Was auch immer Lucius von ihm wollte (vermutlich seinen Dank aussprechen, denn das war sein Anspruch an Respektbezeugung), er würde alles in seiner Macht tun, es ihm zu geben.

Mit einem erstaunlich heiteren Gemüt und seit vielen Tagen zum ersten Mal innerlich entspannt, erschien Severus vor dem Haus. Die Tür war offen und er trat ein. Verwundert sah er sich um, denn das Haus war frisch renoviert und bestückt mit edlen Möbelstücken.   
Lucius Malfoy fand er im Salon. Wie damals, brannte das Feuer im Kamin und der Hausbesitzer saß auf einem (neuen) Sessel, hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und sah ihm neugierig entgegen.  
„Wie gefällt dir deine neue Bleibe?“  
„Bitte?“  
Lucius Augen deuteten auf den Tisch, da lagen ein paar Schlüssel.  
„Wie ich gehört habe, hat die alte Grantel dir deinen Mietvertrag gekündigt. Du wohnst jetzt hier und hast natürlich kein Veto. Wie gefällt dir die Einrichtung?“ Auch Lucius‘ Stimme war gefällig, beinah warm und ein bisschen belegt.  
„Gut“, sagte Severus knapp, denn für Interior hatte er keine Adjektive parat.  
„Hört sich nach Begeisterung an …“, sagte Malfoy amüsiert und dann wurde sein Blick ernst. Er legte ein wenig seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete Severus intensiver.  
„Wenn du denkst, dass das hier deine Belohnung ist, liegst du falsch …“  
„Ich denke gar nichts.“  
„Oh gut, du lernst. Das gefällt mir. Ich danke dir für deinen Einsatz mein Leben zu retten und auch dafür, dass du auf Narcissa aufgepasst hast und es mir überlassen hast, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich danke dir aber noch auf meine Weise …“  
„Die Wahrheit …?“, echote Severus fragend.  
„Die Wahrheit, über dich und mich.“  
„Und … was ist die Wahrheit?“ Severus‘ Stimme wurde unwillkürlich viel dunkler und eindringlicher. Er stand fast bewegungslos mitten im Raum, spürte Malfoys Blicke so intensiv, dass seine Haut zu prickeln begann und er war ganz atemlos vor Erwartung und vor Ergriffenheit des Moments.  
„Sag du sie mir!“, forderte Lucius nun glatt. Sehr viele Worte rasten durch Snapes Geist. Schon unzählige Male hatte er sie formuliert. Immer so, dass sie nicht erniedrigend oder beschämend waren und ihn nicht kleiner machten, als er war. Jetzt und hier, unter Lucius aufmerksamen Blick, begriff er, dass es sinnlos war. Deswegen sprach er diese so einfachen drei Worte aus.  
„Ich gehöre dir.“  
„So ist es, Severus. Du gehörst mir, weil du weißt, dass nur ich dir geben kann, was du brauchst. Aber auch ich gehöre dir und du weißt das, oder?“ Severus schluckte angespannt.  
„Ja“, sagte er dunkel.  
„Weshalb ist das so? Ich sage es dir: bedingte Abhängigkeit. Wir sind keine Gegner oder gar Feinde, sondern Liebende. Stimmst du mir zu?“ Severus konnte nur noch nickten. Zu Worten war er nicht mehr fähig, denn er bekam er hier gerade eine unfassbare Liebeserklärung von einem Mann, dem er das niemals zugetraut hatte. Diese tiefe, schmerzhafte Sehnsucht, die er verspürte, wenn Lucius nicht bei ihm war, wurde gerade besänftigt und verursachte eine Euphorie in ihm, die seine Knie ganz weich machte. Sich zu knien, war nur noch diese notwendige Formsache, um Malfoys Macht über ihn anzuerkennen.   
Als er kniete, fühlte er sich unendlich erleichtert. Tränen waren hinter seinen Augen, doch er schaffte es, dank Malfoys Zwang, sie nicht zu weinen. Dieser Moment war richtig und befreite ihn von einer so schrecklichen Last, dass er das nicht mal in Worte fassen könnte. Lucius war aufgestanden und kam nun zu ihm.  
„Wie fühlst du dich, Severus?“ Eine Hand legte sich liebevoll an seine Wange.  
„Wundervoll“, sagte er sofort und wie aus der Pistole geschossen.   
„Sehr gut. Dann werde ich dir jetzt für dein Vertrauen und deinen Mut danken, indem ich dich auf meine Weise liebe. Steh auf und komm mit!“, forderte Lucius und ging vorweg.

 

Lucius stand ganz oben. Er hatte nicht nur Snapes Willen gebrochen, sondern ihn neu geformt und ihm gezeigt, was er war. Dieses Gefühl das geschafft zu haben, war erheben und absolut berauschend. Es war beinah göttlich und ließ ihn innerlich zittern. Severus gehörte ihm, vollkommen. Das hatte er eben in seinem Gesicht, seinen Augen und in seiner ganzen Gestalt nicht nur sehen, sondern tief in sich selbst spüren können. Er hatte diesen mürrischen Mann gezähmt und einen neuen Sinn gegeben. Es war eine gute Tat, entstanden aus seinem Mitgefühl, auch wenn andere Menschen das sicher anders sehen würden. Jetzt führte er Snape in einen Raum, in dem ein breites Bett stand. Sie würden den Kreis nun schließen müssen, um einen neuen Abschnitt zu beginnen. Snapes einseitige Liebe zu Lily gab es jetzt nur noch als einen Gedanken. Nicht mehr. Die tiefen, fanatischen Gefühle des Schwarzhaarigen gehörten nun ihm. Ihm allein.  
„Zieh dich aus, komplett!“, befahl er dann und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür, um Severus dabei zuzusehen. Der andere Mann begann zögerlich sich zu entkleiden. Ein Mal musste Lucius kurz die Augen schließen, weil er fast von seiner Gier ihn zu bezwingen, überwältigt wurde. Schon längst war sein Glied hart, sein Atem ging schnell und sein Blut prickelte süß. Er wollte diesen Mann so sehr, dass es ihm körperliche Qualen bereitete. Mit seiner zärtlichen Liebe für seine Frau hatte das aber absolut nichts zu tun. Wie er Narcissa sagte, waren das unterschiedliche Ebenen. Diese hier, war dunkel, berauschend, leidvoll und doch unendlich befriedigend, wenn man jemanden fand, der diese Leidenschaft teilte und mit Herz und Verstand anwesend war. Severus Snape war das und er war es ebenso. Sie beide waren ein schlagendes Herz und getrennt nur leblose Materie.  
Auch Severus ließ der Moment nicht unberührt. Sein Penis war hart und er sah ihn hastig die Luft einziehen, als er ihn kurz einfach ohne eine Forderung im Raum stehen ließ. Sein schwarzer Blick war gesenkt, während Lucius sich selbst auszog. Nackt, griff er dann wieder nach seinem magischen Instrument.  
„Sieh mich an!“, befahl er leise und ihre Augen begegneten sich. Schon jetzt, sah er Severus‘ untrügliches Zucken in seinen Augen. Es gefiel ihm so, dass er fast vergaß, was er vorhatte. Snape zu züchtigen, war jedoch nicht nur allein zu seiner Befriedigung gedacht, sondern war der Liebesbeweis, denn Severus dringend und mehr als alles andere benötigte.   
„Knie dich vor das Bett und lege deinen Oberkörper darauf. Hände hinter deinen Rücken!“ Mit einem magischen Fesselzauber fesselte er dann die Handgelenke hinter seinem Rücken und stand dann ein paar Momente einfach nur hinter ihm, um diesen göttlichen Anblick zu genießen und dem begehrlichen Rauschen seines Blutes zu lauschen. Dieser eigensinnige Mann gehörte ihm und aus stiller Dankbarkeit für diesen Augenblick rannen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. All das hatte er nur Narcissa und ihrer großzügigen Liebe zu verdanken. Wie könnte er diese Frau nicht vergöttern, die ihm gestattete seine brutale Leidenschaft auszuleben. Sie teilte ihn sogar mit einem anderen Mann, von dem sie wusste, was er ihm bedeutete. Liebe war seltsam; nicht linear, nicht einschätzbar und mitunter trug sie wirklich exotische Blüten.  
In diesem Augenblick, war es Lucius Malfoy, der in vollkommener Demut aufging, während er Snape magische Peitschenhiebe auf die Schultern und sein Hinterteil verpasste. Dabei hielt er sich nicht zurück, war aber auch nicht unnötig brutal. Jeden Schlag kostete er ebenso aus, wie Snape das tat. Aus dessen gedämpftem Knurren, wurde ein dunkles Stöhnen, was in leise Schreie überging. Selbstverständlich hatte er mitgezählt, das tat er immer. Nach der Dreiundzwanzig warf er achtlos seinen Zauberstab zur Seite und sah schwer atmend auf die blutige Haut. Ihm war so heiß und seine Sicht verschwamm ein wenig, als er dieses exzentrische Kunstwerk betrachtete. Es war für ihn unfassbar erregend, denn er hatte es geschaffen. Es war seine Schöpfung, unterlag seiner Macht und er würde es niemals weggeben oder teilen. Er würde es wie einen Schatz behandeln, denn Snape war ein Teil von ihm geworden. Narcissa könnte diese Gedanken nicht nachvollziehen, doch Snape konnte es. Um das zu wissen, musste er nicht mal mittels der Legilimentik in seinen Verstand eindringen. Lucius konnte es spüren und auch sehen, denn der kniende Mann öffnete nun seine Lenden weiter und wimmerte begehrlich seinen Namen. Severus war klug, er hatte recht. Es gab in der Tat noch eine Steigerung. Lucius ging ein wenig in die Knie, nahm ein wenig Blut von seinen Verletzungen als Feuchtigkeit und drang dann in ihn ein. Entgegen seiner sadistischen Neigung, tat er es eher, wie er unter normalen Umständen mit seiner Ehefrau schlafen müsste. Behutsam, doch erbarmungslos.

Severus keuchte entzückt. Ihm war ganz schwindlig und er hatte zeitweise das absurde Gefühl zu schweben. Der Schmerz war anfangs in einer Amplitude in Richtung unerträglich angestiegen. Als der höchste Punkt erreicht war, begann der freie Fall. Dieser Fall versetzte ihn in einen so heftigen Rausch, dass er vergaß wer er war und was er alles ertragen musste. Es existierte nur Lucius Malfoy, der ihm diesen friedlichen Zustand verschaffte, auf dem er willenlos dahin glitt. In diesen Sekunden vertraute er dem Mann hinter sich mehr als sich selbst. Lucius hatte bewiesen, dass er in der Lage war ihn zu besitzen. Allerdings lag das weder an seinen Schlägen oder seinen Demütigungen, noch an seinen Worten oder seinen arroganten Blicken. Es lag daran, dass er sich selbst teilte. Er teilte sein Selbst mit ihm und Narcissa und mehr brauchte es nicht. In diesen Augenblicken wollte Severus nie wieder von ihm getrennt sein, weil er sich nur bei ihm so komplett und angenommen fühlen konnte. Als er Lucius jetzt sogar in sich spürte, hätte er wieder weinen können, vor lauter Glück auch noch das letzte Stück von ihm geschenkt zu bekommen. Dass sie beide nicht homosexuell waren, hatte keine Bedeutung. Hatte es niemals gehabt, weil es um etwas viel Tieferes als pure Kopulation ging. Lucius drang nicht nur mit seinem Geschlechtsteil in ihn ein, sondern mit seinem Willen.  
Haltlos und mit offenem Mund stöhnte er nun bei jeder Bewegung des blonden Mannes. So war sie also, die echte, die brutale Liebe … dachte Severus fiebrig. Irgendwann in jenen Minuten des Hochgefühls, hatte er eine Ejakulation, ohne sich ihr großartig bewusst zu werden. Alles war wie ein langer Flug, der seinen Magen zum Kribbeln brachte.

Lucius hatte seinen Oberkörper nun auf ihn gelehnt. Er spürte das warme Blut an seiner Brust, hatte den Blutgeruch in der Nase und sah auf die klaffende Haut (die er später heilen würde). Ein wenig klopfte hinten in seinem Verstand die Angst, dass er vielleicht gleich den Verstand aufgrund dieser Überstimulans verlieren würde, doch er war wehrlos gegen diesen Reiz, der von Snape ausging. Als er merkte, wie nahe er seinem Höhepunkt war, bewegte er sich weniger, um es so lange es ging hinauszuzögern. Snape dunkles Stöhnen machte ihn schier verrückt und schon allein davon könnte er einfach so explodieren, wenn er nicht eine so gute Selbstkontrolle hätte. Trotzdem griff er nun mit seinen Händen nach vorn, legte sie auf seinen Mund und seine Nase, um ihn stumm zu machen, während er fest und hart in ihn stieß. Lucius wusste genau was er tat und irgendwo in seinem Verstand lief eine Uhr mit, die ihm sagen würde, wann er damit aufhören musste, ihm die Luft zu nehmen.  
Sein Orgasmus kam, bevor die Uhr abgelaufen war. Lucius nahm seine Hände weg, stöhnte tief und legte sein Gesicht in seinen Nacken. Das Zittern seiner Muskeln war heftig und es dauerte länger als sonst, bis es abgeklungen war.   
Als es so war, griff er nach seinem Stab und löste mit heiserer Stimme die magische Fesselung. Danach half er Severus hoch, so dass er sich aufs Bett legen konnte.  
„Nicht a… alle …“, brachte der Schwarzhaarige mühsam hervor. Lucius hatte durchaus gemerkt, dass der Schwarzhaarige am Ende kurz sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Lange vorher hatte er aber wieder dieses süße Zucken gespürt, was ihn so geil machte.   
Er wusste, dass Snape Andenken wollte und ließ ihm schmunzelnd eine der weniger tiefen Wunden, damit sie zu einer Narbe wurde. Ein Symbol von grausamer Liebe, die sich doch nicht so sehr von der unterschied, wie er sie für seine geliebte Frau empfand. Nach dieser liebevollen Versorgung, war auch Lucius vollkommen erschöpft. Schweigend zog er die Decke über sie und nahm Severus in seine Arme.  
„Wenn du aufwachst, werde ich noch hier sein. Narcissa weiß, wo ich bin. Sie hat mich übrigens genötigt dich zum Tee einzuladen, doch ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee …“ Zärtlich gab er Severus einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Der seufzte nur zustimmend und schlief dann ziemlich schnell in seinen Armen ein. Auch Lucius fiel wenig später in den tiefen Schlaf der vollkommenen Befriedigung.


	19. Renovierung

Severus war zuerst wach. In seinem Hinterteil verspürte er einen leicht ziehenden Schmerz, der ihm sagte, dass das gestern wirklich geschehen war. Der Schmerz war gut und er lächelte. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an, so wie die Tatsache, dass er nicht allein im Bett lag. Hinter ihm lag Lucius und schlief noch, das konnte er an seinem leisen, gleichmäßigen Atem gut hören. War es das, was er wollte, fragte er sich ganz aufrichtig.  
„Ja“, sagte er ganz leise, weil er seine eigene Stimme unbedingt hören musste. Ja, zu dieser geteilten Liebe, ja, zu dem Schmerz, der ihn frei machte. Ja, zu Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit, die so weh tun konnten, die ihn so kränken und erniedrigen konnte, die ihn aber auch so wundervoll zärtlich trösten konnte. Vielleicht war es endlich wirklich an der Zeit, einzusehen, dass man nur mit dem arbeiten konnte, was vorhanden war. Lucius war hier und wollte ihn aus vielerlei Gründen und er wollte ihm gehören.  
Sein gemurmeltes „Ja“, hatte den anderen Mann wach gemacht. Noch halb schlafend, rutschte Lucius näher, legte sein Gesicht zwischen seine Schulter und murmelte undeutlich:  
„Da gibt es noch etwas …“  
„Etwas?“  
„Einen besonderes Raum in diesem Haus …“   
Severus war sofort hellwach und amüsierte sich über seine kindische Erregung.  
„Was für ein Raum?“  
„Später. Ich hoffe, du kennst deine Gastgeberpflichten“, sagte Lucius nur dunkel. Es war absolut keine Frage und Snape verstand es auch als das was es war: ein Befehl.  
Das warme Bett zu verlassen, fiel ihm schwer, erst recht, weil der Blonde liegen blieb und ihn nur unergründlich anlächelte.  
„Aber ich darf erst duschen?“  
„Natürlich.“  
Lucius wegen solcher Banalitäten um Erlaubnis zu fallen, hörte sich in seinen Ohren lustig an. Erst recht, wenn er an den ziemlich schroffen Beginn ihrer Beziehung dachte, der hauptsächlich aus Starrsinn seinerseits und Arroganz auf Malfoys Seite bestanden hatte. Ihm jetzt zu gehorchen, befreite ihn von all den qualvollen mentalen Vorgängen. Es erlöste ihn von seiner ständigen Grübelei und rette ihn vor seinen leidvollen „Was wäre, wenn Lily noch am Leben wäre?“ - Gedanken. Wer hatte das schon ahnen können? Lucius wusste, dass es so sein würde und er hatte ihm dieses Geschenk gemacht, wie es nur jemand tun würde, der eine emotionale Verbundenheit verspürte. Severus sah zu Lucius, bevor er ins Bad gehen würde. Am liebsten würde er ihm sagen, wie unendlich dankbar er für sein Mitgefühl war, doch das musste er gar nicht tun. Alles, was er je in seiner Gegenwart tun müsste, wäre er selbst zu sein und seine brutale, schmerzhafte Liebe empfangen.

Später frühstückten sie zusammen wie ein altes Ehepaar und Lucius hatte großes Vergnügen daran ihm ausführlich über die neusten Entwicklungen im Ministerium zu berichten. Severus sagte nicht viel, denn dieses Thema war ziemlich heikel. Malfoy wollte aber auch gar keine Antwort. Seine Augen glänzten und ständig schwebte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. Auch er selbst fühlte sich ungewohnt leicht und zufrieden, erschrak aber, als Malfoy sagte, dass es nur noch drei Wochen wären und er müsste zurück nach Hogwarts.  
„In drei Wochen wirst du es aber bestimmt schaffen, den Keller herzurichten. Ich lasse dir alles anliefern, was du brauchen wirst und lasse dir auch einen genauen Plan zukommen, die Einrichtung betreffend. Mache es sorgsam und … ohne Magie!“  
Er runzelte verwundert die Brauen.  
„Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Keine Magie! Das ist wichtig. Erinnerst du dich an die Stunden, die du damit verbracht hast, kleine Tierchen zu sammeln?“ Er nickte stumm.  
„Dann erinnerst du dich auch, was du danach gefühlt hast?“  
„Innere Ruhe und …“ Lucius hob fragend die Augenbrauen, während er sich verlegen räusperte.  
„Geilheit“, flüsterte er dunkel.   
Malfoy grinste nur wissend und stand dann auf.  
„Sieh dir den Keller an. Ich muss jetzt gehen und ich melde mich bei dir.“ Doch er disapparierte nicht sofort, sondern beugte sich zu Severus, der noch am Tisch saß und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Severus brauchte eine ganze Weile, um seine Ergriffenheit abzuschütteln. Dann ging er nach unten und besah sich den Kellerraum. Es war ein quadratischer Raum ohne Fenster, vollkommen leer und nicht besonders warm. Neben der Tür sah er einige Eimer mit Farbe stehen. Als er die Deckel öffnete und in Schwarz blickte, musste er unwillkürlich lachen. Er lachte so lange, bis Tränen aus seinen Augen liefen.   
Später zog er sich um und begann den Keller in Schwarz zu streichen. Man mag es glauben oder nicht, doch er hatte unglaublichen Spaß daran. Die körperliche Arbeit besänftigte seine Gedanken, machte ihn müde und allein das Wissen, dass er es für ihn tat, um Lucius zu erfreuen und das Funkeln der Begeisterung in seinen sonst so kühlen Augen zu entdecken, spornte ihn an. War das vorhersehbar? War es abzusehen, dass so etwas geschehen konnte?  
Severus hätte keine Antwort geben können. Aber er hätte eine Antwort auf die Frage geben können, ob er es jemals wieder wert wäre glücklich zu sein. Ja. Ja, er hatte sich diesen wundervollen Zustand der geteilten Liebe mehr als verdient.

Während der nächsten zwei Tage bekam er Pakete mit der Aufschrift, dass er diese „Utensilien“ aufzubauen hatte. Nach vier Tagen war der Keller laut Malfoys Vorschrift und Anweisung komplett fertig. Es roch noch ein wenig nach Farbe und das war der einzige Moment, in dem Snape Magie anwandte, um die Luft nachhaltig vom Geruch der Farbe zu säubern. Jetzt sah er selbst begeistert in den schwarzen Raum. Seine Augen schweiften über dieses seltsame Kreuz, die Regale mit den „Instrumenten und Werkzeugen“ (wie es auf den Kisten stand), er sah auf die Streckbank und auf dieses seltsame Nageldings, für das er keinen Begriff hatte. Es war perfekt und er war mit sich selbst hochzufrieden.

Als hätte Lucius seine Gedanken gelesen, erschien er am nächsten Tag vor seiner Tür und klopfte an.  
Schweigend, doch mit eindeutig zufriedenem Ausdruck im Gesicht, besah er sich wenig später den fertigen Keller.   
„Sehr schön. Genau so habe ich mir das vorgestellt.“  
„Eine Frage noch …“ Severus ging zu der Platte am Boden, welche mit spitzen Nägel bestückt war und zeigte drauf.  
„Was zum Teufel soll das sein?“  
„Ein Nagelbett.“ Er verengte die Augen, als ihm die Fakire in Indien einfielen. Ihm wurde heiß und gleichzeitig kalt. Malfoy lachte leise.  
„Du bist wahnsinnig …“  
„Du wirst es lieben, Severus … Und jetzt …“ Lässig nahm Lucius auf seinem Thron Platz, der ebenso Teil des Raumes war, wie das Nagelbett, und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab zu Boden.  
„… erzähl mir von deinem Ausflug in die Weiblichkeit. Beginne mit dem Kauf deiner Schuhe!“, befahl er. Interesse und Neugier waren in seinem Tonfall, doch genauso die Festigkeit und Erbarmungslosigkeit seines Wesens. Severus schluckte nervös. Er hatte diesen peinlichen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt fast schon verdrängt und hatte tief in sich drin auch gehofft, dass Malfoy es vergessen hätte. Nun kam die Beschämung darüber wieder mit voller Wucht nach oben. Mit heißem Gesicht ging er auf die Knie und senkte den Blick.  
„Besser nicht. Es war zu unerfreulich und beschämend“, flüsterte er rau und voller perverser Vorfreude.  
„Darum geht es doch. Also sprich oder willst du das Nagelbett gleich heute ausprobieren!“, brummte Lucius ungehalten und ließ einen noch harmlosen Magiehieb über Snapes Knie zucken. Der Schwarzhaarige keuchte auf, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht aus lustvoller Überraschung aufzustöhnen und sagte dann leise:  
„Darf ich gleich das Bett wählen?“  
„Nein. Fang an, Severus und mach mich nicht wütend! Ich verspreche dir, dass du dich besser fühlen wirst, wenn du es mir erzählt hast.“ Stockend begann er zu erzählen. Wort für Wort wurde es einfacher, denn Lucius lauschte schweigend und musterte ihn dabei intensiv. 

Er sah in Severus‘ Gesicht genau das, was er so sehr wollte: vollkommenes Vertrauen. Er liebte ihn, begriff er in diesem Moment mit der Klarheit eines Kristalls. Es war nicht nur ein Teil in Snape, den er wollte, es war der ganze Mann, den er begehrte. Ihn und alle seine teilweise exzentrischen Eigenheiten. Er liebte Severus ebenso wie er Narcissa liebte.   
Als der Schwarzhaarige geendet hatte, schwieg er noch einen Moment. Nichts an Snapes Erzählung war besonders überraschend gewesen und doch gab es da etwas, was ihn ehrlich erfreute.  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du zu dir selbst gefunden hast. Jetzt lass uns das nette Nagelbett testen. Zieh dich aus und knie dich drauf!“, forderte er in liebevollen Ton und begann sich selbst zu entkleiden. Nur noch mit seiner Hose und dem Zauberstab in der Hand, sah er dann zu, wie sich sein Sklave auszog. Nur weil er Severus inzwischen so gut kannte, sah er die Begeisterung in seiner Miene, die selbst ohne Okklumentik nicht besonders viel hergab. Nein, eigentlich spürte er eher dessen erregte Vorfreude in seinem eigenen Körper. Aus einem kuriosen Grund musste er an seine Frau denken. Letzte Nacht hatten sie sich geliebt und zwar so, wie es vor all diesen Verwicklungen war. Zärtlich, aufmerksam und für beide Seiten befriedigend. Danach hatte Narcissa in seinen Armen gelegen.  
„Wann bringst du Severus mit, Luce?“, murmelte sie.  
„Gar nicht. Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Ich kann diese beiden Welten nicht vermischen, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Snapes Welt, ist eine verborgene, so wie meine Sehnsüchte und brutale Grausamkeit. In deiner freundlichen, hellen Welt hat das nichts zu suchen. Ich weiß, dass du dich wohler fühlen würdest, wenn du ihn und damit mich in der Nähe weißt, doch du musst mir vertrauen, wenn ich dir sage, dass das nicht gut wäre. Aber … falls jemals etwas sein sollte, geh zu ihm. Du kannst immer zu Snape gehen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Du kannst ihm ebenso vertrauen, wie mir. Vergiss das nie!“  
„In Ordnung“, sagte sie einsichtig und streichelte ihm sanft über die Brust.  
„Wie hast du das geschafft, dass er über diese Lily hinweg kommt?“, fragte sie neugierig nach. Lucius verstand ihre Neugier und musste leise lachen.  
„Er ist nicht darüber hinweg gekommen. Er liebt sie noch immer, doch es ist nicht mehr als ein Gedanke, eine idealisierte Vorstellung, nicht mehr. Sein gebrochenes Herz, seine widersprüchliches Wesen und sein emotionales Verlangen gehören mir allein.“  
„Du hast dich für ihn zu einem Gott gemacht …“, schlussfolgerte sie klug und er widersprach ihr nicht.

Jetzt sah er mit steigender Erregung auf seine Schöpfung. Alle Verletzungen waren gut verheilt. Die wenigen, die Snape unbedingt behalten wollte, sahen auch gut aus und Lucius verstand seinen Stolz darauf. Severus brauchte diese sichtbare Erinnerung, um zu wissen, dass das alles nicht nur ein irrer Traum war. Vorsichtig kniete er auf den Nägeln, die in seine Handflächen, Knie und Schienenbeine piekten.  
„Du solltest wissen, weshalb ich dich trotzdem bestrafe, Severus. Du hast diese Kinder beschimpft und auch wenn ich dir unbedingt recht gebe, so waren deine bösen, verletzenden Worte nichts anderes wie Tränen deines kindlichen Ichs. Und hatte ich dir nicht einst verboten zu weinen? Die einzigen Tränen, die ich akzeptieren kann, sind die der Rührung.“ Ein Hieb ging auf Snapes Hinterteil und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Noch versuchte Severus sein Stöhnen im Mund zu behalten, indem er fest die Lippen zusammenpresste, doch diese Taktik würde die Zeit nicht überstehen.  
Bei jedem Schlag zuckte sein Leib und die Nägel bohrten sich weiter durch die Haut, in sein Fleisch. Lucius spürte, wie rasant sich seine sexuelle Erregung in seiner Mittel manifestierte und nach außen drängte. Obwohl es paradox war, so machten die geklärten Fronten und die Eindeutigkeit die Sache reizvoller als Snapes anfängliche Widerspenstigkeit. 

Inzwischen stöhnte Severus bei jedem Schlag laut. Es war in erster Linie der Schmerz, der ihn das tun ließ, aber auch dieser wundervoller Zustand der Schwerelosigkeit. Wehrlos ertrug er Malfoys Macht und liebte ihn für diese Zuwendung über alles. In jenen sensiblen Momenten seiner Schwäche könnte Lucius alles von ihm haben. Aber es zeichnete einen Mann wie Malfoy aus, dass er es nicht ausnutzte. Lucius nutzte nur die körperliche Hilflosigkeit und Offenheit aus.  
Sein Zauberstab verteilte keine magischen Hiebe mehr, sondern fuhr nun ganz real durch seine geöffneten Lenden. Dazwischen war es feucht vom Blut und Severus war es unmöglich sein Verlangen ihn in sich zu haben, zu verstecken oder zu unterdrücken. Sehnsüchtig stöhnte er wieder und keuchte Lucius‘ Namen und ein begehrliches Flehen.

Noch ein paar Mal ließ sich Malfoy auf diese demütige Weise bitten, dann drang er in ihn ein. Sein Gewicht drückte Severus so hart auf die Nägel, dass er leise aufschrie. Aber Lucius Penis in ihm, diese Lust, diese Erfüllung relativierte die Qual. Sein Eindringen machte jeden Schmerz sinnvoll und erfüllte jedes Leid mit einem einzigen Zweck: Ihm zu gehören. Lucius wusste das und auch er wusste das. Weil es so war, ließ er los und flog durch einen Traum aus Leid und Lust, getragen von einem verrückten Mann mit verdrehter Moral und einer Stärke, die man nicht vermuten würde.  
Fast träge floss Severus‘ Ekstase aus ihm heraus. Sein Samen war heiß und sein Zucken süß und lang. Sein heiseres Stöhnen klang in seinen Ohren wie das Schreien eines wilden Tieres, welches gerade gefangen genommen wurde. So war es auch. Malfoy hatte ihn bezwungen und gezähmt.  
Lucius Höhepunkt war wesentlich leiser und für ihn noch mal schmerzhaft, denn Malfoy lehnte sich dabei mit beiden Händen und damit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf seinen Rücken. Damit drückte er ihn nochmal heftig auf die Nägel, doch das war es wert.  
Als Severus wieder zu sich kam, merkte er noch wie explosiv die Atmosphäre im Raum war. Das Prickeln war noch mehr als gut spürbar. Lucius half ihm hoch und heilte seine Wunden sofort. Ein kleines Loch an seiner Handfläche ließ er ihm und küsste nur das Blut weg.   
In diesem Moment weinte Severus. Die Tränen kamen, einfach so, unaufhaltbar und heiß liefen sie über seine Wangen. Tränen der Rührung, Tränen der Erschütterung, weil Lily in diesen Augenblicken nichts als ein leerer Name war. Er weinte Tränen der hingebungsvollen Liebe.

Es waren die wundervollsten Ferien, die Severus jemals in der Welt der Muggel verbracht hatte. Lucius kam nicht jeden Tag und wenn, meistens unangekündigt. Aber immer klopfte er an und erschien nie einfach so im Hause. Severus schätzte diese Respektbezeugung sehr und sie sagte ihm auch, dass Lucius kein schlechter Mensch war, egal was er bis dahin getan hatte und vielleicht auch noch tun würde.   
Ihr Beisammensein war immer einzigartig, schmerzvoll und gleichzeitig so voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe, dass Severus keine Worte dafür hatte.   
Der Abschied fiel ihm deshalb ausgesprochen schwer und selbst Lucius hatte nicht viele Worte.  
„Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien“, sagte er nur trocken und küsste dann hart aber viel zu kurz seine Lippen.  
„Lucius … ich …“  
„Keine Worte, Severus. Das steht dir nicht. Deine düstere Schweigsamkeit mag ich nämlich sehr an dir …“ Ein Schmunzeln zuckte über Lucius Lippen, dann disapparierte er. Sie sahen sich also erst wieder, wenn in Hogwarts Ferien waren. So lange müsste er von den Erinnerungen zehren. Intuitiv griff Severus an seine Brust. Da, unter seiner Kleidung lag die Schwertlilie der Malfoys auf seiner nackten Haut. Ein Versprechen, was Lucius immer einhalten würde und erst in diesem Moment fiel ihm die Ähnlichkeit der Blume zu Lilys Name auf.   
Er seufzte leise, halb erleichtert, halb sehnsüchtig.

 

Seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, war in den ersten Tagen wie ein skurriler Traum. Alles wirkte so normal und bekannt und doch fühlte sich Snape wie in einer surrealen Traumwelt.   
Als Albus Dumbledore zu ihm kam, und sich beim Mittagessen an seinen Tisch setzte, war es, als würde er einer bizarren Geisterscheinung beiwohnen.  
„Severus … du wirkst so fröhlich …“, begann Albus auf seine freundliche, gutmütige Art. Nebenher schälte er sich eine Orange.  
„Fröhlich?“, erwiderte Severus auf seine typische, wortkarge Art. Dumbledore war allerdings ein Mensch, der sich nie von Offensichtlichkeiten abschrecken ließ, sondern immer hinter die Fassade blicken wollte.  
„Ja, fröhlich, entspannt und ich würde fast behaupten gutgelaunt. Als hätten dir die Ferien ausgesprochen gut getan“, erläuterte Albus höflich und bohrte seinen Finger in die Mitte der Orange. Der Saft der Frucht spritzte umher und Severus hob verstimmt die Augenbrauen, als Spritzer auch sein Gesicht erreichten.  
„Hm.“  
„Hast du etwa einen neuen Trank kreiert, Severus?“  
„Nein, ich habe nur gelesen.“  
„Oh, was denn?“, fragte der Schulleiter kindlich-neugierig nach. Seine leuchtend blauen Augen wirkten sorglos und erwartungsvoll. Severus mochte den Mann und wusste, dass er ihm unbedingt vertrauen konnte.  
„Die Kunst der magischen Fesselung“, sagte er und hatte Mühe ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. Albus‘ Brauen hoben sich an. Severus wurde nicht klar, ob er das Buch kannte und sich den Rest vielleicht zusammenreimen konnte. In Dumbledores Gesicht sah er nichts als mildes Erstaunen.  
„Aha …“ Severus war ein bisschen enttäuscht über Dumbledores Diskretion, deshalb fügte er an:  
„Und ‚Die Geschichte der O‘“ Jetzt sah er echtes Interesse in Albus‘ Augen.  
„Um was geht es in dem Buch?“, fragte er interessiert nach. Offensichtlich kannte er das Buch nicht, denn es war ein Muggelbuch und hatte absolut nichts mit Magie zu tun, zumindest nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne.  
„Um Opferbereitschaft der Liebe wegen und jetzt entschuldige bitte, ich habe noch ein paar Tränke vorzubereiten“, sagte Severus und stand auf. Als er ging, spürte er in seinem Rücken Dumbledores ehrliches Erstaunen und grinste endlich breit und zufrieden. 

Um die Sache perfekt zu machen, ärgerte er den kleinen Draco Malfoy noch ein wenig, indem er ihm im Tränkeunterricht eine heiße Glasflasche in die Hand drückte, die er selbstverständlich schreiend fallen ließ. Daraufhin knurrte er ihn ungehalten an und verdonnerte ihn zum Fegen des Raumes am Ende des Tages.  
„Das werde ich meinem Vater sagen!“, kreischte der Junge mit Tränen der Wut in der Stimme. Tu das bitte, dachte Severus amüsierte, während er mit verschränkten Armen am Pult stand und Draco überwachte, damit er auch ordentlich fegte. Es war die andere Seite, Lucius Seite, auf der er gerade war und nur weil das so war, konnte er Malfoy ebenso verstehen, wie der ihn.  
„Heul nicht, Draco. Jungs wie du sollten nicht weinen!“, gab er Lucius Worte wider, wusste im selben Moment aber, dass der blonde Junge aus anderem Holz als er und Lucius war. Draco war ein Feigling, ein Weichei und hatte die impulsive Emotionalität der Familie Black. Aber sein Problem war das nicht.  
Sein einziges Problem war, die Zeit bis zu den Weihnachtsferien rumzubekommen, um wieder in Lucius‘ Armen zu liegen und ihre ungewöhnliche Liebe zu teilen.  
Nur noch 113 Tage.


	20. Lebendig begraben

Und dann waren sie endlich da, die Weihnachtsferien. Ein wenig schämte sich Severus dafür, dass er sich so sehr darauf freute, wie auf nichts vorher. Seine Sehnsüchte verweilten fast ständig in seinem Keller und bei Malfoy. Er hatte viel Zeit gehabt über alles, was in den Sommerferien geschehen war, nachzudenken. Die ersten Gedanken waren zum Fürchten und er war sich nicht mehr sicher, zu wissen, wer er war. War er noch Severus Snape, der von allen gemiedene, düstere Kerl mit dem einen oder anderen dunklen Geheimnis? War er noch der Mann, der eine tote Frau, die nie sein war, für immer lieben würde? Oder war er inzwischen ein Mann, der einem anderen gehörte? Hin und wieder fing er neugierige Blicke von Dumbledore auf, die bedeuteten: du kannst mit mir darüber sprechen, Severus. Er tat es nie, denn im Grunde gab es nichts zu besprechen. Worte wären unnütz, denn dass er endlich angekommen war, fühlte er tief in sich drin. Dass Malfoy alles andere als ein edelmütiger Charakter mit der besten Gesinnung war, war absolut unwichtig. Es bedeutete auch nicht, dass er seine Gedanken und Ziele übernehmen musste. Es bedeutete aber, dass sein Körper diesem Mann gehörte und er damit alles tun konnte, was ihm beliebte, wenn sie beieinander waren. Es bedeutete auch, dass sie beide, in der Zeit, in der sie zusammen waren, eins waren. Ein schlagendes Herz. Was Severus sonst war und dachte, unterlag nicht Malfoys Macht und das wollte der Blonde auch nicht, weil er sein eigenes Leben führte, zu dem Snape keinen Zutritt hatte. 

Ja, er gehörte Lucius, dachte Snape wieder angetan, als er mit klopfendem Herzen sein neues Heim aufschloss und eintrat.  
Er hatte das Haus aufgeräumt hinterlassen. Obwohl er eine lange Zeit nicht hier gewesen war, waren die Möbelstücke ohne Staub und es roch gut gelüftet. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Vase, in der violette, frische Schwertlilien waren. Daneben lag ein kleiner Zettel.  
„Inezka hat geputzt (außer den Keller). Auf dem Bett liegt ein Buch. Lies es. Ich komme übermorgen vorbei.  
-LM“  
Übermorgen erst? Dachte Severus ein wenig enttäuscht und sah sich das Buch an.  
„Abgründe der Dunklen Sklaverei“, las Severus leise vor und musste schmunzeln. Wo zum Teufel hatte Malfoy all diese Bücher her? Es waren Bücher über Magie, Schwarze Magie, die doch so speziell waren, dass sie in keinem Buchladen erhältlich waren. Er müsste ihn unbedingt fragen, doch heute würde er in Ruhe ein Bad nehmen und sich dann mit dem Buch ins Bett legen.

Andor van Deer hatte lange gebraucht, um zu verstehen, was an jenem Abend mit Malfoy los war. Dass er der Gastgeber gewesen war, hätte ein offensichtlicher Grund sein können. Dass es nicht so war, war nur ein kitzelndes Gefühl, welchem er hartnäckig nachging. War Malfoy etwa in Liebe mit seiner Sklavin verbunden und hatte sich deshalb so angestellt sie ihm zur Verfügung zu stellen? Er verhörte dazu Clarence, die alle seine Vermutungen bestätigte. Van Deer war unzufrieden, denn seine Erziehung und Manipulation war so gut, dass Clarence zu allem Ja gesagt hätte. Ihre Meinung war unbrauchbar. Nach einer Weile bekam er über eine andere Hausangestellte Malfoys heraus, die die Schwester seiner Köchin war, dass Inezka von Narcissa Malfoy entlassen wurde. Also doch, dachte er triumphierend. Noch immer saß der Stachel tief, den Malfoy ihm an jenem Abend ins Fleisch gestochen hatte. Es war die Regel solcher Treffen, dass ausnahmslos alle „Mitbringsel“ geteilt wurden. Und dann hatte es Malfoy gewagt, ihm seine Beute wieder wegzunehmen, obwohl der Spaß gerade begonnen hatte. Diese Inezka war etwas sehr Besonderes, wie er schnell gemerkt hatte. Nicht nur, dass sie hübsch, entzückend devot und schweigsam war, sondern sie war so voller Hingabe für Lucius, dass er neidisch wurde. Clarence tat zwar auch alles, was er wollte und würde sogar ohne zu Zögern für ihn in den Tod gehen, doch niemals sah er in ihren Augen dieses verliebte Brennen, was er bei Inezka beobachten konnte, wenn Lucius ihren Blick erwiderte.  
Liebe.  
Wie hatte es Malfoy geschafft, dass seine Sklavin ihn aufrichtig liebte? Und könnte er diese Liebe zerstören, indem er ihren Körper zerstörte? Das zumindest war sein Ziel an diesem Abend. Der Gastgeber hatte es unterbunden und sein Zorn auf Malfoy war seit jenem Abend ungebrochen.   
Inzwischen hatte er mit der Großmutter des Mädchens gesprochen, weil er sie noch von früher kannte, sich aber der Verbindung zu Malfoys Hausmädchen bisher nicht bewusst war. Was er von Elvira erfuhr, war spektakulär. Nicht Inzeka war also Malfoys Sklavin, sondern Severus Snape, der an diesem Abend nur in Inzekas Gestalt, hervorgerufen durch einen ziemlich mächtigen Vielsafttrank, erschienen war. Es war unfassbar und erregend. Umso mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso drängender wurden seine Rachgefühle. Ehre gab es unter den Todessern nicht und Freundschaften und Loyalität waren nur leere Worte. Jeder war sich selbst der Nächste.   
Malfoy hatte ihn brüskiert und er würde dafür bezahlen. Doch wenn er das Puzzle richtig zusammengesetzt hatte, verband Lucius mit Snape echte Liebe und wie könnte er Malfoy am allerbesten demütigen? In dem er seinem Geliebten etwas antat.   
Er weihte Clarence ein, denn er würde ihre Hilfe brauchen. Anschließend begab er sich auf einen kleinen Friedhof, außerhalb Londons.

Der Vormittag war grau und feucht. Schnee war nicht in Sicht und auch die Temperaturen entsprachen eher einem Spätherbsttag. Snape hatte sich gerade Tee gemacht, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
Das Klopfen war eher zögerlich, konnte also auf gar keinen Fall Malfoy sein, der sowieso erst morgen kommen wollte. Severus wickelte sich fester in seinen schwarzen Morgenmantel, steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche und ging öffnen. Verwundert sah er in Clarence‘ Gesicht.  
„Hallo, Severus …“, sagte sie förmlich. Seine Augenbrauen sanken herab, denn die letzten Worte, die er von ihr gehört hatte, waren eine giftige Drohung.  
„Was willst du?“, fragte er unumwunden, denn ein kühler Luftstoß fegte ins Haus.  
„Kann ich … kurz mit dir sprechen?“ Er verengte nur die Augen und sah sie schweigend an. Er mochte sie aus vielen Gründen nicht und doch fühlte er sich ihr in gewisser Weise verbunden, weil sie dieselbe submissive Neigung hatten.  
„Bitte, Severus“, sagte sie nun leise und senkte ihren Blick. Er seufzte und ließ sie ein.  
„Tee? Ich habe gerade frischen gemacht.“  
„Ja, gern. Du hast es nett hier. Hat Lucius dir das Haus geschenkt?“ Im Gehen erstarrte er und fuhr empört herum.  
„Schon gut, ich weiß es. Okay? Ich weiß, dass du sein Sklave bist und ich weiß, dass dich dieser Perverse in die Gestalt seines Hausmädchens gezwungen hat, um dich mit zu dieser Party zu nehmen …“, sagte sie ruhig und musterte ihn kalt. Unwillkürlich griff Severus nach seiner Halskette und nahm den Anhänger zwischen seine Finger.  
„Weshalb bist du hier?“, fragte er nun drohend, nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und zielte auf sie. Nicht mal ansatzweise war in ihren Augen Furcht zu entdecken.  
„Es ist unnötig mir zu drohen, denn ich würde jederzeit in seinem Auftrag sterben, Snape. Ich bin nur sein Haustier, nichts weiter. Du weißt, wovon ich spreche. Aber …“ Sie ließ sich nun in einer der Sessel fallen und Severus, der ihr eigentlich Tee angeboten hatte, dachte gar nicht mehr daran seine Gastgeberrolle zu spielen. Andor van Deer hatte also Lucius‘ Trick durchschaut, war vermutlich rachsüchtig und suchte nun einen Ansatzpunkt, um Malfoy zu schaden. Doch was genau Clarence damit zu tun hatte, wurde ihm noch nicht so ganz klar.  
„Was sollst du mir übermitteln, Clarence?“, fragte er nun scharf, denn er hatte absolut keine Lust auf Spielchen. Sie schwieg eine Weile und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Dann seufzte sie leise.  
„Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du Malfoys Vergehen wieder gutmachen kannst, indem du dich meinem Herren unterwirfst. Und zwar absolut und vollkommen. Dann wird er davon absehen, Lucius zu schaden, indem er ihn beim … Dunklen Lord anschwärzt und für etwas beschuldigen wird, was er gar nicht getan hat. Ich würde dir empfehlen auf sein großzügiges Angebot einzugehen, denn er ist selten so zuvorkommend.“  
„Was hat er mit mir vor?“, fragte er düster nach. Ihm war leicht schwindlig und sein Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft an einer Lösung.   
„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen, denn …“  
Für Clarence unerwartet, drang Severus mittels der Legilimentik in ihren Kopf ein, fand dort jedoch nichts anderes als Dunkelheit. Wie van Deer es auch immer gemacht hatte, er hatte diese Frau mit all ihren Gedanken vollkommen unter Kontrolle und in Besitz genommen. Ihr Verstand war leer und enthielt keine Information. Als er sich schockiert zurückzog, weinte sie schmerzerfüllt auf.  
„Es … tut mir leid“, sagte er belegt und ging ein wenig auf sie zu.  
„Schon gut …“, keuchte sie und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Sie war hart im Nehmen, das war mehr als deutlich. Sie lächelte schon wieder.  
„Bitte, Severus. Tue es, dann lässt er es auf sich beruhen“, bat sie ihn dann wieder leise und diesmal spürte er echte Aufrichtigkeit in ihren Worten. Und er verstand sie mehr als gut. Sie und er mussten alles tun, was notwendig war. Er nickte leicht und ging sich umziehen. Hoffentlich fiel ihm noch ein Ausweg ein.  
Erst als er das Haus mit ihr verlassen hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass er Lucius vielleicht hätte eine Nachricht hinterlassen können. Nun war es zu spät und er begab sich mit Clarence zum Morden Friedhof, im Süden der Stadt. Inzwischen war heftiger Nebel aufgekommen, der den sowieso schon düsteren Tag noch dunkler machte. 

Van Deer erwartete sie schon. Er stand unter zwei Buchen und sah von Weitem aus, wie eine dieser Grabengel. Unheilvoll und furchterregend, mit seinen melodramatisch ausgebreiteten Armen.  
„Sehr schön, Snape. Ich bewundere deine Hingabe und frage mich, wie hat Malfoy das angestellt, dass du ihm nicht nur hörig bist und für ihn sterben würdest, sondern, dass du ihn auch … liebst?“  
Der große Mann klang vergnügt, neugierig und alles andere als grausam. Es war wie eine perverse Verabredung zum Tee, bei dem sie gerade über Dieses und Jenes plauderten. Außer ihnen dreien, war niemand auf dem Friedhof, was in Anbetracht des Wetters auch kein Wunder war. Severus beschloss diesem Mann nichts über das zu sagen, was Lucius und ihn verband. Stattdessen sagte er nur mürrisch:  
„Was soll ich für dich tun, damit du ihn in Ruhe lässt?“  
„Oh, du kommst gleich zur Sache. Siehst du das …?“ Er zeigte zur Seite. Severus sah ein frisch ausgehobenes Grab, darin ein offener Sarg. Daneben lag eine schwarze Plane.  
„Du willst mich töten?“  
„Aber nein! Wo bleibt da der Spaß? Ich werde dich mumifizieren und lebendig begraben. So lange, bis ich deinen Willen gebrochen habe und du mir gehörst. Wie hört sich das für dich an?“   
„Absurd.“  
„Ja, dachte ich mir schon. Aber es funktioniert. Frage Clarence!“  
„Was hast du mit ihrem Verstand gemacht?“  
„Hm, die Dunklen Künste haben mannigfaltige Geheimnisse. Kennst du sie nicht, werde ich sie dir sicher nicht verraten. Keine Sorge, das werde ich mit dir nicht machen. Magie ist nicht die erste Wahl bei solchen … Verabredungen“, sagte Andor süffisant. Snape gab ihm recht. Er hatte zwar seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und war in Versuchung diesem Mistkerl einfach einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch entgegen zu schleudern, doch das fühlte sich falsch an.  
„Du verstehst es also, Severus, oder? Magie ist eine Verstandssache und das hier … hat mit deinem Körper zu tun. Magie bricht zuerst den Verstand und nimmt den Körper in Besitz. Wahre Dominanz beginnt mit der Körperlichkeit und schleicht sich von hinten in deinen Kopf, um deinen Willen nachhaltig zu brechen. Willige ein und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht sterben lasse, sondern nur läutern werde, weil ich will, dass du mir gehörst. Sollte das eintreffen, werde ich Lucius Malfoy ab sofort aus dem Weg gehen und ich verspreche dir, dass ich ihn weder denunzieren werde, noch anderweitig bedrohen werde.“  
„Seit wann hat ein Todesser Ehre?“, fragte Snape kalt und hob nun doch seinen Zauberstab an. Er wusste, dass er stärker war, als Andor van Deer und das würde dieser schreckliche Irre gleich zu spüren bekommen. Severus mordete nie gern, nicht im Auftrag von irgendwem und auch nicht für sich selbst. Aber manchmal gab es Notwendigkeiten, denen er einfach nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Vermutlich hätte er die gesamten Todesser und den Dunklen Lord im Nacken, wenn er van Deer nun gleich … Ein starker Lähmungszauber, gesprochen von Clarence, die hinter ihm stand, traf seinen Rücken.  
„Tztztz … Severus. Über ein wenig mehr Freiwilligkeit hätte ich mich wirklich gefreut, doch ich will mal nicht so sein und nehme deine aufgerissenen Augen als einvernehmliche Zusage. Ich werde dich jetzt ordentlich in die Plane packen und dann … aber ich rede zu viel, lass dich einfach überraschen.“ Er klebte seinen Mund zu und wickelte Severus dann mit Clarence‘ Hilfe sehr fest in die Plane ein und fixierte sie noch mit vielen Meter Seil. Der Lähmungszauber ließ nach, doch nun konnte er sich noch weniger bewegen, weil die Plane derart unnachgiebig war, dass er Panik bekam. Mit Magie ließ ihn van Deer schließlich in den engen Sarg schweben, der schon in der Erde eingelassen war.   
Severus versuchte etwas zu sagen und zu schreien, doch es war nur ein dumpfes Geräusch, was er zustande brachte.  
„Ach so, der Nebel ist hier auf diesem Friedhof besonders dicht und ich befürchte, dass nicht allzu viel Besucher die nächsten Tage hier vorbei kommen, weil ich dafür gesorgt habe, indem ich das Gebiet verborgen habe. Aber ich werde kommen und nach dir sehen. Sobald du mir sagst, dass du mir gehörst, erlöse ich dich.“ Severus sah flehend zu Clarence, doch sie blickte ihn nur leer an. Von ihr könnte er keine Hilfe erwarten. Van Deer tätschelte sein Gesicht und legte dann den Sargdeckel auf. Erde klatschte auf den Deckel und Severus versuchte ein weiteres Mal verzweifelt sich zu befreien. Es war unmöglich. Er konnte nicht mal seinen kleinen Finger bewegen. Allerdings hatte dieser Wahnsinnige, um ihn zusätzlich zu erniedrigen seinen Zauberstab neben ihn gelegt, weil er sich so sicher war, dass Snape niemals da ran kommen würde.  
Severus atmete panisch. Um ihn herum war es undurchdringlich dunkel und eng. Es roch muffig und erdig. Der Sauerstoff würde nicht ewig reichen, wenn er weiterhin so gierig atmete.  
Lucius, dachte er angestrengt, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Es funktionierte nicht. Er hatte unglaubliche Angst den Verstand zu verlieren. Ihm war schwindlig, weil er durch die Nase zu wenig Sauerstoff bekam und sein Herz raste. Erst, als er sich auf die Lilie auf seiner Brust konzentrierte, konnte er sich einigermaßen trösten. Lucius war in gewisser Weise bei ihm.  
Niemals würde er van Deer gehören, doch das war das Paradoxe an der Sache. Würde er ihm nicht gehören, würde Malfoy dafür büßen und er sterben. Doch selbst wenn er van Deer anlügen würde, war er sich sicher, dass dieser Sadist es durchschauen würde, bzw. in seinen Verstand eindringen würde. Die Situation war unlösbar und der einzige Ausweg war sein Tod.


	21. Hier ruht in Frieden …

„Ich hätte wirklich nichts dagegen, Luce. Draco ist doch sowieso bei Goyle und …“  
„Nein, Narcissa. Severus wird nicht noch mal in dieses Haus kommen!“  
Narcissa seufzte leise, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und gab ihrem Mann einen zärtlichen Kuss.  
„Na gut, dann grüße ihn wenigstens lieb von mir.“  
„Das werde ich. Warte nicht auf mich und … mache dir bitte keine Sorgen, ja?“ Sie lächelte und nickte. Jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass Lucius mit Severus zusammen war und sie auch die Liebe ihres Mannes mit einem anderen Mann teilte, ging es ihr viel besser. Diese Situation war ihr lieber als Heimlichkeiten und eine andere Frau. Sie mochte Severus Snape und fand es schade, dass Lucius so vehement dagegen war, dass er in ihr Haus kam. Aber sie hatte eine Idee und würde ihren Mann überraschen. Vielleicht wäre er nicht unbedingt im ersten Moment amüsiert, doch er würde ihr den Gefallen tun und merken, dass alles gut war. 

Lucius selbst apparierte sich zu Severus‘ Haus und klopfte mit dem Kopf der Schlange hart an die Tür. Niemand öffnete ihm und er erinnerte sich an das eine Mal, als er Snape in seiner Wohnung besuchen wollte. Er sah sich um und klopfte wieder. Dann trat er ein. Das Haus war leer, doch er sah seine Spuren. Es sah so aus, als wenn er recht überstürzt aufgebrochen war. Die Teekanne war voll, die Tasse daneben war noch unbenutzt. Lucius wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde besorgter und er wusste auch genau woran es lag. Sein untrügliches Gespür für das Befinden anderer Menschen hatte ihm schon längst gesagt, dass die Sache mit van Deer noch längst nicht vorbei war. Der Mann war rachsüchtig und so machtgierig, dass er seine Brüskierung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. Hatte er Snape? Oder irrte er sich und Snape war einfach nur unterwegs? Lucius schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf Severus und die Halskette zu konzentrieren. Ohne, dass er es dem Schwarzhaarigen gesagt hätte, hatte er den Anhänger mit Magie aufgeladen. Es waren sentimentale Gründe, weil er so ein wenig bei ihm sein wollte, aber auch, um ihn zu beschützen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Snape es wusste, doch es tat nichts zur Sache. Zum Glück hatte er es getan, denn er vernahm nach einer Weile die Spur des Anhängers. Die Spur war aber so schwach, dass er sie nicht gut genug herausfiltern konnte. Für eine Sekunde geriet Lucius in Panik. Wenn Severus etwas geschehen war, würde er sich das nie verzeihen. Er müsste Narcissa Bescheid geben, damit sie wusste, wo er war und schickte ihr eine magische Nachricht, bevor er sich in den Süden der Stadt begab, um der Spur der Lilie zu folgen.   
Andor van Deer war ihm schon seit jeher suspekt und doch verband sie eine Leidenschaft, die sie bisher immer geteilt hatten. Es war nachvollziehbar, dass van Deer nicht verstehen konnte, weshalb er sein Eigentum nun nicht mehr zur allgemeinen Verfügung stellen wollte. Doch, was wusste dieser Mistkerl schon von Zuneigung und Verantwortung. Soweit Lucius das überblickte, hatte es sich van Deer einfach gemacht, in dem er Clarence‘ Verstand gelöscht und neu programmiert hatte. Es war nur das in ihrem Kopf, was im Moment gerade nützlich war. Natürlich war sie so gehorsam und fügsam. Sie war wie ein lebender Automat, der gehorchte. Umso faszinierter war der andere Todesser von „Inezka“ gewesen, die freiwillig ‚sein‘ war, weil er sie liebevoll dazu zwang. Verständlich, dass Snape das Ziel von van Deers Rache war, auch wenn sich Lucius fragte, wie er das herausbekommen hatte. Doch das Rätsel könnte er später lösen, nun musste er erst einmal den Mann finden, den er über alles liebte. Möglichst lebend und unversehrt, Schließlich war er der Einzige, der sich an ihm vergehen durfte, weil er der Einzige war, der ihn heilen konnte.

Immer wieder musste er stehen bleiben, um sich zu konzentrieren. Es war schwerer als gedacht, denn etwas schien zu stören. Unruhig lief Lucius eine Straße nach der anderen ab. Nur wenige Menschen waren draußen unterwegs, denn es war nicht nur neblig, sondern hatte auch angefangen zu regnet.  
„Severus!“ rief er dann jäh laut. Sein Ausbruch überraschte ihn selbst, weil ihm nicht klar war, wie sehr ihn diese Lage stresste. Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort.

In diesen Minuten, in denen Lucius ratlos in der Nähe des Friedhofes umherlief und die Spur seiner Magie nicht genau spüren konnte und daran fast verzweifelte, besuchte van Deer das erste Mal Severus, um zu sehen, wie weit sein Opfer war.  
Kaum war der Deckel des Sarges offen, saugte Severus panisch die Luft ein. Der Sauerstoff war schon knapp gewesen und in den letzten Momenten hätte er fast den Verstand verloren. Diese Freiheitsberaubung war so absolut, dass er auch gleich tot sein könnte.  
Der Mann beugte sich über ihn, leuchtete ihm mit dem Zauberstab ins Gesicht und machte ihm noch nicht mal das Klebeband vom Mund.  
„Gehörst du mir?“, fragte er nur und sah ihn durchdringend an. Severus war versucht zu nicken, schüttelte dann jedoch lieber den Kopf, weil er es in diesem Zustand nicht noch ertragen könnte, wenn der Mann in seinen Verstand eindrang, um zu sehen, ob er log. Er musste noch ein wenig Zeit schinden und vielleicht war es besser zu sterben.  
„Hm, dachte ich mir schon. Umso wertvoller ist deine Unterwerfung. Ich frage mich nur, was du an Malfoy findest, dass du anbetest als wäre er ein Gott. Denk mal darüber nach wie gut du es bei mir hättest. Ich kenne noch viel spannendere Methoden als die Mumifizierung, um dich bestrafen. Du wärest im Paradies. Was gibt dir Malfoy? Seine lächerliche Zuneigung oder etwa seinen Schwanz? Okay, ich könnte mich auch darauf einlassen … oder warte, ich habe eine bessere Idee. Wusstest du, dass ich große Erfolge in der Nekromantik vorzuweisen habe? Vielleicht gibt es da jemand, den du gern wiedersehen würdest? Denke darüber nach, ich komme später wieder.“

Der Deckel schlug zu, ehe sich Snape dazu äußern konnte. Immerhin hatte er jetzt wieder für eine Weile Sauerstoff. Als es wieder dunkel war, dämmerte er dahin. Er selbst hatte sich schon ausgiebig mit der Nekromantik beschäftigt, ohne praktisch zu werden. Sie war ausgesprochen risikoreich und durfte auf keinen Fall angewandt werden, wenn man emotional mit einem Toten verbunden war. Mal abgesehen von der Ethik, war diese Dunkel Kunst nur schwer zugänglich und nur wenigen Zauberern gelangen brauchbare Ergebnisse. Gehörte Andor van Deer zu den Erfolgreichen? Wäre es möglich Lily doch wieder in seine Arme zu schließen. Severus merkte bei diesen quälenden Gedanken, dass sie keinerlei Optimismus enthielten, sondern nur schmerzten. Darüber hinaus, begann er zu verstehen, was van Deer erschuf. Er hatte ihm das perfekte Gefängnis geschaffen, indem er sich paradoxerweise frei fühlte, wie selten. Snapes Gedanken reisten durch eine schwarze Unendlichkeit, ohne Ziel und ohne Herkunft. Sein Körper, unbeweglich und starr, hörte auf zu existieren. Er war reiner Geist, der nicht an Gestern oder Morgen dachte. Er schwebte durch Nichts und er war Nichts. Mit einem unbedeutenden Nebengedanken, fragte er sich, ob er den Verstand verlor. Seit einigen Stunden lag er nun in diesem Sarg, unter der Erde und bereitete sich darauf vor lieber zu sterben, als Lucius zu verraten. Der Anhänger schien sich tiefer in seine Haut zu brennen und dieser kleine, sanfte Schmerz riss ihn dann wieder aus seiner Blase, die ihn tief und tiefer zog.  
Lucius, dachte er wieder und spürte der Lilie nach. Nein, er wollte doch nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt, wo er endlich angekommen war. Nicht jetzt, wo er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihm die Welt bedeutete. Nicht jetzt, wo er glücklich war.  
Wieder und diesmal mit letzter Verzweiflung versuchte er sich zu befreien und zu schreien.  
Lucius merkte es. Es war wie ein Prickeln in seiner Herzgegend, das ihm sagte, dass Severus ganz in der Nähe war. Er war gerade am Nordtor des Friedhofs vorbeigelaufen und lief nun zurück, um das Friedhofsgelände zu betreten.  
„Severus?“, rief er laut und auch magisch verstärkt, bekam aber keine Antwort. Der Nebel war dicht und er lief ein wenig ziellos durch die Gräber, ohne darauf zu achten, ob er darauf trat. Erneut blieb er stehen, um sich auf seine Magie zu konzentrieren. Und tatsächlich war sie nun endlich deutlich spürbar. Mit fast geschlossenen Augen folgte er der Spur und stand letztlich vor einem frischen Grab ohne Grabstein. Mit Magie entfernte er die Erde, doch bevor er den Deckel des Sarges öffnen konnte, traf ihn ein heftiger Magieschlag in den Rücken, sodass er einige Meter weit flog.

Andor van Deer stand neben dem Grab, zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte trocken:  
„Du willst also einen Kampf, Malfoy? So viel ist dir dieser Kerl wert, dass du es mit mir aufnimmst?“ Hinter van Deer erschien Clarence, die auch einen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte.  
„Wir können das ohne Kampf regeln. Sag mir, was du willst und ich denke darüber nach“, bot Lucius an. Er brauchte Zeit, um sich aufzurappeln und sich etwas zu überlegen.  
„Ich will ihn!“  
„Nein. Alles, nicht ihn!“  
„Dann deine Frau, Malfoy.“  
„Vergiss es!“, schnaubte er verächtlich.  
„Also willst du unbedingt einen Kampf, denn du hast mir nichts anzubieten, weil du nur ein narzisstischer, machthungriger …“ Lucius hörte nicht mehr genau zu, denn er sah verwundert, wie hinter den beiden Narcissa auftauchte. Sie war dabei so leise, dass sie unbemerkt blieb. Wie sehr er sie in diesen Moment liebte, seine Narcissa. Sein geliebter, rettender Engel.  
Mit ihrem Zauberstab zielte sie auf Clarence und er nickte ihr möglichst unauffällig zu. Lucius tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und sagte, um van Deer ein wenig abzulenken:  
„Snape könnte dir gehören, aber nur, wenn … ich dafür Clarence bekomme.“ Das überraschte den anderen Mann dann derart, weil er nicht verstehen konnte, weshalb Malfoy den Mann, der ihn anbetete gegen ein willenloses Stück Fleisch eintauschen wollte. Er sah verwundert zu Clarence und diesen Moment nutzte Lucius, hob sein magisches Instrument. Narcissa hinter den beiden tat dasselbe. Fast gleichzeitig sprachen sie schließlich den Avada Kedavra Fluch aus. Sowohl Clarence, als auch Andor van Deer waren auf der Stelle tot.

Lucius holte tief Luft und öffnete dann sofort den Sargdeckel. Severus war bewusstlos, doch am Leben.   
„Bring ihn weg, ich räume hier auf …“, flüsterte Narcissa, die dazugekommen war. Sie legte Severus so liebevoll die Hand an die Wange, dass Lucius vor Rührung die Tränen kamen.  
„Ich liebe dich!“, sagte er und meinte damit sowohl Severus als auch Narcissa. Ohne sie hätte es übel ausgesehen.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Lucius“, sagte sie, küsste ihn sanft und sagte dann „Los! Kümmere dich um ihn!“  
Als Lucius mit Snape weg war, verstaute sie die beiden toten Körper in dem Sarg, zauberte die Erde darüber. Damit es nicht auffiel, sorgte sie magisch für eine nette Grabbepflanzung und spendierte sogar einen verwittert aussehenden Grabstein, der aussah, als würde das Grab schon seit Jahren existieren. Sie erlaubte sich sogar einen Scherz und gravierte eine Schwertlilie auf den Grabstein, auf dem stand:  
„Hier ruhen in Frieden Irmgard und Leopold Rehbein“.  
Lächelnd disapparierte sie schließlich zurück ins Malfoy Manor.


	22. Kellerjungs

„Es ist noch Fleisch da, möchtest du, Severus?“, fragte sie ihn freundlich über den Tisch hinweg.  
„Nein, danke. Ich bin total satt …“, erwiderte er und schenkte Narcissa eins seiner raren und aufrichtigen Lächelns. Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen am zweiten Weihnachtstag mit Lucius und einer Menge Essen in Snapes Haus zu kommen, um zusammen mit ihm Weihnachten zu feiern. Draco war mit Crabbe und Goyle bei einer Weihnachtsvorstellung, dafür hatte sie gesorgt und deshalb konnte Lucius nicht nein sagen.  
„Ich wollte euch beiden danken und …“  
„Das musst du nicht. Ich hätte nicht anders gekonnt, Severus“, unterbrach Lucius ihn scharf, weil es ihn verlegen machte. Severus gehörte ihm und er würde immer das beschützen, was sein Eigentum war.   
„Aber Narcissa darf ich danken.“  
„Gern geschehen, Severus. Jetzt lass uns von anderen, angenehmeren Dingen sprechen …“, schlug sie vor, weil sie spürte, dass es einen Bereich gab, den sie weder betreten konnte, noch wollte oder durfte. Aber sie gehörte dazu und das gefiel ihr ausgesprochen gut. Lucius liebte Severus und deshalb tat sie es auch. Ohne, dass es ihr bewusst wurde, hatte sie Severus in die Familie aufgenommen und sorgte sich um ihn, wie um Draco. Ihr Blick zu ihrem Gatten zeigte ihr, dass sie recht hatte. Er wirkte entspannt und in sich ruhend, auch wenn er seine Augen zeitweise kaum von Severus nehmen konnte. Nicht eine Sekunde lang spürte sie Eifersucht, weil sie wusste, dass er auch sie so liebte und begehrte.  
Wie genau das funktionierte, verstand sie nicht.   
Severus hingegen wirken ungeübt im Umgang mit belangloser Plauderei. Dazu war er zu introvertiert und zu ernsthaft. Doch scheinbar war es Lucius möglich, etwas in ihm zu erreichen, was auch Severus Snape zu einem Mann machte, dessen Augen nun leuchteten und dessen ganze Gestalt von Zufriedenheit nur so strotzte. Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Narcissa und gab Severus einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange. Lucius bekam einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Übertreibt es nicht, Jungs!“, sagte sie noch neckend und dann verschwand sie.

Als Narcissa weg war, schwiegen die beiden Männer noch eine ganze Weile. Schließlich sagte Lucius dumpf:  
„Tut mir leid, ich konnte sie nicht davon abhalten das hier zu tun.“   
„Es war … überraschend, doch es hat mir gefallen.“  
„Zu sehr, wie ich sehe. Gewöhne dich nicht daran. Ach, weißt du was, ich werde dich mal daran erinnern, wer du bist und wer ich bin!“, sagte Lucius, stand auf und ging zu Snape, der noch saß.   
Grob griff er in seine Haare, zog seinen Kopf nach hinten und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Dann küsste er ihn und zischte ihm liebevoll zu:  
„Los, in den Keller!“


End file.
